INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Secuela de Intercambio del Alma. Cuando sus pesadillas comienzan a hacerse realidad, Kagome lucha con la idea de que Inuyasha planea lastimarla y cuestiona su estado mental. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Rozefire... Cap.24!... FINAL!
1. La Nueva Fobia de Kagome

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Adivinen qué? Inuyasha no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera - este trabajito estaría en …

**Nota de la autora**: Síp, aquí está, la no tan esperada secuela de Intercambio del Alma. Nunca planeé hacerla - de hecho no tenía intención de hacer una. Pero aunque estoy feliz con la forma en que terminó la anterior, sentí que aún podría hacer más con la historia y las situaciones. Así que no confundan esto con una continuación - porque no lo es. Es una secuela con un nuevo complot.

Y como alguien se quejó sobre la ausencia de Shippo, podré incluirlo aquí esta vez.

Si eres nuevo en esta historia entonces supongo que no tendrás que leer la primera historia, así que para ayudar a la gente a ser conscientes de sus alrededores, o para aquellos que no puedan recordar lo que pasó en la última historia tendré que incluir ese tipo de detalle en la historia. Si la saben, siéntanse libres de pasarla - si no - siéntanse libres de pasarla de todas formas!

Tengan en mente que Intercambio del Alma era una historia complicada, así que va a ser difícil describir los hechos y relaciones actuales sin hacer que la historia parezca monótona al comienzo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo (eso espero).

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!... Como siempre feliz de poderles traer una nueva traducción de Rozefire… espero que les guste y que la disfruten… De antemano mil gracias por el apoyo… FELIZ LECTURA!!

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Nueva Fobia de Kagome

* * *

_Cada giro no parecía conducir a ningún lado, cada puerta abierta a otro corredor y cada corredor parecía extenderse ante sus ojos. Era casi como si el palacio deliberadamente estuviera intentando mantenerla ahí para siempre. Bueno, estaba funcionando… estaba completa y seriamente perdida._

_Ella rodeó otra esquina en el corredor y se lanzó dentro por una de las puertas a su derecha, cerrando la puerta y recostándose contra el costado del nuevo corredor con el que se presentó. No podía correr más… estaba exhausta. Su respiración llegaba en pequeños jadeos y su cabello hacía mucho tiempo se había soltado de sus ganchos y sus mechones se aplastaban en sus mejillas y cuello con sudor._

_Su mente estaba gritándole continuar corriendo, pero sus piernas _no podían _obedecerla más. Podría correr por años y nunca encontraría su camino a la libertad… este era el palacio norte de la pequeña isla, y el lugar era un laberinto de corredores y calabozos. Aunque qué más esperaba? Sesshomaru gobernaba este lugar… bueno… tal vez él _había _gobernado este lugar. Pero fue quien lo construyó… era quien había hecho imposible que los prisioneros escaparan._

_Hizo imposible que Kagome escapara._

_Un sonido distante alcanzó sus oídos y colocó una mano sobre su boca para callar el ruido de su intenso jadeo. Miró una oscura mancha en el piso ante ella mientras su oído se concentraba en captar el distante sonido en el casi silencioso palacio._

_Pasos. Tranquilos y seguros. Él siempre caminaba de esa manera, como si supiera a dónde iba todo el tiempo, como si poseyera el piso por el que caminaba. Bueno, ahora realmente lo hacía. El palacio le pertenecía._

_Gradualmente se hicieron más fuertes, mientras se acercaba… Kagome quería correr pero estaba agotada. Si corría la escucharía, y sabría exactamente dónde encontrarla. Si se quedaba, podría encontrarla de todas formas, y entonces sería muy tarde para correr._

_Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, y más cercanos y giró de golpe su cabeza hacia la puerta por la que había pasado, sabiendo que ahora debía estar cerca. Los pasos crujían las tablas de madera del corredor y escuchó las tablillas bajo sus propios pies desnudos gruñir en respuesta._

_Él estaba del otro lado de la puerta…_

_Los pasos se habían detenido y no se atrevió a respirar mientras esperaba. Era muy tarde para correr? Sabía que estaba ahí? Él estaba ahí o su mente de nuevo estaba jugándole bromas? Lo hacía mucho esos días… Mayormente porque él lo hacía de esa manera…_

_Por un momento cuestionó sus sentidos, preguntándose si había escuchado los pasos… antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran de golpe del piso hacia la pantalla con una brusca inhalación de aire. Se puso en movimiento, alejándose de la pared, al mismo momento que la pantalla de la puerta fue hecha a un lado violentamente para permitirle entrar._

_Ella no había corrido tres pasos antes de que sintiera una fuerte mano sujetar su brazo y retorcerlo rudamente detrás de su espalda, obligándola a caer de rodillas con un ahogado grito de dolor. "No!" ahogó ella, intentando estabilizarse en el piso con su brazo libre._

"_Estoy cansado de perseguirte, pensé que podría ser divertido mantenerte aquí como una rata en un laberinto…" escuchó el rechinante sonido de metal sobre metal y se giró para mirar tras ella. "Pero estoy aburrido, así que ahora puedes irte."_

_Y él no quería decir que planeara dejarla ir. Por un momento se concentró en sus intensos ojos antes de levantar la mirada hacia la espada que estaba levantando sobre ella, listo para golpear su cuello. No era su espada. La había robado, el mismo momento como cuando había robado la vida de su hermano. Toukijin… la espada de Sesshomaru. Había tirado a Tessaiga en favor de tener un arma más poderosa que no titubeara cuando fuera usada para tomar vida humana._

"_Por favor…" susurró ella, alejándose de la espada que brillaba en la luz de las antorchas._

"_Por favor?" él sonrió, en una forma que no era terrible o amenazante. Era una plácida… menos por el hecho de que estaba posicionando una espada sobre ella para separar su cabeza de su cuerpo. Estaba loco. "No te preocupes, lo haré rápido. Siempre fuiste mi favorita."_

"_Inuyasha…" suplicó otra vez, pero sus ojos no se suavizaron ante sus ruegos. Apenas se parecía más a su antiguo ser. Se veía mayor, más alto, un oponente más formidable que el que se había visto cuando tenía diecisiete años. Ahora odiaba el cabello que tanto amaba ella, lo había cortado por la mitad y recogido en una apretada cola cerca a la cima de su cabeza. No era el chico que amaba… no más._

_Él movió su brazo, a punto de completar el movimiento que terminaría con su vida cuando se detuvo y levantó su cabeza para mirar en la distancia, sus orejas se giraron ante un lejano ruido que sólo él podía escuchar. Ella lo miró perpleja por un momento… preguntándose si su conciencia finalmente había salido a la superficie…_

_Hasta que sintió el piso comenzar a temblar bajo sus rodillas. Ella miró su mano que había captado el muy leve, pero continuo temblor. Podría haber sido un pequeño terremoto pero aumentó hasta que las puertas estuvieron moviéndose en sus marcos y distantes estrépitos sonaran con la caída de objetos de repisas y mesas._

_Pero todos los sonidos se desvanecieron, incluyendo la palpitación que su corazón producía en su pecho, mientras un leve y crujiente sonido se escuchaba. Seguido por un suave rugido de aire… o… algo… _

"_Terremoto, no te preocupes." Le aseguró Inuyasha, su agarre se apretó de nuevo en su brazo, aunque no captó sus palabras cuando el corredor continuó temblando a su alrededor y el rugido en la distancia se incrementó. Él se preparó para mover la espada hacia ella otra vez, y de repente Kagome no se preocupó más por los distantes ruidos en el viejo palacio._

_Hasta que el agua de repente rodeó la esquina en el extremo de su corredor, y comenzó a correr hacia ella a velocidades quiebra cuellos._

_Sólo pasaron segundos antes de que el ensordecedor rugido de las olas los golpeara y todo se callara y escuchara hablar a Inuyasha, en un tono que lo hizo parecer como si estuviera hablándole. "Qué significa esto?"_

_Entonces el rugir del agua regresó a full volumen y se estrelló sobre sus cabezas…_

Era la tercera vez esa semana que tenía ese sueño recurrente… Sabía bien el significado. Lo había sabido desde ese día hace unas semanas. Había negado lo que vio… lo que su intuición le había estado diciendo.

En cierta forma, aún no creía nada de eso.

Inuyasha no podría estar planeando matarla…

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que todo se había calmado. Los tres años era el tiempo que Inuyasha había estado gobernando la mitad sur de la isla de los Inu Youkai. Después del alboroto de quien iba a tomar el trono después de la muerte del padre de Inuyasha, finalmente había encontrado un dueño. No era fácil ser Rey… y mirando atrás, Kagome se preguntó si eso era lo que lo había vuelto loco. Siempre había confiado en ella sobre lo tedioso y aburrido que era. Algunas veces era muy desafiante… y algunas veces no era lo desafiante suficiente.

Era un gran Reino… y muchos Inu Youkai en un Reino grande añadía muchos problemas para su líder día tras día.

Pero después de un tiempo, Inuyasha había comenzado a hacerle frente a los problemas, aprendiendo cuáles ignorar y con cuáles tener prioridad. Había comenzado a volverse el tipo de gobernante del que la gente podía depender.

O eso era lo que todos habían pensado. Resultó ser que tal vez la confiada (si no engreída, egoísta y arrogante) sonrisa suya había sido una falsa máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su verdadera naturaleza.

Bueno, cualquiera que fuera la razón para su lento decline en la cordura, no había sido aparente por mucho tiempo. Pero Kagome había comenzado a sentir una pizca de incomodidad después de que despertó de uno de sus sueños más perturbadores. Había logrado discutirlo con Miroku más tarde esa mañana.

"Un mal sueño?" Miroku le levantó una ceja al otro lado de la cama que ambos estaban haciendo. "Eso es inusual. No tienes atrapasueños para ese tipo de cosas?"

"Esos sólo son para tontos supersticiosos." Kagome giró sus ojos.

"Bueno, normalmente trabajan para mi." Miroku se encogió con una plácida sonrisa.

"Uh… sin ofender ni nada…" Kagome añadió rápidamente, acolchando las almohadas de la cama de Sango.

"Entonces qué fue eso?"

Kagome bajó la mirada tontamente. "Estúpido realmente…"

"Adelante. No me importa. Escucho a Inuyasha hablar mucho. Escucho estupideces todo el tiempo." Razonó Miroku.

Kagome suspiró mientras volvía su atención a la cama. "Bueno… yo estaba en un palacio… este, creo… o el del norte…" ella sacudió su cabeza intentando recordar los terribles detalles. "Alguien estaba persiguiéndome… un Inu Youkai, creo… recuerdo el cabello blanco."

"Quién era exactamente?"

"No lo sé." Kagome hizo un molesto movimiento de hombro. "Un hombre con cabello blanco. O una chica."

"En una isla llena de personas así…" Miroku su vio pensativo. "Eso reduce nuestras sospechas a… seiscientas personas?"

Ella suspiró mientras colocaba las almohadas y acomodaba la sábana con su ayuda. "Esa fue la parte mansa. Me cortaron la cabeza con una gran espada después de eso…"

Miroku le dio una preocupada mirada. "Quieres decir… como la de Inuyasha-"

"No!" Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "No Tessaiga… era más delgada… no se transformó ni nada…"

"Tal vez sea la espada de Bankotsu… cómo se llama… Banryuu?" Miroku dio una inclinada sonrisa.

Kagome rió ante eso. "No era _así _de grande… además, el hombre tenía cabello blanco, recuerdas?"

"O tal vez eso era lo que le gustaría hacerte creer." Dijo Miroku en un tono sabio.

"No entiendo lo que tienes contra ese hombre." Razonó Kagome. "Él es humano, como nosotros. Eso hace que el número de humanos en esta isla sumen un gran total de… cuatro."

"No olvides a Lady Inu." Señaló él.

Lady Inu siendo la madre de Inuyasha… era más fiera y determinada de corazón que toda una villa de Inu Youkai juntos. Tenía que serlo, _era_ la madre de Inuyasha después de todo. "Cierto… cinco entonces."

"Y no olvides a Fushi y al bebé." Continuó Miroku.

"Está bien… siete entonces."

"Y si el próximo hijo de Sango no fuera el hijo amado de su amante secreto entonces serían ocho humanos." Dijo él orgulloso.

"No cuentes tus pollos antes de que salgan del cascarón, Miroku." Le advirtió Kagome juguetona. "A propósito… qué tienes contra Bankotsu?"

"Es el chico nuevo. Siempre tienes que darle al chico nuevo un momento difícil."

"Esa no es excusa."

"Está bien entonces…" Miroku frunció sus ojos. "Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo un joven como él logró llegar a tan alta posición en la armada en menos de tres semanas a su llegada a este lugar? Digo… es humano por amor de dios."

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo." Lo reprimió Kagome.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Él dio un suspiro. "Me da mala espina."

"Bueno… llegó a ser capitán de la guardia porque es un buen peleador… experimentado… y leal… Su poder probablemente pondría a la mitad de los hombres en la armada. Es una gran adquisición para nosotros." Dijo Kagome razonable.

"Sí… pero eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso." Miroku suspiró otra vez. "No sé Kagome, pero no creo que lo necesitemos. Como van las cosas, no creo que vayamos a estallar en guerra con Sesshomaru pronto. Poner a un hombre como Bankotsu a cargo de la armada es como cargar un arco con una flecha que nunca falla y apuntarla a Sesshomaru mientras grita 'está bien, no estamos intentando atacarte seriamente ni nada!'. Ves mi punto?"

"Vagamente." Kagome le frunció con preocupación. "Estamos un poco tensos estos días?"

"Bueno… el tercer niño. Los cambios de humor están golpeando duro a Sango de nuevo… un jarrón más lanzado hacia mi y creo que mi cabello comenzará a volverse blanco."

La mirada de Kagome se deslizó hacia su cabello. Hizo el show de quedar boquiabierta y lo miró. "Oh dios…"

"Qué?" sus manos volaron hacia su cabello.

"Creo que vi…" ella se sacudió de su estado. "Probablemente no es nada. Es imposible tornarse blanco a los veintiún años, verdad?"

"Kagome." Él le dio una seca mirada.

"Sólo bromeaba, a dónde se fue tu sentido del humor?" ella le sonrió animada y levantó un bulto de ropa para lanzárselo. "Esto es para Sango. La costurera las había hecho para ella viendo que sus vestidos no le quedan más."

"Genial. Otra manera de señalar lo grande que está." Él miró del bulto en sus manos hacia Kagome. "Esto es pedir ser golpeado."

"Deberías estar acostumbrado a esquivar." Kagome se dirigió hacia la puerta. "De cualquier forma, tengo cosas que hacer… asegúrate que reciba esos vestidos."

"Naturalmente."

"Adiós Miroku!" ella lo dejó arreglando el resto de la habitación.

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró interiormente mientras comenzaba a rodar su pluma de atrás hacia a delante por la mesa ante él. Comenzó a igualarlo al paso de Bankotsu, enviándolo a la izquierda cuando Bankotsu se giraba y caminaba hacia la izquierda, y luego a la derecha cuando Bankotsu se giraba hacia el otro lado.

"Como puede ver, enlistar más soldados es la llave para una armada invencible." Estaba diciendo Bankotsu. Inuyasha estaba medio escuchando. "Los hombres son impresionantes como son. Son muy habilidosos y… todo… pero estoy seguro que si hace una ley de que cada hombre mayor de catorce años debe enrolarse en la armada, entonces pronto tendrá una fuerte armada de mil."

"Llena de principiantes y adolescentes que saben cómo sostener un azadón mejor que una espada?" Dijo Inuyasha.

"Entonces los entrenaremos."

"Y mientras todos los hombres están entrenando para esta tan llamada 'guerra' quiénes atenderán los campos y proveerán la comida que comemos? No hay suficientes mujeres para cubrir todos los trabajos que hacen los hombres." Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza. "Buena idea… pero realmente no es necesaria."

"Pero hay noticias de los espías en el reino norte que Sesshomaru ha logrado obtener una nueva arma. Una espada… Toukijin, creo. Creen que su poder podría rivalizar la de su Tessaiga."

"Ninguna espada puede rivalizar a Tessaiga." Inuyasha giró sus ojos despedidamente.

Él no se dio cuenta de la forma como los puños de Bankotsu se apretaron a sus costados. "De acuerdo. Pero qué si decide probar esta teoría de verdad? Entonces nos encontraríamos hundidos en batalla."

"Bueno, ahí es cuando comenzaremos a preocuparnos." Inuyasha frunció. "Te estás volviendo tan malo como los consejeros reales. Deja de preocuparte por nada."

"Esto no es nada. Sesshomaru es una seria amenaza para este Reino. Aún está detrás de su trono." Discutió Bankotsu desviando su mirada hacia el piso mientras reasumía su paso. "Me dijiste sobre sus intentos de quitárselo hace tres años. Falló, pero su armada ha estado volviéndose más fuerte, y _él_ también ha estado volviéndose más fuerte. Todo lo que has hecho es sentarte y dilatar las decisiones."

Él tomó el silencio de Inuyasha como la aceptación de este hecho. "Digo que nos adelantemos e incrementemos el número de hombres en la armada, entonces seremos una formidable fuerza contra el norte."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, interrumpiendo el discurso de Bankotsu, "Adelante!" gritó él.

La puerta se abrió y Miroku miró alrededor del estudio antes de mirar a Bankotsu. "Con quién estás hablando?"

"Qué, eres ciego? Estaba hablando con…" él se desvaneció mientras se giraba para encontrar un escritorio vacío. La ventana tras él ahora estaba abierta y la cortina estaba ondeando en la leve brisa a su lado. "Mierda… no otra vez…"

"No te preocupes, lo hace todo el tiempo desde el último capitán." Miroku se encogió. "Si me preguntas, sólo está celoso porque tienes una espada más grande."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Bankotsu sonrió en aprobación. "Tendré que hablarle después." Dijo él, pasando a Miroku mientras dejaba el estudio del Rey.

* * *

Kagome viajó por las extensas y verdes praderas que yacían ante el palacio, pasando los dos lagos que se extendían ante él como una especie de foso, y se dirigió al bosque alrededor de la verde cuenca hacia un viejo arroyo que corría entre los árboles. Era un paseo, pero era placentero. Estando en el lado sur de la isla, el clima era casi tropical y casi siempre caliente… algunas veces un poco caliente en esos húmedos días de verano. Pero era el comienzo de la primavera, la época del año cuando los árboles y las plantas están comenzando a florecer y el clima era cómodamente cálido sin nada de humedad.

No había una nube en el cielo.

Se deslizó entre los espaciosos árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el viejo camino que debe haber tomado cientos de veces hacia el arroyo. A lo largo del camino sonrió cuando notó que las señales de un nuevo año estaban brotando en el camino. Lirios comenzaban a florecer y unas pocas orquídeas aquí y allá…

De vez en cuando se detenía a recoger unas pocas de las brillantes flores y las añadía a un acumulado ramo en su mano. Tal vez se las daría como un regalo para Sango, para intentar darle un poco de consuelo por los dolores del embarazo.

O tal vez deba dárselas a Inuyasha…

Ella alcanzó el arroyo después de unos minutos y de deshizo de sus sandalias y medias para sentarse en la orilla y sumergir sus pies en el agua caliente. Debe haber brotado de una fuente para que el agua fuera tan placentera… eso es por qué era su favorito sólo sentarse y escuchar cantar los pájaros.

Esto era lo que era la vida. No era sobre los torrentes de adrenalina de aventuras y acción… el frío ardor del dolor y la traición que golpeaba de vez en cuando. No era sobre el calor y la sangre de la batalla o la inmensa alegría de la victoria, o la increíble pena de la derrota…

La vida era esto… sólo participar de los simples placeres que podía disfrutar todos los días. La compañía de verdaderos amigos con los que estaría por el resto de su vida… los cálidos días de verano que podía disfrutar afuera y las frías noches de invierno que podía pasar recogida en su cálida cama con un buen libro.

Esa era otra cosa que la hacía sonreír. Si no fuera por Inuyasha, no podría leer esos libros que tanto amaba…

Así era como debía ser. Pero aún no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba en su vida. Aunque sabía exactamente lo que era.

Unos pocos metros atrás escuchó el fuerte sonido de cascos de caballo en el suave suelo junto con la respiración del animal y el choque de sus riendas. No se molestó en darse la vuelta. Sólo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y continuó deleitándose en el calor del sol.

"Oh miren, es una chica a punto de quemarse."

"Oh miren, es un chico a punto de revolcarse con el caballo en el que monta." Respondió Kagome.

"Cielos… aún estás molesta?" ella lo escuchó acercarse y abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que no estuviera a punto de ser atropellada por su enorme caballo. "Dije que lo sentía."

"No pareció en el momento. Parecía que lo estabas disfrutando." Espetó ella, moviéndose más por la orilla y fuera del rango de atropellamiento. "De hecho, te reíste."

"Bueno… fue muy divertido…"

"Bastardo sadista…" refunfuñó ella, moviéndose más mientras su caballo se acercaba a la orilla del arroyo.

"Me hieres." Suspiró él. "Y aquí estaba listo para disculparme y darte estas."

Ella levantó la mirada y vio las flores que estaba sosteniéndole. "Oh - Inuyasha - para mi?"

"Bueno… en realidad eran para Sango, porque también está molesta conmigo."

"Por qué está molesta contigo?" de todas formas recibió las flores.

"Sólo por parpadear muy fuerte, supongo." Él se encogió.

"Bueno… estas también eran para Sango, pero supongo que puedes tenerlas." Ella levantó las flores que había recogido y sonrió cuando las tomó. "Ahora puedes darle mis flores y yo le daré las tuyas."

"De ninguna manera - mis flores se ven mejor - dámelas!" él extendió su mano.

"Tonto romántico." Kagome rió y mantuvo su agarre en las flores en sus manos. "Las entregaste. Ahora son mías."

"No le niegues nada al Rey, niñita." Dijo él con burlona seriedad.

"Ooh - buena impresión, casi tiemblo." Se burló ella.

"Está bien. Te lo advierto." Él se inclinó y enganchó un dedo alrededor del orillo de su manga, antes de urgir su caballo para caminar en el arroyo.

"Inuyasha - no - no otra vez!" Tartamudeó Kagome mientras la llevaba con él. Ella intentó desesperadamente quedarse en la orilla. "No - este es mi mejor kimono, rata! Podría haber sanguijuelas ahí! Y… piedras afiladas! Y peces asesinos!"

"Escuché que también tenían pirañas." Inuyasha sonrió mientras le daba un repentino tirón que la hizo tambalear en el agua.

"Ew! No!" Ella quedó boquiabierta ante su húmedo kimono… pero él sólo la metió más en el agua, mientras se quedaba bien y seco arriba de su caballo. "Oh dios mío - algo rozó mis pies! Sanguijuela! Oh dios!"

Ella odiaba las sanguijuelas. Su segunda fobia después de los mosquitos y otros insectos que chupaban su sangre. Sólo la idea de delgados invertebrados bajo el agua, lanzándose hacia sus desnudas y tersas piernas era suficiente para aterrorizarla de forma mayor.

"Relájate Kagome… no hay sanguijuelas en el agua." Le dijo él, con una buena carcajada a su expensa.

Ella dejó de forcejear y lo miró. "Te.O.dio."

"Eso está muy mal, porque yo te amo."

Una dolorosa punzada atravesó su corazón e intentó detener su expresión titubeante. Decía cosas como esas de vez en cuando… y dolían, porque sabía que no las decía en serio. Sus palabras no se acercaban a cómo se sentía por ella. Seguro que había afecto… pero había amor?

No realmente…

Ella se obligó a sonreír mientras dejaba que el dolor pasara tan fácilmente como había penetrado en su alma. Agarró su mano y le dio un fuerte tirón. Él medio cayó, sólo deteniéndose a tiempo de caer. "Espera - Kagome - no me inclino de esa manera - suelta!"

"No - esto es muy divertido!" ella rió a su expensa esta vez mientras retrocedía, arrastrándola con ella.

"Ah - mierda!" él se deslizó del caballo y justo dentro del agua que llegaba a su cintura. Desapareció de vista y Kagome rió tranquilamente para sí mientras su caballo celebraba viendo que su amo no estaba más a bordo.

Por largo tiempo Inuyasha no salió a la superficie, y después de un tiempo Kagome estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. "Inuyasha?" llamó ella con una leve sonrisa, ondeando en el agua con sus brazos extendidos bajo la superficie, intentando sentir un cuerpo. "Inuyasha - no juegues - esto no es divertido!"

No podía verlo, o sentirlo, y comenzó a sentir pánico y a mirar alrededor. La corriente no estaba así de fuerte… no podría haberse ido… pero qué si hubiese golpeado su cabeza?

Kagome hizo esa idea a un lado - el cráneo de Inuyasha era muy duro para contemplar daño cerebral.

De repente algo pellizcó su pantorrilla y gritó, girándose alrededor para intentar ver el ofensor. Inuyasha de repente salió a la superficie del agua, retirando su increíble cabello fuera de su rostro.

"Me pellizcaste!" acusó ella.

"No lo hice." Él levantó una retorcida cosa negra entre sus garras. "Era una sanguijuela. Te la quité."

El grito de Kagome fue tan poderoso que él hizo una pequeña mueca y tuvo que aplastar sus orejas. Nunca había visto a un humano moverse tan rápido en toda su vida mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla, aún gritando.

Ella subió hacia la seca tierra y rápidamente comenzó a pasar sus manos frenética sobre sus piernas. "Quítamelas! Quítamelas! Quítamelas!"

"Creo que te encontramos una nueva fobia." Él observó mientras tiraba el pequeño bicho en el agua y comenzaba a regresar hacia la orilla y la histérica Kagome. "Calma, Kagome, se fue - no hay más."

Kagome hizo un estrangulado ruido, pero sus manos se calmaron donde estaban aferradas a sus piernas. Se estremeció. "_**ODIO**_…las sanguijuelas…!"

Inuyasha subió a la orilla y sin pensar mucho, agarró su tobillo y levantó su pierna, haciéndole a Kagome caer de espalda con un 'oof!'. Miró críticamente la pequeña marca en su pantorrilla. "Parece que recibiste un chupón. Y mira - es en forma de estrella."

"Más como un _pez_ estrella en realidad." Kagome se infló, zafando su pierna de su agarre indignada, esperando que malinterpretara su sonrojo con su ataque de pánico.

Él rió y se levantó, dándole a su húmedo cabello una corta sacudida. "Eres una chica divertida."

Probablemente quería decir 'divertida' como 'extraña'. Era un cumplido afectuoso de cualquier forma. Ella lo observó con un desesperanzado suspiro mientras iba a recuperar su caballo y se montaba sobre la silla, un poco rígido desde que estaba pesado por la húmeda ropa.

Una vez que estuvo arriba avanzó hacia ella y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Oh sí - Sango dice que si podrías intentar encontrar a Fushi? Lo perdió otra vez."

"Ella siempre pierde a su hijo."

"Ha estado huyendo desde que puede caminar." Inuyasha asintió en acuerdo. "Pero está ocupada, y desde que tienes un magneto para el niño imaginó que podrías ayudarla con eso."

"Como siempre." Ella le dio un saludo burlón y él lo devolvió mientras comenzaba a alejar el caballo del arroyo. Kagome lo observó irse hasta que estuvo fuera de vista, medio deseando patearse por ser una tonta enamorada.

Entonces quiso abofetearse cuando se dio cuenta que se había robado ambos ramos de flores para Sango. "Ese asqueroso…"

* * *

Bankotsu yacía recostado sobre una de las grandes rocas a lo largo de la playa, su cabeza amortiguada en sus brazos y una leve sonrisa mientras absorbía el calor del sol en su rostro. Después de pasar casi una década bajo tierra en una tumba, muerto para el mundo, era agradable disfrutar la luz del sol. Nunca lo había apreciado antes, pero… para eso eran las segundas oportunidades.

"Bankotsu, hermano!"

Él se sentó para ver dos figuras caminando por la arena hacia él y su canto. Uno de ellos estaba corriendo hacia él felizmente, el segundo quedándose atrás, caminando a un paso más sedado y dignificado.

"Ahí estás, Jakotsu." Bankotsu le dio un corto y animado saludo con la mano. "Cómo va la horca Renkotsu?"

"Lenta." Comentó el hombre monje secamente, observando a Jakotsu correr desgraciadamente para sentarse junto a su líder con un disgustado frunce.

"Y - cómo va la infiltración?" preguntó Jakotsu felizmente. Andar por ahí en la playa todo el día con Renkotsu no era la luz de su vida, obviamente. Era refrescante ver a Bankotsu de nuevo.

"De acuerdo al plan." Respondió el joven suavemente. "No sospechan nada… aunque ese monje, Miroku, tal vez sea un problema…"

"Oh, podemos manejarlo." Despidió Jakotsu con un movimiento de mano. "No puedo esperar para conocer a tus amigos."

"Ellos no son nuestros amigos." Intervino Renkotsu.

"Estaba siendo sadista."

"Querrás decir, sarcástico."

"Sí, probablemente." Jakotsu se encogió. "Y qué tan fuerte es su Rey? Es algo como Lord Inu?"

"Es difícil de decir." Bankotsu rascó su mejilla pensativo. "Sólo he estado alrededor tres semanas, no ha mostrado ninguna habilidad todavía. Pero… tiene un cierto… aire similar a su padre."

"Crees que es más fuerte?" Renkotsu frunció.

"Posiblemente." Su líder se encogió de nuevo. "Bueno, eso no importa por ahora. Asumo que Suikotsu está en su pequeña misión?"

Renkotsu sonrió ante esto y Jakotsu estalló en una carcajada. "Por supuesto. Se fue para el Reino del norte esta mañana. Para el anochecer debe haber derrocado a su Rey y vuelto el nuevo gobernante del norte."

"Excelente." Bankotsu sonrió. "Para el final de la semana tendré el control de este Reino y tendremos toda la isla a nuestra disposición. Parece que este asunto de la venganza está saliendo como se planeó…"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Y ahí lo tienen, el primer capítulo de la secuela. Si no saben quién es Bankotsu, Jakotsu y el resto del Shichinin-tai… entonces lo mejor que pueden hacer es dirigirse a las traducciones del manga para más información de personajes y cosas así. Como son los villanos principales durante los volúmenes 24-28 estaré usándolos en esta historia. Ellos merodearán por un tiempo… como el tomate malo que mancha su mejor camisa blanca…

De cualquier forma, siéntanse libres de hacer preguntas si piensan que necesito elaborar algunas cosas, porque tengo la sensación de que me salté algunos detalles en algún lugar.


	2. Todo está en tu Cabeza

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora**: Vamos a ver… qué tan larga será esta historia? Posiblemente no tan larga como Intercambio del Alma, pero tampoco tan corta. Rudamente 18 capítulos, creo, pero no me tomen la palabra.

Y el cabello de Inuyasha está bien! No se lo ha cortado o hecho nada drástico - eso sólo fue el sueño de Kagome. Pero eso se explicará en capítulos posteriores.

Y sobre el Shichinin-tai - sí, todos son humanos (aunque Kyoukotsu y Suikotsu se ven muy demoníacos) y ninguno son hermanos realmente. Pero Jakotsu se refiere a la gente como Renkotsu o Bankotsu como 'aniki' lo cual significa 'hermano mayor'. Pero sólo es un término respetuoso para alguien de más alto rango. Y Bankotsu puede ser referido como 'oo-aniki' que significa algo como 'el más grande de los hermanos' - porque es su líder. No significa que estén emparentados, pero el Shichinin-tai es algo como su grupo familiar de hermanos.

Y sí, Jakotsu es gay en esta historia. De lo contrario no sería Jakotsu.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Todo está en tu Cabeza

* * *

Sobre ellos, el techo gruñó y crujió hundiéndose bajo el peso de pisos superiores. Sesshomaru, junto con sus guardias y sirvientes le dieron un vistazo al techo. "Mochihiko?" Sesshomaru gesturizó para que uno de sus guardias avanzara hacia su trono. "Diles moverse para reparar este lugar. Si no se termina para cuando llegue la época de lluvias entonces este lugar se inundará pronto."

"Mi lord." El hombre hizo una rápida reverencia y se apresuró del salón del trono.

"Continúa." Sesshomaru asintió hacia el consejero quien había estado hablándole.

El hombre se movió nervioso. "Aún tenemos problemas en descubrir cuáles miembros del personal en el palacio son espías para el mocoso Inuyasha. Encontramos un hombre, sus rayas eran marcas falsas - era un Inu Youkai del sur. Pero todos los demás en el palacio tienen rayas naturales, así que todos son ciudadanos de este reino."

"Entonces es seguro presumir que Inuyasha ha logrado hablar con algunos de los nuestros para volverlos sus espías?" Sesshomaru frunció. "Es justo. Entonces cuántos espías tenemos en el palacio sur?"

"Um…" El hombre tragó duro. "Como ayer, señor…? Ninguno…"

"Qué?" Sesshomaru se sentó rápidamente.

"El último de nuestros hombres fue descubierto ayer, señor. Lo último que logró reportar antes de que fuera atrapado era que una hembra humana con el nombre de Kagome era quien estaba delatando a nuestros espías y haciéndolos encerrar."

"Qué la hace tan especial?" Demandó el Rey del norte.

"Unos espías hace un tiempo dijeron que poseía habilidades miko… similares a Kikyo, la que fue asesinada hace unos años. Nunca explicaron lo que podía hacer exactamente." El consejero se movió de nuevo. "Pero ha descubierto a todos nuestros espías, mientras estoy seguro que Inuyasha ha enviado más hombres para espiarnos aquí, su alteza."

"Cuántos, exactamente?" Sesshomaru frunció sus ojos.

"En promedio… diría que al menos hay uno en esta habitación en este momento, señor." El hombre miró alrededor sospechosamente a los guardias de pie en el salón. Sesshomaru no se molestó en desperdiciar su tiempo mirando alrededor del salón. Los hombres se veían iguales, un espía no destacaría.

Justo entonces llegó un golpe en la puerta. Sesshomaru le dio una mirada al mensajero quien estaba en la puerta abierta. "Qué pasa?"

"Los vigilantes a lo largo de la frontera encontraron un invasor. Es humano." Le informó el joven mensajero sombríamente.

"Tráiganmelo."

El joven mensajero, realmente no más que un niño, se giró e hizo un gesto para alguien afuera en el corredor. Él retrocedió y unos momentos después un guardia entró, arrastrando un hombre a su entrada. Definitivamente un humano.

El hombre fue forzado de rodillas ante Sesshomaru quien estaba mirándolo. Pero estaba medio complacido ante la llegada, al menos serviría como una forma de entretenimiento después de los desastrosos días recientemente. "Por qué estás traspasando en mi tierra. Eres del territorio de Inuyasha?"

"Yo… estoy perdido… no sé dónde estoy." Murmuró el hombre hacia el piso.

"Sin duda. Levántate."

Cuando el hombre no obedeció, el guardia avanzó y lo obligó con un duro movimiento. El humano hizo una mueca de dolor. "Por favor - sólo soy un pobre doctor, no quiero causarte problemas aquí!"

"Eres un amigo de Inuyasha, indudablemente, considerando sus preferencias en compañías humanas. Enfermante realmente." Sesshomaru sacudió algo de mota de su manga antes de girar una impasiva mirada hacia el tembloroso hombre ante él. "No lo eres?"

"Yo… no sé quién es este Inuyasha… lo siento… por favor, me dejan ir?"

"O tal vez sólo eres un humano que vagaba por el puente de arena que conecta esta isla hacia el continente?" Sesshomaru inhaló profundamente. "Aunque sólo se levanta en la luna nueva… así que significaría que has estado rondando por la isla por tres semanas. Ese es el caso?"

"No recuerdo…"

"Cuál es tu nombre." No era realmente una pregunta, y más como una demanda.

"S-Suikotsu…" tartamudeó él.

Sesshomaru se contuvo de girar sus ojos. Esto estaba probando ser menos entretenido de lo que había pensado originalmente. Se giró con un suspiro y regresó a su trono. "Mátalo."

Él escuchó a dos guardias moverse detrás, y escuchó que hubo un enfermante sonido, seguido por el golpe de un cuerpo. Dejó de caminar cuando escuchó un segundo golpe que señaló un segundo cuerpo golpeando el piso. Medio se giró y consideró la escena tras él… permitiendo que un leve brillo de sorpresa y confusión cruzara su expresión ante lo que vio.

"Interesante…" dijo él lentamente mirando de arriba abajo a Suikotsu, apenas dándole un vistazo a los dos guardias muertos a sus pies. "Qué le pasó a tu rostro?"

Donde alguna vez estuvo el tímido doctor humano… alguien… _algo _más fiero estaba en su lugar. Violentas rayas oscuras enmarcaban sus mejillas y frente. El suave rostro ahora estaba lleno de fuertes y casi demoníacos ángulos y malignidad. Por alguna razón se veía más grande, más alto… casi la misma altura de Sesshomaru. Qué había pasado?

Unas posibilidades destellaron en su mente. Un Youkai poseyó a un doctor humano? Un demonio que escondía su verdadera naturaleza tras una máscara humana? Un Youkai, puro? Pero no… no olía como un Youkai, olía a humano y nada más.

"Mi hermano mayor envía sus saludos." Suikotsu siseó mientras dejaba caer la espada que había tomado de uno de los guardias cuando lo atacaron. Alcanzó en su abrigo para sacar su propia arma. Un gran guante, con nueve hojas saliendo de los nudillos. "Este Reino ahora es propiedad del Shichinin-tai!"

"Sí?" Sesshomaru lentamente descansó su mano en la empuñadura de su recién adquirida espada, Toukijin. "Primero debes derrotarme para tomar mi trono."

* * *

"Fushi… mis piernas van a fallar en cualquier minuto si no la sueltas." Le dijo Kagome al pequeño mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda y daba un laborioso paso. Habría sido mucho más fácil si no tuviera un niño de cuatro años envuelto alrededor de la pierna.

"Este no es el camino hacia la cocina." Murmuró Fushi en su pierna. "Dijiste que estabas llevándome a la cocina! Me mentiste! Mentirosa!"

"Nunca dije _cuándo _te llevaría a la cocina," ella se infló mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Sango. "Sólo haremos una rápida parada en la habitación de mamá para leer una historia y para tener una buena noche de sueño, y entonces en la mañana podemos ir a la cocina para desayunar, de acuerdo?"

"Aw!" Fushi chilló ante la injusticia. "Pero todavía no estoy cansado!"

"No? Bueno yo sí." Ella pretendió bostezar ampliamente y sonrió interiormente cuando captó la contagiosa acción. "Ves? Tú _estás _cansado."

"Tal vez un poco." Respondió él de mala gana contra su pierna, escondiendo su rostro en su kimono.

"Vamos, eres un niño grande, puedes caminar solo, verdad?" ella alcanzó y logró desprenderlo sin mucho problema. Tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo lentamente hacia la habitación de Sango. El problema con Fushi era que odiaba ser tratado como un niño, a pesar del obvio hecho de que _era _un niño. Probablemente esa era la razón de por qué le gustaba tanto Kagome - porque ella no le hacía tontas caras de bebé o ruidos. Al menos lo trataba como si tuviera mente propia. No muchas otras personas en el palacio notaban eso.

"Sango?" Kagome golpeó en la puerta tranquilamente antes de abrirla. "Mira a quién encontré."

"Ahí estás, Fushi." Dijo Sango en una voz calmada, y gesturizó para que mantuvieran sus voces bajas después de señalar la cuna en el rincón de la habitación. "Reiko está dormido, vamos a tu cama, jovencito."

"Pero yo no estoy…" él bostezó. "… cansado todavía."

"Por supuesto que no." Sango colocó su ropa de dormir sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Ahora mantén tu voz baja, o despertarás a tu hermanita."

Ella lo giró en dirección de la habitación trasera donde estaba su cama, y medio cerró la puerta antes de girarse hacia Kagome quien estaba sentada en la cama en medio de la habitación. Abrió su boca para hablar antes de cerrarla rápidamente cuando su mirada cayó en la pierna de Kagome. "Qué es eso?"

"Una pierna?" Kagome lanzó una loca adivinanza mientras seguía la mirada de su amiga. "Oh - sólo un golpe. Me la hice en el río hoy temprano mientras estuve con Inuyasha."

Sango levantó una ceja, y en un parpadeo estuvo al lado de la joven y levantando su pierna Kagome cayó de espalda rápidamente con otro 'oof'. "Eso no es un golpe - es un chupón!" Sango tuvo un malicioso brillo en su ojo. "Con Inuyasha, dices?"

"Uh…" Kagome estaba segura que no era el clima anormalmente caliente el que estaba acalorándola bajo el cuello. "No seas tonta."

"Por favor dime que él te dio esto!" suplicó Sango, soltando la pierna de Kagome para que pudiera sentarse de nuevo. "Quién hizo el primer movimiento? Fue él o tú? Desde cuándo están juntos finalmente?!"

"Sango…" Kagome suspiró, sintiendo que el sonrojo dejaba su rostro. "Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Sólo fue una sanguijuela que se pegó en mi pierna."

"Ew!" Sango limpió sus manos en frente de su kimono, justo sobre el decente bulto sobre su estómago. "Quieres decir, una sanguijuela te dio el chupón? Eso es decepcionante."

"Dímelo a mi." Kagome suspiró y observó mientras Sango se sentaba con cuidado junto a ella en la cama. "Pero Inuyasha fue muy heroico en salvarme."

Sango la observó tranquilamente por un momento antes de ladear su cabeza. "No entiendo. Eres una chica hermosa, eres inteligente… más o menos… y amable, y considerada, y has probado lo leal que eres. Por qué no confía en ti todavía? Han pasado tres años."

"Él confía en mi." Kagome la corrigió. "Me dijo una vez que se sentía lo confiado suficiente para poner su vida en mis manos en cualquier momento."

"Pero… entonces por qué…?" Sango no estaba segura en cómo formular la pregunta.

"Aparentemente poner su corazón en mis manos es un tema diferente." Kagome jugó con sus faldas. Había tenido esta conversación con Sango tantas veces durante los últimos años que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hablado. "Sango… eres una vieja amiga de Inuyasha, verdad?"

"Seguro." Sango se encogió.

"Él no te ha… hablado sobre… mi… verdad?"

"No."

Kagome luchó por evitar lucir tan destrozada mientras Sango lo intentaba de nuevo. "Digo… él no hablaría sobre cosas como esas conmigo. Si te hace sentir mejor tampoco me ha hablado sobre ninguna otra chica. Tal vez prefiere a los hombres?"

"Basura."

"Lenguaje!" Siseó Sango, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la habitación de Fushi. Ella frunció cuando lo vio asomarse por el Shoji. "A la cama!"

Él desapareció rápidamente.

"Entonces qué pasa?" Sango regresó con Kagome.

"Bueno… nada…" Kagome se encogió indefensa. "Hablamos con frecuencia, vamos por ahí, nos divertimos… pero sólo como lo harían los mejores amigos. No sé… tal vez después de tres años no está interesado en buscar algo romántico conmigo. Creo que todo lo que siente por mi es cariño… nada realmente cercano al amor. Ni… ni un enamoramiento… no creo que me encuentre remotamente atractiva."

"Eso es imposible." Dijo Sango sin rodeos.

"Bueno…" Kagome se giró para mirar a la joven. "Cómo terminaste junto a Miroku?"

"Um…" Sango miró al espacio mientras intentaba pensar. "Dios… fue hace tanto. Bueno… él llegó… comenzó a sentir a cada chica a diez millas de radio… pero siempre estuvo inclinado por sus sentimientos por mi. Nunca se anduvo con rodeos. Nunca se puso nervioso o midió sus palabras. Si le gustaba me lo decía, y cuando me dijo que me amaba… supe que era en serio. Me dijo que me amaba aún cuando estaba abofeteándolo por tocarme."

Kagome suspiró. "Maldición… Inuyasha nunca se inclina por sus sentimientos…"

"Los mantendrá embotellados por dentro, sin importar lo que sienta." Sango asintió lentamente. "De acuerdo, tal vez él no sea quien de el primer paso. Tal vez tú debas hacerlo?"

"Qué?" Kagome la miró.

"Sabes, gira la bola." Sango sonrió. "Dile cómo te sientes, y eso causará una reacción en cadena que ultimadamente lo llevará a decirte lo mismo y entonces - antes de saberlo - el deseo de Lady Inu por nietos será concedido."

La joven movió su cabeza. "Estoy muy segura que él no me ama…"

"Cómo puedes estarlo?" Preguntó Sango suavemente.

"Después de tres años, no pensarías que al menos daría una pequeña señal de amor si eso fuera lo que sintiera?" Kagome giró sobre la cama. "Él no me ama… lo sé."

"Entonces _hazlo _amarte."

"Forzarlo a amarme? Eso es cruel." Kagome resopló suavemente.

"Amarte no va a ser exactamente estar en agonizante dolor, Kagome." Sango suspiró. "Si haces el movimiento en el chico entonces pronto estará sobre ti."

Kagome le dirigió un frunce. "Quieres decir como la seducción?"

"Um…" Sango jugueteó con la manga de su kimono. "No así… digo… no es como si tú lo hicieras con mala intención."

"Pero aún es seducción." Dijo Kagome cortamente.

"De acuerdo, lo es, pero qué?" Sango giró sus ojos. "Al menos ustedes dos finalmente estarían juntos después de dios sabe cuánto!"

"No puedo seducirlo, Sango!" Kagome se sentó rígida. "Eso fue lo que me metió en este desastre! Cuando descubrió que vine aquí con órdenes de Naraku para seducirlo y matarlo - _arruiné _toda mi relación con él! Irreparablemente! No creo que Inuyasha aprecie si intento seducirlo de verdad esta vez! Y de cualquier forma… eso es hacerlo amarme falsamente… realmente no serían sus verdaderos sentimientos, verdad?"

Sango se encogió. "Como sea. Tal vez no tengas que llegar a los extremos. Sólo un roce o una caricia casual… y dejarlo hacer el resto. Estoy segura que si lo obligaras a mirarte de esa forma, encontrarás que pronto te amará con locura."

Kagome movió su cabeza. "Increíble… sabes, realmente estoy considerando esto…?"

"Bien." Sango palpó su rodilla. "Ahora tal vez debas ir a encontrarlo y comenzar a acariciarlo como dije."

Kagome intentó luchar contra su sonrojo. "Tal vez en otro momento." Ella aclaró su garganta. "Dónde está Miroku?"

El rostro de Sango se enrojeció. "Ese bastardo va a quedarse fuera de esta habitación hasta que piense sobre lo que dijo," gruñó ella.

"Qué dijo?"

"Insinuó que estaba gorda cuando me entregó mis nuevos vestidos." Sango cruzó sus brazos. "Esto le enseñará por llamarme gorda!"

No era bueno estar alrededor de una Sango embarazada cuando estaba enojada, así que Kagome rápidamente dio sus disculpas y se dirigió a encontrar algo más que hacer.

* * *

Inuyasha miraba con ojos nublados los papeles en sus manos. Esta era la parte del trabajo que odiaba más que nada. Impuestos… quién los necesitaba? Tal vez sólo debería cortarlos en dos y molestar a sus consejeros reales más de lo usual. Bueno, eso haría felices a todos los demás…

Cambió su posición en su trono para que sus piernas colgaran del brazo derecho y su espalda se recostara contra el izquierdo. Era muy tarde en la noche y todos se fueron a la cama, lo cual dejó el salón del trono un poco más vacío de lo usual. Las únicas personas ahí además de él eran cuatro guardias en las puertas.

Al principio había sido atemorizante sentarse en tan grande y silenciosa habitación con unos guardias de pie tan rígidos que pudieran haber sido muñecos de relleno. Pero después de un tiempo Inuyasha se acostumbró a la atmósfera y logró ignorarlos.

'_Inuyasha'_

Él levantó la mirada expectante hacia los guardias para ver quien había llamado su nombre. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Frunció por un momento antes de regresar con su 'trabajo'.

'_Inuyasha'_

"Qué quieren?" espetó él sin levantar la mirada. Los cuatro guardias saltaron y se miraron mutuamente, intentando averiguar a cuál de ellos le estaba hablando. Levantó la mirada hacia los despistados hombres, irritado inmediatamente. "Cuál de ustedes está llamando mi nombre?" demandó él.

"Uh… nadie." Un guardia miró a los otros inseguro.

La paciencia de Inuyasha con ellos se agotó. "Fuera y no le digan al segundo turno entrar hasta su hora."

Los hombres salieron, dejando solo al Rey.

"Estúpidos guardias… no estoy de humor para bromas…" él se movió para acomodarse de nuevo y descansó su cabeza contra el espaldar del trono. "Que aburrido…" Y picante. Él frunció mientras bajaba los papeles en su regazo por un momento para retirar las pesadas esposas de metal que casi cubrían sus antebrazos para rascarse. No se molestó en ponerse de nuevo las pesadas esposas cuando estuvo aliviado. Regresó a leer.

'_Inuyasha'_

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y salió de su silla tan rápido que las esposas cayeron de su regazo y aterrizaron en el piso de piedra con fuertes estruendos. Las miró por un momento antes de mirar alrededor. "Quién está ahí?" una misteriosa sensación hizo erizar los finos vellos en su nuca.

'_Inuyasha'_

"Inuyasha…" él repitió el nombre con un frunce. La diferencia entre su voz y la segunda voz era clara… la segunda voz no estaba en la habitación, estaba en su cabeza.

Algo rozó contra su brazo e inmediatamente retrocedió del origen. Se giró y se conectó con nada sino aire. Había algo en la habitación con él…

Permaneció de pie por un momento, esperando por el próximo roce o susurro… pero todo estaba en silencio y estaba solo. Se relajó levemente y se agachó para recoger las esposas mientras sacudía su cabeza. "O estoy perdiéndola…" se dijo a sí mismo tranquilamente. "O estoy siendo perseguido."

Él no creía en fantasmas, y resopló contemplativamente mientras se levantaba y decidía que también podría irse a la cama. Probablemente estaba fatigado. Alcanzó la puerta y se despidió del salón. "Buenas noches, Kikyo." Dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta en su salida.

* * *

Kagome bostezó mientras cargaba su lavandería a su habitación bajo un brazo. Rodeó la esquina y pasó el salón del trono cuando escuchó voces. En realidad, sólo una.

"Buenas noches, Kikyo." La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha salió, casi tropezándose con ella.

"A quién le hablabas?" preguntó Kagome.

"Uh… a mi?" supuso él con un movimiento de hombro.

"Esa es una mala señal." Ella sonrió cuando él le sonrió. "Vas a la cama?"

"Tú?" respondió él.

"Síp."

"Bueno, viendo que ambos nos dirigimos por el mismo camino, entonces llevaré esto." Él tomó la canasta de lavandería debajo de su brazo mientras se encaminaba. Kagome caminó rápidamente tras él.

"Cualquier excusa para ver mi ropa interior." Rió ella.

Lo que Sango le había sugerido regresó a ella y la risa se desvaneció. Seriamente podría hacer primer contacto así. Ella miró a Inuyasha y mordió su labio. Podía hacerlo ahora si se sentía tan inclinada… cuando le regresara su lavandería podría rozar 'indiferentemente' su brazo. En realidad tendría que ser más que un roce indiferente… desde que Inuyasha probablemente no captaría la indirecta. Tendría que ser más como… como entrelazar su brazo y decir 'dios mío, eres hermoso'. Sólo entonces Inuyasha captaría la idea de sus sentimientos.

No era que fueran noticias sorprendentes. Le había dicho al menos dos veces que lo amaba. Debía saber que lo amaba… pero si ella se ponía en una precaria situación y si la rechazaba de nuevo, aún dolería.

Salió de sus musitaciones cuando él le frunció. "Dijiste algo?"

Ella frunció. "Uh… sobre ver mi ropa interior?"

"No, después de eso."

"No dije nada después de eso." Ella frunció más profundo. "Por qué?"

"Nada." Él sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se detuvo cuando alcanzaron su puerta. Se giró y le entregó su canasta. Ella la recibió sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento en él. "Buenas noches, Kag."

"Buenas noches." Dijo ella mientras él se dirigía hacia su propia habitación al lado de la suya. Suspiró y estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente. Era una gallina…

* * *

Inuyasha dio vueltas y giró esa noche, incapaz de dormir, pero no debido al calor más insoportable de su habitación. Medio pateó las cobijas y rodó para clavar sus manos sobre sus orejas, pero eso sólo pareció hacer más fuertes las voces.

'_No puedo creer que realmente dijera eso'_

'_Crees que podría estar en el cajón de la mitad'_

'_Ese vestido nunca irá con ese sombrero'_

'_Has visto a Fushi en algún lado'_

'_Tal vez debas amordazarla, eso la mantendrá callada'_

Inuyasha gruñó en su colchón. "Cállense… cállense…" murmuró él mientras se giraba de espalda antes de girarse para acostarse sobre su frente, sus brazos completamente envueltos sobre su cabeza en un esfuerzo de callarlas. Sólo eran voces, masculinas y femeninas, y algunas veces le pertenecían a gente que conocía. Algunas veces juraba que escuchó a Sango o a su madre… o a Kagome o a Miroku. Pero también había muchas voces desconocidas. No eran fuertes, sólo un tenue sonido como las palabras que pensaba en su cabeza… pero no tenía ningún control sobre ellas. Sólo hablaban al azar y sin sentido, todos al mismo tiempo, pero de vez en cuando sólo podía distinguir una voz sobre las demás.

Y no sabía cómo detenerlas.

'_Él nunca entendería'_

'_Montañas o Chinchillas?'_

'_Crees que tienes un mal presentimiento sobre esto'_

'_Mantente lejos de los bosques'_

'_El cielo no se caerá todavía'_

'_Ella está contra ti… lo sabes… tienes que hacer algo sobre eso'_

"_**CÁLLENSE!**_Gritó él, fracturando el silencio de su habitación. De una vez las voces cesaron en su cabeza y quedó con el pacífico silencio de su propia mente.

_Gracias a dios_… pensó él, aliviado de que pudiera escucharse de nuevo, sin tantas otra voces bombardeándolo.

Débilmente alcanzó y arrastró una almohada sobre su cabeza y la apretó sobre ella, como si eso detuviera a las voces de alcanzarlo de nuevo. Pareció funcionar, y no pasó mucho antes de que pudiera dormir otra vez.

* * *

Kagome salió de su leve adormecimiento cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido en la noche. Se tomó un momento para captar sus alrededores antes de intentar descubrir qué había sido el ruido. Había sonado como alguien gritando… alguien como Inuyasha…

La alarma se encendió en ella y estuvo despierta y levantada en segundos. Y balanceándose cuando el mareo la golpeó al hacerlo rápidamente. Se tambaleó ciegamente hacia su puerta, sin esperar que el mareo subsidiara. La salvedad de Inuyasha era primero. Abrió la puerta y avanzó en silencio por la pendiente hacia su puerta. No era la luna llena… así que no podría haberse transformado en un Youkai puro… no era que lo hiciera más desde que andaba con Tessaiga.

Titubeó sólo un momento antes de abrir su puerta para asomarse dentro y ver cuál era el problema.

Ninguno… aparentemente.

Todo estaba normal y tranquilo, Inuyasha estaba dormido en su usual posición de estar perpendicular a la cabecera con un pie colgando por el costado de la cama y las sábanas medio revueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y medio arrastrando en el piso. Ella sonrió afectuosa mientras escuchaba sus suaves ronquidos debajo de la almohada que había colocado sobre su cabeza. Con frecuencia se burlaba de sus ronquidos, diciendo que no eran lo varoniles suficiente para ser llamados ronquidos, sino lo fuerte suficiente para ser llamados ronroneos. Le molestaba sin fin.

Viendo que todo estaba como debía estar cerró su puerta y regresó a su habitación, permitiéndole al cansancio dominarla mientras se acomodaba en la cama y pateaba las cobijas hacia los pies de la cama. Era una noche acalorada y no quería acalorarse en su sueño.

Pero aún cuando hizo el esfuerzo para acomodarse, cayó en un irregular sueño. Lleno con las mismas imágenes del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior…

Pero era diferente.

Esta vez estaba lleno con fuego… el extraño hombre que la perseguía… Esta vez el sueño fue más vívido, recordó más detalles y lugares. Pero aún no reconoció el rostro.

Y justo antes de despertar, escuchó el comentario insignia de su perseguidor.

"_Qué significa esto?"_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**NA**: Hm, qué significa esto? Bueno, actualizaré pronto para que puedan averiguarlo…


	3. Interludios a la Hora del Baño

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora**: Sólo para clarificar, la situación de Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con fantasmas, persecución, Kikyo o Naraku. Absolutamente nada. Ellos no van a ser involucrados en esta historia (grandes aplausos alrededor!)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Interludios a la Hora del Baño

* * *

_Kagome cerró la puerta tras ella, inhalando un suspiro de tembloroso alivio mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo e intentaba recuperar su aliento. Él no estaba siguiéndola aquí, no parecía gustarle las alturas._

_Pero dónde era 'aquí' exactamente? Ella levantó la mirada y frunció sus ojos levantándose lentamente para asimilar lo que sus sentidos captaban. Estaba en el techo del palacio, el punto más alto en todo el palacio. Agradecidamente era plano y no tuvo que preocuparse por resbalarse… aunque qué inusual estilo de techo…_

_A ambos costados del palacio se extendían las colinas cubiertas de árboles verdes, verde oscuro y oscuro… sin brillantes o hermosos colores para iluminar el paisaje. No como el sur. Tras ella estaban los acantilados hacia el mar y las polvorientas playas… y adelante estaba la estéril tierra, llena con árboles deshojados y marrones, tierra quebrada. Cuándo fue la última vez que llovió por aquí?_

"_Ellos no dejarán de hablar."_

_Kagome contuvo un grito mientras se giraba y fijaba sus ojos en el hombre a unos pocos metros en el borde del techo. Tenía su espalda hacia ella, dándole sólo la vista de su cabello y su ropa. Sorprendentemente, en la luz natural descubrió que su ropa no era negra del todo… sino de un profundo rojo sangre que sólo se mostraba en la verdadera luz._

_Ella medio consideró que tal vez su ropa no debía ser rojo sangre en color… sino que ahora se veía de esa forma por las innumerables vidas que había tomado… su sangre._

_Kagome tragó duro el nudo en su garganta. Quién era él? Lo había dejado atrás en el palacio abajo… pero ahora estaba aquí con ella. Si sólo se diera la vuelta._

"_Puedes decirles que se callen y que se vayan… pero siempre regresan, más fuerte que antes. Duele en algún momento." Ella lo vio suspirar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Había algo familiar en esa pose…_

"_Duele?" ella retrocedió, buscando alguna forma de escape. Pero no encontró ninguna._

"_Y también es atemorizante." Le dijo él sinceramente. "Escuchas voces que sabes que sólo puedes escuchar… sabes que estás enloqueciendo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Y entonces dejas de preocuparte."_

"_N-no te preocupas…?" Kagome intentó encontrar la puerta por la que había llegado. Pero desapareció._

"_Pensé en eso… largo y duro…" él se giró para encararla y ella regresó su mirada. La encaró, pero no pudo determinar su rostro. Parecía distorsionado, aunque no podía encontrar nada distorsionado en él. Tal vez no lo conocía…? "Crees que pasa algo malo conmigo?"_

_Kagome no pensó que pudiera responder eso sin empeorar esta situación. Bajó su cabeza y rezó por que golpeara un milagro._

_Después de un momento de silencio él ladeó su cabeza. "Ven aquí."_

_Contra su voluntad, sus pies obedecieron su orden. Pero ella no estaba completamente contra su orden… medio quería alcanzar y consolarlo. Decirle que estaba bien…_

_Se detuvo ante él, su cabeza aún gacha para mirar su pecho. Vio su mano alcanzarla pero no hizo una mueca cuando retiró su cabello de su mejilla, para recogerlo detrás de su oreja. Su caricia era fría mientras regresaba su pulgar para trazar su mentón. "Crees que hay algo malo conmigo?"_

"_Estás loco…" le dijo ella en apenas un susurro. "Por favor me dejas ir…?"_

"_No me siento loco. Me siento perfectamente bien, en realidad." Por un momento la confusión pareció entrar en sus despreocupados ojos, y Kagome levantó la mirada pasando su mentón para verlo. Una semejanza de cordura tal vez? Él notó su preocupada mirada y de repente sonrió, su mano bajando de su mentón para cerrarse en frente de su kimono. "Odio la compasión, perra."_

_Él la levantó en el aire y se giró para colgarla sobre el borde del techo. "No!" ella luchó con su agarre en su ropa… parecía estar deslizándose de ellas mientras sus bandas y lazos se aflojaban con su agarre. Iba a caer sin importar lo que hiciera. "Por favor-"_

"_La caída viene." Él la soltó._

_Ella gritó mientras un eufórico sentimiento la envolvía. No hubo rugido de viento… sólo podía escuchar bajo ella el rugir de llamas hambrientas._

_Antes de desaparecer en el fuego escuchó su voz gritando sobre ella. "Qué significa __**esto**_

Su cama atrapó su caída y ella se despertó con un medio grito. De una vez sintió una mano tensarse en su hombro y reaccionó sin pensar, clavando su mano… no quería que la lanzara de nuevo por el techo.

"Kagome - relájate!" ella escuchó la conocida voz de Inuyasha espetarle mientras removía su mano.

Por un momento se sentó rígida, intentando recuperar el aliento y recordó quién era junto con dónde estaba. Le parpadeó lentamentea Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en la cama ante ella, frotando el sueño de sus ojos y orejas. "Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

"Despertándote." Gruñó él.

"Por qué?"

"Porque me despertaste." Respondió él. "Entré y estabas retorciéndote y murmurando 'no' así que imaginé que tenías una pesadilla."

"Qué inteligente de ti." Kagome cerró sus ojos y frotó sus manos lentamente sobre su rostro para alejar las visiones de su sueño.

"Y qué pasó en la pesadilla?" preguntó él.

"No sé… un maníaco me tiró por un techo y a un pozo de fuego." Ella suspiró y lo miró. "Desearía que hubieses estado ahí. Tal vez pudieras haberle hecho un agujero nuevo."

"Alguien que conozco?"

"Nadie que conociera, al menos." Ella se encogió y sonrió apologéticamente. "Siento despertarte."

"No importa, tampoco eran sueños placenteros para mi." Dijo él de mala gana. De repente se giró hacia ella con un extraña expresión. "Kagome…?"

"Sí?" preguntó ella reprochante.

Él la miró un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No importa, voy a vestirme. Te veo después." Él dejó su habitación con un frunce en su rostro.

"No es una mala persona en la mañana después de todo…" bostezó ella y salió de la cama para alistarse para desayunar.

* * *

Inuyasha golpeteó sus manos contra la mesa del desayuno en una forma que encontró molesta, pero tenía que hacer el ruido para distraerse. Cuando estaba muy callado, lo único que podía escuchar era lo que su mente le susurraba.

'_Ella no lo haría…'_

Él tosió fuertemente y la voz se desvaneció rápidamente, pero Kagome levantó la mirada expectante. "Qué, estoy comiendo muy fuerte para usted, majestad?" ella le levantó una ceja.

"No, sólo tosiendo." Él palpó su pecho y regresó a comer, igual que Kagome.

Ellos eran las únicas dos personas levantadas esa mañana desde que aún era muy temprano para todos los demás. Él la observó mientras comía, olvidando su propia comida mientras dejaba vagar su mente. A pesar de las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la descuidada y desordenada apariencia de su cabello, aún eclipsaba a cada mujer en el castillo. No se preocupaba por mantener su ropa bien, nunca las planchaba o las acomodaba apropiadamente. Algunas personas pensaban que era pereza, pero él lo encontraba encaminado a lo nada vanidosa que era.

Era hermosa, pero mejor no decirle eso. Al menos, no hasta que la excitación de ser el nuevo Rey se aplacara. Sí, relativamente aún era un Rey nuevo. Tres años no eran nada comparados a los setenta y ocho años que su padre había gobernado.

Suave risa femenina timbró en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

'_Él piensa que su nariz es dulce!'_

Maravilloso… ahora las voces estaban comenzando a tener sentido. Estaban tornándose menos al azar… y más observadoras en sus pensamientos y acciones, luego comentaban de ellos.

"Kagome?" de repente él se encontró preguntando, mayormente sólo para crear ruido para hundir a la estúpida mujer riendo en su cabeza.

"Mm?" ella levantó la mirada lamiendo su cuchara.

"Puedes sentir cosas, verdad?"

"Cómo cuáles?" preguntó ella, sacando la cuchara de su boca.

"Como… cosas sobrenaturales. Cosas que un Inu Youkai no pueden sentir." Inuyasha se reclinó en el piso, observándola.

"Sí." Ella sonrió. "Puedo sentir cosas. Como siento ahora que tu sentido del estilo salió por la ventana esta mañana cuando pensaste que sería buena idea usar esa camisa blanca."

"Qué pasa con ella?" él la señaló.

"Escasamente real, verdad?" ella sonrió, sus ojos riéndole.

"Si uso una más de esa estúpida ropa de cuello alto y ajustada entonces moriré cuando corten mi circulación." Gruñó él.

"Como esa vez que estabas en esa reunión y te desmayaste en la mesa?" Kagome sonrió.

"No me desmayé!" gruñó él. "Estaba aburrido y cansado, así que fingí una emergencia médica para salir de ahí!"

"Seguro." Kagome giró sus ojos, obviamente no creyendo una palabra. Ella regresó a comer pero la mirada de Inuyasha no se movió de su rostro.

"Kagome?"

"Sí?" ella no levantó la mirada.

"Puedes sentir algo ahora?" él miró alrededor del comedor privado. "Como fantasmas, o… espíritus… o alguna especie de demonio invisible?"

Ella frunció mientras miraba alrededor y sacudía su cabeza. "La única presencia que siento por aquí es un perro demonio. No siento ningún otro demonio."

"Estás segura?" él levantó sus cejas.

"Bueno… hay unos peces demonios que puedo sentir en los lagos afuera." Ella ondeó una mano en la vaga dirección norte. "Unos pocos caballos Youkai… conocías a ese llamado Entel? Es un viejo… y malgeniado mustango…"

"Nada dentro del palacio?" preguntó él.

"No hay nada sobrenatural en el palacio." Le dijo ella. "Por qué?"

"Ninguna razón."

"Oh." Ella regresó a comer. Antes de haber logrado colocar la cuchara en su boca él la llamó otra vez.

"Kagome?"

"Sí?" ella lo miró.

Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero se detuvo antes de comenzar. Estuvo por decirle sobre lo que estaba escuchando… pero… por alguna razón no quería. Por qué debería? Sólo pensaría que también estaba loco…

'_Eres un cobarde'_ susurró la voz femenina.

Casi le decía 'callarse' en voz alta… pero se detuvo a tiempo. Eso no le sentaría bien a Kagome. Él la miró, intentando ver si podía escuchar las mismas cosas que él.

'_No la mires… ella es un angel…'_

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos cuando habló la voz masculina.

'_Te ves como un angel, los matarás.' _Susurró la mujer.

Él casi desvía su mirada. _Cállate_, se dijo mentalmente.

'_La matarás'_

'_Tal vez la matarás de todas formas. No está destinada para este mundo.'_

'_Mátala'_

Inuyasha apretó un puño contra el piso. Kagome lo miró, notando su mirada, parpadeó sorprendida. "Quieres algo?"

'_Mata al angel… mira el angel… mátala…'_ respiró la mujer.

La mirada de Inuyasha titubeó hacia la mesa. _No la mires_, se dijo a sí mismo. _No mires, o la matarás_. "Yo… tengo que irme…" le dijo a Kagome pobremente y se levantó para dejar la habitación. Podía sentir los ojos de Kagome en su espalda hasta que cerró la puerta y se encontró en el frío corredor.

* * *

"Escuchaste eso?" Sango levantó su dedo hacia el techo y observó.

"Escuchar qué?" Miroku frunció inquisidor.

"Creo que escuché a Fushi saltando por la ventana - debes disculparme pero yo-" ella intentó salir de la cama pero Miroku la interceptó y la recostó.

"Buen intento, pero hoy tienes estricto descanso en cama." Le dijo él, colocando una mano contra su frente. "Te sobre excediste anoche, no es bueno para una mujer en tu condición."

"Qué sabrías tú?" Siseó ella vehemente. "No eres una mujer - no sabes lo que puedo o no hacer!"

"Continúa así y te lastimarás de nuevo." Él tocó su vientre gentilmente con una sonrisa y se levantó. "Estoy seguro que Kagome estará dispuesta a cuidar a Fushi por hoy. Yo cuidaré a Reiko."

"Estaré bien, si me dejas levantar." Ella intentó sentarse otra vez pero Miroku sólo la empujó de nuevo.

"Estarás bien, si _me_ dejas hacer todo hoy." Le dijo gentil pero firmemente.

"Bien." Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Si eres tan capaz, ve con la costurera y dile que Fushi necesita más ropa, está creciendo como hierba. Probablemente aún esté dormida así que mejor golpea su puerta y despiértala."

"Estás segura?" Miroku de repente se vio un poco titubeante. "Ayer le hablé a la vieja bruja… he recibido mi dosis de insultos y abuso por el resto de la semana de esa mujer."

"Oh, no te preocupes." Sango ondeó una mano. "No le importará si la despiertas."

A ella le importaría. Le importaría mucho. Sango sonrió animada mientras su esposo dejaba su lado e iba a hacer lo que le pidió. Ella rodó y encaró la ventana con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Qué mala, mala esposa era…

De alguna forma recostarse sobre su costado no le ayudó a su adolorida espalda así que rodó de nuevo para encarar la puerta, y tuvo el susto de su vida. "Qué de-!" ella casi cae de la cama sorprendida de ver a Inuyasha sentado en una simple silla al lado de la cama. Se sentó de una, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de la acción cuando el dolor subió por su espina. Se acostó de nuevo. "Cómo demonios entraste aquí?!" ella sólo giró su espalda por unos momentos…

"Por la puerta?" él se encogió. "No me escuchaste?"

"No." Sango pasó una mano por su húmeda frente e hizo a un lado sus mechones.

"Necesito preguntarte algo." Él se inclinó para descansar sus codos en sus muslos. "Um… no sé cómo decirlo…"

Sango le levantó una maliciosa ceja. "No es sobre Kagome, verdad? Porque ella también preguntó por ti."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella." Dijo él con un giro de ojos. Ella le dio una mala mirada y se sonó.

"Bueno, entonces escúpelo ya."

"Tú has… escuchado cosas…?" preguntó él lentamente.

"Escucho cosas todo el tiempo. Cosas muy molestas como el sonido de tu voz en este momento." Dijo ella secamente.

"No… quiero decir… has escuchado voces… en tu cabeza?" él estaba retorciendo sus manos. Sango notó el gesto y frunció… no era de él estar nervioso.

"Algunas veces escucho cosas…" ella se encogió distraídamente. "En las mañanas cuando estoy medio dormida habría jurado que escuché a Miroku gritando mi nombre… pero no dijo nada. Aunque apuesto que sólo estaba despertándome… por qué la pregunta?"

"Bueno…" él rascó detrás de su oreja con una expresión ligeramente vacante. "Tengo a este amigo…" comenzó él lentamente.

"Sí…" respondió ella en un tono igualmente lento.

"Quien cree que puede escuchar voces que le hablan. En su cabeza. Diciéndole hacer cosas." Él la miró rápidamente. "Qué significa esto?"

"Significa que tu amigo se está enloqueciendo." Sango sonrió. "Por favor dime que es Bankotsu."

"No… no Bankotsu…" él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "No importa, sólo tenía curiosidad."

Ella se encogió mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se acomodaba en la cama, planeando tener horas extra de sueño esa mañana.

* * *

Por qué a Fushi siempre le gustaba jugar cerca a los charcos más sucios? Y por qué, si había un charco de lodo a una milla del palacio, el niño siempre parecía encontrarlo y caer en él? Y por qué por el amor de dios y todas las cosas santas, siempre lograba hacer caer a Kagome a su lado.

"Dos veces en dos días…" siseó ella mientras se sentaba en el agua caliente de la bañera, frotando la tierra seca en sus brazos. "Increíble…"

En realidad estaba sentada en más como una pequeña piscina que en una bañera. Pero quién era para quejarse? No era como si estuviera recibiendo trato real gratis. Había tenido que poner su esfuerzo en ayudar a Inuyasha a cazar los espías de Sesshomaru uno por uno. Fuera de cientos de personal y sirvientes en el palacio, habían habido quince espías… y había tomado la buena parte de tres años encontrarlos todos. El último había sido acorralado hace unos días, y ahora estaba pasando su tiempo en las mazmorras hasta que su utilidad como espía para Sesshomaru se acabara. Sería libre cuando su información fuera muy vieja para ser usada por el hermano de Inuyasha… pero eso tomaría un tiempo…

Ella se hundió más en el agua para relajarse y cerró sus ojos. Cuando abrió sus ojos perezosamente, de repente gritó y se agitó en el agua mientras levantaba sus piernas y colocaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Miró acaloradamente a Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, aparentemente más interesado en las tablas de madera del piso que en su desnudez.

"_Deja_ de escabullirte!" gritó ella acalorada, agitando una pierna para patear su espalda y medio mojarlo con agua jabonosa en el proceso.

"Oye!" él la miró enojado, sus ojos firmemente fijos en su rostro. "Sólo vine a hacerte una pregunta!"

Ella balbuceó con agravio, sabiendo que su rostro debe haber estado tan rojo como una cereza. "No pudiste haber _esperado_?!"

"No."

"Lo has perdido." Ella se abrazó más fuerte y bajó la mirada para revisar que estuviese escondiendo todo lo importante… agradecidamente lo estaba.

Algo sobre lo que dijo hizo a Inuyasha hacer una mueca y se agachó al lado de la tina de mármol y descansó sus brazos en el costado, su mentón sostenido en sus manos. "Conoces de algún demonio, hechizo, conjuro o encantamiento que pudiera crear alucinaciones o ilusiones?"

"Uh…" ella podría pensar en algunas cosas. Pero sólo las cosas que él le había enseñado y ya sabía. "Por qué?"

"Sólo - por favor - dime." Una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

"Este no es el tipo de cosas que normalmente discutiría contigo en un baño mientras estoy desnuda." Le dijo ella acaloradamente, ignorando la súplica que escuchó. "Mejor te vas antes de que… yo… te haga algo de miko!"

"Kagome!" él agarró su codo y la haló para enfatizar su punto. Ella gritó ahogadamente y luchó por esconder su pecho con sólo un brazo. De alguna forma fracasó, pero él no pareció estar interesado en mirar allá abajo… Debería estar decepcionada? "Sólo dime lo que sabes!"

"Sólo sé las cosas que me enseñaste!" gritó ella, intentando retirar su mano de su codo. Él la había atrapado en una posición incómoda, realmente no podía cubrirse con su cuerpo medio girado hacia él. Si se levantaba para mirar sobre el borde de la tina vería todo. Intentó desesperadamente pensar en algo para ayudarla. "Por qué quieres saber? Quieres encantar a alguien o algo?"

"Tú hiciste esto, verdad!" él le frunció sus ojos. "Tú eres la que está haciendo todas esas cosas extrañas!"

"Qué?" Kagome le frunció. "Creo que me perdí el comienzo de esta conversación - no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! Pasa algo?"

"No!"

"Obviamente sí de lo contrario no estarías sobre mi mientras tomo un baño - gritándome!" espetó ella, no preocupándose más por cubrirse, era un desperdicio de esfuerzo. "Cómo quieres que te ayude? Sólo soy una torpe, Inuyasha! Todo lo que puedo hacer es hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido y ver el pasado con esas pequeñas visiones! Alguien ha puesto un hechizo sobre ti? Porque eso es todo lo que entiendo de tu locura!"

Su agarre se aflojó en su codo, pero aún no la soltó. Su expresión se suavizó, pero aún se veía enojado y perdido… aún suplicante. Su mirada se deslizó hacia su pecho por un momento, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de sonrojarse y abofetearlo, él la haló, medio fuera de la tina para sostenerla en un fuerte pero gentil abrazo. Estuvo muy sorprendida por un momento para reaccionar.

Estaba siendo pervertido? Iba a tomar ventaja de ella? Esperen… este es Inuyasha… él nunca intentaría ser de esa forma con ella, verdad? Kagome se sonrojó al pensar que podría querer que al menos intentara tomar ventaja de ella… al menos entonces sabría que era deseada.

Pero él no haría eso. Estaba recibiendo consuelo de ella… o dándoselo… no le importaba lo que usaba cuando lo hacía, incluso su traje de nacimiento. Con un suspiro deslizó sus brazos por sus hombros, mientras sentía sus manos flexionarse contra sus costillas. "Qué pasa?" dijo ella suavemente, cerca a su oído.

"Nada…"

Inuyasha medio no quería dejarla ir. Cuando abrazaba así a Kagome, las voces estaban en silencio, y sentía que una pizca de normalidad lo alcanzaba de nuevo, y la aceptó. Era casi como si los adentrara en el silencio… pero sabía que pronto regresarían.

Y junto con el sentido de alivio de que su cabeza estuviera callada, su sentido de inhibición regresó. Sólo cuando sus manos se movieron levemente por la húmeda piel de su costado, la sintió estremecerse bajo su caricia y recibió el golpe de la que era la real situación. Se había precipitado sobre una Kagome desnuda, la había agarrado, acusado de hacerle escuchar cosas que sólo la gente loca escuchaba, y luego la estrelló contra él. Qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento…?

De repente se separó, forzándola a soltarlo también. Ella aún estaba un poco nerviosa y roja en el rostro… y su mirada momentáneamente se desvió hacia su pecho. Bueno, él sólo era humano… ide. Jadeó y colocó sus brazos sobre sus senos, haciéndola enrojecer aún más. Él comenzó a levantarse, boquiabierto para murmurar su disculpa, cuando su mirada sólo se deslizó más abajo de su ombligo bajo el agua. Maldición… si el agua no estuviera tan jabonosa tal vez podría-

La mano de Kagome se conectó con su mejilla en una bofetada, haciéndola sonar más fuerte el hecho de que su mano estaba mojada. "Inuyasha!" gritó ella. "Eres tan malo como Miroku!"

Rabia irracional lo recorrió ante su bofetada. Su mano frotó su ardiente mejilla sin poder detenerse de mirarla furioso. Cómo se atrevía a abofetearlo? Todo en el Reino era de su propiedad oficialmente - incluyendo cualquier humana bonita! Ella no tenía derecho a detenerlo de mirar lo que sea que quisiera! No tenía la fuerza o la verdadera voluntad para detenerlo… sabía que ella quería que mirara… sabía que ella quería que hiciera _más_ que sólo mirar…

'_Enójate… no dejes que la perra irrespete tu autoridad…'_ susurró la mujer en su cabeza.

'_Muéstrale quién está a cargo realmente… hazla someterse…' _se le unió el hombre.

Su propia rabia titubeó en ese momento. Por qué estaba enojado? Él no tenía derecho a enojarse con Kagome por abofetearlo por sus inquietos ojos. Él haría lo mismo… si estuviera en su lugar… probablemente… Él notó que su mirada se tornaba sospechosa mientras veía el conflicto extenderse en su expresión. Forzó una refunfuñante respuesta a su comentario anterior. "Miroku no hace más ese tipo de cosas, perra. De todas formas no puedo ver nada!"

"Por qué no te has ido todavía!" gritó Kagome. "Probablemente has visto más de mi que mi propia madre! Vete ya!"

"Cielos," él levantó sus manos en un gesto defensivo y se giró para salir. "De cualquier manera no estoy interesado en nada que tengas!"

Cerró la puerta y frotó sus sienes comenzando a precipitarse por el corredor. Las voces se habían callado de nuevo… pero por cuánto tiempo…

Todo lo que había querido era que Kagome le diera alguna excusa… alguna razón… sólo _algo _que probara que no estaba enloqueciendo. Pero no había hecho nada sino alimentar una oscura rabia de la que no había sido consciente que poseía.

Ubicó a su madre llegando por el lado opuesto del corredor y frunció cuando la vio detenerse, obviamente intentando decirle algo. Se detuvo cuando cruzaron caminos. "Qué?"

"Inuyasha." Su mirada estaba fija en su pecho. "Estás consciente de que tienes marcas húmedas de senos en tu frente?"

Él la miró un momento, antes de bajar la mirada hacia la obvia marca húmeda de una mujer recientemente presionada contra él. Frunció y cruzó sus brazos, en la misma forma que Kagome había hecho para esconder su pecho. "Déjame en paz!" espetó él y la pasó.

Ella se giró y lo llamó. "Ya era tiempo! Quieres que vaya a decirle a la costurera comenzar a hacer ropa nueva de bebé?!" Sólo lo fuerte suficiente para que todos los demás en el corredor escucharan y giraran para parpadear ante su húmedo Rey.

"Cállate!" gritó él sobre su hombro, desesperado por salir de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Y voy a comenzar a darles el título de los próximos capítulos - próximo capítulo - 'El Hombre de mi Sueño'


	4. El Hombre de mi Sueño

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, desde que algunas personas aún no están seguras de quiénes son el Shichinin-tai, podría darles una pequeña presentación, como lo pidieron. Aunque también hay personas que saben quiénes son. No tienen que conocerlos particularmente bien por esta historia, pero sería agradable tener una idea de quienes son. Son siete miembros juntos (viendo que 'Shichinin' significa 'siete hombres'. 'Tai' significa que es un grupo). Siete villanos son muchos para mí así que sólo usaré a cuatro de la banda.

**Bankotsu** - El líder con la enorme espada llamada Banryuu. (Creo que es más grande que Tessaiga). Es tan mayor como Miroku, diría. No puede leer ni escribir particularmente bien (bendición). Probablemente es el miembro más duro de matar de la banda al final. El nombre traduce huesos bárbaros.

**Jakotsu **- muy animado la mayoría del tiempo, no puede sumar. Escasamente es de la misma edad de Bankotsu. Es gay, absolutamente odia a las mujeres y carga una engañosa espada llamada Jakotsutou. Probablemente es el más memorable por enamorarse de Miroku e Inuyasha… y aún más por una vez casi tomar ventaja del Inuyasha humano. Naturalmente ese fue el mismo día que murió. El nombre significa huesos/esqueleto de serpiente.

**Suikotsu** - tiene un desorden de personalidad, o algo así. Es un doctor gentil y de buenos modales (quien, en el manga, trabajó con Kikyo por corto tiempo) y un casi alter ego Youkai que pertenece al Shichinin-tai. Básicamente, es horrible cuando es malo. Parece ser unos años mayor que los miembros anteriores. No vivió mucho después de que se volvió malo. Su arma es un guante con garras. El nombre significa huesos durmientes.

**Renkotsu** - parece un monje Budista, de más alto nivel que Miroku creo. Cabeza afeitada y calmado, disposición compuesta. Tranquilo, un poco más confabulador que los otros, y un poco traicionero. A pesar de esto, logra vivir más para Bankotsu. Mayor que Jakotsu y Bankotsu. Parece más maduro. Su arma es una red de fuego. El nombre significa huesos refinados - refinado como en refinamiento de metales.

**Ginkotsu** - compuesto mayormente de partes metálicas y armadura. Cuando fue destruido por Inuyasha, fue reconstruido por los otros miembros del Shichinin-tai en un tanque . No quería preguntar… Pero sorprendentemente vivió… hasta que fue volado de nuevo. El nombre significa huesos de plata.

**Mukotsu** - pequeño y feo. Por alguna razón me recuerda a Genma Saotome… De cualquier forma, usaba humo venenoso que realmente sólo funcionaba en humanos. Fue asesinado por Sesshomaru temprano en la saga del Shichinin-tai. Un poco tímido de apariencia si me preguntan. Vamos a decir que Sesshomaru le hizo un bien al mundo al deshacerse de él. El nombre significa algo como huesos de niebla.

**Kyoukotsu** - el primero en morir, por mano de Kouga. El nombre significa algo como huesos de mala suerte. Absolutamente enorme para estándares humanos. Kouga era para él, lo que una muñeca barbie es para una niña. Realmente no es una miembro valioso del grupo, fue más como una introducción a la historia. Murió muy rápidamente para que hubiese una verdadera comprensión de su carácter.

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Hombre de mi Sueño

* * *

_No estaba siendo perseguida esta vez… no había sensación de urgencia para encontrar a dónde iba… otra que la urgencia de querer salir del palacio. Kagome caminó por los pasillos y corredores, mirando alrededor por alguna pista para descubrir donde estaba. O alguna pista de dónde podría estar la salida._

_En algún punto encontró una escalera conduciendo al piso de abajo… pero se veía aún más oscuro allá abajo y sus instintos le dijeron evitarlo. Parecía ser el sueño más sin sentido… sabía que estaba soñando… estaba consciente mientras exploraba el palacio en el que estaba en realidad. Realmente estaba en la cama, dormida, pero no podía sentir su cuerpo real. _Esta_ ahora era la realidad para ella._

_Un suave ruido captó su atención y dejó de vagar para asomarse por una puerta a su izquierda. El ruido sonó de nuevo y se acercó más a la puerta. Lentamente la abrió una raja para asomarse adentro, cautelosa por todas las pesadillas contenidas en el sueño._

_Quedó boquiabierta ante lo que vio y abrió toda la puerta. De una vez un remolino de pequeñas alas de papel la rodeó. Mariposas… hermosas y casi surreales cuando sus alas atrapaban la luz y brillaban a su alrededor. No era curiosidad lo que la llevó más adentro de la habitación… sólo un sentido de interrogación. Alcanzó el centro de la habitación y levantó sus brazos, sonriendo y riendo mientras sentía sus alas rozar su piel. Los pequeños insectos giraron a su alrededor en una perezosa especie de tornado._

_Esto no era una pesadilla… era muy plácido para ser una pesadilla._

_Así fue hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en el revés de su mano. De una vez recogió sus brazos y miró el delgado corte de papel que estaba comenzando a llenarse de sangre. Una mariposa pasó rozando su antebrazo izquierdo, dejando un pequeño espacio donde su afilada ala se conectó con ella._

_Kagome jadeó y retrocedió. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba presenciando un hermoso fenómeno. Lo que había pensado que eran hermosas alas eran pequeños piquetes de metal apoyados en pequeños cuerpos de mariposa. Alas metálicas con bordes afilados._

_Corrió hacia la puerta, pero los insectos sólo calentaban tras ella como cigarras._

"_Basta!" Gritó ella sintiendo sus alas cortar su expuesta piel y mechones de su cabello. "Déjenme en paz!"_

_Ella se lanzó por la esquina del corredor y se estrelló directo con un cuerpo mucho más firme y largo que el suyo. Jadeó por aire mientras comenzaba a caer, jadeante. Pero dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y la estrellaron contra su pecho. Las mariposas se dispersaron de una vez, sus alas se juntaron como sonoras cadenas._

_Kagome forcejeó por liberarse, pero él sólo la abrazó más fuerte, moviendo sus manos casi suavemente por su espalda. "No te preocupes, siempre te protegeré." Susurró él en su oído como lo haría un amante._

_No podía ver su rostro, no reconoció su voz. Todo lo que podía ver de él era su corto cabello y fuerte físico. No conocía a nadie con esos rasgos combinados. "Quién eres?!" gritó ella, forcejeando con todo su poder para zafarse de su agarre._

_Él de repente se separó y fijó su mirada firmemente. Su respiración se atascó mientras sus ojos se abrían con realización._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_Él sonrió gentilmente y tocó su nariz con la suya, mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente hacia su cuello, rodeándolo para romperlo. "Qué-"_

Kagome se despertó con un grito ahogado. Había encontrado su ancla al mundo real y se había salido del sueño antes de que él completara la declaración. Ella sólo se sentó ahí, respirando duro y mirando al espacio.

"Qué significa esto?!" le preguntó a la habitación con urgencia. Sorprendentemente no recibió una respuesta mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus manos y suspiraba.

Esa era la tercera noche seguida que había tenido el mismo sueño recurrente. Revelando un poco más cada vez. Un hombre demente en un palacio vacío… pero ahora sabía que ese _hombre_ demente era Inuyasha.

"Esto es ridículo." Ella se obligó a reír ante su propia tontería. Inuyasha intentando matarla? Absolutamente absurdo! Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello y se deslizó de la cama para vestirse y asearse. Pero no pudo deshacerse de la mala sensación…

* * *

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos mientras movía su peso a una pierna, su mirada observaba las filas de espías ante él… todos los ciudadanos del Reino Norte, pero todos trabajando para él. Bueno, eran bastante inútiles ahora viendo cómo todos habían sido descubiertos.

"Y bien?" Gritó Inuyasha, haciendo que algunos de los hombres más jóvenes hicieran muecas. "Qué demonios pasó allá?"

Ellos parecieron reluctantes en comenzar a hablar. Bankotsu tomó la iniciativa y dio un paso, colocando una mano en el hombro de un espía. "Tú, dinos qué pasó. Por qué fueron descubiertos?"

"Un demonio…" murmuró el hombre, no atreviéndose a levantar sus ojos. "Llegó de la nada, forzó el trono de Sesshomaru… de alguna forma supo qué hombres eran espías y ejecutó a la mitad de nosotros y a la otra mitad nos sacó del palacio."

"Sesshomaru fue derrocado?" Los brazos de Inuyasha se deslizaron a sus costados.

"Cómo sabía el hombre nuevo cuáles hombres eran espías?" Interrumpió Bankotsu, ganándose una mirada de Inuyasha.

"Nosotros… no sabemos…" respondió el hombre inútilmente. "Un minuto estaba limpiando el piso de la cocina, al siguiente, tres guardias llegaron y me dijeron que un nuevo Rey había tomado el poder y que iba a ser ejecutado por ser un espía… no sé cómo sabía esto…"

"Sesshomaru… fue destronado?" Dijo Inuyasha de nuevo. Los hombres asintieron. "Imposible!"

"Es verdad…" el espía agachó su cabeza de nuevo. Inuyasha reasumió su caminar por el espacio ante el trono mientras Bankotsu contenía su malvada sonrisa.

Por largo tiempo nada fue dicho mientras Inuyasha absorbía esta información. Dejó de pasearse y miró a los hombres arrodillados. "Y ningún espía quedó en su palacio?"

"Ninguno."

'_Está mintiendo…_'

Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos al hombre. "Cómo podemos estar seguros que uno de ustedes no vendió a sus camaradas para que pudieran escapar con sus vidas?"

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas. "Señor… no supimos nada del derrocado trono hasta que estuvimos afuera… sólo supimos que nuestros camaradas no fueron tan afortunados como nosotros…" dijo humildemente el hombre que había estado hablando por los espías.

'_Los espías mienten… él vendió a sus amigos…_'

Inuyasha levantó una mano brevemente hacia su entrecejo y cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba un momento en intentar silenciar las extrañas palabras que se forzaban en su mente. Él _no_ se estaba enloqueciendo…

"Mi lord?" Bankotsu avanzó cuando Inuyasha permaneció en silencio. "Pasa algo malo?"

Inuyasha dejo caer su mano de su entrecejo y suspiró calmadamente. "Pueden regresar a casa. Sus servicios para el reino no son más útiles."

Él se giró para sentarse en su trono mientras los espías se levantaban, parpadeando sorprendidos. Comenzaron a girarse hacia la puerta principal, saliendo aún en shock de que hubiesen perdido sus trabajos tan rápidamente después de perder a sus compañeros. Naturalmente, al menos uno fue lo rápido suficiente para enojarse.

"Esto es perfecto…" murmuró un hombre a su amigo mientras avanzaban hacia la salida. "Nosotros le ofrecemos nuestras vidas y luego nos hace a un lado porque no somos más útiles. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por estar desempleado mientras está aquí prostituyéndose con esa perra humana…"

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron, y antes de que alguien fuera lo rápido suficiente para registrar lo que estaba pasando, estaba cruzando la habitación y lanzando al espía bocón al piso.

"No subestimes mi oído porque soy un Hanyou!" siseó él, mientras todos los demás aún intentaban imaginar lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el espía y cerró su mano en la camiseta del hombre mientras lo levantaba para comenzar a golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza. "Nunca - la - llames - una - perra!" él puntualizó cada palabra con un golpe no contenido.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Bankotsu fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió para intentar agarrar el hombro de Inuyasha para quitarlo del hombre. Pero el joven Rey sólo lo lanzó y continuó golpeando al espía sin inhibiciones.

Los espías corrieron y se aferraron a él, logrando con un esfuerzo colectivo, superar al joven lord y quitarlo del golpeado soldado. Aún entonces Inuyasha logró liberarse de su agarre y se levanto solo, retirando sus manos. "No me toquen!" espetó él, sin notar las preocupadas miradas que estaba recibiendo. Él miró al ensangrentado espía que había golpeado y chasqueó su lengua. "Eso te hará pensarlo dos veces en el futuro…"

Él se giró y salió por las puertas, lanzando una última oración sobre su hombro. "Estaré en mi habitación."

* * *

Kagome permaneció en la parte trasera del trono, aferrando una mano en shock sobre su corazón. Sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras observaba a Inuyasha salir del salón, después de golpear desgraciadamente a ese pobre hombre casi hasta matarlo. A qué demonios estaba jugando…? Este no era Inuyasha?

Seguro era violento, agresivo, idiota y algunas veces opresivo… pero…?

Ella observó a Bankotsu moverse hacia el caído hombre. El espía gruñó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado antes de caer lentamente inconsciente. La tensión que permanecía en la habitación era increíble… basta con decir, todos estaban un poco desconcertados y perplejos.

"Llévenlo al curandero." Le ordenó Bankotsu a uno de los espías. Se giró hacia los otros hombres ahora desempleados que se quedaron por ahí. "No me importa lo que el Rey diga, han servido bien a su reino en nuestro nombre. Sería una pena perderlos a todos. Sugiero que tomen posiciones alrededor del palacio como soldados. No los tendré desempleados e inútiles."

Los hombres se inclinaron rápidamente, el alivio evidente en su lenguaje corporal. "Gracias, Capitán Bankotsu." Murmuraron todos ellos más o menos juntos y dejaron el salón, detrás del espía cargando al hombre inconsciente hacia el curandero.

Cuando se fueron, Bankotsu fue el único hombre que quedó, junto con unos pocos guardias alrededor de las puertas. Se giró y fijó la mirada con Kagome, cuyo corazón casi se detuvo. No quiso ser atrapada presenciando ese espectáculo…

"Lady Kagome…" Bankotsu se movió hacia ella. "Cuánto viste?"

"Todo…" tartamudeó ella inestable. "Bueno… algo… entré cuando despidió a esos hombres…" ella movió su cabeza incrédula. "Por qué demonios saltó y atacó a ese pobre hombre?"

La aterradora claridad de sus pesadillas regresó. Inuyasha tampoco actuaba particularmente normal en esos sueños…

"No sé." Bankotsu suspiró. "Mi mejor suposición es que el estrés del liderazgo está afectándolo. Tenemos un nuevo oponente en el norte. El hermano de Inuyasha ha sido derrotado y expulsado de la isla… no sabemos quién es la nueva amenaza…"

"Oh…" Kagome presionó una mano en su boca sorprendida. "Alguien derrotó a Sesshomaru… debe ser fuerte…"

"Aún tenemos que averiguar quién es." Bankotsu le dio una sonrisa y un amistoso palpo en el hombro. "No te preocupes, probablemente sólo perturbó a su majestad. Si lo dejamos calmarse pronto estará bien. Te sugiero alejarte de él de cualquier forma."

"Gracias." Kagome le envió una débil sonrisa que intentó cubrir la incertidumbre que sentía en su corazón. Mientras dejaba el salón por la puerta trasera que los sirvientes usaban más que nadie, no pudo evitar morder sus labios nerviosa y retorcer sus manos.

Era casi como si sus sueños estuvieran volviéndose realidad. "Qué significa esto…?"

* * *

"Suikotsu tuvo éxito, presumo?" Preguntó Renkotsu, mirando pasando a Jakotsu quien se giró expectante.

Bankotsu sonrió conocedor acercándose a sus dos camaradas que estaban sentados en su roca favorita, en medio de un juego con dados. "Sin esfuerzo podría añadir." Él se subió a su lado y los tocó a ambos en los hombros. "Ven, les dije que sería de confianza, no es así, Renkotsu?"

"Mm." El monje se encogió con una vaga expresión de 'como sea'.

"Así que ahora el territorio norte es nuestro?" Jakotsu sonrió felizmente. "Ahora podemos andar por ahí? Se está volviendo aburrido permanecer en esta playa… sin ofender ni nada, Renkotsu."

"Para nada."

"No, quiero que ambos se queden aquí." Bankotsu sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Tomar el norte fue la parte fácil. Esas personas allá aceptarían fácilmente un nuevo rey. No hay oportunidad de revuelta o motín allá. Quieren el líder más fuerte que puedan encontrar, así que si Suikotsu derrotó a Sesshomaru, entonces lo aceptarían con la manos abajo. _Tienen _que aceptarlo."

"Para que podamos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en derrotar a Inuyasha?" Preguntó Jakotsu.

"Infortunadamente la gente de su reino no es tan voluble como los Inu Youkai con las rayas." Bankotsu sonrió cruzando sus brazos. "El obtener el trono al matar a Inuyasha no asegurará mi posición como gobernante. La gente me odiaría e indudablemente intentaría deshacerse de mi."

"Entonces cómo propones que obtengamos el reino del sur?" Preguntó Renkotsu con ojos fruncidos.

"Ya estoy trabajando en eso." Bankotsu sonrió otra vez, sentándose y estirándose mientras crujía sus nudillos. "Si de alguna forma la gente pierde la fe en Inuyasha, luego si desaparece misteriosamente, aceptarán un nuevo líder sin quejas. Siendo que está soltero y sin un heredero, entonces el trono va para el segundo al mando del reino - el capitán de la guardia."

"Y luego matamos a ese hombre?" preguntó Jakotsu.

"No - porque _soy_ el capitán de la guardia." Le recordó Bankotsu. "Si el trono es tomado por la fuerza entonces el pueblo me odiará. Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es ganar favores con ellos, y luego sacar a Inuyasha. Si gano la posición de esa forma entonces nadie discutirá."

"Y cómo piensas que ganarás favor sobre su Rey? Eres humano recuerdas, y nuevo en la isla." Señaló Renkotsu.

"Inuyasha parece estar perdiendo favor muy bien solo. No necesito hacer nada. Sólo deshacerme de él en el momento correcto y luego toda la isla será nuestra."

"Bien. Sólo mátalo antes que se case o produzca un heredero." Renkotsu cruzó sus brazos. "Matar una esposa o hijo tan pronto después de matar al Rey se vería un poco sospechoso."

"Eso no pasará por un tiempo, te lo aseguro. No tengo _tanta_ paciencia."

* * *

Naturalmente, una vez que Bankotsu le advirtió alejarse de Inuyasha, Kagome no había sido capaz de mantenerse lejos. Había estado en camino para ir a ver a Sango y hablarle sobre sus extraños sueños y el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha…

Pero cuando alcanzó la puerta de su amiga, la había pasado directo, sabiendo que estaba entrando justo a la habitación de Inuyasha. Le confiaba muchos de sus problemas a Sango en cualquier lado… en algún momento u otro iba a tener que animarse y tratar con sus problemas sola.

Su problema era Inuyasha. Así que mejor era ir a tratar con él tan pronto como fuera posible. Después de todo, por qué dejar para mañana lo que podía hacer hoy?

Pero mientras alcanzaba su puerta titubeó y otra parte más lógica de su cerebro preguntó, por qué hacer algo hoy que podría esperar hasta mañana? Y mejor aún - por qué molestarse en hacer algo hoy que no se podría hacer?

No… esa era Kagome hablando cobardemente, necesitaba ver lo que estaba molestando a Inuyasha. No había estado actuando como él por un tiempo…

Estuvo por golpear en la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de risa amortiguada desde dentro de la habitación. Y… eso era canto…? La melodía sonaba extrañamente familiar. Se adelantó y golpeó de cualquier forma. "Inuyasha? Estás ahí?"

"No." Llegó la respuesta.

Sin invitación, Kagome abrió la puerta y entró, mirando alrededor de la amplia habitación para encontrarlo. "Dónde estás?"

"Aquí afuera." Ella miró hacia la ventana y lo vio en el balcón. Se congeló cuando lo vio, ojos amplios y boca colgando ligeramente abierta.

Kagome no veía a un Inuyasha sin camisa con frecuencia. Tal vez unas pocas veces cuando habían ido a nadar en el lago con Miroku y Sango… pero no con frecuencia. Casi se desmaya cuando se giró para encararla, pero logró recuperarse y mantener una dominada expresión.

"Un día caluroso, huh?" regresó por la ventana abierta y agarró un abanico que estaba colgando en la pared para comenzar a abanicarse. Él le dio una curiosa mirada. "Qué pasa?"

"Uh… bueno…" Kagome tuvo que desviar sus ojos antes de que el 'calor' le diera a ella. Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama, abanicando su rostro con su mano. "Vine… a ver si estabas bien… pareces un poco molesto hoy…"

"Sí?" él llegó para detenerse a su lado. "Te ves sonrojada. Tal vez debas quitarte la yukata."

Kagome levantó sus ojos de golpe para encontrar los suyos y se sonrojó rápidamente, abanicando su rostro más rápido. "No puedo. No usando mucho menos bajo esto."

"De verdad?" ella podía haber jurado que vio un destello de interés en sus ojos, pero resopló y se giró para encarar la ventana antes de que pudiera estar segura. "Nada que no haya visto antes."

"Si todo es lo mismo preferiría seguir vestida." Ella miró su espalda, lamiendo inconscientemente sus labios y comenzando a alcanzar hacia las suaves planicies de su espalda y la línea de su espina.

De repente él se giró y ella retiró su mano, pretendiendo cepillar su cabello. Casi se sale de su piel cuando giró el abanico ante su rostro y se lo ofreció con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios. Ella intentó mantener el latido de su corazón bajo control mientras sonreía débilmente y lo aceptaba… abanicándose para intentar enfriar sus ardientes mejillas. Su calor no tenía nada que ver con el clima cálido.

"Por qué viniste otra vez?" preguntó él, girándose para poder sentarse en el frío piso con su espalda contra la cama, a unos pies a su derecha.

"Uh… para ver si estabas bien…" ella dejó de abanicar su rostro. "Estás bien, verdad?"

"Mejor que nunca." Respondió él, por las apariencias luciendo tan contento como un gato después de una comida de crema.

"Escuché lo que pasó en el salón del trono." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Qué pasó en el salón del trono?" preguntó él distraído.

No recordaba? Kagome frunció y descansó el abanico en su regazo. "Golpeaste a uno de los espías sin sentido…"

"Oh sí… acabó con mis nervios…" él se encogió, levantando una mano para jugar con un mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre su hombro.

"Eso no fue muy amable de ti, Inuyasha." Dijo ella seriamente. "Está en la enfermería, inconsciente, gracias a ti."

Él resopló, obviamente no muy preocupado. "Va para demostrar que tal vez los Hanyous no son tan débiles comparados a los verdaderos Youkai, eh?" él rió. "Debió cuidar su boca."

"Qué dijo?" Kagome se inclinó para verlo mejor.

"Te insultó. Así que lo golpeé." Inuyasha asintió. "Y dices que no defiendo tu honor."

Genial… ahora Kagome se sentía culpable. Ese hombre fue golpeado por ella? Mordió su labio, determinada a descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando. Por qué Inuyasha parecía tan… diferente…? Ella se deslizó por el borde de la cama hacia él hasta que estuvo cerca. "También escuché sobre Sesshomaru."

"Sí, eso fue divertido, no?" él sonrió. "Sess finalmente cayó de su caballo. Me encantaría ver su cara. Crees que está muerto?"

"Um… no quiero pensar en eso." Murmuró Kagome tranquilamente. "Él es tu hermano… no estás preocupado?"

"Kagome, él puede ser mi hermano pero sientes el flujo de amor fraternal entre nosotros?" él dio una cáustica carcajada. "Al diablo."

Kagome lo miró un momento, con sus ojos cerrados y luciendo completamente relajado y despreocupado. Un poco más para que pudiera ser considerado normal o apropiado. El nuevo Rey a cargo del norte ahora era una amenaza real… pero no parecía muy preocupado…

Él había golpeado su propio tema y tampoco estaba muy preocupado por eso…

Ella alcanzó y pasó la punta de sus dedos por su cabello levemente. "Tu cabello es un desastre." Le dijo ella suavemente.

"No lo he cepillado en un tiempo." Él no se movió además de abrir sus ojos un poco.

"Pásame ese cepillo." Le dijo, señalando el cepillo en el piso un poco a su lado. Él lo recogió sin protestar y se lo alcanzó. Ella se sentó tras él, una pierna a cada lado de sus hombros para que pudiera tener mejor acceso.

Ellos hacían esto de vez en cuando… parecía relajarlo y hacerlo más conversador. Así es como Kagome lo quería… conversador… tal vez pudiera obtener sus respuestas de esa forma. Pero él parecía conocer sus intenciones y se mantuvo muy cerrado mientras pasaba el cepillo por su cabello, cuidadosa de no encallar en nudos.

"Amo tu cabello…" le dijo ella, para fluir la conversación. "Es tan suave."

"Lo odio."

"Qué?" La mano de Kagome se congeló, a medio cepillar.

Él se encogió, ojos aún cerrados mientras se relajaba bajo sus suministros. "Lo odio. Se mete en el camino todo el tiempo. Estaba pensando que tal vez deba cortarlo pronto."

El Inuyasha de su pesadilla… el de ropa oscura y despreocupado con cabello al hombro… la imagen de auto-odio.

"No." Dijo ella, su pecho se contrajo levemente con temor del joven entre sus piernas (qué tan seguido podía decir eso?!). "Está bien como está."

"Tal vez." Gruñó él con un movimiento de hombro.

Kagome forzó a su mano a colocar el cepillo en la cama a su lado. Abrió su boca… pero titubeó antes de hablar. "Me encanta como eres…"

"Sé que sí." Fue su casual respuesta. Reconocía su amor… pero no hizo nada para devolverlo. Ella tragó duro y recogió el cepillo para sostenerlo ante su nariz.

"Hecho." Le dijo ella con forzada ligereza. "Ahora estás todo embellecido."

Él miró su mano por un momento antes de alcanzar casi perezosamente para agarrar su muñeca mientras su otra mano retiraba el cepillo de sus dedos. Ella comenzó a retirarla, pero su agarre en su muñeca se apretó.

Era asombroso cómo un gesto tan pequeño hacía latir su corazón tan rápido. "Inuyasha…" dijo ella tranquilamente, una pizca de advertencia en su voz. Qué se traía?

"Tienes tierra bajo tus uñas." Observó él. "Has estado en la jardinería de nuevo?"

"Sí…" ella observó la parte trasera de su cabeza, preguntándose por qué no soltaba su mano. "Pensé que había lavado toda la tierra."

Él gruñó mientras su pulgar acariciaba distraídamente el suave contorno de su pulgar. Lo observó sorprendida mientras llevaba su mano hacia sus labios y le daba un beso bajo el nudillo de su dedo índice.

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y se movió nerviosamente. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Él soltó su mano y se giró hacia ella, de rodillas, para que estuviera más o menos a nivel visual con ella. No reconoció la expresión en su cara. Confiado… pero algo más también… algo parecido a anhelo o interés. "Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?"

Ella lo miró en shock. "No… nunca has dicho algo como eso."

"Debería." Sus manos estaban descansando en sus rodillas, habiendo hecho a un lado el material de su yukata. Al ver esto, campanas distantes de alarma sonaron en su cabeza.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Por qué siempre haces la misma pregunta?" él le dio una irritada mirada, cerrando sus dedos detrás de sus rodillas para halarla hacia adelante. Ella gritó y se hubiera caído de la cama completamente si su cuerpo no la hubiese bloqueado.

"Inuyasha!" intentó retroceder, lejos de él, empujando contra su pecho. "Qué crees que estás hacien-"

"Oh, deja de actuar, Kagome. Esto es lo que quieres, no es así?" su mano cubrió su mentón, llevando su rostro a milímetros del suyo. Su otra mano había viajado desde su rodilla, desapareciendo bajo su yukata para masajear lentamente su suave muslo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Esto no era lo que quería… ella quería su amor… no su lujuria. Había una diferencia. Además, había algo que no estaba bien con él en ese momento. Recientemente estaba actuando impulsivamente… no sabía cuándo se giraría y sonreiría, o se giraría y golpearía a alguien. Eso era peligroso, y la hizo cuidadosa de cómo expresaría su rechazo.

"Inuyasha… no creo que esté lista…" murmuró ella, consciente del rastro de fuego quemando su muslo en el viaje de su mano. También estaba bien consciente de que si ninguno de ellos ladeaba sus cabezas levemente, sus labios colisionarían.

"Por supuesto que lo estás. Eres mayor que Sango cuando nació su primer hijo."

Esa no era excusa, se sintió mordaz. En vez intentó una respuesta más razonable. "No soy Sango… sólo tengo dieciséis…"

"Diecinueve." Corrigió él.

"Dieciséis."

"Diecinueve!"

"Dieciséis!" La atmósfera romántica estaba a punto de deteriorarse.

"Diecinueve!" rugió él, sus garras pincharon su muslo levemente. "Tenías dieciséis cuando llegaste, eso fue hace tres años. Ahora tienes diecinueve."

"Tenía dieciséis cuando hice ese trato con Naraku que me garantizaba larga vida y juventud. Aún tengo dieciséis en mi cuerpo y mente." Le dijo ella un poco cortante. "Sé cómo me siento por dentro. Tengo dieciséis."

"Entonces estás diciendo que nunca estarás lista, por siempre?" sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente. Estaba medio asustada de discutir con él.

"Estoy creciendo… sólo que lentamente…"

"De qué hay que temer? Es natural…" él apretó su muslo gentilmente, haciéndola temblar levemente. Tenía que resistirse… este no era él… pasaba algo _malo _con él. "Tú y yo… macho y hembra… hombre y mujer…"

"Es eso por lo que sería?" ella lo miró a los ojos, dejándole ver el dolor.

"Por qué más sería?" frunció él.

_Qué hay del amor? _Ella quería gritar de nuevo. "Mira - sólo vine a ver si estabas bien - no quiero _esto!_"

"Sí quieres." Le dijo él.

"No quiero!"

"Ellos dicen que sí."

"Quién lo dice?" ella frunció, observando la cerrada expresión que se instaló en su cara. Casi como si hubiese estado tocando ácido, se separó de ella. Asustada ante su cambio de actitud se echó hacia atrás levemente mientras él se levantaba y la miraba.

"Estoy bien. No pasa _nada_ malo conmigo! Por qué siempre dices las mismas cosas - 'estás bien?', 'te sientes bien?'." Él apretó sus puños. "Es tan molesto!"

"Estoy preocupada por ti!" gritó ella defensiva. "No estás actuando como tú."

"No estás preocupada - sólo eres entrometida!"

"Estás paranoico!"

"No lo estoy!" espetó él, alejándose de ella con temor de que sus puños actuaran contra ella. "Fuera!"

"Pero Inuyasha-!"

"Me haces enojar tanto estos días que creo que podría lastimarme por ti!" espetó ella, luchando contra la urgencia de levantarle la mano.

Kagome se silenció, mirando gacho con ojos encapirotados. "Está bien." Murmuró ella, levantándose tranquilamente y salió de su habitación en forma calmada cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por qué no la había tirado? Su calma lo irritó al extremo mientras luchaba por encontrar otra manera de ventilar su rabia. Captó vista de su reflejo en un espejo a una corta distancia. Observó su reflejo mirándolo un momento… antes que el rostro que vio borrara toda expresión.

Esa no era su cara… él no era la persona que vio en el espejo… verdad? Qué estaba pasándole…? Realmente se… estaba volviendo loco?

Después de pasar unos momento de silencio levantó el frasco de tinta de su escritorio y lo lanzó hacia el espejo, sonriendo satisfecho cuando lo quebró.

Se estaba enloqueciendo? Sólo dejó de importarle.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Razones para la Venganza'


	5. Razones para la Venganza

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

**Traducido por Inuhanya**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Razones para la Venganza

* * *

4 años atrás…

Era increíble lo fácil que era perderse en el camino a Inaki. Un momento estaba caminando por el camino desde una aldea en la costa cercana al puente de arena, y al próximo estaba… bueno… no sabía dónde estaba…

Todo se veía igual. Los árboles se elevaban a cada lado del camino. Algunas veces estaba viajando entre valles, algunas veces rodeaba los bordes de bajas montañas y colinas. Ese era el paisaje para ti… nada sino colinas y árboles con la ocasional aparición de villas.

No ayudaba que tuviera que montar un caballo robado… uno con una voluntad propia.

"Gira a la izquierda." Él tiró de las riendas mientras se acercaban a una bifurcación en el camino. El caballo giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero su cuerpo estaba moviéndose a la derecha. Él aclaró su garganta y haló más fuerte. "Izquierda - gira a la izquierda, tonta excusa de caballo! Izquierda!"

Ellos fueron a la derecha.

Se giró en la silla y miró la bifurcación que lentamente desaparecía. "Entonces así fue como me perdí…" él se rehusó a reconocer que podría haber sido su culpa de alguna forma.

Él se devolvió para mirar el camino adelante, gruñéndole al caballo marrón. "Tu madre era una mula." Dijo él llanamente. El caballo sólo chilló suavemente y, si fuese posible, comenzó a caminar en el lado más irregular del camino.

Era increíble… era el gobernante del sur y no podía hacer que le obedeciera un tonto animal. Si hubiese sido uno de los corceles del palacio, no habría sido un problema. Habría estado en Inaki hace tres días. Pero no. No se permitiría caminar en la tierra como el campesino promedio y tenía que tener un caballo, sin importar lo indisciplinado.

Bueno, esto era lo que obtenía por robar un caballo de un grupo de comerciantes.

Esa era una señal? Él volvió su atención hacia el viejo poste que estaba medio caído, cubierto en hiedra y que tenía su señal colgando por un clavo, también cubierto por unos largos hilos de hiedra.

"Izquierda!" él tiró de las riendas de nuevo, intentando desviarse hacia el poste. "Oye - estás escuchándome?! Dije a la izquierda!"

El caballo finalmente comenzó a trotar hacia la izquierda, hacia el lado del camino donde descansaba el poste con la señal.

"Bien - ahora deja de moverte a la izquierda… detente o te estrellarás en los árboles!" él se inclinó hacia la derecha para balancear el peso. O sólo para asegurarse, que si se estrellaban en los árboles, no fuera el primero en caer.

El caballo se detuvo al último momento y permaneció paciente, actuando como el chocho caballo que no era. Con un gruñido, el jinete del chocho caballo desenfundó su espada y se inclinó para hacer a un lado las lianas de hiedra que cubrían la señal. Anguló su cabeza para leer la señal bocabajo. "Bienvenidos… a… Kozushima-mura…" él levantó la mirada rápidamente. "Kozushima?!"

Miró adelante hacia el camino.

"Dónde demonios es eso?!"

Miró de un lado a otro del camino, asomándose entre los árboles y se sentó con una confusa expresión. Aún sin pista…

"Bueno!" exclamó él e hizo andar el caballo. "Tal vez debamos continuar andando hasta que toquemos algo conocido?"

Ellos continuaron por el resto del día. Pasaron por otro valle y se detuvieron en un río para refrescarse un poco. En algún punto comenzó a darse cuenta lo hambriento que estaba… pero hasta que un nuevo caballo llegara, la carne de caballo no iba a estar en el menú.

El sol estaba comenzando a hundirse en el horizonte oeste cuando finalmente admitió la derrota. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Parecía que no había una villa por millas a la redonda, así que no podía preguntarle a ningún local dónde podría estar Inaki. Aún si hubiese locales probablemente le hubiesen dado un vistazo a su cabello blanco y graciosas orejas y correrían gritando por sus vidas.

Eso fue lo que hicieron los antiguos dueños de este caballo.

"Tal vez debamos regresar." Él suspiró para el caballo y para sí. Aunque para entonces había olvidado completamente el camino por el que había llegado.

"Vamos… giro a la derecha… giro…" él haló duro las riendas y esperó paciente para que el caballo girara en círculo para enfrentar el camino por el que habían venido. "Camina…"

El caballo dio unos pasos… sólo para ser detenido de repente por su jinete. Tomando las riendas en una mano, se levantó de la silla levemente para intentar tener una mejor vista.

Se veía como un castillo al costado de una montaña. No lo había visto antes porque los árboles habían bloqueado su vista… pero ahí estaba, tan claro como el día.

Una vital señal…

"Pero cuál castillo…?" se preguntó fuerte, frunciendo sus ojos.

En realidad, dándole un mejor vistazo, podía ver que no era más un lugar activo. Las paredes y techo estaban dilapidados, las ventanas rotas, y unos campos abandonados al lado del castillo no probaban evidencia de alguien ahí en la actualidad.

Era viejo… probablemente no estaba más en los mapas. El jefe gobernando el castillo probablemente había sido derrotado por otro jefe y ahora estaba sin dueño. Habían obvias señales de una batalla alrededor del castillo… árboles habían sido hecho pedazos, y ahora las podridas estacas y troncos yacían esparcidos aquí y allá.

Aún si no estuviese activo, podía darle una idea de dónde estaba Inaki…

"Vamos." Él desmontó el caballo y tomó las riendas para llevar el caballo con él mientras entraba en los árboles, bajando la pendiente hacia el viejo castillo.

Su camino lo llevó a un angosto arroyo que atravesaba los densos árboles, luego arriba del otro lado, arriba de otra montaña, hacia el edificio. Cuando lo alcanzó, sólo se decepcionó más.

El nombre y la bandera habían sido incinerados y las cenizas hacía mucho habían volado en el viento.

"Perfecto." Él amarró las riendas del caballo en un poste en el viejo campo y decidió dar un vistazo alrededor.

Eso fue infructuoso, y no pasó mucho antes de que regresara e inspeccionara el campo de batalla alrededor del palacio. Una pocas armas rotas como espadas y lanzas yacían aquí y allá, medio clavadas en el suelo. Encontró un par de cabezas de flechas, pero nada mucho más interesante.

Lo que habría sido genial hubiese sido si hubiese encontrado algunos esqueletos… cadáveres… algo _interesante_. Además, si hubiese encontrado algún cuerpo… podría haber encontrado su localización para pedir direcciones.

Él se giró hacia los árboles y se detuvo, frunciendo mientras notaba algo inusual sobre los arreglos de la roca. Siete largas tablas yacían en una pulcra fila, justo antes de que comenzaran los árboles. La curiosidad lo hizo avanzar, y las rodeó hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

Marcas de tumbas. Fachadas desgastadas con el tiempo, desgastadas por la naturaleza. Había unos pocos caracteres grabados en la roca, pero eran difíciles de leer. Agachándose trazó unos cuantos caracteres.

"Kotsu… huesos?" él frunció mirando cada marca a cambio. Todas parecían estar marcadas con palabras o nombres terminando en 'kotsu'. Distinguió un nombre… Suikotsu… huesos durmientes?

"Extraño nombre…" él se levantó pensativo. Bueno, sonaba como si se hubiese topado con el lugar de descanso de los siete enanos. De cualquier forma, había encontrado su localización.

Desenfundando la espada en su cadera izquierda la sintió vibrar con un extraño poder. Se tomó unos momentos absorbiendo el poder fluyendo y envolviendo sus manos, hacia sus brazos. Sostuvo la espada en una posición lista mientras sus ojos escaneaban las siete tumbas.

Muchas criaturas pequeñas ahora podían ser vistas sentadas perezosamente alrededor de las tumbas, escarbando sus pequeños escondites y parpadeándoles brillantemente. Aunque algunos estaban bostezando… imaginó que habían estado sentados en las tumbas por algún tiempo. De cualquier forma, aún todos eran vulnerables a Tenseiga.

Sin mucho problema, osciló la espada unas cuantas veces, cortando los pequeños portadores de féretros con un par de eficientes golpes. Desde un punto de vista exterior habría parecido como si simplemente estuviese cortando el aire, rozando ocasionalmente la tierra.

Cuando terminó de desvanecer a los pequeños duendes, se sentó en un tronco caído, enfundó la espada en su funda y cruzó sus brazos para esperar. Infortunadamente, esas personas habían muerto hace algún tiempo… y ahora tomaría un tiempo revivir sus cuerpos a su antigua gloria.

Cruzó sus piernas, descruzó sus piernas… pellizcó sus garras por unos minutos y luego comenzó a tallar su nombre en la tierra. Eso no demoró mucho. Sólo era un caracter en total. Bah… también podría escribir el nombre completo…

Un ruido lo distrajo y levantó la mirada hacia las tumbas, notando que alguien estaba comenzando a levantarse al fin. Dejó de escribir su nombre y se levantó, frunció sus ojos e intentó pretender que no estaba cargando dos espadas de acero alrededor de su cintura.

Asombrosamente lo logró.

La tumba del medio comenzó a quebrarse y abrirse levemente. Observó expectante, hasta que finalmente una mano emergió de la tierra, agitándose levemente para intentar salir de la tumba. Con un suspiro se inclinó y tomó la mano firmemente, halando con firme presión. Después de unos momentos de resistencia, el resto de la tierra se derrumbó y el habitante de la tumba se sentó, tosiendo aire de sus pulmones y aspirando el fresco oxígeno. Tomándose unos momentos para recuperarse, levantó la mirada hacia la mano sujetando la suya…

Garras…?

Con un tirón el muerto retractó su mano y le dirigió una acalorada mirada al hombre sobre él. Estaba tarareando y lo miraba con compasión. "Morir tan joven… qué trágico."

"Quién demonios eres?"

"Tu salvador. No necesitas agradecerme." Fue la seca respuesta.

"No… quién eres?"

"Los sujetos me llaman Lord Inu. Los amigos me llaman Inutessai Higahi-Murayami Hinode Akikawe…" él contó el nombre con sus dedos tras su espalda, asegurándose de no perder alguno… "Estoy seguro que hay un Miyake en algún lugar…"

"Inu Youkai…" dijo Bankotsu lentamente, ojos fruncidos. "De la isla sin duda?"

"En realidad gobierno la isla." Lord Inu intentó no lucir muy presumido diciendo eso. "Ahora, te reviví por una razón. Necesito direcciones."

"Sí?" Bankotsu comenzó a levantarse tembloroso, sacudiendo la vieja tierra de su elaborada armadura. "Bueno, yo no ayudo Inu Youkais. Salvaste al hombre equivocado."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que siempre podría preguntarle a uno de tus amigos aquí." Lord Inu le dio una mirada a las tumbas alrededor.

"No sin mi permiso."

"No desperdiciaré este esfuerzo. Me _dirás_ el camino hacia Inaki." La mano de Lord Inu fue a descansar levemente en la empuñadura de su otra espada, Tessaiga.

"Oblígame." Bankotsu cruzó sus brazos con burla. Tras él escuchó unos pocos jadeos y gruñidos mientras los otros seis miembros de su grupo comenzaban a salir de sus tumbas.

"Estamos vivos!" Exclamó Jakotsu con una sorprendida expresión. "Y apestamos."

"Qué hora es…?" Mukotsu rascó su cabeza adormilado.

Bankotsu le levantó una ceja a Lord Inu. "Vas a arrepentirte de despertar al Shichinin-tai, Inu Youkai."

"Se supone que eso me asuste?" Lord Inu permaneció inexpresivo. Hasta que captó vista del último humano levantarse de la tumba más grande. Debió haber sido del tamaño de un… de un enorme árbol? "Mierda…"

"Kyoukotsu." Bankotsu se giró y comenzó a alejarse. "Aplasta al Youkai y regresemos a los negocios."

Lord Inu no desperdició tiempo en desenfundar a Tessaiga y la transformó mientras la blandía hacia el 'humano' anormalmente enorme. El golpe de vientos cortantes se extendió, erradicando al hombre en una ráfaga. Bankotsu se giró justo a tiempo para ver los últimos destellos de luz tragarse a Mukotsu y a Ginkotsu. Los cuatro Shichinin-tai restantes miraron en shock.

"Increíble…" Dijo Renkotsu en voz alta.

"Ahora. Lo diré otra vez." Lord Inu descansó la punta de Tessaiga en el suelo y se apoyó en ella como un bastón. "Dónde está Inaki? Necesito encontrar al jefe para recoger la Shikon no Tama que le entregó una miko. Es para mi desconsolado hijo si quieren saber."

"Basura. Eres muy joven para tener un hijo." Espetó Bankotsu.

"Por el contrario, soy más mayor de lo que aparento." Mucho mayor. "Estoy un poco apurado, así que mejor me dicen rápido antes que yo…" él miró hacia Suikotsu, el doctor humano. "… deshaga el trato a como estaba."

"Bien." Dijo Bankotsu entre dientes. "Mátalo. Suikotsu es tan útil como una vara de metal en una tormenta de truenos."

"Sin ofender ni nada." Le dijo Jakotsu al doctor tras él.

"Está bien." Lord Inu levantó a Tessaiga y apuntó hacia Jakotsu en vez. "Si no me dicen dónde está Inaki entonces el hombre con lápiz labial lo recibe."

Jakotsu se paralizó, mirando la espada… infortunadamente parecía haber dejado a Jakotsutou en su tumba. Lo mismo para Bankotsu… quien rápidamente se detuvo entre el paso de Tessaiga y su camarada. "La última vez que estuve vivo, Inaki estaba a cinco millas al este de aquí." Él movió su mentón hacia la montaña a su izquierda. "Por ese camino, en el valle."

Lord Inu lo observó por un momento antes de sonreír y enfundar a Tessaiga. "Ves? No fue difícil, verdad?" Él se giró y regresó a su caballo para desatar las riendas y subirse en su espalda. Les sonrió levemente a los humeantes miembros restantes del Shichinin-tai mientras pasaba. "Buen día."

Bankotsu lo observó irse furioso. La segunda vez que habían sido superados por un Inu Youkai… algo tenía que hacerse.

"Los mató con un movimiento?" Renkotsu comentó y estaba girándose hacia los destrozados restos de sus tres compañeros. "Una poderosa espada. Un poderoso hombre."

"No es nada." Dijo Bankotsu. "Si tuviera a Banryuu conmigo habría sido una pelea justa."

"A dónde iría Suikotsu?" Preguntó Jakotsu, buscando alrededor al hombre perdido.

"A quién le importa?" Renkotsu alcanzó en las tumbas y sacó la funda curva de la espada de Jakotsu, y se la lanzó a su dueño. Él habría hecho lo mismo por Banryuu… pero era una espada _muy_ grande.

Bankotsu la recogió él mismo y gruñó mientras la colgaba sobre su espalda. "Inu Youkai…" espetó él. "Escoria."

"Quién crees que nos mató?" Preguntó Jakotsu, acercándose a Renkotsu para mirar los restos de Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu y Mukotsu. "La oscura miko que estaba en ese castillo?"

"Indudablemente, ella es la única con el poder para matarnos." Renkotsu miró al dilapidado castillo. "Obviamente no ha estado aquí por un tiempo."

"La encontraremos." Interrumpió Bankotsu.

"Y la matamos?" Jakotsu sonrió malvadamente.

"No. Le diremos de la Shikon no Tama y de ese Inu Youkai." Bankotsu habló mientras el plan aún se formaba en su mente. "Si le decimos sobre la joya de cuatro almas, querrá su poder. Atacará a lord Inu y esperanzadamente lo matará. Mientras en el proceso, sólo podemos esperar que también la lleve a la destrucción."

* * *

Qué tan mortal había sido su predicción? Después de unos años había regresado a la isla Youkai, para ver si todo estaba… como lo había estado… y se había deleitado al encontrar que ese bastardo Lord Inu había sido asesinado por la oscura miko, mientras la miko misma había sido destruida por el 'desconsolado' hijo de Lord Inu.

No había sido difícil encontrar un puesto en la armada, y hacer su camino a capitán de la fuerza en cuestión de días después de hacer notar sus habilidades. Esta era la fase final de su venganza.

Lo único que alborotaba los nervios de Bankotsu era el hecho de que el desconsolado Inuyasha parecía estar siguiendo a su padre, y estaba logrando mantener junta a la isla… bueno, al menos la mitad.

Qué habría sido más satisfactorio para Bankotsu, habría sido ver a todos los Inu Youkai destruidos después del fallecimiento de Lord Inu. No parecía estar pasando. Así que Bankotsu estaba ahí para ayudar.

Además, la isla tenía la llave para revivir a sus compañeros perdidos… pero tenía que encontrar cómo. Mientras tanto sería divertido obtener el último control, matar toda la sangre real y ataduras a la nobleza, luego los dejaría pudrirse sin líderes…

O instalar una democracia sin líderes. De cualquier forma, los Inu Youkai estaban por desaparecer.

Bankotsu levantó la mirada cuando sintió la sombra de Jakotsu caer sobre él en la arena. "Qué estabas pensando?" preguntó el joven, retirando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Bankotsu no respondió por un momento antes de sonreír lentamente. "Tengo una pequeña misión para ti."

"Oh?" Jakotsu se agachó, ansioso de complacer.

"Ve al norte y dile a Suikotsu que también tengo una pequeña misión para él… y a Renkotsu. Necesitamos sus habilidades en la escritura."

* * *

"Estoy preocupada…" Dijo Kagome lentamente mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante en Fushi corriendo por el pasto delante de ella y Sango.

"También estoy preocupada…" aceptó Sango. "No he visto a Miroku en un tiempo… tal vez la costurera decidió vengarse por ser levantada tan temprano?"

"Hablo en serio." Kagome le suspiró. "Sobre Inuyasha."

Sango frunció. "Lo sé… escuché sobre lo que le pasó a ese espía… nariz rota y unos colmillos faltantes… aunque ahora está bien."

"No crees que es un poco extraño?" Kagome miró a su amiga quien estaba balanceando a su joven hija en su cadera mientras caminaban a lo largo de la orilla del lago. "Inuyasha normalmente no está tan fuera de control para golpear a alguien así."

"Estresado." Sango se encogió como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Y vino a mi anoche…" dijo Kagome lentamente, sonrojándose cuando escuchó a Sango jadearle. "Fui a preguntar si estaba… tú sabes… y entonces él… con su… y luego se enloqueció… porque… tú sabes… luego me echó. Ves? Está actuando extraño…"

"Diría que tú eres la extraña." Sango movió a Reiko levemente. "Eso es por qué no llegaste a desayunar esta mañana? Estás evitándolo."

"Él notó que no estuve ahí?"

Sango sacudió su cabeza y Kagome suspiró. "También he estado teniendo esos sueños… pesadillas en realidad." Ella miró el pasto mientras caminaban. "Siempre son iguales. Es Inuyasha, está loco, y ha tomado el reino norte. Siempre toma lugar en el palacio norte, y siempre termina en él matándome en formas crueles e inusuales."

"Ouch." Sango hizo una mueca. "Tal vez debas tomar prestado uno de los atrapasueños de Miroku?"

"Dudo que eso ayudaría." Kagome mordió su labio y vociferó su temor después de un momento. "Estoy preocupada de que pudieran ser… pequeñas premoniciones."

"Perdón?" Sango le frunció.

"Parece estar volviéndose más como mi versión soñada de Inuyasha todos los días. Se está volviendo más salvaje… más impredecible… En mi sueño corta su cabello - y anoche dijo que estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo."

"Pero… sólo es un sueño, verdad?" preguntó Sango titubeante. "Digo - no haces premoniciones, verdad? Puedes ver lo que pasó en el pasado con esos pequeños destellos tuyos… pero no ves el futuro…"

"Pero qué si sí? Qué si mis sueños ahora ven el futuro?" Kagome retorció sus manos. "Mis poderes siempre estuvieron desarrollándose constantemente porque permanecí mucho aquí donde murió Kikyo... qué si ver el futuro en mi sueño es un nuevo poder… en una forma abstracta?"

"Yo diría que estás estresándote por nada." Sango sacudió su cabeza firmemente, casi como si se rehusara a creerlo, no sería verdad. "No creo que Inuyasha te lastimaría y tomaría el norte. Sólo son sueños."

"Pero deben significar algo…" Kagome suspiró.

"No mires ahora." Dijo Sango de repente, haciendo a Kagome lucir natural ante lo que vio. Kagome tragó audiblemente cuando vio a Inuyasha agachado en la orilla del lago adelante, hablándole a Fushi.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Fushi, mirando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha para ver lo que estaba viendo.

"Mirando el lago." Dijo él en un tono asombrosamente paciente.

"Por qué?"

"Porque necesito pensar."

"Por qué?"

"Porque tengo mucho en mente en este momento."

"Por qué?"

"Porque estoy muy ocupado."

"Por qué?"

"Porque soy el Rey."

"Por qué?"

"Porque soy el heredero del anterior Rey."

"Por qué?"

"Porque soy su hijo."

"Por qué?"

"Porque él es mi padre."

"Por qué?"

"Porque me tuvo."

"Por qué?"

"Porque tuvo sexo con mi madre."

"Tuvo qué?"

La fuerte voz de Sango interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. "Inuyasha! No te atrevas a dañar su pura e inocente mente!"

"Inocente?" él resopló enderezándose. Sango llegó y alejó a Fushi de la mano.

"Creo que algunas palabras deberían evitarse de los niños a esta edad." Reprimió ella.

"Sí, como 'por qué'." Él cruzó sus brazos. "Te lo digo Sango, la palabra tortura de Fushi es suficiente para hacer que alguien enloquezca."

Un suave jadeo escapó de Kagome y ambos la miraron… ella rápidamente se giró para encarar el lago. Sango movió a Reiko inestable mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Inuyasha. Eventualmente fue Sango quien rompió la tensa pausa. "Yo… regresaré al palacio. Reiko necesita alimentarse."

"Por qué?" Fue la pequeña pregunta de Fushi mientras era arrastrado.

Kagome permaneció como una rígida tabla de madera mientras escuchaba los sonidos de madre e hijo partiendo. Sabía que Inuyasha aún estaba ahí… aunque estaba muy callado, pero podía sentir sus ojos abriendo agujeros en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Eventualmente el silencio fue demasiado para ella manejarlo y se giró. "Ahora tengo que regresar y ver si-"

Ella saltó asustada cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba directamente tras ella. Se tambaleó unos pasos, peligrosamente cerca al borde del agua, antes de detenerse y desviar sus ojos hacia el suelo entre ellos.

"No fuiste a desayunar." Declaró él.

"No tenía hambre." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Por supuesto que sí. Sólo estabas evitándome."

"Dormí hasta tarde, lo siento." Intentó de nuevo, arriesgando una mirada para encontrar sus ojos, pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

Igual que el sueño… no sentía que conociera al muchacho frente a ella… dolía. Lo quería de regreso a la normalidad… quería que el Inuyasha que conocía regresara.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo perdonarte por eso." Él se encogió razonablemente, y por un momento, sonó normal y casual. "Digo, yo también hubiese dormido si no hubiese sido por la balada de querubines que entraron navegando a mi habitación a través de la ventana al amanecer cantando 'Akimo, Amara y Akiho fueron a navegar'. Horrible alboroto. Desentonado, cada uno de ellos."

Kagome lo miró.

Él rió ante su expresión. "No luzcas tan sorprendida. También piensas que estoy loco, verdad?"

La boca de Kagome trabajó, pero ninguna palabra pudo ser formada.

"No te preocupes." Él tocó su mentón con una cáustica sonrisa. "Estoy loco, no alucino. No puedes soportar una broma?"

"Esto no es divertido. Estoy preocupada por ti." Comenzó ella nerviosa.

"No deberías estarlo." Él rió y se giró para dirigirse hacia el palacio, levantando sus brazos y gritando a todo pulmón hacia los cielos. "Porque no importa!! No importa nada!!"

Kagome hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. Él se detuvo y se giró, de nuevo una expresión normal. "Pero…" comenzó él hacia ella.

"Pero qué?" Kagome retrocedió levemente, consciente de que retrocedía directo al lago a este paso.

Él se detuvo ante ella y tocó su mejilla con una tierna caricia. "_Siempre _te protegeré. Incluso de mí mismo." Pero de alguna forma su tono había sonado más amenazador que consolador. Ella se obligó a hacerse a un lado y fuera de su alcance.

"Bien. Parece que la temperamental perra de los cambios de humor se pasó de Sango hacia ti, no?" dijo él levemente, chasqueando su lengua y pasó rozándola deliberadamente mientras comenzaba a regresar a las puertas del palacio. "_Te _veré en la cena… en tanto como ningún querubín te secuestre como lo prometieron. No les creería si fuera tú. Pero podrías querer mantenerte vigilante sólo en caso."

Kagome se hundió en el suelo mientras lo observaba partir, su corazón rompiéndose en su pecho lenta y silenciosamente.

Cómo había pasado esto…?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Víctimas de la Guerra'


	6. Tramposa

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora: **Supongo que la razón de por qué no puedo contemplar escribir a Inuyasha como un loco es porque hay una o dos personas en mi familia que podrían haberse perturbado, están perturbados o van a perturbarse (cuando descubran que dije esto). Seriamente. Sin embargo, tan preocupante como pueda ser, albergo esperanzas de que no sea yo la próxima, (aunque no cuenten sus pollos, aún estoy joven).

Oh - y sé que dije que este capítulo sería 'Víctimas de la Guerra' pero voy a posponerlo un poco, lo siento!

E iba a subir la calificación a R, desde que esta es una historia inusualmente oscura, pero entonces pensé 'nah' he visto personas de diez años manejar peores cosas que esta. Con trece años no son bebitos.

Pero están advertidos - el final de este capítulo podría ser considerado levemente lime. Pero sólo si tienen una gran imaginación.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tramposa

* * *

Era asombroso lo rápido que la continua imagen de Kagome de una vida feliz y tranquila podía destrozarse… bueno… más como derrumbarse, o desgastarse un gran paso a la vez. Parecía sólo ayer que había estado viviendo su perfecta y pintoresca forma de vida. Buenos amigos, bonita vista desde la ventana de su habitación… un asombroso, heroico y estable interés amoroso. Ningunos chicos malos a diez millas a la redonda y su único motivo de enfado era el hecho de que su interés amoroso no parecía interesado. Pero ahora ese mismo interés amoroso no parecía estable… más como inestable.

Sólo era en un momento como este que Kagome se daba cuenta que su roca había sido Inuyasha… él era quien mantenía todo junto para ella, y cuando fallaba en poder mantener todo junto para él… también comenzó a fallar para Kagome.

Estaba llegando al punto donde incluso no podía dormir más en la habitación junto a él.

Los continuos sonidos contra las delgadas paredes, el estruendo de muebles y objetos en el piso de madera se escuchaban sorprendentemente bien por las habitaciones. Había despertado a Kagome una noche, y se sentó por unos momentos preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando… hasta que localizó un gran sonido desde la habitación al lado de la suya - la habitación de Inuyasha.

De una vez salió de la cama, su natural preocupación y buena voluntad dominaron su sentido común. Se precipitó con prisa de su habitación y por el corredor hacia su habitación, completamente consciente que tal vez lo que estaba haciendo no era increíblemente inteligente. Toda la situación le había recordado fuertemente de una vez hace tres años cuando había escuchado ruidos extraños y estruendos provenientes de esta misma habitación… y había ido a ver el problema sólo para casi perder su cabeza con un Inuyasha demonio.

Ese recuerdo la hizo titubear de alcanzar y hacer a un lado la puerta. No se transformaba más en un demonio completo… no a menos que dejara a Tessaiga en otro lugar y fuera la luna llena. Pero no era la luna llena… y le rezaba a dios de que no hubiese tirado a Tessaiga.

Algo se estrelló contra la puerta, haciéndola estremecer violentamente en su marco. Justo entonces el coraje de Kagome le había fallado y había corrido como si su vida dependiera de eso. De alguna forma había terminado en la habitación de Sango y Miroku, llorando tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

Sango - naturalmente preocupada por su amiga, había querido saber el problema en ese momento. Pero Miroku, siendo dos años más sabio que ella, sabía cuándo dejar a Kagome descansar y dormir hasta que se sintiera mejor. No fue sino hasta esa mañana que Sango la había hecho hablar.

"Es Inuyasha, verdad?" ella observó el demacrado rostro de Kagome con ojos fruncidos. "Dios - mataré a ese bastardo - qué ha hecho esta vez para molestarte?"

"Aparte de volverse loco?"

Sango suspiró profundamente y llegó a sus pies con cuidado, apoyando su espalda. "El palacio está hablando otra vez… los rumores vuelan de que Inuyasha no está cuerdo. Supongo que realmente ha… tú sabes…"

"Bueno, definitivamente no está actuando normal." Kagome presionó sus puños contra su frente. "Todo está mal… por qué está así? Diciendo todas esas cosas… actuando como un bruto…?"

Sango sólo suspiró inútil mientras Miroku entraba en la habitación con un tazón de desayuno en sus manos y un niño. "No es como si pueda evitarlo, Lady Kagome. Si realmente se ha vuelto loco es improbable que piense que lo que esta haciendo es perturbar a los demás."

"Entonces cómo lo ayudamos?" Kagome miró a la pareja, rezando por que tuvieran sus respuestas.

"No sabemos… no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo… es el Rey." Dijo Sango tranquilamente. "Sólo podemos esperar que se mejore?"

"Pero cuándo?" Dijo Kagome. "Es peligroso así - para sí mismo, no sólo para las personas a su alrededor!"

"Sólo podemos esperar." Dijo Miroku con un leve suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación adyacente con su desayuno.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Fushi caminó tras él.

"Desayunando."

"Por qué?"

"Porque tengo hambre."

"Por qué?"

"Porque apenas desperté."

"Por qué?"

Sus voces se desvanecieron mientras dejaban la habitación, dejando a Sango regresar a Kagome con una motivadora sonrisa. Aunque no era muy inspiradora. "Te sugiero que intentes no dejar que esto te moleste… aléjate de Inuyasha. Puedes cambiar de habitaciones si quieres, a una en este corredor si quieres para que podamos cuidarte."

"Tenemos que ayudarlo." Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No podemos ignorar esto."

"No podemos evitarlo – al menos no todavía." Añadió ella rápidamente cuando vio de nuevo los ojos de Kagome brillar con lágrimas. "Kagome, basta o vas a hacerme llorar también."

"Él parecía bien…" Kagome comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo. "Sólo la semana pasada - de repente… enloqueció - igual que en mis sueños. Qué si _son _premoniciones? Qué si realmente va a matarme - no deliberadamente - sino por alguna loca acción de la que normalmente se arrepentiría?!"

Sango tragó duro y levantó la mirada cuando Fushi regresó a la habitación con el desayuno de Miroku en sus manos, luciendo levemente complacido consigo mismo. Se giró hacia Kagome quien estaba luchando contra las lágrimas valientemente. "Como dijimos - aléjate de Inuyasha y no busques problemas, de acuerdo? Hablaré con Bankotsu… tal vez pueda ayudar de alguna forma."

Miroku regresó a la habitación, mirando desesperadamente a su hijo y su desayuno antes de mirar a Sango. "No confío en ese hombre. No vamos a involucrarlo."

"Oh vamos!" Gruñó Sango, girando sus ojos. "Podemos confiar en él - es el capitán de la guardia! Inuyasha no lo hubiese dejado llegar a esa posición si no fuera digno de ella!"

"Sí - bueno, todos sabemos lo válidas que son las perspectivas de Inuyasha estos días." Remarcó Kagome amargamente. Sus amigos la consideraron en silencio antes de que se levantara de repente y se dirigiera hacia la puerta. "Necesito ir a ver a Lady Inu, discúlpenme."

Ella cerró la puerta y Sango intercambió una mirada con Miroku, expresando sus ansiedades sin hablar realmente. Era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados esos días. No era como si pudieran hablar abiertamente sobre locura, o guerra en frente de niños.

Sango se obligó a relajarse y se dirigió a darle a Reiko su desayuno mientras Miroku iba a sentarse al lado de Fushi en la mesa. "Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó él.

"Comiendo una zanahoria." Respondió Fushi.

Miroku cruzó sus brazos con una astuta sonrisa. "Por qué?"

"Porque no es un nabo." Dijo Fushi masticando.

Miroku abrió su boca para hablar pero frunció. "Um… Por qué?"

Fushi lo miró con una ceja levantada (digna para enorgullecer a su padre). "Por qué la zanahoria no es un nabo? No hagas preguntas tontas, Pa."

Sango los pasó, vociferando el marcador. "Fushi: seis. Miroku: aún nada todavía." Él la miró.

* * *

Kagome se aseguró de que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca al dormitorio real mientras se desplazaba por el corredor, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lady Inu. Pero no sintió nada de la conocida aura de Inuyasha… significando que probablemente estaba levantado y en otro lado.

Bueno… viendo cómo no estaba en su habitación, aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un vistazo, y ver qué demonios había estado haciendo el ruido anoche. Esperaba encontrar unos cuantos jarrones rotos, unos cuantos agujeros en las paredes, una ventana rota o una biblioteca tal vez. Eso es por qué estaba tambaleándose al abrir la puerta y ver la habitación por lo que era.

Estaba muy sorprendida de registrar la puerta saliéndose de su marco mientras la empujaba, haciéndola estrellar contra el piso, muy dañada para ser útil como puerta. Casi con leve horror entró en la habitación, haciendo su camino por los pedazos de vidrio y trozos de madera…

Había habido una cama contra esa pared allá… ahora no había nada. Había sido reducida a pedazos, cada uno del tamaño de la uña de su pulgar. La cama de plumas de ganso ahora yacía en una capa por el piso, sobre la madera debajo. La leve y dulce brisa movía las plumas, en una forma casi tranquila.

Nada permanecía de una pieza… _nada_…

Con un salto se dio cuenta que las paredes también tenían su cuota de daño… las habitaciones a cada lado de la de Inuyasha ahora eran visibles a través de huecos. Podía mirar su habitación… su cama… vio su desordenada cama que daba evidencia de su rápido escape anoche… qué si no hubiese huido? Los sueños se habrían hecho realidad más pronto que tarde?

Esa última idea la hizo regresar a la realidad, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, como asustada de lo que podría pasar si era atrapada dentro del desastre que alguna vez había sido una de las habitaciones más impresionantes y magnificentes en el palacio.

Afuera tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, muy asustada de mirar atrás a la habitación y ver la evidencia de que Inuyasha estaba _loco_… Después de un momento se recuperó lo suficiente para dirigirse a la puerta de Lady Inu. Golpeó rápidamente, mirando de un lado a otro por el corredor… paranoica de que estuviese siendo observada por ojos invisibles.

"Vete!" Gritó Lady Inu ásperamente. "Si me das más de esa horrible infusión caeré muerta sólo para molestarte!"

"Lady Inu - soy yo." Llamó Kagome urgentemente por la puerta. "Puedo entrar?"

"Oh - por supuesto!" Lady Inu estaba sentada en la cama mientras Kagome entraba. "Gracias al cielo, pensé que eras el curandero de nuevo con su cura 'milagrosa' para la fiebre."

No fue hasta entonces que Kagome se dio cuenta cuán enferma parecía estar la Reina. Cuánto tiempo había estado así? "Estás bien? Luces casi muerta."

"Encantador. Pero tú no luces el epítome de la salud." Lady Inu la invitó a seguir, y cuando Kagome obedeció presionó una mano en la frente de la joven y luego en la suya. "Aún muy caliente… te importaría si abro una ventana?"

"Déjame hacerlo." Kagome se movió para deslizar la ventana e inhaló profundamente mientras la cálida brisa de verano entraba en la habitación, enfriándola y calentándola al mismo tiempo.

"Muy sofocada…" Lady Inu se recostó y subió sus cobijas. "Mi garganta está en carne viva como si me hubiese tragado un par de cuchillos y me siento como si estuviera siendo rostizada en llamas…"

"Pasa mucho tiempo con Inuyasha. Está comenzando a sonar como él." Kagome sonrió débilmente. "Vulgar al extremo."

"Ugh…" Lady Inu se encogió indefensa. "Su padre era peor en sus días malos…"

Una pausa se extendió antes de que Lady Inu se girara para mirar a Kagome quien se inclinó contra el poste de su cama. "Pasa algo? Eras tú la que vino a verme, no?"

"Sí…" Kagome se deslizó para alcanzar el borde de la cama. Algo en toda su postura le recordaba a Lady Inu de un animal nervioso y caprichoso… "Es Inuyasha…"

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya estoy informada." Lady Inu dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos. "Supongo que todos estaban sacando pajitas para ver quien debía decirme."

Kagome permaneció en silencio.

"Me temo que será prono a ese tipo de cosas durante su vida." Lady Inu suspiró. "Parece que es el defecto humano en él."

"Defecto humano…?" Kagome miró a la mujer.

"Su abuelo… mi padre… Lord Suwado, el Daimyo en un reino en el continente, sufrió ataques nerviosos debido al estrés al menos tres veces en su vida. Una vez cuando tenía once años, otra cuando cumplí diecisiete años… Después de que encontré mi hogar en esta isla fui de visita y descubrí que tuvo otro ataque." Lady Inu le frunció al techo. "Ellos declararon que todo fue gracias a mi y a mi preferencia en especímenes para esposo."

"Eso suena duro." Susurró Kagome.

La madre de Inuyasha se encogió. "Digamos que era irme con Inutessai o quedarme y volverme una sumisa esposa de un alcohólico lord." Ella suspiró fuertemente y se movió, como si despidiera la oscura sensación. "Pero como puedes ver, está en la familia."

"Pero había pensado que al ser mitad demonio lo haría más fuerte a ese tipo de cosas."

Lady Inu resopló derisiva. "Escasamente. Inuyasha es un Hanyou… en el exterior parece más Inu Youkai que humano… y por dentro es más humano de lo que será Youkai… hazlo admitir eso. Su cuerpo es más demonio, pero su mente y alma es de un humano. Puedes ver tanto cuando se vuelve humano en la luna nueva. Su personalidad no cambia… aún cuando se vuelve demonio, su mente humana y alma vuelan por la ventana para ser reemplazadas con una mente y alma de demonio… sólo vacíos y básicos instintos, me temo."

Kagome mordió su labio mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo en su interior.

"Y como es la mente la que enloquece, la mente humana de Inuyasha sería afectada por el defecto humano de mi lado de la familia. Dudo que el Inu Youkai normalmente sufriera así, pero Inuyasha sólo es un Hanyou, infortunadamente."

"Cómo lo ayudamos?" Preguntó Kagome vacilante.

"No podemos." Dijo Lady Inu sin rodeos, como si fuera obvio. "No puedes darle a un loco una bebida o una cura que hará que todo el caos en su cabeza se ponga en orden. No puedes decirle que está loco - no te creería. Él no piensa que lo que está haciendo es extraño, probablemente cree que todos están siendo raramente sensibles a él últimamente."

"Debe haber algo…"

"Mi padre se recuperó de sus episodios después de unos meses… algunas veces era cuestión de semanas. Siempre que mejoraba, se recuperaba… se agitaba… pero se recuperaba completamente. Pero siempre teníamos que ser cuidadosos que nada pasara que pudiera desestabilizarlo de nuevo. Y mientras estaba en medio de una crisis no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para ayudar que encerrarlo en una habitación y poner a alguien más a cargo del dominio."

"Nosotros no podemos rogarle a Inuyasha que permanezca en una habitación. La destrozará como si fuera papel." Kagome suspiró, mirando hacia la puerta como si pudiera ver a través la destrozada habitación que había sido el dormitorio de Inuyasha.

"Y no es como si podamos decirle que está muy loco para gobernar. No lo aceptaría. Tiene el poder final como Rey, puede ignorarnos y hacer lo que le plazca. Y me atrevo a decir que esta situación con el enemigo misterioso en el reino norte no ayuda." Lady Inu miró el rostro de Kagome, y su expresión se suavizó un poco. "No te preocupes… no es como si nuestro Inuyasha haya empacado sus maletas y huyera para dejarnos con esta locura. No es malvado, ni un idiota charlatán… su mente sólo ha estado agobiada, eso es todo. Sus pensamientos están por todo el lugar y no tienen sentido para él o alguien más… Toma tiempo descifrar el desastre en su cabeza, y cuando lo haga, subconscientemente, recuperará sus sentidos y regresará a nosotros. Probablemente se pateará cuando piense en todas las cosas extrañas que dijo e hizo."

Kagome sonrió, un acuoso esfuerzo, mirando hacia ese día cuando se mejoraría.

"Sólo evítalo por ahora." Le dijo Lady Inu, como todos los demás hacían últimamente. "Él no está ahí ahora, así que no recordará sus sentimientos por ti. Mi padre no recordaba su amor por mi o mi madre… así que ten cuidado, sí?"

"Inuyasha no me ama." Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Qué sarta de…" Lady Inu giró sus ojos. "Cierto. Inuyasha no te ama en la forma que Miroku no adora a Sango."

"Pero Inuyasha nunca ha mostrado eso-"

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo Lady Inu. "Probablemente en sus propias y extrañas formas." Ella se detuvo y se vio pensativa. "Qué hay de esa vez que ambos quedaron atrapados en la lluvia? Ambos se veían muy cómodos para mi."

Kagome agachó su cabeza. "No realmente."

"Ambos entraron de la lluvia después que ese chaparrón irrumpió mientras estaban bajo ese sauce. Llegaron corriendo y fueron directo a su habitación y no salieron hasta el anochecer." Recordó Lady Inu exactamente. "Y si te atreves a intentar decirme que nada pasó entre dos personas mojadas en una pequeña habitación por tres horas entonces realmente eres una gazmoña, Kagome."

"No fui yo la gazmoña!" Kagome se defendió rápidamente. "Entramos a la habitación, mojados, medí el momento para intentar hacer un movimiento en él, pidiéndole si me ayudaría a secarme. – Créeme mi corazón voló cuando dijo 'seguro'. Fue y trajo una toalla… luego me empujó en el ventoso balcón y fue a secar su cabello con la toalla mientras gritaba 'dime cuando termines, para que pueda darte la vuelta!'. Como una jugosa carne asándose…"

"Oh… no hables sobre carne asada…" Gruñó Lady Inu, secando de nuevo su frente. "Creo que estoy escasa de agua en mi cuerpo para sudar…"

"Así que como puedes ver – _no _soy la gazmoña aquí." Continuó Kagome. "Inuyasha no se da cuenta cuando una chica está lanzándosele, eso es todo."

"Tal vez está esperando." Lady Inu se encogió. "Te das cuenta que si se adelanta y se casa contigo entonces al morir el reino automáticamente caería sobre tus hombros. Tal vez no quiere agobiarte todavía, desde que aún eres muy joven. Es duro ser gobernante de un reino, y una mujer gobernante más. Una mujer joven."

"Tengo diecinueve."

"Dieciséis."

"Diecinueve."

"Dieciséis." Dijo Lady Inu bruscamente. "Siempre discutes que tienes dieciséis, no intentes cambiarlo conmigo, jovencita."

"Esperando… esperando para qué?" Kagome no lo creía. "Si me amara pero estuviera esperando, al menos no cometería un desliz y mostrara el hecho de que me amaba."

"Tal vez lo ha hecho y tal vez _tú_ has sido muy ciega para verlo." Señaló Lady Inu.

A Kagome no le gustó el sonido de eso. Su error? Al no notarlo? Improbable… Ella sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Bueno… en tanto como se mejore entonces todos estaremos bien…"

"Sólo es temporal." Aceptó Lady Inu.

"Bien." Susurró Kagome y salió con un pequeño movimiento de despedida.

* * *

Locura temporal… aparentemente era de familia … sonaba razonable. El estrés de ser gobernante de un pueblo extremadamente poderoso había sido mucho para la simple mente humana de Inuyasha…

No… eso no sonaba bien… Inuyasha no era débil de mente.

Kagome frunció pensativa mientras se recostaba contra las rocas a la orilla del termal. Había seguido la cálida bruma por las colinas para encontrar varias aguas termales hacia las colinas. Justo lo que necesitaba… una buena zambullida en un baño caliente y una pequeña sesión relajante. Lejos de las opiniones de todos sobre el Rey… lejos de Inuyasha…

"Basta." Dijo ella para sí, atrapándose comenzando a preocuparse de nuevo. No necesitaba preocuparse más. Sólo blanquearía su cabello y produciría arrugas en su rostro…

Ups… parecía que sus dedos ya estaban comenzando a arrugarse - aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con la preocupación. Ella suspiró y apretó sus puños sobre la superficie del agua, preguntándose por qué había aguas termales en la isla?

Probablemente porque la isla alguna vez había sido un volcán activo… Inuyasha le había enseñado sobre geografía. Cómo la lava caliente se había enfriado en roca, y finalmente la isla. Eso explicaría cómo la isla no había aparecido de la nada.

Por un momento jugó con la imagen de que ese volcán aún podría estar activo, listo para erupcionar bajo ella en ese momento…

Ella sacudió su cabeza ante la ridícula idea. Casi pierde el sonido de una rama crujiendo bajo pies tras ella… casi.

Se giró rápidamente, presionándose en la roca para esconderse. "Quién está ahí?" Pero ella ya sabía… podía sentir la conocida aura… la misma aura que usualmente acompañaba el mal, pero la conocía muy bien para saber que él era tan malo como un conejo. Aunque esos podían ser muy malos algunas veces… especialmente cuando arañaban…

"Sabes… realmente no deberías venir aquí sola."

Ella se giró lentamente en el agua para encarar el otro lado… al otro lado del termal, de pie en el pastoso borde frente al agua estaba Inuyasha. Esa misma sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro que usualmente sólo usaba cuando le hablaba a los enemigos. Kagome sintió su estrés golpearla con fuerza, una temblorosa sensación se apretó en la boca de su estómago, haciéndola sentir enferma y débil al mismo tiempo. Estaba muy lejos del palacio… no había nadie al que pudiera pedirle ayuda. Nadie para detener a Inuyasha…

Y él estaría peor hoy que ayer… lo sabía. No podía tratar con él en este momento. Era mucho para manejar.

"Me seguiste." Fue tanto como lo que pudo lograr.

"Realmente no deberías venir aquí sola." Repitió él en el mismo tono que antes. "Hay todo tipo de escorias acechando en este bosque, listas para tomar ventaja de una linda humana como tú. Una linda joven desnuda podría añadir."

Mientras hablaba había comenzado a desabrochar las esposas reales de sus antebrazos, dejándolas caer despreocupadamente en el piso, para desaparecer en la densa hiedra que cubría el suelo. Kagome miraba la hiedra con tensa realización, levantó sus ojos para verlo comenzar a aflojar el lazo alrededor de su cintura para soltar su camiseta, y retirarla. "Podrían verte bañándote en la fuente y decidir que nadie podría escucharte gritar si intentan tomar algo de ti…" él comenzó a deshacerse de su camiseta interior. "Sólo tendrían que zambullirse en la fuente contigo."

"Alto… qué estás haciendo?" Kagome frunció con incrementada preocupación hacia la ropa que rápidamente estaba cayendo en la hiedra. "Inuyasha-"

"Bueno, estoy ganándoles por una mano." Él le disparó una sonrisa con ojos fruncidos. Nada agradable rodeaba esa sonrisa…

"Alto - Inuyasha detente en este momento!" Ella retrocedió a lo largo de las rocas, manteniendo su cuerpo sumergido en el agua y escondido de la vista. "No hagas esto! No estás pensando claro!"

"Estoy pensando bien." Él se encogió y se sentó por un momento para quitarse sus botas. "Pero no te gustaría saber lo que estoy pensando?"

"Por favor no…" Kagome sacudió su cabeza levemente, un extraño cosquilleo de poder se extendió por sus extremidades. Sus poderes… con frecuencia les gustaba mostrarse cuando estaba aterrorizada… en realidad, más como petrificada. No podía negar que estaba asustada más allá de toda razón en ese momento.

"Estoy pensando que tal vez eres muy escandalosa. Muy testaruda para tu propio bien. A la gente no le gusta eso, Kagome." Su expresión se tornó levemente tormentosa mientras tiraba una bota sobre su hombro y comenzaba con el otro pie. "A los hombres no les gusta eso. Conozco hombres que te golpearían por abrir tu boca en presencia de otros."

"No… hombres como tú…?" preguntó ella tímidamente.

"No como yo." Dijo él airoso. "Pero estoy preocupado por ti, lo sabes verdad? Si continúas abriendo tu boca en presencia de otros entonces alguien podría decidir intentar callarte. No quiero verte lastimada así, Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" Dijo Kagome cansadamente mientras tiraba la segunda bota a un lado y se levantaba, descalzo. Sus manos estaban subiendo para agarrar las rocas y la hiedra tras ella. Parecía haberse detenido de desvestirse, gracias al cielo, dejando puesta sólo su hakama usualmente metida en sus botas.

"Así que he estado pensando que tal vez deba callarte antes que ellos lo hagan." Dijo él bruscamente. Ella se paralizó visiblemente. "Oh no te preocupes - no romperé tu quijada ni nada así. Bueno… tal vez un poco, pero eso se curará con el tiempo. Estaba pensando más como destrozar tu _espíritu_. Una mujer sin su espíritu no habla fuera de términos… sólo hace lo que le dicen, y será la sumisa perra que se supone debe ser."

"Oh dios… no hagas esto… por favor…" rogó ella, nada temerosa de mostrarle lo mucho que sus palabras la afectaban.

"Es por tu propio bien. Estoy protegiéndote." Dijo él razonablemente y comenzó a avanzar, entrando en el extremo de la fuente. Las manos de Kagome se cerraron en la hiedra y su control le falló. Las frágiles barreras que contenían sus débiles poderes miko se evaporaron y sintió la cosquillosa corriente de poder brotar por sus dedos, en la hiedra y esparcirse a lo largo de las enredaderas como un incontrolable torrente de agua de una verdadera fuente de agua. Ella no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo impresionante hasta que vio la hiedra serpentear tras Inuyasha, midiéndolo por las muñecas y el medio.

Él se detuvo para mirar sus inmóviles muñecas con vaga molestia. La hiedra se retractó, forzándolo a retroceder, fuera del agua y en el montón de hiedra bajo sus pies… un pequeño error cuando nuevas lianas comenzaban a rodear sus tobillos. Una enredadera particularmente larga estaba deslizándose, sobre su hombro y envolviendo su cuello para rozar contra su quijada del otro lado. Él la consideró toda con leve interés antes de mirarla.

Tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta que era quien estaba haciéndolo, retiró sus manos, cesando el flujo de magia… o poder… lo que sea que fuera que le permitiera manipular así la naturaleza. Pero aún cuando el origen del poder desapareció, la hiedra aún sujetaba a Inuyasha.

"Ves, esto es lo que quiero decir." Dijo él pacientemente. "Si fueras una chica normal no pensarías en resistirte a mi. No puedes ver que sólo estoy tratando de ayudar."

"Eres cruel." Susurró ella.

"Algunas veces tienes que ser cruel para ser amable. Cada buen líder sabe que algunas veces tu trabajo no puede ser amable y gentil y reducir impuestos y albergar desamparados. Algunas veces tienes que dejar que los pobres mueran para deshacerte del problema."

"Este no eres tú!" Gritó ella, animada con el hecho de que estuviera sujeto por la hiedra.

"No - esta es la solución del problema." Dijo él.

"No hay problema."

"El problema eres tú!" espetó él. "Pretender ser Kikyo con poderes patéticos! Ellos no pueden detenerme!" Él lanzó su brazo hacia adelante, liberando su muñeca de la hiedra y procedió a retirar el resto de las ataduras. La hiedra cayó sin vida en un montón, como si nunca hubiese estado viva en primer lugar. La boca de Kagome se secó y tragó duro. Su coraje le falló y perdió su voz y su voluntad para discutir con él.

"Quieres que te hable sobre el poder de Kikyo?" Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar, libre. Marcas rojas manchaban su piel aquí y allá donde el veneno de la hiedra había rozado… justo como sus manos ahora estaban calientes y rojas. "Kikyo podía hacer que una barrera de magia se derrumbara con el roce más simple. Podía conjurar fuerzas más poderosas que la naturaleza y poner a todos y a todo de rodillas. Podía derrumbar un palacio… casi derrumba este. Podía sacar un cráneo del suelo y leer su historia con una mirada."

Kagome no se había molestado en intentar escapar. Dónde estaba el punto en eso? Pero lo que estaba diciendo estaba lastimando más que algo que pudiera hacerle físicamente.

"Su poder sobrepasaba la naturaleza… no era natural… era sobrenatural…" Él se detuvo ante ella, su presencia presionándola tanto que estaba sofocándola. Se recostó contra las rocas, una vez más, sin importarle si veía su cuerpo o no. Este no era el momento para ser tímida. Este era el momento para derrumbarse y llorar.

"Eres igual a ella…" él retiró su húmedo fleco de su rostro, examinando sus similitudes con su prima. "Pero eres tan diferente. Sabía cuándo cerrar su boca… pero tú tienes un poder sobre ella que nunca podría alcanzar. No deberías intentar superar a tus predecesores Kagome, es rudo." Su mano se cerró en su cabello y la haló a pesar de su jadeo de dolor. "Alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a la campesina. Y desde que usualmente soy el que hace todo el trabajo sucio, tendré que ser yo."

"Inuyasha… por favor…" sollozó ella con dolor, ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Por qué estás asustada, Kagome? No deberías. Sólo estoy ayudándote a salir de lo que podría ser una horrible situación." Le dijo él gentilmente. "No llores, odio verte llorar."

"_Tú estás_ haciéndome llorar…" susurró ella, realmente más fue un poco de aire que palabras.

"No te preocupes, _siempre_ te protegeré." Susurró él con una sonrisa jugando con su tono. "Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Dolerá por un tiempo, pero te recuperarás. Pero estarás mejor que antes, serás normal."

"No me hagas esto, Inuyasha!" gritó ella a full volumen cuando sintió su mano tocarla bajo el agua en un lugar al que sólo ella estaba permitida. "Si quieres protegerme - es de ti!" Ella se ahogó en el dolor que recibió de ambas de sus manos. "Dios… no…!" ella intentó zafarse pero su mano en su cabello evitó ese movimiento. "Te amo - y si tuvieras remotamente una fracción de sentimiento por mi del que tengo por ti entonces no harías esto! _**Por favor**_"

Su mano se congeló contra ella, y rápidamente le dio una mirada para ver lo que él estaba pensando. Era tan claro como el cristal, la emoción en sus ojos… no extrema, pero podía ver la confusión y la leve desesperación en ellos. Estaba tan perdido como ella indefensa contra él.

De repente se encontró siendo lanzada contra las rocas tras ella, sorprendiéndola y casi haciéndola desvanecerse con alivio y falta de oxígeno. Cuando su foco regresó levantó la mirada para ver a Inuyasha alejándose de ella, esta vez su expresión tan oscura y revocada que pensó que estaba viendo a una persona diferente. "Inuyasha…" susurró ella.

"Eres tramposa… tramposa…" él se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia el pastoso borde. "Tramposa… tramposa… tramposa…"

_Él aún está ahí… en algún lugar en todo ese caos… _pensó Kagome, su cuerpo avanzando a pesar del mejor juicio. "Inuyasha! Espera!"

No esperó. Trepó sobre la orilla apresurado y se agachó mientras huía, para recoger su camiseta interior. No se molestó con algo más. Corrió de la fuente, todo el tiempo murmurando la misma palabra bajo su respiración en un mantra. "Tramposa…"

Una parte de ella quería llamarlo, pero la segunda, una parte mucho más grande, estaba contenta de verlo irse, rápidamente. De nuevo quedó sola con sus pensamientos, mirando la camisa, botas y esposas que Inuyasha había dejado atrás.

Esa había sido una llamada cercana… su conciencia, o su cambiante locura y la salvó. Pero fue espeluznante lo cerca que había estado de… Una cosa era saber que él era fuerte, y podía dominarla en cualquier momento… otra era experimentarlo, junto con la indefensión de la situación. Qué si esto pasaba después, cuando descendiera más en la locura y no sintiera inclinación de detenerse?

Era duro contemplar cómo podría ser de esta forma… cuando era tan afectuoso con ella… tan protector… pero ahora quién iba a protegerla de él? Cómo podía olvidarlo y a sus sentimientos por él…?

Era muy patético, pero todo se estaba volviendo un poco agobiante de nuevo y no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Así que lloró.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Ahora sí el _próximo _capítulo será 'Víctimas de la Guerra'. Siento mucho eso.


	7. Víctimas de la Guerra

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora: **Para aquellos que piensan que Inuyasha está un poco OOC (_Out Of Character_ o fuera del personaje)… bueno, tengo noticias para ustedes. Duh! Si estuviera DENTRO del personaje entonces sería completamente cuerdo y normal.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Víctimas de la Guerra

* * *

Era el clásico escenario. Perfecto. Muy mal. La chica sola en el baño termal, desnuda, qué más se supone que debía hacer? Irse?

"No completamente." Murmuró él para sí mientras levantaba un árbol y sus raíces fuera del suelo sólo para tirarlo de costado. Desde aquí podía ver la pastosa pradera con los dos lagos y ver el palacio justo antes del elevado bosque detrás dirigiéndose hacia los acantilados del sur.

También podía ver a una húmeda Kagome salir del bosque, prácticamente corriendo con su yukata apresuradamente amarrada y con su ropa, botas y esposas en sus brazos. Se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella, debatiendo en si debía detenerla y regresar a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que fuera interrumpido. Qué había estado haciendo?

Él frunció y su mirada se deslizó a un lado intentando recordar. Nah… probablemente no era importante. Con una sonrisa miró hacia donde Kagome rápidamente caminaba hacia el palacio, mirando alrededor titubeante por alguna señal de peligro… probablemente buscando por él. Bueno, no iba a darle la satisfacción de atacarla entonces.

Por un momento se detuvo y pensó en eso. Por qué la atacaría? Le gustaba Kagome. Le gustaban sus piernas… y desde aquí también tenía una gran vista de ellas viendo como era una de esas chicas que le gustaba usar su yukata con el orillo metido en su cinturón, permitiéndole moverse libre y frescamente en clima cálido.

Rió cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Kagome llevaba sus esposas… él las había tirado… ella las recogió… era la nueva Reina. Bueno… en realidad sólo aplicaba para hombres. Si cualquier hombre lograba obtener sus esposas por la fuerza o accidente, automáticamente sería el nuevo Rey… hasta que las recuperara claro. Pero si no?

Ser Rey era aburrido de todas formas…

Él resopló y se desplomó en el árbol que había derribado y se recostó contra el grueso tronco, mirando el techo de hojas sobre su cabeza. Podía distinguir los rostros en las formas y movimientos de luz que brillaban a través… riéndose…

"Pero no es divertido." Gruñó él y se sentó bruscamente, mirando el joven árbol a su derecha. Una breve idea… tal vez deba enseñarle a Kagome otra lección para recuperar las esposas, esa perra. Por un momento sólo miraba… pero pasó otra vez… algo fracturó su consciente… una idea o sensación que tenía perfecto sentido y lógica… y de nuevo tornó sus otras ideas en un desastre. Se dobló y presionó sus nudillos contra su frente como si intentara aliviar la presión.

_No puedo lastimar a Kagome…_

La simple idea lo puso de pie con un fuerte gruñido y se giró hacia el joven árbol, cortándolo a la mitad. "No lo sabes!" gritó él, lleno de vívida rabia. "Tú _**no SABES!**_"

Permaneció de pie por un momento, dejando que la rabia lo bañara, respirando duro y mirando a la parte de superior del árbol que yacía al lado del largo árbol caído. Su dura expresión se deslizó a una más suave y se agachó para tocar la suave corteza de las ramas del joven árbol. "La hice llorar… No debí haberla tocado…" él levantó su mano derecha, la mano con la que la había violado y observó sus dedos dudoso. "Oh sí… ahora recuerdo…"

Él rió y se levantó, girándose para agarrar las bajas ramas de un tercer árbol. "Pero es tan divertida… se retuerce… llora…" él se mofó cruelmente y llevó su mano derecha hacia su nariz. "Huele bien de cualquier forma… prácticamente comestible."

Dejó caer su mano y giró sus ojos cínicos hacia el palacio para ver a Kagome pasando por las puertas en la distancia. No se perdió de la forma en que los guardias miraron su húmeda y escasamente vestida forma… la rabia amenazó con hervir de nuevo en su interior. Sus garras se clavaron en las ramas que apretaba distraídamente, liberando la pegajosa savia en sus dedos.

"Maldita coqueta…" gruñó él, quebrando una de las ramas, medio deseando que pudiera ser su brazo. "Tan pronto como le doy mi espalda…!"

Él recostó su frente contra el árbol y dejó que la rota rama cayera a sus pies. "Tan dulce…" a cuántas personas había amenazado en los últimos tres años para mantenerlos lejos de ella? Casi a dos docenas de hombres… era ridículo… e incluso tuvo que despedir a dos mujeres por tener el mismo deseo de los hombres. "Muy tramposa… ella causa el caos… ella es la razón de por qué…"

Él se distrajo mientras trazaba líneas al azar en la corteza del árbol. "No debería estar molesto… no debería estar enojado… ella también siente dolor, verdad?" él miró el árbol y frunció sus ojos. "Aunque qué sabrías? Sólo eres un árbol."

Se separó y pateó la madera que había cortado. "No te culpo!" él se sonó y rascó su adolorida nuca, con sus garras rasguñó su piel pero no le importó. La rasquiña se fue. Llevó su mano hacia adelante otra vez y metió la pegajosa sangre entre sus dedos juguetonamente. "Yo sangro… ella sangra… todos sangramos." Él miró el árbol con la savia aún brotando de las líneas que había rasgado. "También sangras…" él sonrió.

Pero esa sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció mientras miraba las formas de sus líneas. Ladeó su cabeza y se detuvo más cerca para ver los caracteres que había dibujado. "Esqueleto… huesos."

Kotsu… había escrito kotsu en el árbol.

Él rió y se separó, pasando sobre el árbol caído y se dirigió por la pendiente a paso perezoso. Ignoró el cálido rastro de sangre que se deslizaba por su cuello, acumulándose en el cuello de su arrugada camiseta interior. Probablemente necesitaba un baño… tal vez iría a encontrar a Kagome y a tomar uno con ella? Sonrió ante la idea hasta que recordó con desaliento que ella ya se había bañado en las termales.

"Maldición…" Bueno, se mantendría vigilante en caso de que de nuevo se dirigiera en dirección de los baños.

Esa pequeña y punzante sensación golpeó de nuevo su mente y sacudió su cabeza y levantó su mano para rozarla contra sus mechones como si estuviera espantando una molesta mosca. Hizo una mueca intentando ignorar esa pequeña sensación… qué era…? Bueno era molesta cualquiera que fuera… se mantenía arruinando su tren de ideas…

Pasó entre los lagos y se dirigió directo a las puertas principales donde los dos guardias estaban posicionados. Los vio mirarlo brevemente, asimilando su desaliñada apariencia como la húmeda de Kagome. No descifraron nada de eso. Sólo giraron sus ojos para mirar adelante como si no estuviera aproximándose.

Tiempo para un poco de diversión.

Bueno, viendo que les gustaba divertirse con Kagome, era justo en su libro. Se tambaleó hacia el hombre a la izquierda y se detuvo a unos pies de él, mirándolo a la cara. El guardia no encontró su mirada, sólo se mantuvo mirando al frente. Esperó impasivo hasta que el hombre desvió sus ojos para encontrar los de Inuyasha. "Mi lord?"

"Quien dijo que podías mirarme?"

"Lo siento, mi lord." El hombre rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

_Muy tarde para eso amigo…_

Inuyasha chasqueó sus nudillos y estuvo por echar hacia atrás su puño cuando su nombre fue pronunciado.

"Lord Inuyasha."

Él espetó una molesta mirada hacia donde Bankotsu estaba descendiendo los escalones del palacio con unos seguidores. Estaba sosteniendo una especie de escrito en su mano, pero eso no era importante. Lo que _era_ importante era que había sido interrumpido de la severa venganza en los guardias.

"Qué?!" espetó él furioso mientras Bankotsu llegaba ante él.

"A uno de los vigilantes cerca a la frontera," él movió el papel ante Inuyasha. "Le fue entregada esta nota por uno de los vigilantes del norte. Es del gobernante del norte."

"Probablemente es la rendición que estábamos esperando." Inuyasha sonrió y la abrió para leerla.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Inuyasha arrugara de repente el papel con una sonrisa y la lanzara sobre su hombro. "Tú, Bankotsu, eres un genio!" antes de que el pobre humano pudiera protestar, fue halado en un repentino y fuerte beso. Pero fue liberado tan rápidamente y abrazado por la cabeza antes de ser hecho a un lado para que Inuyasha pudiera dirigirse hacia el palacio. "Prepárense chicos, nos vamos a la guerra!"

Nadie más pareció compartir su entusiasmo y Bankotsu mantuvo indiferente su expresión. "Vamos." Él miró brevemente a los Inu Youkai a su alrededor. "Hagan lo que dice…"

* * *

"No puedo creer que todos estén tomando esto con calma!" Les gritó Kagome a todos ellos. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas como lo hacían con frecuencia mientras Lady Inu pretendía estar dormida.

"Él está loco! Me asaltó! Pudo haberme matado - o peor!" Gritó Kagome, comenzando a pasearse por el extremo de la cama de Lady Inu. "Esto ha pasado antes?! M-Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí? Todos parecen pensar que está muy bien para él estar loco!"

"Mejorará." Dijo Sango tranquilamente, manos descansando en su vientre.

"Cuándo? Después que nos haya matado a todos en nuestros sueños?!" Kagome ahora estaba bordeando lo histérico. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos. "Después de que ataque a Sango? O a Miroku? O a Lady Inu?!"

"Ha estado atacándome por los últimos veinte años, no hay cambio." Dijo la enferma mujer desde la cama.

"Pensé que estabas dormida?" Kagome le frunció.

"Puedo despertar, o no?"

Kagome regresó a pasearse. "Estoy muerta… Estoy _tan_ muerta! Mis sueños se están haciendo realidad - está enloqueciendo y va a matarme! O a tomar ventaja de mi!"

"Pensé que eso era lo que querías?" Comentó Miroku inocentemente.

Ella le disparó una mirada fulminante. "Creo que preferiría morir que tenerlo forzándose en mi mientras está loco."

"Sí… puedo ver que podría tornarse incómodo cuando esté cuerdo de nuevo…" él se desvaneció bajo la mirada de Sango. "Qué? Por qué todos están mirándome así?"

"Él no entiende. Sólo es un hombre." Reprimió Lady Inu.

"Resiento eso."

"Qué hay de tus poderes?" Preguntó Sango. "No puedes usarlos para defenderte si estás sola."

"Lo intenté. No lo fuerte suficiente." Ella miró de mala gana al piso. "No tan fuerte como Kikyo."

"Tal vez…" Sango comenzó lentamente. "Tal vez debamos encerrarlo en su habitación con algunos hechizos ofuda. Eso lo mantendrá adentro."

"Por cuánto tiempo?" Kagome frunció ansiosamente.

"Hasta que esté cuerdo, supongo."

"Y cuánto tiempo será eso?" Preguntó Kagome de nuevo.

"Como si supiera." Sango se encogió defensiva. "Unas semanas… meses?"

Kagome frotó su rostro con desaliento. "No podemos encerrarlo tanto tiempo. Se lastimaría - como lo hace siempre cuando se encierra. La última vez que lo encerramos cuando no era él, casi se mastica su mano."

"No me lo recuerdes." Lady Inu rodó y escondió su cabeza bajo su almohada.

Miroku suspiró y se levantó para palpar el hombro de Kagome compasivamente. "Pensaremos en algo. Pero por ahora, sigue nuestro consejo y aléjate del loco Inu Youkai. Probablemente es el mejor consejo que escucharás en tu vida."

"Tiene razón." Sango también se levantó, lentamente desde que aún estaba cargada con peso extra. "_Aléjate_ de él."

"Eso está bien y todo - pero es él quien usualmente viene a mi." Kagome se movió nerviosa. "Nos toparemos con él eventualmente."

"No si va a la guerra." Dijo Miroku de repente.

"Qué?" todas las tres mujeres se giraron para mirar hacia donde estaba de pie en la ventana. Sango y Kagome fueron a unírsele para ver lo que estaba mirando.

Abajo en los campos había muchas, _muchas_ filas de guerreros alineados… luciendo sospechosamente como si estuvieran alistándose para irse. Kagome frunció. "A dónde van?"

"Quieres adivinar…?" Miroku suspiró. "Cuánto quieres apostar a que el loco Rey ha decidido dirigirse a la guerra con alguien. Mejor aún? Diría que es con el reino norte."

Sango maldijo en forma poco elegante. Kagome observó por un momento antes de girarse enmudecida y correr de la habitación.

* * *

Él escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sus orejas se irguieron ante el fuerte sonido. Pasos podían escucharse por la habitación tras él, y por curiosidad, e inclinación por un poco de diversión se retiró de la baranda del balcón y se deslizó por su ventana, en su habitación.

Su espalda estaba hacia él mientras esculcaba apresuradamente por los contenidos de uno de los cajones de su tocador. No lo escuchó llegar mientras estaba agachada, lanzando objetos en su prisa. Él sonrió para sí. Era tan tentadora.

Debió estar a unos pies cuando ella de repente se paralizó y se enderezó levemente. Estaba seguro que fue silencioso… no podría haberlo escuchado. Pero no le sorprendió cuando de repente se abalanzó hacia la puerta, tuvo pleno tiempo para alcanzar, agarrar su mano, y usar su ímpetu para girarla para encararlo.

"Debí haber sabido que te gustaba bailar." Engatusó él, halándola contra él.

Kagome se rehusó a encontrar su mirada mientras forcejeaba valientemente con una mueca. "Suéltame, Inuyasha!"

"Por qué? No nos divertimos juntos?"

"No!" Gritó Kagome, pero de repente se pateó cuando sus manos se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de su cadera y muñeca. "Digo - no más! Solíamos… pero no así…!"

"Oh eso tendrá que cambiar." Dijo él oscuramente, ignorando cómo intentó alejarse cuando pasó un dedo levemente por las suaves curvas de su rostro. "Tal vez podamos terminar lo que comenzamos antes?"

"No!" Gritó Kagome acaloradamente, determinada a ser más fuerte que él para poder soltarse. No estaba pasando. "Lo que pasó estuvo mal!"

"Mm." Asintió él pacientemente con una expresión pensativa. "Sí. Muy mal."

Ella dejó de luchar para dispararle una mirada perpleja. Se arrepentía. "Eso piensas?"

"Sí." Dijo él seriamente. "Mal porque no lo terminé."

Ella renovó sus esfuerzos por alejarse.

"Pero entonces lloraste." Él suspiró fuerte y comenzó a caminarla por la habitación hacia la cama, arrastrándola con él como si fuera una muñeca. "La Nena Kagome lloró porque estaba dolida y molesta." Él miró su desolador rostro, notando cómo sus labios temblaban tan levemente. "Parece que está por hacerlo de nuevo."

Su calloso remarco la envió al límite y comenzó a temblar en silencio con pequeños sollozos, cerrando sus ojos fuerte para intentar contener las lágrimas. "Por qué…"

"Por qué, qué?"

"Por que haces esto… por qué yo?"

"Porque eres hermosa." Dijo él dulcemente. Esto sólo pareció llevarla más a la miseria mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a debilitar su cuerpo y sus piernas no pudieron soportarla más. Se derrumbó contra él. "No soy un poste, Kag." Dijo él rudamente, soltándola sobre la cama. A pesar de sus expectaciones, él no trepó sobre ella. En vez, se movió hacia su silla donde ella había dejado su ropa de la termal, incluyendo sus botas y esposas. "Que bueno que las dejaras aquí, o te habría matado por ellas."

Kagome logró calmarse lo suficiente para hablar. "Te vas." Declaró ella, su voz ondeando débilmente.

"Crees que regresaré?" Él miró hacia el techo. "Dios, yo espero que no. Este lugar es una ruina."

"Con quién… con quién peleas?"

"El norte. Quién más? A patear sus traseros." Él ajustó firmemente la última esposa y se movió para detenerse sobre ella, mirándola con una mirada levemente condescendiente. "Una batalla total. El ganador toma todo. Así que digo que pronto me volveré gobernante de toda la isla después de esto. Finalmente puedo mudarme al norte fuera de este horrible calor."

"Igual que el sueño…" susurró ella más para sí.

"Sueños…" Él hizo una mueca y se giró, apretando su cabeza. "Sueños… llenos de metal… garras… sangre… siempre mucha sangre… sueños… sueños…"

Kagome hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar sus balbuceos mientras sus propios pensamientos corrían. Inuyasha… Inuyasha con el cabello corto y ropa ensangrentada… gobernante del norte y en posesión de Toukijin. Todo estaba cayendo en línea con su sueño, pieza por pieza… y estaba indefensa para prevenirlo.

"No vayas…" dijo ella tranquilamente. Él no la escuchó mientras batallaba furioso en su cabeza, y gruñía ante sus pensamientos. "No vayas." Dijo ella de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. "Qué si resultas herido? Como la última vez?"

"Resulté muerto la última vez." Él se calmó de una vez y la miró con una vacía expresión. "Sabes lo que es morir?"

"N-no." Se sonó ella, no gustándole su tono.

"No es nada. Es fácil. En realidad ligeramente relajante." Él sonrió levemente y regresó hacia ella. Retrocedió lentamente a lo largo de la cama, pero sólo la agarró por el frente de su kimono y la puso de pie de nuevo.

"Inuyasha!" ella forcejeó por soltarse otra vez, su mano libre se movió para rodear su cuello levemente. "Sango?! Miroku?! ALGUIEN?!"

"No hay caso en llamarlos. No escucharán." Dijo él fríamente.

"Tú no… los m-mataste?" tembló ella.

"Dios no. Todos están almorzando en este momento. No has notado eso cuando masticas cosas crujientes, no puedes escuchar mucho sobre los crujidos. Lo noté esta mañana." Dijo él conversador, su mano acariciando la curva de su cuello levemente. "De cualquier forma, estaba diciéndote lo que es morir?"

"Por favor suéltame!"

"Es agradable. Te gustará." Dijo él tranquilamente. "El dolor se va y el momento parece durar una eternidad. Es como… el momento antes de caer dormido después de un día realmente largo y agotador. Sólo te consume. Y sabes lo que pasa después?"

"Q-qué?" Ella tenía miedo de preguntar.

"Ni mierda." Él resopló y la liberó, para su alivio. "Todo es negro como dormir sin sueños. Ni cielo, ni infierno. Sólo nada. Y luego despiertas y le agradeces al maldito dios que tienes una segunda oportunidad de vida."

"Entonces no vayas y la arruines así!" ella frotó su garganta intentando rodearlo, sutilmente hacia la puerta.

"No - porque verás, si me quedo aquí y no hago nada, él vendrá a mi y entonces _todos_ sufrirán. Mujeres, niños, tú… todos experimentarán lo que es morir. Sabes, morir… es un poco como esto…"

Su mano apareció antes de que tuviera tiempo de registrar o jadear. La golpeó levemente contra la sien y la observó deslizarse flácidamente hacia el piso, su respiración profunda y continua al menos.

Él chasqueó su lengua y se inclinó para pinchar su mejilla. "Al menos no estás llorando más. Odio verte llorar." Él movió su dedo por los húmedos rastros de esa mejilla y lo lamió distraídamente mientras se enderezaba y dirigía hacia la puerta. "Sal…"

* * *

El campo de batalla establecido era como el usual lugar donde las batallas tomaban lugar. La misma planicie que había servido como el campo de batalla para las fuerzas de Sesshomaru cuando habían comprometido al sur en una batalla por las mismas razones de esta inminente batalla. La última vez había sido una matanza, nada más. El sur, conducido por un Rey nuevo e inexperto, literalmente había marchado a su muerte en ese campo. La armada del sur había sido débil. Después de todo, quién necesitaba una armada fuerte cuando su líder había sido un poderoso Inu Youkai con quien nadie se atrevía a discutir.

Pero cuando había muerto… el reino de repente se había encontrado con un líder mucho más débil. Algo en lo que Sesshomaru no había dudado actuar.

Más de la mitad de los hombres en la armada sur habían muerto ese día, junto con Inuyasha. Sólo la espada de Sesshomaru, Tenseiga, los había regresado a la vida, declarando que la batalla sería pospuesta para otro día cuando hubiese menos lluvia.

Eso había sido hace tres años. Inuyasha no era más el rey principiante con una espada que apenas podía controlar. La armada había crecido para volverse un justo oponente para el norte y usar a Tessaiga era un juego de niños. Estaban muy confiados en que sus probabilidades eran mejores hoy que antes.

Pero entonces, su Rey _estaba _loco en ese momento. Eso puso un amortiguador en algunos espíritus.

En realidad, mientras Bankotsu miraba más allá de las filas hacia donde Inuyasha llegaba a caballo, vio que el Rey se veía menos loco y más como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. "Algún problema, mi lord?"

"Nada." Fue la amarga respuesta. Inuyasha mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en un usual frunce con una mano cubriendo levemente su cabeza.

Bankotsu se encogió y regresó a su camino entre los árboles. Entonces lo vio. "En esa cumbre!" llamó a los hombres. "Ahí es donde estarán esperando."

"Sí." Dijo Inuyasha llanamente.

"Su falta de entusiasmo contradice su anterior sentimiento, su alteza." Señaló Bankotsu.

"Y qué? Mi cabeza no dolía antes? Ahora sí. Olvida mi motivo." Su capitán parpadeó sorprendido. Antes había actuado extraño, engañado y ligeramente irracional… en ese momento, parecía inusualmente 'al día'.

El aire de tensa anticipación aumentó mientras se acercaban a la cumbre. El desafío había prometido que la armada norte conducida por su 'misterioso' nuevo líder, estaría esperando en la pradera por ellos. Sólo estaban a unos momentos…

La primera línea de soldados subió la cumbre y se detuvo en seco para mirar la pradera. Todos inhalaron una repentina bocanada de aire - salvo por Inuyasha quien aún no se molestó en abrir sus ojos y continuó gruñendo de dolor.

La pradera no se ajustaba más para ser llamada una pradera. Sólo era una extensión de tierra que había sido incinerada hace tres años, así que no asemejaba más nada como una planicie pastosa. Era árido, el suelo seco, duro e incluso… alrededor de los límites, las primeras señales de vida nueva estaban comenzando a respirar… con flores, pasto, arbustos…

Pero no había nada más en ese campo. Ningún Inu Youkai! Ni caballos. Ni armas. Nada.

"Mi lord." Bankotsu luchó para formar un cauteloso frunce en su rostro. "Creo que ahora debería abrir sus ojos."

Inuyasha suspiró malhumorado y abrió un ojo. Luego abrió el otro sorprendido. "A dónde fueron?"

"Dudo que estuvieran aquí." Respondió Bankotsu. Debería haber sido un consagrado actor.

De una vez unos molestos y cuestionadores susurros irrumpieron entre los soldados mientras la tensión pasaba para ser reemplazada con confusión.

"Podríamos haber venido al lugar equivocado?" sugirió alguien.

"Tal vez tuvieron miedo y nos plantaron."

"Esta no es una cita. Es una batalla!"

"Qué hacemos?"

Bankotsu se giró hacia Inuyasha quien pareció estar frunciendo, pensando profundamente. "Sugiero que esperemos aquí. Tal vez están retrasados."

"No…" Dijo Inuyasha lentamente, frunciendo más profundo. "Hay algo malo-"

De repente captó mientras su cabeza se aclaraba y sus ojos se ampliaban. "Mierda!" De una vez tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se giró. "Fuera del camino!" Afortunadamente ellos le obedecieron mientras comenzaba a urgir a su caballo a galope, de regreso por donde habían llegado.

"A dónde va?!" Gritó Bankotsu tras él con un frunce.

"Es una distracción! Tienen como blanco el palacio!" Gritó Inuyasha sin parar en su galope. Los dejó debatir esa poca información mientras urgía al caballo correr más rápido. Cómo podría haber sido tan estúpido?! Toda la armada había sido alejada con una pequeña nota de desafío, mientras las fuerzas del norte atacaban el indefenso palacio! Era tan obvio!

Extrañamente… entre más se acercaba al palacio, su cabeza menos comenzaba a doler y la más familiar sensación de despreocupación comenzaba a caer sobre él. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo mientras aceleraba, determinado a mantener su mente en el asunto en mano. El palacio… su familia, sus amigos estaban en peligro.

Pronto irrumpió en la pastosa planicie ante el palacio más pronto de lo que había anticipado, pero no discutió mientras arrancaba a velocidad hacia las puertas. Mientras se les acercaba, podía ver que los guardias en la entrada estaban tirados en el suelo.

_Mal tiempo para tomar una siesta, _pensó él ansioso. Las probabilidades eran que no estuvieran dormidos…

No les prestó más atención mientras se disparaba por las puertas, desmontando mientras el caballo aún estaba a media carrera. Corrió por las escaleras que conducían al palacio, notando cómo habían sido dejadas abiertas… y notando cómo el personal y los sirvientes yacían inmóviles por el piso.

Una bandeja de plata yacía en el piso a los pies de las escaleras conduciendo hacia los pisos superiores del palacio. Por un momento fue distraído y entretenido por su distorsionado reflejo en el metal.

No… la apatía estaba comenzando a establecerse de nuevo. Algo estaba mal aquí… qué era?

Miró y de nuevo se dio cuenta de la situación. Todos estaban inconscientes… o muertos, no tenía tiempo para revisar. Pero podía escuchar la áspera y continua respiración de los hombres y mujeres y supo que tenían que estar vivos.

Pero entonces por qué podía oler sangre. Y no sólo un poco de sangre. Sino un impregnado olor metálico que casi lo hace sentir nauseas mientras se acercaba al salón del trono. Casi temía lo que encontraría cuando abriera la puerta.

El miedo lo molestaba. No era sólo aprehensión o nervios. Era total y atemorizante temor. Sus rodillas estaban débiles y sus manos temblaban mientras alcanzaba para abrir la puerta. Tragó duro… conocía ese olor a sangre… lo había olido antes unas cuantas veces. Veces cuando ella accidentalmente cortó su dedo en la cocina, o cuando descuidadamente se había pinchado en la espina de las flores que atendía mientras reía y hablaba con él.

Sus ojos siempre reían y danzaban cuando él estaba cerca. Lo amaba muchísimo…

Empujó la puerta y vio sus ojos. Sin amor… sin vida… sin risa. Sólo una horrorizada mirada, llena de terror en el momento de su muerte. Su corazón se rompió y con él, su cuerpo.

"_**NO!**_" Gritó él y cayó con un movimiento de rodillas. Debió haber sido la locura nublando su mente, o alguna otra fuerza increíblemente fuerte… pero por primera vez… por primera vez en años… décadas… su dolor y temor lo consumieron de golpe. Se derrumbó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras secos sollozos lo sacudían. "No… Kagome… dios, no…"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: El capítulo se estaba extendiendo así que tendré que terminarlo aquí. Lo siento… Próximo capítulo - 'Alivio' - del tipo malo.

**Nota de Inu**: Siento mucho la demora en actualizar esta historia pero tuve unas semanas de mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo para revisar los capítulos siguientes. Ahora tengo un tiempito así que aprovecho para hacerlo para no dejarlos esperando más tiempo. Gracias por sus mensajes y hasta la próxima vez...


	8. Alivio

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, ese fue un horrible suspenso, huh? Ahora intentaré aliviar el dolor…

* * *

Capítulo 8: Alivio

* * *

Cuánto tiempo se agachó ahí? Minutos… horas? Finalmente logró bajar sus manos de su rostro para abrazarse contra el piso, a pesar de los temblorosos sollozos que amenazaban con controlarlo de nuevo, debilitando sus hombros normalmente fuertes. Era una extraña sensación… llorar… sin lágrimas. No había llorado desde que era un niño y había dejado caer un cuchillo en su pie… a través de su pie. Entonces había llorado con lágrimas… pero algo había cambiado cuando creció. No podía llorar apropiadamente.

Pero el dolor aún podía llevarlo al límite.

Se inclinó, y sus manos se deslizaron en la espesa sangre que cubría el piso. Bajó la mirada y lentamente siguió el rastro con sus ojos hacia el trono donde estaba sentada desplomada, pero rígida, ante él. Casi no podía soportar mirarla, pero de nuevo no podía soportar desviar la mirada.

Aún estaba usando su yukata de antes. El plano y simple que a Sango y a Lady Inu les gustaba criticar. No era muy adornado ni llamativo. Pero en Kagome siempre era llamativo. Ella era la que hacía lindo el vestido…

Pero ahora casi estaba completamente manchado de rojo… literalmente… no había una pulgada de tela que no estuviera mojada y empapada con sangre. Estaba pálida, de la poca piel limpia que podía ver. Parecía como si literalmente se hubiese desangrado …

Sólo una larga y tortuosa muerte podía producir tales efectos… y producir esa terrible expresión en su rostro.

Una pierna estaba doblada en el ángulo equivocado y su mano derecha estaba perdida. Oh, ahí estaba… debajo de la mesa en el rincón…

Y aún más cortante, era la daga que había sido clavada en su pecho, casi como después de pensarlo. No era el arma asesina. Sólo era… otra forma para desfigurar su cuerpo.

Nubladamente, logró ponerse de pie de nuevo, seguro de que alguien había apagado el volumen del mundo. No podía escuchar nada sino un distante rugido en sus oídos. Y estaba seguro que el mundo había perdido levemente el equilibrio mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo, haciéndolo tambalear y tropezarse de manos y rodillas a su lado. No podía reunir la voluntad o la fuerza para avanzar más, y en vez agarró levemente su yukata y la haló hacia él.

Ahí… la sangre se empozó por todas partes. Las puntas de su cabello rozaba el piso, manchando los mechones de color. Mojó el material de su hakama… todas sus manos. Cuánta sangre había perdido? Seguramente no quedaba nada en su cuerpo.

"Kagome…" susurró él débilmente, mirando su pálido y manchado rostro el cual lo miraba sin vida. Su mano agarró la daga en su pecho y lo sacó lentamente y lo tiró en el piso a su lado. Cerró sus ojos y rozó su mano sobre su rostro, cerrando sus ojos a la fuerza. "Mira lo que me hiciste hacer…"

La había dejado… dejado a esto… si sólo hubiese tenido más sentido se habría asegurado al menos de que _alguien_ capaz se quedara atrás para proteger lo que él no podía salvar.

Abrió sus ojos con una calmada expresión, contradictoria al conflicto dentro de él. Quería gritarle. Decirle cuán estúpida era. Quería acunarla y llorar… quería tenerla viva y mirándolo enamorada… no con miedo y confusión como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Bueno, no podía mirar más.

El olor a sangre estaba alcanzándolo y tuvo que sentarse y bajarla, poner algo de distancia entre él y la sustancia. Pero estaba sobre él. Sobre sus manos, su rostro, su ropa… su cabello…

Quería quitársela toda… necesitaba hacerlo…

Las húmedas puntas de su cabello se pegaban en sus brazos y casi en un destello de rabia levantó la daga y la movió hacia los mechones manchados de sangre en su hombro. Pero se detuvo antes de que la hoja atravesara su cabello. Un vago y oscuro recuerdo lo golpeó como un puño en el intestino.

"_No lo hagas…_" Dijo ella. "_Te amo como eres…_"

"_Lo sé._"

Kagome no lo amaría si se deshacía de su cabello. Soltó el cuchillo de nuevo, pasando una mano por su golpeada expresión. "Dios… en qué me he vuelto?"

_Un monstruo demente. _La idea apareció con asombrosa claridad. Claridad que, como siempre, dejaba sus otros pensamientos esparcidos y confusos y perdidos. "Monstruo… monstruo… qué soy… qué fui… seré… nunca…" él se puso de pie, manos apretadas fuertemente en su cabello. "Bajo la cama… en el armario… donde pa solía mantener su espada… Tessaiga… destructora… Tenseiga… salvadora… salvar… salvadora…"

Salvar?

Tenseiga.

Por un momento se tranquilizó mientras esa segunda idea se forzaba en su mente. Tenseiga podía revivir al muerto. Tenseiga lo había salvado y a cientos de hombres de un movimiento. Seguramente podría salvar la vida de una jovencita.

Sus manos se deslizaron de sus puñados de cabellos y cayeron a sus costados mientras levantaba la mirada con una fría sonrisa. No pudo contener de estallar la risa hasta que casi estuvo doblado. "Esto es perfecto!"

Él podía salvarla. Sí. Salvarla y traerla de regreso para que pudiera sonreír y amarlo otra vez. Esa era la mejor manera. Pero tenía que encontrar a Tenseiga… no podía desperdiciar tiempo. Tenseiga… la espada dominada por Sesshomaru - indudablemente estaría con él.

Y Sesshomaru había dejado la isla casi hace una semana…

Aún podría seguirle a rastro - pero sólo si se movía rápido.

"Kagome." Él se apresuró para arrodillarse a su lado y presionar un beso en su fría frente. La miró seriamente. "Espera por mi."

Con eso él corrió, por todo lo que valía. Estaba oscuro afuera… cuánto se había quedado en el salón del trono, penando? Pero ahora estaba oscuro… y era la noche antes de la luna nueva - lo que significaba que por primera vez su suerte estaba arriba.

El puente de arena se levantaría y él podría llegar al continente sin tener que desperdiciar tiempo nadando. Tomó el primer caballo con el que se cruzó en los establos y subió en su espalda, haciéndolo galopar tan rápido que se elevó antes de tomar vuelo.

Corrió por la pradera y escuchó el distante sonido de la armada sur marchando al palacio. Entrarían a una sorpresa cuando llegaran… eso era seguro. Él ignoró todo mientras entraba en el bosque, dirigiéndose seguramente hacia la costa donde yacía el puente de arena… extendiéndose desde una costa de la isla a una costa del continente, revelado sólo cuando la marea está más baja - alrededor del período de la luna nueva. Tres noches cada mes.

No se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos por más de un segundo mientras corría, porque cada vez que lo hacía veía su cadáver. Algo en lo que no quería hundirse. Quería verla saludable y colorida. Sonriente y sonrosada. Así era siempre… y siempre sería una vez que tuviera a Tenseiga.

Y después de eso, haría que el bastardo que la mató pagara por tomar la vida de su cuerpo. La prioridad era restaurar - pero cuando lo hubiese hecho el placer de matar con venganza podría sacarlo como deseaba.

Este _Rey _del norte pagaría.

El caballo tambaleó levemente ante la transición de tierra firme a arena suave, pero mantuvo el paso rápido mientras corrían a lo largo de la orilla, dirigiéndose hacia ese estrecho de arena que sabía estaba ahí.

El olor de la marea baja siempre lo enfermaba levemente… pero esta vez pareció causar un dolor de cabeza. Lo ignoró mientras guiaba la bestia al puente, intentando empujarlo a full carrera.

Pero entre más corría, más intenso se tornaba el dolor de cabeza. Pronto fue tanto que estaba seguro que estaba ciego. No podía ver el camino ante ellos, y el rugido de las olas a cada lado suyo se tornó distante como si estuviera bajo el agua. Agradecidamente el caballo tenía mejores habilidades de orientación que él, y mantuvo la trayectoria recta.

Después de una eternidad de correr duro, el suelo de repente se tornó irregular y se elevó bruscamente. Habían alcanzado la orilla. El salto que el caballo hizo fue suficiente para derribarlo, ya estaba inestable del dolor en su cabeza. El impacto en el suelo sólo perturbó más su cerebro.

No escuchó el caballo galopar lejos, sin él, ni escuchaba más las olas. Pero podías _escucharlos_. Gritos distantes de guerra, voces burlonas y duras. Estaban viniendo por él. Tenía que protegerse. Para él, vio el abrasador sol de cabeza, una extensión de desierto rodeándolo. Y en la distancia… venían por él, quienesquiera que fueran.

Su mano ciegamente buscó por Tessaiga. Y se levantó solo, en la playa, espada elevada y transformada mientras la pasaba sobre su hombro, ojos cerrados mientras _pensaba_ que veía a su enemigo. "Ustedes no… ME ATRAPARÁN!" gritó él roncamente y llevó más atrás la espada, listo para hacer el movimiento. _**"Bakuryuuha!"**_

Energía fenomenal fue liberada de la espada en sus manos, haciendo que su cabello ondeara a su alrededor mientras se extendía hacia el mar… hacia el puente de arena. La reacción pareció aún más poderosa que el ataque, y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás de golpe como si una sólida pared de aire lo golpeara y lo derribara.

Una ola de agua salada lo cubrió, y de nuevo, el distante sonido de desgarramiento y descuartizamiento podía ser escuchado. Pero el sonido de destrucción se desvanecía lentamente con su consciente.

* * *

"Oh cielos…" Bankotsu chasqueó mientras entraba al salón del trono. "Dije hacerlo un desastre… No dije redecorar con sangre. Prácticamente pintaste las paredes con esa cosa."

"Tú pides, yo entrego." Jakotsu se sonó y rascó la picazón en el puente de su nariz. Se movió para recostarse contra la pared al lado de la puerta, mirando su trabajo críticamente. "Una de las muertes más molestas. No dejó de gritar. Casi despierta a todo el mundo. Estúpida mujer."

"Silencio." Bankotsu llegó al trono y movió levemente el cuerpo masacrado con su pie, como si comprobara que realmente estuviera muerta. "Te quedaste alrededor para ver cómo lo tomaba Inuyasha?"

"Mm hm." Jakotsu sonrió de repente con auto-compasión. "Lloró como un verdadero hombre. Completamente bañado de sangre… hombre que se veía sexy…"

"Entiendo, lo golpeó entonces?" Bankotsu lo miró malhumorado.

"En realidad no… saltó un minuto después gritando sobre lo perfecto que era y corrió riendo." Jakotsu se encogió, aún con una distante sonrisa. "Sabes, tiene ojos encantadores…"

"De verdad?" Bankotsu murmuró distraído y se agachó al lado del cuerpo, inspeccionando el daño con más detalle.

"Oh sí…" Jakotsu levantó su espada sobre su hombro mientras miraba hacia el espacio. "Tanto dolor en ellos…"

Renkotsu escogió ese momento para entrar, la expresión permaneció neutral mientras escaneaba el salón. Bankotsu levantó su mirada y vio el saco que estaba cargando. "Qué tienes ahí?"

"Un regalo de Suikotsu." Renkotsu avanzó y Jakotsu se apresuró tras él.

"Una cabeza?" Balbuceó él. "Será mejor que no sea la cabeza de Inuyasha - él es mío."

"No una cabeza." Renkotsu se detuvo al lado de Bankotsu y dejó caer el saco abierto con una ligera sonrisa. "Tenseiga." Dijo él, sacando la espada… o al menos parte ella. "En una… dos… tres… cuatro… y cinco piezas…" enunció él cada pieza al soltar los restos en el piso a su lado. "Completamente… profanada."

"Bien." Bankotsu levantó la empuñadura y pasó un dedo levemente sobre el roto borde de la espada. "Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Inuyasha y a Tessaiga… matarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente… entonces una fase de nuestra venganza estará completa."

"Los guardias vendrán pronto…" Les recordó Renkotsu. "Tenemos que limpiar este desastre antes de que se den cuenta."

"Cierto." Bankotsu miró a Jakotsu. "Ve y encuentra a Inuyasha, adonde sea que hubiese ido. Mátalo y hazlo parecer como un suicidio, luego regresa el cuerpo – también asegúrate de destruir a Tessaiga."

"Puedo jugar con él?"

Bankotsu pensó en eso. "Supongo… pero no mucho de lo contrario el cuerpo se verá sospechoso."

"Está bien." Jakotsu sonrió y deslizó su espada en su funda mientras salía por la entrada trasera.

"Qué hacemos con esta tonta?" preguntó Renkotsu.

"Quémala." Bankotsu se agachó. "Oh mira… tu encanto no funcionó completamente."

"Qué?" Preguntó Renkotsu bruscamente.

"El hechizo que le hiciste… no cubrió esa cicatriz bajo su mentón." Bankotsu señaló antes de mover el cabello a un lado para sonreír. "Y sus orejas aún son puntudas."

Renkotsu resopló. "Detalles. Dudo que lo notara." Él movió una mano sobre el cuerpo como si estuviera retirando telarañas, removiendo el hechizo. "Es difícil mantener convincente un hechizo por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que necesitábamos era que oliera como la humana y se viera como ella - como dije. No notaría cicatrices y orejas en un momento como este."

Bankotsu levantó el profanado cuerpo de la mucama y la echó sobre su hombro, su blanco cabello caía sobre su espalda. "Dejó a Inuyasha solo, eso es todo lo que necesitábamos." Dijo él con un corto asentimiento. "Limpia el desastre aquí, dispondré de la perra."

* * *

Kagome gruñó mientras despertaba con un punzante dolor de cabeza. "Ow…" murmuró ella, levantando una mano hacia su frente. Mejor aún, había estado babeando el piso… maravilloso…

Por qué demonios estaba en el piso? Comenzó a sentarse y miró alrededor confundida. Era su habitación… la ventana estaba abierta… la puerta estaba cerrada… la cama estaba desordenada y los materiales en su escritorio estaba tirados por todos lados.

Entonces recordó. Inuyasha la había acorralado, asustado de nuevo y luego golpeado… Normalmente estaría enojada, pero ahora estaba aliviada de despertar.

Logró ponerse de pie y tambaleó hacia el espejo. Quedó boquiabierta ante su reflejo… ante el horrible moretón que se extendía por su sien y sus ojos - tornándola negra. "Ese bastardo!" respiró ella, encontrando al fin su rabia.

Escuchó pasos corriendo afuera y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Miroku empujando su puerta. "Estás bien?" preguntó él, sin aliento.

"Estoy bien." Ella frunció levemente, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Es increíble - todos se durmieron simultáneamente." Logró explicar él mientras recuperaba el aliento. "La armada está de regreso - fue un engaño. El verdadero blanco era el palacio."

"Fuimos atacados?" Le preguntó Kagome.

"No - parece que regresaron justo a tiempo. Encontraron a todos dormidos, pero ningún daño hecho." Él notó su golpeado rostro. "Veo que caíste duro?"

"No… fue Inuyasha…" se encogió ella.

Él la miró un momento antes de avanzar. "Mierda… te lastimó?"

"No - sólo me derribó… no lo hizo en serio." Frunció levemente. "Bueno, en realidad, creo que sí… pero como dijiste, debí haberme alejado de él."

"Estás bien? Duele cuando hago esto?" él presionó su golpe.

"Ow! SÍ!" Retiró su mano. "Cielos… sentido común, Miroku…"

"Vamos." Él tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarla por la puerta. "Vamos a ponerle un fin a esto."

"Un fin? Cómo?" ella luchó por continuar.

"Vamos a encerrarlo en su habitación. Ponemos conjuros ofuda en las puertas y ventanas y esperamos lo mejor."

"Pero qué hay de roer la mano?!" gritó ella.

"Bueno, es mejor que él roa en su propia mano que en la tuya, eh?" Miroku se encogió soltándola cuando fue capaz de continuar. "Además… al menos se curará de las heridas que se haga."

"Supongo…"

* * *

Ahora viene un divertido problema. Sin importar lo duro que buscaran… no podían encontrar a Inuyasha. Bankotsu y el resto de los hombres declaraban que Inuyasha se les había adelantado al palacio… pero parecía que nunca regresó. Los guardias y vigilantes se habían quedado dormidos, y así no sabían si había llegado o no.

Habían pasado toda la noche preocupados de dónde podría estar… y al día siguiente buscaron de nuevo. Kagome había comenzado a entrar en pánico… señalando que la luna nueva llegaría esa noche, dejando a Inuyasha como un humano vulnerable y débil.

"Dónde está?" Kagome apretó duro su taza mientras Sango se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa. "Seguramente si estuviese bien habría llegado para entonces."

"Bueno… él _está _loco." Señaló Sango, de nuevo, como si eso explicara todo.

"Sí, lo loco suficiente para probablemente medirse con un oso demonio en su forma humana esta noche!" Los dedos de Kagome se deslizaron de su taza, haciendo que todo el contenido se derramara en la mesa. Sango miró el derrame pero no dijo nada. "Qué si está herido? Qué si está tirado por ahí en algún lado… qué si… oh dios… qué si se ha hecho un Lord Inu? Qué si ha sido capturado por una oscura miko y mantenido en una prisión invisible contra su voluntad y siendo torturado?!"

"Eso no fue en tu sueño?"

"No-"

"Entonces probablemente no ha pasado." Sango intentó calmarla. "Tal vez dio un paseo y se perdió. O tal vez piensa que es un conejo y está saltando por el bosque?"

"O tal vez piensa que es un lemming y ha saltado por el acantilado más cercano." Kagome hizo una mueca.

"Dejen de ser tan pesimistas. Probablemente está bien." Sango se encogió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia bebida caliente. "Recuerdan la última vez que pensamos que lo habíamos perdido? Se había ido más de una noche y un día."

"Recuerdo…" Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron levemente.

"Salió y bebió con Miroku y pasaron dos días superando sus resacas en una zanja para que lucieran normales cuando regresaran." Sango suspiró. "Qué demonios los hizo pensar que se verían 'normales' después de pasar dos días en una zanja vomitando está más allá de mi…"

"Bueno - esto es diferente!" Exclamó Kagome. "No estaba loco la última vez. Sólo ebrio."

"Los mismos efectos."

"Y tampoco tiene a Miroku cuidándolo."

"Eso no lo ayudó exactamente." Dijo Sango planamente.

"Lo sé…"

"Mira. Aparecerá." Sango palpó su mano. "Es como Fushi… o un gato. Cuando tenga hambre aparecerá. Y cuando tenga hambre de ti… aparecerá más pronto que tarde."

"Sango!"

* * *

"Bien?"

Jakotsu desaceleró mientras se acercaba a Bankotsu en la fila de árboles, justo fuera de vista del palacio. "Estoy muy bien, gracias." Respondió él.

"Dónde está su cuerpo? Dónde está Tessaiga?" Bankotsu lo miró. "No te ves como si estuvieras cargado cuerpos o espadas."

"Oh eso!" Jakotsu suspiró y miró alrededor, rascando su cabeza. "Bueno, he buscado y buscado, pero no lo encuentro."

"Estás seguro? Tiene que estar en la isla en algún lugar." Bankotsu cruzó sus brazos tenso. "Encontraste su rastro?"

"Por supuesto." Asintió él. "Por lo que se ve tomó una de las grandes yeguas del establo y montó desde ahí…" él señaló el palacio. "… por este bosque y todo el camino," él señaló hacia el noreste. "hacia la costa."

"Costa noreste?" Los brazos de Bankotsu cayeron a sus costados. "Donde está el puente de arena?"

"Síp." Jakotsu suspiró de nuevo. "Ahí es donde su rastro desaparece, me temo. Así que creo que tengo malas noticias…"

"Mierda…"

"Viendo que su rastro desaparece al comienzo del puente de arena, estimaría que no está más en la isla. Debió haber escapado anoche, la noche antes de la luna nueva. Pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"Algo está mal con el puente. Parece que escapó anoche… pero cuando llegué al puente en las tempranas horas de la mañana cuando aún estaba oscuro… el puente no estaba ahí."

"No estaba ahí?" Bankotsu movió su peso. "Quieres decir que la marea había subido."

"No debería. Estaba tan baja como todo." Se encogió ante su líder. "Grandes pilas de arena esparcidas por doquier… dunas saliendo del mar a lo largo del canal, y algunos de los árboles justo antes del puente de arena estás destrozados…"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Bankotsu captara. "Fue destruido. Inuyasha debe haberlo hecho…"

"Para detenernos de seguirlo?" Preguntó Jakotsu.

"No… obviamente ha ido a buscar a su hermano… probablemente a buscar a Tenseiga para revivir a Lady Kagome…" Bankotsu frunció sus ojos. "Cree que está muerta… pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando encuentre que Sesshomaru no posee más ningún tipo de arma…"

"Pero no veo qué habría logrado al destruir el puente tras él… ahora no puede regresar a la isla." Señaló Jakotsu.

"Está loco. Sus acciones son sin motivos o preocupación." Bankotsu gruñó furioso. "Dejó la isla… eso retrasará las cosas… tal vez no debimos haber hecho que Renkotsu le echara esa maldita maldición sobre él. No creo que estaría así de irracional."

Jakotsu permaneció paciente. "Los planes no están arruinados todavía, hermano mayor."

"Lo sé…" Bankotsu rápidamente formó un nuevo plan para aplicar en la actual situación. "Bien… bien… Jakotsu - ve tras Inuyasha - toma un bote y asegúrate de matarlo y destruir a Tessaiga - trae la espada. Puedes dejar a Inuyasha en una tumba."

"Esto significa que puedo jugar con él sin contenerme?"

"Sí, por supuesto. No necesitamos más su cuerpo. Es muy tarde ahora." Bankotsu se encogió. "Mataré a uno de los guardias y haré que Renkotsu le ponga un hechizo para que se vea como el Hanyou… un gran funeral y viola… La muerte del Rey. Sólo asegúrate de matar al verdadero Inuyasha de lo contrario podría aguar nuestro desfile."

"No te preocupes." Jakotsu sonrió. "Pero no me esperes de regreso tan pronto."

"Vete ya." Bankotsu se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia el palacio. "Entre más pronto lo mates mejor - y no olvides traer la espada."

* * *

La noche llegó y Bankotsu encontró a Kagome sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo como lo hacía a veces. Obviamente no podía dormir debido a su estrés… bueno… él iba a poner a descansar su mente. Poniendo una expresión de sombría calma y ligero desaliento. "Lady Kagome…?"

Ella levantó la mirada cuando su nombre fue llamado y sonrió cuando lo vio. "Lo encontraste - está bien?"

Él no dijo nada, manteniendo seria su expresión. Su silencio hablaba volúmenes, y su rostro cayó. "Qué es… qué pasa?"

"Lo siento mucho…" comenzó tranquilamente. "Revisamos el bosque… encontramos su cuerpo al fondo de un barranco-"

"No!" su dolido grito lo interrumpió y se puso de pie, el libro que había estado leyendo cayó en el piso. "Él no está muerto - sólo se fue ayer!"

"Lo siento mucho…"

Ella lo observó, su expresión apretada y pensativa. Finalmente pareció caer, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas. "Oh dios… hablas en serio… realmente está…?"

"Sí." Bankotsu bajó su cabeza, mayormente para esconder la burlona mirada en sus ojos.

Kagome permaneció perdida por un momento, antes de dar su resolución. "Quiero ver su cuerpo."

La cabeza de Bankotsu se levantó de golpe para verla. Estaba sorprendido ante su petición… no había esperado que fuera tan… fuerte… como para pedir algo tan incómodo. "Realmente no creo que debas." Dijo él por pura reflexión. Desde un punto de vista externo podría haber sonado como si estuviera preocupado por su estado de ánimo. Pero sabía que el hechizo de Renkotsu en el infortunado soldado podría no soportar su inspección.

"Quiero… tengo que… por favor, déjame verlo." Su voz tembló ante su petición, una lágrima perdida bajó por la curva de su mejilla.

Bankotsu observó su camino por un momento antes de mirarla a los ojos. "_Realmente_ no creo que debas verlo. Estuvo en ese barranco por casi veinticuatro horas… su cuerpo está cortado y animales salvajes han…" él se desvaneció.

"No me importa. _Tengo _que verlo." Ella estresó sus palabras y juntó sus manos. "Dónde está ahora?"

"Está en un ataúd cerrado en el salón del trono. El palacio está ahí, en una congregación de luto. Será cremado mañana en la mañana afuera en su funeral. Si quieres verlo… debes ir ahora." Dijo él.

"Gracias." Ella secó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Él la siguió a un paso más lento, pero lo rápido suficiente para poder ver su reacción al cuerpo. Lo vería por el fraude que era? O estaría muy ciega de pena y lágrimas que pasaría las pequeñas diferencias en la apariencia del Rey. El hombre en el ataúd era ligeramente más alto, ligeramente más ancho de los hombros. El hechizo en su rostro no había sido perfecto… así que infortunadamente tuvieron que cortarlo un poco para que estuviera más allá del reconocimiento.

Si embargo… las orejas eran una obra de arte y esperanzadamente cuando las viera, borraría cualquier pregunta de su mente. Después de todo… cuántos hanyou había en esta isla?

Llegó a la entrada del salón justo cuando Kagome estaba abriendo el ataúd con ayuda de dos guardias. Alrededor del salón, personal, otros nobles y sirvientes permanecían en silencio, mostrando la misma especie de pena que no se había visto desde el funeral de lord Inu.

Bankotsu contuvo su respiración mientras Kagome miraba dentro en silencio, rígida con horror… y/o en realización de que no fuera Inuyasha. Rezaba que fuera la primera. Por largo tiempo todo estuvo tranquilo, nadie realmente se atrevía a respirar, todos conocían la relación entre el Rey y la joven humana, aún cuando no estaban oficialmente casados.

Un brazo faltante aquí… un destrozado rostro allá… partes del cuerpo que habían sido 'comidas por animales'… lo vería todo?

De repente giró su cabeza para mirar a Bankotsu, su boca trabajaba en silencio, pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Se tensó, esperando que gritara que era un mentiroso, que el cuerpo era una farsa…

No hubo necesidad.

Kagome se deslizó hacia el piso en un desmayo, inmediatamente rodeada por gente preocupada por la salud.

Bankotsu escondió su sonrisa pobremente esbozada y salió. Eso estaba resuelto. Si el hechizo fue suficiente para convencer a la persona más cercana a Inuyasha de que estaba muerto, entonces no sería difícil engañar al resto del reino quien apenas reconocería su rostro en una multitud.

Jakotsu mataría a Inuyasha, eso era seguro. Y entonces el reino sur caería en sus manos… Bankotsu… y la isla sería al fin para el Shichinintai.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Ven - nadie está muerto-- todavía! Próximo capítulo - 'Tras el rastro de Sesshomaru'.


	9. Tras el Rastro de Sesshomaru

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 9: Tras el rastro de Sesshomaru

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando despertó… pero de nuevo, había estado oscuro cuando se había dejado inconsciente, así que no era sorpresa. Sin embargo, por alguna razón parecía un poco más oscuro de lo normal… y ligeramente más tranquilo.

Conocía esta sensación… la sensación de que de repente hubiese sido envuelto con algodón o algo y todos sus sentidos se hubiesen apagado. Luna nueva… noche humana… mierda…

Ahora le dolía todo… su cuello estaba tieso y sus extremidades frías, y no fue hasta que olió el fuerte aire salado que se dio cuenta dónde estaba, y qué había estado haciendo antes de caer inconsciente.

Destruyendo el puente… huyendo de la isla por… Kagome…

Permaneció ahí por largo tiempo, sólo mirando las estrellas en los cielos. Su mente repitiendo la escena en el salón del trono, una y otra vez. Estaba muerta… realmente estaba muerta…

Y aquí estaba porque iba a salvarla, recordó él. Iba a seguir a Sesshomaru e iba a traer a Tenseiga de ese bastardo gallina y a revivir a Kagome. Se forzó a sentarse, gruñendo levemente ante el dolor que se disparó por su tieso cuerpo. No podía ahondar en Kagome ahora… tenía que concentrarse en poseer a Tenseiga para poder salvarla.

Aunque… ese dominante dolor y vacío lo llenó ante la idea de ella muerta y fría en el piso del trono. Literalmente le quitó la fuerza e hizo una mueca mientras caía en la arena con un destrozado jadeo. "M-Maldición…"

Tuvo que permanecer ahí por un tiempo, un brazo sobre sus ojos intentando desvanecer la imagen de Kagome de su mente. De cierta forma funcionó… pero sólo terminó recordando cosas extrañas…

Cosas como hablarle a un árbol… profanar su habitación… besar a Bankotsu y… lastimar a Kagome - más de una vez. Qué demonios lo había poseído para hacer todas esas cosas?

"Realmente debo haber estado loco…" comenzó a sentarse otra vez, intentando buscar en su cerebro una pizca de locura… alguna idea que fuera extraña… algo para delatar que aún estaba loco.

No encontró nada. Todo tenía sentido y de repente no tenía urgencia de quitarse la ropa y correr desnudo por la playa gritando como una persona verdaderamente loca. No… todo estaba golpeándolo con perfecta claridad, mayormente la muerte de Kagome. Sus recuerdos fueron un poco rudos en los extremos, como si hubiesen pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que apenas habían pasado la semana pasada.

Era extraño… como si los últimos días hubiese sido una persona completamente diferente…

Y hablando de quitarse la ropa…

Bajó la mirada y se tensó de nuevo. Qué demonios le había pasado a su ropa? Su grueso haori que alejaba el frío se había ido, dejándolo sólo en su delgado kimono que alcanzaba el medio muslo, y un par de pantalones tres cuartos igualmente delgados que usualmente iba debajo de su hakama… la cual también estaba perdida, junto con sus botas.

"Típico…" refunfuñó él mientras se levantaba tembloroso, intentando sacudir la arena de su húmeda piel. Obviamente unos buenos samaritanos habían pasado, visto al hombre inconsciente con los buenos zapatos y el haori y hakama de las ratas del fuego que eran tan buenos como cualquier armadura, y decidieron que como el joven durmiente no estaba usándolas…

Gruñó enojado mientras sacudía su cabeza, intentando retirar la arena en su cabello. La arena era algo asombrosamente resistente… parecía salir de todas partes… Estaría sacándose esa cosa de su cabello al menos por otra semana…

Eventualmente, se rindió de intentar deshacerse de la arena, no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, y tenía cosas más importantes que atender. Afortunadamente Tessaiga aún estaba a la mano. Quienquiera que haya robado la mayoría de su ropa afortunadamente había superado a la vieja katana en su mano. Levantó la funda y la aseguró en su cintura, deslizando dentro a Tessaiga mientras giraba sus ojos hacia el mar.

Con su humana visión, y siendo de noche, apenas podía ver más que unos pocos metros en el agua. El puente debería estar elevado para entonces, pero siendo el genio que era, lo había destruido.

Por qué? Realmente no recordaba… era un manchón.

Por un serio momento contempló regresar a la isla en ese momento, nadando o en bote, no le importaba. El punto era, Kagome estaba allá… no tenía idea de qué le había pasado a su cuerpo para entonces. Había sido un estúpido al irse tan apresuradamente, y quería regresar y arreglar las cosas antes de irse en su misión de encontrar a Tenseiga.

Pero otra parte más urgente de él estaba diciéndole continuar. Sesshomaru probablemente estaba caminando hacia Tokio para entonces con Tenseiga colgada a su lado. Inuyasha no podría arriesgar desperdiciar más tiempo, por el bien de Kagome…

Tenía que continuar…

Aunque con sentidos humanos, no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar…

Era momento de 'seguir a su nariz'. Él suspiró y comenzó a subir la pendiente de la playa, hacia el angosto camino que se extendía a lo largo de la costa oeste en ese lugar. Sabía que si iba hacia el norte se dirigiría hacia tierras neutrales donde no gobernaba ningún jefe y los villanos eran libres y, bueno, neutrales. Si iba hacia el sur se dirigiría directo hacia un distrito llamado Nagato… un lugar al que no deseaba ir de nuevo.

Por cuál camino habrá ido Sesshomaru? Conociendo al tonto probablemente no habría tomado ningún camino y se adentró en el bosque, tomando el camino más duro y difícil a donde sea que fuera. Si realmente iba a algún lado. Ahora era un caminante…?

Bueno, por su bien mejor que hubiese ido al norte, porque Inuyasha ciertamente no iba a dirigirse hacia Nagato o el bosque en este momento de noche. Ahora dónde estaba ese caballo…?

El caballo también había sido robado. Era eso o había huido, abandonando a su dueño. Pero eso no era mucho problema, no cuando la tierra estaba llena de comerciantes en su camino al este de Nagato. Y a los comerciantes con frecuencia les gustaba llevar caballos y todo tipo de bienes junto con ellos en sus viajes a esos mercados.

Significaba que Inuyasha no tendría que ir muy lejos hasta que se topara con un grupo de comerciantes en sus humildes caminos. Seis caballos y tres hombres… al menos podrían disponer de un caballo.

Por supuesto, robar un caballo de tres hombres en forma humana no era una tarea fácil, pero de alguna forma logró distraerlos lo suficiente para quitarles una de las yeguas más fuertes y hacer un rápido escape. No había sido seguido desde que los comerciantes no podían abandonar sus bienes. Simple.

Pero ahora estaba exhausto y tuvo que luchar por mantenerse despierto y detenerse de caer de su nuevo caballo. Tenía una misión… y si podía lograrlo hasta la mañana sin caer dormido, sería mucho mejor. También tuvo que luchar por mantener su mente ocupada, de lo contrario sus pensamientos ultimadamente lo llevaría al salón del trono… a Kagome.

Mentalmente sacudió la mirada sin vida en sus ojos y forzó su atención de regreso al estrecho camino que estaba siguiendo por el bosque. Por fuera puede verse calmado, con cabeza fría y seguro de a dónde iba… pero por dentro su corazón estaba estresado y su mente en un estado peor. Miraba el camino mientras la yegua caminaba continuamente… realmente no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de nuevo se encontró llenándose con pensamientos de Kagome.

Los vagos recuerdos de los días pasados no fueron plácidos como parecían. Recordó pensar algunas de las cosas más horribles que haya imaginado… cosas que podrían perturbarlo. Ideas de lastimar a Kagome, romper su brazo… destrozar su espíritu.

Hizo una mueca y se movió en la silla mientras recordaba lo que había pasado esa vez en la primavera. Había estado aterrorizada de él… y no le había importado en el momento. Mirando atrás era obvio lo asustada que había estado, pero en el momento no lo había notado. Era muy perturbador. Había querido ponerla en su lugar… castigarla por ser franca y diferente - las dos cualidades de ella que más admiraba. Qué demonios le había pasado?

Una fría sensación pasó sobre él mientras recordaba la forma en que la había tocado… violado… visto su dolor y escuchado su grito. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo, lo había disfrutado por esa fracción de segundo hasta que había hablado sobre amor y hecho sentir mal y llevar su mente a su abrupto alto. Sus recuerdos del momento después eran borrosos, realmente no los recordaba del todo, su mente había estado muy dispersa cuando ella le había lanzado la palabra A en su cara.

Eso fue lo más cercano que le había hecho a Kagome de esa forma…

Probablemente odiaba sus agallas. No era nada que no mereciese… ni por tratarla así.

Un distante sonido de risas lo regresó de ese momento del tiempo y salió de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia el camino. Adelante, pudo ver una luz intermitente a través de los árboles, como un campamento. Incluso con sus oídos humanos podía escuchar la plática, sonando ligera y si no levemente ebria. No eran hombres lo que podía escuchar, sino mayormente mujeres y voces infantiles.

Mientras se acercaba a la luz y al campamento, se preguntó en qué se estaba metiendo. Alguna tropa de gitanos, tal vez? Un grupo perdido de comerciantes? Hubo un estallido de luz azul a través de los bosques mientras se acercaba, casi asustándolo. Siguiendo el estallido hubo sonidos de apreciación y ánimo. Podría reconocer ese tipo de magia en cualquier lado, se burló. Duendes nada menos. Bueno, los duendes veían mucho de lo que pasaba en los bosques, así que tal vez sabrían si Sesshomaru había pasado por el área.

"Buenas noches señoritas." Tosió él fuertemente llegando al pequeño claro con el fuego y los duendes. Todos se veían humanos, pero sus sonrisas no titubearon mientras se giraban para mirarlo. Jóvenes y ancianas, pero todas mujeres. "Me preguntaba si podrían ayudarme."

"Es uno fuerte." Dijo una duende mayor. "Arrogante."

"Culpa a mi padre." Respondió Inuyasha planamente.

"Testarudo." Dijo otra. "Franco."

"Culpa a mi madre."

Hubo una risa general. "Cree que es bueno y noble! Qué divertido!"

"Soy bueno y noble!" Espetó Inuyasha, su paciencia ya acabándose. "Miren - van a ayudarme o no?!"

"Ayudar a encontrarte? Encontrar tu alma?" intervino una joven a su rodilla y él frunció.

"No necesito encontrarme - nunca estuve perdido! Y sé dónde está mi alma!" él señaló su pecho. "Justo aquí! Estoy buscando un joven Inu Youkai. Han visto uno por ahí?"

"No seas tonto." Otra mujer resopló. "Todos saben que sus almas están en sus brazos derechos."

"O el izquierdo, dependiendo de cuál lado del cerebro usen." Otra duende discutió.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza. "Miren." Dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con niñas, de cierta forma lo estaba. "Quiero encontrar un Inu Youkai. Sólo díganme - _algún _Inu Youkai ha pasado por este bosque en la última semana."

"Un lindo Inu Youkai?"

"Sí. Parece una mujer."

"Estás celoso." Fue la franca respuesta.

"Qué?!" Espetó Inuyasha enojado.

"De su inteligencia y carisma superior!" una mujer dijo desde el fuego. "Estás celoso - sí lo estás!"

"Si quisiera ser la encarnación viviente de un carámbano entonces no tendría ningún problema - suelta!" él retiró las manos de la joven que había estando explorando su pierna un poco más. "Sólo quiero una respuesta directa - sí o no?! Lo vieron?!"

"Es una posibilidad. Vemos muchas cosas."

"Y tu visión tan periférica vio al viejo de pelo blanco con la peluda estola alrededor de su hombro?" Demandó Inuyasha. "Necesito encontrarlo - es cuestión de vida o muerte."

Hubo un espontáneo sonido de tristeza, de simpatía alrededor de los duendes. Dirigió una mirada alrededor confundido. Brujas… cada una de ellas…

"Gran tristeza inunda tu alma." La chica a su lado señaló su brazo derecho. Él giró sus ojos y miró suplicante hacia los cielos.

"Sólo díganme si han visto al perro demonio y la tristeza se irá." Respiró él, temeroso de que si levantaba su voz más que un susurro se quebraría.

"Tan aterrorizado de su propio control…" la vieja duende en el fuego habló de nuevo. "Otra vez se saldrá del camino correcto y se perderá en la locura que burbujea bajo la superficie como un grito luchando por escapar?"

Insectos perceptivos. "Les pagaron para ser así de vagas, no?" gruñó él, disparándole al horizonte distante una mirada sobre las copas de los árboles. La luz estaba comenzando a esparcirse mientras la mañana se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el amanecer.

"Pega el brinco, no?"

"Tu pregunta es en vano de todas formas."

"No sobrevivirás solo."

Inuyasha distraídamente retiró de nuevo las manos de las duendes mientras le fruncía a las mujeres a su alrededor. "Dejarían la deprimente basura - todo lo que quiero saber es dónde está Sesshomaru."

El sol brilló sobre el horizonte a este punto, y sintió el ardor de su sangre Youkai despertando en sus venas. Era una leve sensación que parecía más refrescante que dolorosa mientras sus uñas se engrosaban y alargaban, sus orejas se tornaban peludas y puntudas y se deslizaban hacia arriba en su cabeza. Escuchó con nueva claridad el jadeo de deleite de las duendes mientras observaban su cabello esparcirse blanco desde las raíces hacia las puntas como si de repente hubiese envejecido unos cientos de años.

"Hanyou!" rió la anciana y juntó sus manos. "Hazlo otra vez!"

"Ahora vemos por qué quieres al Inu Youkai!"

"Te diremos en ese caso."

"Dónde?" Inuyasha sintió el cansancio salir de sus huesos mientras se inclinaba. "Lo han visto? Por cuál camino se fue?" Una vez más tuvo que retirar las manos de la duende que ahora estaba separando sus pies para examinar las uñas.

"Hmmm…" una duende de mediana edad inhaló profundamente como si inhalara la información para responder su pregunta. "El Inu Youkai… se dirigió hacia las minas de plata en el norte."

"Minas de plata?" Repitió Inuyasha. "Para qué fue allá?"

"No examinamos su alma. No pudimos. Demasiadas capas - a diferencia de ti que eres simple de mente como el día que naciste." Respondió la mujer. "No encontramos respuestas a sus motivos y preguntas."

"Bien." Él haló las riendas para mover al caballo. "Han sido… de ayuda…"

"Visítanos otra vez cuando estés completo!" entonaron tras él.

"Ni en sus vidas!" gritó él sobre su hombro mientras aceleraba, dirigiéndose hacia el norte.

* * *

Jakotsu bostezó levemente mientras recogía su kimono para reunirlo alrededor de sus rodillas mientras caminaba por la oscura agua desde el bote hacia la playa. El agua fría helaba sus pies y apresuró el paso mientras salía del agua y subía por la duna de arena que se había reunido tras la destrucción del puente de arena. En la cima soltó su kimono y miró alrededor, escaneando el área por alguna señal del Rey Hanyou.

Obviamente, casi habían pasado dos días desde que Inuyasha se había ido, y el hanyou no estaba por ningún lado… pero…

La mirada de Jakotsu descansó en un parche de desordenada arena a una distancia. Ningún intento había sido hecho para esconderlo… y la impresión en la arena indicaba que una persona había estado acostada ahí hacía poco tiempo. Aún mejor, fueron el conjunto de huellas que se alejaban de la desordenada arena, primero dirigiéndose hacia la orilla y luego regresando a subir la pendiente hacia el camino sobre la playa.

No podría haber sido alguien más. Y por lo que se veía, era inconsciente de que estaba siendo seguido… esto era un juego de niños…

Era simple cuestión de seguir el rastro por la pendiente hacia el camino y tomar el norte en busca del prófugo rey. No podía esperar, era todo lo que podía hacer para contener su excitación. El rey hanyou estaba siéndole entregado en bandeja de plata. El hermoso Rey Inuyasha… con las lindas orejas y el sexy cuerpecito. Tan ingenuo y tan agresivo al mismo tiempo. Realmente sólo era un muchacho en muchas formas…

"Oye tú!"

Jakotsu levantó la mirada y miró tras él para ver una banda de comerciantes acercándose. "Quién yo?"

"Eres un marica, no?" el líder le echó un vistazo.

"Tal vez. Me lo han dicho." Jakotsu se movió para descansar su funda en su hombro, mirando a la banda de hombres. "Necesito un caballo. Les importa si tomo uno?"

"Tendrás que dar algo por él." Los comerciantes llegaron a un alto a unos metros. "Qué tal esa espada?"

"Qué hay con ella?" Jakotsu la bajó de su hombro para descansar la punta contra el suelo.

"Se ve muy costosa." Asintió el comerciante. "Muéstranosla y consideraremos un trato."

"Por supuesto…" Jakotsu sonrió oscuramente mientras deslizaba a Jakotsutou de su funda. "Se las mostraré."

* * *

Kagome no había salido de su habitación por toda una semana. Sí, era natural penar tan profundamente por la pérdida de un ser amado, y Sango entendía tan bien como todos que Kagome había amado a Inuyasha, probablemente más de lo que se amaba a sí misma. Pero ahora estaba llegando al punto de verdadera seriedad. No comía, tampoco veía a nadie y no hablaba por la puerta.

"Kagome?" Sango descansó sus manos levemente contra la puerta. Su alma dolía por su amiga, y aún más por Inuyasha. Pero tenía que seguir fuerte por su Kagome. "Por favor… Kagome abres la puerta?"

No hubo respuesta.

Miroku había especulado que tal vez no estaba ahí. Tal vez había cerrado la puerta contra ellos, puesto conjuros ofuda sobre el marco para detener a los guardias de derribarla, luego saltó por la ventana para huir y matarse al saltar del mismo barranco.

Se había ganado una sincera bofetada por eso.

"Kagome… _por favor_!" Sango estresó sus palabras. "No estás comiendo! Tienes que hacerlo o morirás! Crees que Inuyasha querría que eso pasara?"

Aún no hubo respuesta. Pero al menos no estaba en peligro inmediato. Los humanos algunas veces podían pasar sin comida por semanas. El agua era un problema más preocupante, pero afortunadamente parecía estar tomándose las copas que eran dejadas afuera de su puerta, pero sólo cuando nadie andaba por ahí.

Los nervios de Sango estaban desgastándose como estaba. Quería hablar con Kagome, compartir su dolor, y aliviar algo del suyo. "Crees que eres la única sufriendo aquí?!" acusó ella amargamente a través de la puerta. "Crees que después de conocerlo toda mi vida - yo no estoy de duelo también?!" ella golpeó la puerta enojada con su puño. "Kagome! Abre la puerta!"

No sorprendentemente, después de dos semanas de aislamiento, Kagome aún no le abría la puerta a su amiga.

Sango logró componerse de nuevo y contuvo las lágrimas al borde de su visión. "Lo siento… Te traeré la cena en una hora… puedes tomarla o dejarla. Tú decides."

Ella se alejó en silencio de la puerta y la miró un momento antes de girarse para dirigirse a sus labores. Se detuvo de una cuando vio a Miroku de pie a unos metros, observándola tristemente. Era la única persona que no soportaba tener alrededor. No porque la enojara o irritara… sino porque podía ver su dolor por lo que era y sabía que sólo estaba guardándoselo para ella. No podía derrumbarse y llorar… tenía que ser fuerte…

Lady Inu tampoco estaba bien, sólo poniéndose peor. Kagome estaba matándose de hambre y Fushi estaba haciendo un hábito diario el desaparecer sin rastro, preocupándola durante las horas del día y encima de todo, Inuyasha estaba muerto. El reino estaba sin rey y todos estaban en un estado de terror de cuándo el sur invadiría y conquistaría.

"No lo contengas." Le dijo Miroku tranquila y seriamente.

Sango sintió su resolución desplomarse y su rostro se derrumbó con desesperación mientras caía en sus brazos y desahogaba su corazón.

* * *

Algo no había estado bien con ese cuerpo…

Por supuesto que no se había sentido bien. Él estaba muerto. Cómo se supone que iba a sentirse bien?

Kagome frunció sus ojos ligeramente mientras miraba al techo, sus ojos moviéndose sobre las leves formas de las vigas de madera que se entrecruzaban sobre su cabeza.

No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía el contenido de ese ataúd. Y las pocas veces que lograba unas cuantas horas de sueño después de agotarse con pena, todo lo que soñaba era la horrible realidad de que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Bueno al menos era un cambio de los sueños donde ella era quien moría por _sus _manos.

Y no podía comer, porque la vista del cuerpo la perseguía, haciéndola querer vomitar.

Deseaba nunca haber visto ese cuerpo.

Los últimos días había intentado desvanecer las imágenes de su mente… pero por primera vez dejó a su mente hundirse en ellas. Por qué luchar con lo que su cerebro estaba mostrándole? Una y otra vez. Estaban endurecidas en el ojo de su mente, y no iban a dejarla hasta que lo aceptara.

Su rostro había sido lacerado. Cortado más allá del reconocimiento… al verlo casi había querido gritar que no era él. No podría haber sido Inuyasha. Hasta que vio su rostro muerto y sin vida no aceptaría que estaba muerto! Pero entonces había visto sus orejas, caídas contra su pálido y familiar cabello…

Aún si hubiese habido otro hanyou en la isla, dudaba que se hubiese parecido a Inuyasha. Esas orejas eran de Inuyasha…

Aún si uno de ellos hubiese _sido _medio comido por esos animales salvajes.

Si ella hubiese podido sentir algún tipo de aura, habría sabido si era él o no. Pero no sintió nada además del frío sueño de la muerte… no la familiar calidez de su presencia, ni tampoco la desconocida presencia de un extraño. Sólo muerte.

Sus ojos se habían empañado con lágrimas para este punto. Había tratado de examinar el resto por pruebas de que él no era el hombre que amaba… pero no podía ver! Y lo poco que pudo ver fue muy horroroso para las palabras…

Por qué había pedido ver este cuerpo?

Inuyasha se había ido. Ese cuerpo no era él… era sólo su carcasa vacía. Carne y huesos. Donde sea que estuviese Inuyasha… no había estado ahí con ella. Tal vez ahora su alma estaba flotando hacia nirvana o algo estúpido como eso…

Nunca había creído en el más allá… Eso había sido hasta que Naraku llegó por supuesto…

Esperaba que Inuyasha hubiese sido una persona lo suficientemente buena para ir a un lugar feliz. Tal vez había sido reencarnado… como un perro tal vez? Tal vez renacería como el próximo hijo de Sango?

No… eso tenía un sentido levemente perturbador…

Tal vez estaba buscando en su derecho ese minuto y resopló ante su pena. Probablemente le diría abofetearse y continuar con su vida… estaba aburrida de observar cuando sólo se sentaba en su cama llorando todo el día. Sabía lo incómodo que lo ponía. Le diría hacer algo interesante… como jardinería.

Le habría dicho con alguien agradable que cuidara de ella…

En realidad… no lo haría. Cuando había sido cortejada durante los últimos tres años, desde los chicos del establo hasta amigos nobles suyos - él siempre había reprimido cualquier interés en desarrollo, diciendo que podría hacerlo mucho mejor que ese tipo de basura.

De cualquier forma, sentía que la única persona que él pensaba justo para estar con ella… era él mismo.

Pero no se entregaría.

Ahora estaba muerto. La había amado? Estaba llorando en su tumba, maldiciendo su estupidez por no admitirle sus gloriosos sentimientos más pronto? O aún era indiferente?

Kagome cerró sus ojos brevemente y lanzó un brazo sobre sus ojos. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho dejó caer su brazo. Inuyasha usualmente hacía ese gesto cuando estaba cansado o estresado. Habían compartido tiempo juntos… y aunque no siempre parecía hacer el esfuerzo para hacer tiempo para ella, lo veía al menos una vez al día. Pero eso nunca sería suficiente para Kagome. Pero a él no pareció _importarle_…

Dio pistas, hizo ocasionales y discretos movimiento en él - movimientos que fueron lo inocentes suficiente para que no pudiera ser acusada de intentar colgarlo. Pero tal vez fueron demasiados discretos e inocentes, porque él nunca pareció captarlos. A veces lo ayudaba con la carga de trabajo. Visitaba las villas que no tenía tiempo para inspeccionar. Por supuesto, durante las últimas semanas había sido acompañada por Bankotsu. No había salido esta semana…

Las personas eran interesantes, y tan diferentes de su propia cultura, pero iguales en todos los sentidos. Se habían acostumbrado a tener humanos en los círculos reales, desde que habían estado viviendo con Lady Inu por muchos años. Su entusiasmo por aprender más sobre el pueblo Inu fue lo que la hizo una persona tan adorable para ellos. Estaban muy felices de compartir conocimientos sobre linajes, agricultura, las labores del reino en el que ahora vivían.

La gente la adoraba. Y ella se había enamorado de la isla a cambio… nunca pudo irse. Estaba fuera de pregunta.

Pero Inuyasha estaba muerto. Y la vida se había desvanecido completamente. La gente estaba de duelo por doquier. El funeral había llegado y pasado. El cuerpo había sido quemado y un nuevo rey iba a ser elegido pronto. Bankotsu probablemente era el mejor candidato… pero todos aún estaban reluctantes… era tan nuevo…

Tenían que aceptar las órdenes directas de Lady Inu. Como estaba, el reino estaba sobre sus hombros en ese momento. Por supuesto, sólo era temporal - pero era quien elegiría al próximo en la línea al trono - sería el chico del establo de nuevo o el amigo noble. O Bankotsu.

Pero Lady Inu estaba enferma. No podía reconocer los rostro al lado de su cama. Murmuraba cuando estaba despierta y gritaba con pesadillas cuando dormía. Aún no sabía que Inuyasha estaba muerto…

La destrozaría cuando saliera de su fiebre. Su esposo e hijo arrebatados de ella en el espacio de tres años. La mataría…

Pero era la única que podía elegir un nuevo Rey.

Ella escogería a Bankotsu, pensó Kagome. Parecía bueno y honesto. Tomaba sabias decisiones y tenía la fuerza que era cuestionablemente igual a la de Inuyasha. Sería un buen Rey… aunque no podía durar lo suficiente considerando que era humano. Fue una mente humana la que le había permitido a Inuyasha enloquecer.

Se había vuelto loco. Ahora estaba muerto…

Un pequeño sonido de la habitación adjunta la hizo sentarse y miró al otro lado de la habitación, intentando encontrar el origen del ruido. "Quién está ahí?"

Un momento de silencio.

"Por qué no sales?"

"Fushi?" El entrecejo de Kagome se arrugó preocupado. "Dónde estás?"

Él se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. "Mamá está llorando por ti."

Kagome lo miró un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Cómo entraste aquí?"

"No cerraste la pequeña ventana… pasé por ella." Él estaba mirándola como si fuera una extraña. Tal vez lo era. No se sentía como la misma persona que había entrado a esta habitación.

"Sólo… quería estar sola por un tiempo, Fushi." Le dijo ella, honestamente.

"Una semana sola?" frunció él. "No estás aburrida?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa muy débil. "Mi mente me mantiene ocupada."

Fushi frunció ante eso.

Ella abrió sus brazos y lo invitó a entrar. Se acercó pero no entró en su abrazo. Pensó que había pasado la edad de necesitar abrazos. Ella dejó caer sus brazos con argumento.

Él bajó la mirada y frunció mientras frotaba sus descalzos pies contra el piso. "Todos están diciendo que el tío Inu está muerto…" él continuó mirando su gran pie. "No lo he visto en el palacio por años. Hubo ese funeral… Mamá dijo que no podía ir. Salí de todas formas y observé desde los árboles de sakura. El tío Inu estaba en el fuego, no es así…?"

Kagome asintió en silencio, rezando que Inuyasha la perdonara por no estar presente para honrar su cuerpo pasando de este mundo.

"Estoy confundido." Dijo él, un poco mal humorado. "Está muerto… pero… cuándo regresará?"

Kagome tragó duro. Esto era algo que Sango tendría que enseñarle… no era su lugar. Había aprendido sobre la muerte más joven que Fushi… había sabido que algunas veces cosas malas pasaban, y que la gente sólo dejaba de hacer lo que usualmente hacía. Se detenían. La había asustado por un tiempo, pero lo había aceptado a la edad de cuatro. Pero Fushi no había tenido que tratar con el concepto de la muerte. Vivía en un palacio saludable donde nadie había muerto durante los últimos cuatro años… bueno… al menos por los últimos siete días.

"A dónde vas cuando mueres?" Presionó Fushi titubeante. "Regresas, no? Eventualmente?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Fushi… algunas veces las personas se enferman… o envejecen… y sus vidas los dejan. Sus almas dejan sus cuerpos para renacer en mejores cuerpos… o para explorar sin las limitaciones de un cuerpo físico…"

"Pero cuándo regresarán de explorar?" preguntó Fushi, un poco más demandante esta vez. Estaba asustado.

"La gente muerta no regresa a sus cuerpos…" Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Inuyasha se fue… no va a regresar a nosotros. Puede estar observándonos… tal vez nos visitará después en vida de alguna otra forma… pero no regresará."

"Pero…" Fushi estaba respirando duro, obviamente intentando no llorar. "Pero estuvo aquí la semana pasada! No puede irse y no decir adiós! Eso es malo! No nos extrañará?!"

Kagome asintió, encontrando difícil no llorar también. "Mucho. Y lo recordaremos por siempre. Estoy segura que él también continuará recordándonos. Te amaba mucho sabes… nunca quiso hijos pero estoy segura que estuvo feliz de tenerte como un sustituto."

Los brillantes ojos de Fushi se fijaron con los suyos, y sin un momento de titubeo, se lanzó en sus brazos, sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo. Ella lo mantuvo cerca, delatando sus propios sollozos mientras cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas para caer en su cabello. Sango iba a matarla.

"É-él se fue! S-sin d-decir a-diós se fue!" Tartamudeó Fushi contra su kimono. "S-si m-me amara n-no haría eso!" con sollozos era difícil de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

"Fue muy rápido. No tuvo la oportunidad." Susurró ella. Si hablaba sobre eso su voz también se quebraría con emoción. "Te amó como un verdadero sobrino… solía cuidarte cuando eras pequeño… llevarte a la cama cuando pudiste caminar y salir de tu habitación para dormirte en las escaleras… era tu guardián… siempre cuidará de ti. Recuerda eso. No pienses mal de él por irse tan pronto."

_Y yo también intentaré no hacerlo…_

Dónde estaba ahora se preguntó… si el más allá existía verdaderamente…?

* * *

"Inútiles… malditas… duendes…" refunfuñaba Inuyasha mientras partía una rama en dos una y otra vez hasta que quedara en pequeñas piezas. Las lanzó enojado en el camino adelante, puntualizando cada palabra siseada. "No podía ser… posiblemente… el salón de juegos! _Tienen _que ser las secretas minas de plata!"

No había sabido que había una mina de plata al norte, mucho menos dónde estaba exactamente. Estaba en Iwami… y ese distrito era un poco lejos al norte para su gusto. Necesitaba terminar con esta misión y regresar a tiempo para salvar a Kagome antes de que alguien decidiera cremar su cuerpo y arruinar sus oportunidades de revivirla.

Dónde demonios estaba él?

Su mirada fruncida cayó en una señal completamente profanada adelante. Yacía plana en el camino y ahora estaba enredada en helechos y enredaderas. Urgió a la yegua y se detuvo al lado para desenfundar a Tessaiga y hacer a un lado las plantas para poder leer la señal.

"Bienvenido a Kozushima-mura…" miró él con un frunce. "Dónde demonios es Kozushima cuando se está en casa?"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Un cambio de planes llega pronto que de nuevo puede sacar llamas de mi Mac. Sólo sopórtenlo y no me griten cuando hayan terminado de leer! (Apuesto que todos descargarán su frustración ahora - no voy a decirles lo que es, no tendrán que esperar mucho, lo prometo!)

Próximo capítulo - 'El Nuevo Gobernante'


	10. El Nuevo Gobernante

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 10: El Nuevo Gobernante

* * *

Estaba tan perdida en fiebre que apenas sabía dónde estaba. Sería suerte si supiera su propio nombre. Y así hacerla pronunciarlo Rey sería un juego de niños.

"Su Alteza?" llamó él gentilmente mientras entraba a la habitación de Lady Inu, seguido por tres testigos reales para presenciar la declaración. "Lady Inu, puede escucharme?"

A través de la poca iluminación de la habitación, la humana se movió y murmuró algo incoherente. Bankotsu se acercó al borde de la cama, exhibiendo una mirada de preocupación y simpatía en su rostro. "Lady Inu, siento perturbarla, pero como hemos dicho Lord Inuyasha se fue… necesitamos elegir un nuevo Rey."

"Rey…" Lady Inu giró su cabeza levemente, empujando sus pesadas cobijas.

"Sí. Está regente de nuevo. Es momento que elija al nuevo Rey." Presionó Bankotsu. "Su hijo ha muerto, el trono ha regresado a usted. Elija al próximo líder, su alteza."

"Inuyasha se fue…?" Lady Inu frunció, intentando enfocarse en el hombre al lado de su cama. "A dónde se fue?"

"A la tierra de los muertos, su alteza." Respondió él calmado. "Por favor, es importante. Necesitamos un nuevo líder - díganos quién es?"

Ellos esperaron unos momentos para que procesara esas palabras. "Tú…" dijo ella eventualmente. Tuvo que contenerse de sonreír triunfante… hasta que dijera… "No entiendes… no soy regente… aquí no funciona de esa forma…"

"Qué?" Demandó Bankotsu, bruscamente.

"La Srta. Kagome… ella es la elegida de Inuyasha… cuando se vaya… ella gobierna hasta que regrese… o hasta que… produzca un heredero que llegue a la edad… ella es regente… no yo…"

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Lady Inu regresó a su sueño y los consejeros se miraron mutuamente con firmes asentimientos. "Eso lo dice entonces." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Lady Kagome es la reina." El segundo asintió.

Los consejeros reales se fueron, dejando a Bankotsu solo con la reina. Miró su forma durmiente antes de enviarle una agitada mirada al vaso al lado de su cama. No se lo había bebido… no estaba tan drogada como debería estarlo.

"Estúpida perra." Él tomó el vaso y lanzó el contenido en la base de un florero mientras pasaba a su salida de la habitación. Se dirigió directo desde el corredor del dormitorio real, por las escaleras, hacia el sótano cerca a las mazmorras y las despensas.

Se detuvo afuera de una puerta, y la abrió sin molestarse en golpear. "Incrementa la dosis en su medicina." Bankotsu le espetó al monje sentado de piernas cruzadas ante una mesa. "La quiero muerta y enterrada para el final de la semana. Y asegúrate que beba el veneno esta vez!"

Renkotsu le dio una vacía mirada. "Espero que exactamente te des cuenta que no puedo salir y forzar la comida en la mujer. Se supone que no existo, recuerdas?"

"Como sea. Sólo continúa echándola en su agua y morirá pronto." Bankotsu gruñó comenzando a pasearse por la habitación. "Alguna noticia del fin de Suikotsu."

"Ninguna."

"Qué hay de Jakotsu?"

"Tampoco ha regresado con Tessaiga."

Bankotsu dio un molesto suspiro. "Será mejor que mate pronto a Inuyasha. No quiero que ese hombre regrese y arruine todo!"

"Aún si regresara, no arruinaría mucho." Renkotsu señaló la pequeña estatua de madera sin cabeza que estaba sentada en la mesa ante él. "El talismán alejará su cordura al minuto que entre a seiscientas yardas de este palacio. Estará tan loco como nunca."

"Está loco ahora?" Bankotsu quería saber.

"Lo dudo. Si está fuera de esta isla entonces está fuera del rango de seiscientas yardas, no?" Respondió Renkotsu con sólo una leve pizca de regaño.

"Bueno, esperemos que no descubra cosas. Tenemos un problema."

"Oh?"

"Kagome es la Reina. No yo."

Renkotsu sonrió levemente. "Ya veo. Ese es un pequeño problema, no."

"Mm."

"Por qué no la matas?" sugirió el monje.

"Y hacer que todos sospechen. Inuyasha muere, prontamente seguido por su madre, prontamente seguida por la próxima reina - Kagome - todo para hacer espacio para que yo acceda al trono. Lo sabrán si mato a toda la familia real." Bankotsu detuvo su camino para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa de Renkotsu. "Pero tengo un plan que significa que podemos obtener lo que queremos sin tener que matar a la chica."

"De verdad?" preguntó Renkotsu planamente.

"La única forma en que un nuevo gobernante llegará al poder mientras ella aún viva, es si se casa. Su esposo será el nuevo Rey o si ella tiene un hijo ese mocoso será el heredero al trono cuando tenga la edad."

"Viendo que no creo que planees volverte su hijo perdido, siendo mucho mayor - supongo que estás pensando en casarte con ella." Renkotsu se vio levemente enfermo.

"Es eso o matarla. Y casarme será menos sospechoso." Bankotsu sonrió. "El pueblo la ama, odiarían si muriera."

"Jakotsu lo odiaría si te casas con la chica." Señaló Renkotsu.

El líder se encogió y sonrió. "Puede lanzar sus berrinches y puños en privado. Tengo una venganza y Kagome es parte de ella."

"Como lo desees."

* * *

"Bien… el sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste… entonces…" Inuyasha miró el cielo y ubicó al sol sobre su cabeza. "Es mediodía… lo cual significa…" él señaló en una dirección al azar. "Que se pondrá por allá - el cual es el oeste - así que por allá…" él miró a su derecha. "Es donde están las minas de plata!"

Él permaneció en medio del camino, preguntándose si debía adivinar la dirección hacia el norte… antes de suspirar y rendirse. "Sólo continúa." Urgió él al caballo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia sólo dios sabe dónde. Tal vez estaba dirigiéndose al norte de todas formas… tal vez no… sólo continuaría y lo averiguaría.

Lo más interesante con lo que se cruzó fue un viejo y profanado castillo que estaba dentro de una montaña en algún lugar de Kozushima. Nada más pasó ahí aparte de unos cuantos árboles caídos, algunos viejos graffitis en la tierra y muchas tumbas vacías. Como dijo. No mucho más pasó ahí.

Aunque en algún punto pensó que había visto el caracter 'Inu' rayado en la tierra, cerca a las tumbas… rápidamente se fue en ese punto en caso de que su mente estuviera comenzando a traicionarlo de nuevo.

Eventualmente encontraría a su hermano, pero por ahora había perdido el rastro y no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Pero la determinación por el bien de Kagome lo estimulaba, así que continuó, aún cuando la esperanza de encontrar al Inu Youkai se estaba desvaneciendo… tenía que continuar.

"Estúpido Sesshomaru… estúpido… apestoso… creído… sarcástico… tonto… tontuelo… bobo… presumido… cínico… cínico comienza con S?" le preguntó al caballo quien no respondió. "De cualquier forma… por qué el estúpido y sórdido idiota no podía ir a algún lugar obvio? Por qué no podía quedarse en un lugar? Por qué no podía ser un valiente por primera vez y quedarse a pelear!"

Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura.

"_Ayúdenme!"_

Inuyasha llegó a un alto y escuchó de nuevo… estaba seguro que había escuchado un grito por ayuda en ese momento.

"Alguien! Cualquiera! Ayúdenme!"

Inuyasha suspiró y con un resignado suspiro se deslizó del caballo y desenfundó a Tessaiga. Descansó la espada contra su hombro en su forma cruda, antes de meterse en los árboles sin muchos estorbos. Normalmente no hacía lo del héroe. Lo hizo alguna vez, y eso lo había llevado con Kagome. Con quien iba a llevarlo esta vez?

Por lo que se oía, un niño Kitsune con una voz perturbadoramente alta.

* * *

Detrás del palacio había un jardín secreto. Bueno, menos secreto y más asegurado. Todos sabían sobre él, pero escasamente alguien iba ahí… a menos que específicamente quisieran pagarles respeto a reyes pasados.

El jardín era más un claro circular entre árboles, escondido de la vista del palacio, y escondido de la vista de algo más. Era un lugar agradable para ir cuando querías algo de paz o tranquilidad. Flores silvestres crecían alrededor del borde del claro y en el claro mismo habían seis estatuas, cada una con su propia urna de cenizas en la base, acompañada con una lápida tras ella.

La primera estatua era del primer Rey Inu que gobernó la isla. La segunda estatua era del hijo del primer Rey. Y la tercera estatua era del nieto del primer Rey. La cuarta estatua era del hijo del nieto… también conocido como el abuelo de Inuyasha. La estatua después de esa era la de Lord Inu. Y la otra tras esa…

Kagome hizo su camino hacia la última estatua y gentilmente colocó su ramo de flores contra la urna de cenizas. De cierta forma… aún cuando sabía que sólo era una losa de roca que se levantaba ante ella… era como si realmente estuviese arrodillada ante Inuyasha. No podía encontrar el valor para levantar sus ojos para encontrar su rostro.

"Anoche tuve un sueño…" le dijo a sus rodillas. "Fue agradable… pero creo que fue más como una pesadilla que algo más." Quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en el sueño lentamente. "Todos éramos felices. Tú y yo estábamos casados. No teníamos hijos… no los querías todavía. Pero éramos felices porque estábamos juntos."

Ella jugó con los pliegues de su yukata y miró intensamente la urna ante ella. "Pero no habrías sido feliz si estuviéramos juntos. Muy en el fondo aún me odias."

Se levantó y tuvo que doblar su cuello para ver su cara. No sólo era la estatua en un… pedestal, sino que también era levemente más alta que el verdadero Rey. "Bueno, desde que estás muerto y no puedes protestar o quejarte te lo diré otra vez… porque tal vez olvidaste cómo me sentí durante los pasados tres años… te amo… y aunque nunca dijiste o hiciste algo que me hiciera pensar que sentías lo mismo… te amaba más cada día que pasaba." Ella suspiró y abrazó sus manos contra sus hombros, inclinándose contra el pecho de piedra. Inuyasha era firme… pero no así de firme… y tampoco tan frío. "Nunca lo notaste…? O sólo lo ignoraste? Eras excesivamente tímido? O estabas rechazándome amablemente?"

Suspiró y por un momento deseó que sus brazos se cerraran a su alrededor en un abrazo… pero sólo era una estatua. Lo único de Inuyasha que permanecía… era las cenizas en la urna a sus pies. Se arrodilló de nuevo y retiró la tapa para mirar las cenizas dentro. No se veían muy Inuyasha… sólo se veía como cenizas ordinarias…

Y en esta corta fila de estatuas, se veía como un hombre pequeño que se perdería en la historia. Habría otra estatua tras él cuando un nuevo gobernante fuera elegido… probablemente Bankotsu. Sólo sería otro gobernante muerto. Gobernado por tres años… el mundo no dejaría de llorarlo, verdad? Estaban muy ocupados buscando al nuevo Rey.

Bueno, su mundo se detendría por él…

Probablemente nunca comenzaría de nuevo…

Un destello de luz estalló en sus ojos y se enderezó rápidamente, tomada por sorpresa. Pero pronto su visión se aclaró y finalmente pudo ver de nuevo… en blanco y negro por supuesto. Frunció levemente mientras miraba sus manos grises…

Sólo era otra visión. De nuevo estaba viendo el pasado…

"_No quiero hijos."_

Kagome se giró sorprendida al escuchar la distorsionada y casi inaudible voz tras ella. Su mirada cayó en las dos figuras al lado de la cuarta estatua en la fila de reyes. Las últimas dos estatuas habían desaparecido de vista… obviamente no habían sido construidas todavía en cualquier tiempo que estuviese mirando.

Era Lord Inu. Lo había visto en visiones las veces suficientes para reconocerlo… y a su lado estaba Inuyasha… de doce años tal vez… o mayor - aparentemente había sido bajo para su edad por un tiempo hasta que tuvo un crecimiento acelerado. Sonrió y avanzó para verlos mejor… Inuyasha vivo y bien no era algo que fuera a ver mucho en el futuro.

"_Por supuesto que no."_ Fue la respuesta de Lord Inu, no podía escucharlos muy bien, pero era una maravilla que estuviera escuchando algo. Usualmente esas visiones eran silenciosas.

"_Lo mataste, no es así." _Inuyasha estaba recostado contra la estatua de su abuelo con un frunce en su rostro, brazos cruzados en su clásica pose. Su padre le dio una brusca mirada por lo que había dicho, pero Inuyasha sólo volvió su mirada hacia la estatua de su bisabuelo opuesto a él.

"_Tuve que hacerlo, Inuyasha. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor…"_

Kagome sonrió levemente cuando vio al niño girar sus ojos e imitar las palabras de su padre mientras eran dichas.

"_Fue una muerte piadosa." _Lord Inu continuó. _"Quería que lo matara."_

"_Sólo para que pudieras tomar el trono."_

"_No había otra forma. Era débil."_

"_Por qué no asignamos reyes en la forma de los humanos? En vez de la forma barbárica?" _Inuyasha se separó de la estatua, con una seria mirada en su rostro.

Su padre sólo sonrió, de esa forma en que los adultos-saben-más. _"Sólo estás diciendo eso porque eres un Hanyou."_

"_Y?"_

Obviamente ese fue un tierno nervio a la edad de doce. Kagome observó mientras el joven estampaba su pie y rodeaba a su padre quien estaba colocando flores en la tumba de su propio padre en la misma forma que ella había colocado flores en la de Inuyasha. Cuando Inuyasha habló, tomó a Lord Inu y a Kagome por sorpresa.

"_Eso significa que también tengo que matarte?"_

Lord Inu lo miró exhausto, casi como si estuviera esperando que su hijo le diera un golpe mortal ahí y ahora. _"No necesariamente."_

"_Podría ser fácil. Si me enervas. Si te quedas demasiado y quisiera el trono para mi. Si fueras débil y yo fuerte y fuera mejor candidato para Rey. Te mataría sin dudar."_

Los niños podrían ser crueles.

"_Pero eso sólo sería si quisieras el trono."_ Señaló Lord Inu. _"Quieres el trono?"_

"_No… pero podría algún día." _Inuyasha respondió malgeniado, descruzando sus brazos a sus costados. _"Y si me vuelvo Rey algún día entonces no sería estúpido y tendría hijos como tú. No tendría a alguien como Sesshomaru - quien quiere matarme por mi título."_

"_Qué si tuvieras un hijo que saliera como tú? El hijo perfecto?" _El viejo Rey comentó con seco sarcasmo.

"_No voy a tomar esa posibilidad."_

"_Y qué si tuvieras una niña? Toda esta conversación es sobre hijos - te maldecirás al tener hijas por toda la eternidad." _Lord Inu sonrió.

"_Yo no tendré hijos, punto!"_ Espetó Inuyasha. _"No me casaré! No me enamoraré de ninguna niña estúpida! Las niñas apestan! Por qué me enamoraría?! Y me volvería un tonto como tú?!"_

"_Me hieres." _Lord Inu se enderezó y lo miró. _"Y qué dije sobre el lenguaje. Deja de pronunciar mal las palabras - suenas como si estuvieras ebrio - o peor – fueras un campesino!"_

"_Mejor sonar constipado…"_ respondió Inuyasha. Su padre lo haló de la oreja y se fue, dejando a Inuyasha gruñendo y frotando su oreja.

"_No seas tan pesimista, Inuyasha. Oye, tal vez tengas suerte y yo muera antes de que tengas que matarme." _Su padre rió alejándose. Kagome fue la única que vio la mirada en el rostro de Inuyasha cuando lo dijo… temerosa y desalentada…

Entonces la visión terminó y el color regresó a su visión. Las últimas dos estatuas de los fallecidos Lord Inu e Inuyasha aparecieron… y una vez más el pasto era verde, en vez de gris. El joven Inuyasha desapareció de vista y se giró para mirar a la versión de veinte años inmortalizada en piedra. Sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

"Deseo que estuvieras-"

"Hablándole de nuevo a las estatuas?" La voz de Bankotsu sonó tras ella y cerró su boca, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada en un momento privado. Se giró tan casualmente como pudo y le disparó una falsa sonrisa. "Hola, Lord Bankotsu… estás aquí para pagar tus respetos?"

"Sí." Él asintió calmadamente y avanzó con sus manos juntas en su espalda para detenerse a su lado. "Aún cuando su gobierno fue corto… era un buen Rey…"

Kagome murmuró en acuerdo, aún sintiendo como si su privacidad hubiese sido violada.

"Yo… er… te vi ahora…" él le envió una burlona mirada que la hizo congelar. "Parecías estar observando algo… es posible que veas cosas que yo no puedo?"

"Uh…" Kagome no quería entrar en discusiones detalladas en el momento, pero intentó satisfacerlo de todas formas. "Visiones. Recibo esas visiones… del pasado… no con frecuencia, pero son poderes miko que parezco haber heredado de Kikyo."

"Oh." Bankotsu se vio levemente sorprendido. "Puedes ver el pasado."

"Justo estaba observando a alguien pagarle sus respetos a Lord Inubiru." Ella señaló la cuarta estatua - el abuelo de Inuyasha.

"Asombroso. Lo haces a voluntad?" preguntó él.

"Um… normalmente no." Dijo ella tranquilamente, juntando sus manos y mordiendo su labio. Estaba nerviosa. Pero no sabía por qué.

Bankotsu suspiró profundamente con una cálida sonrisa para ella. "Me alegra que finalmente estés fuera de tu habitación. Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti. Te ves delgada… has comido suficiente?"

"Es sólo el duelo…" ella despidió su preocupación con una sacudida de su cabeza. "Me recuperaré… esperanzadamente…"

"Lo amabas, verdad?" dijo él seriamente.

Kagome titubeó un momento antes de asentir una vez. "Sí…"

"Aún lo amas?" él sonó sorprendido.

"Sólo porque él no está más en la tierra, no borra mis sentimientos por él." Le dijo ella. "Lo amo… siempre lo amaré…"

Bankotsu pareció contemplar lo que dijo antes de suspirar de nuevo y bajar la mirada. "Supongo que no… estarías dispuesta a escuchar la confesión de un pobre tonto entonces…?"

"Perdón?" Kagome lo miró confundida.

"Kagome… sé que esto puede sonar como un hombre intentando recoger las piezas de lo que otro hombre ha dejado atrás… o que estoy tratando de entrar en el territorio de Inuyasha ahora que se ha ido pero…"

"Pero?" Kagome retrocedió levemente… no estaba segura de que quisiera que continuara.

"Pero… desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras algo especial. No sólo por tu belleza o lo talentosa con la naturaleza y haciendo que las cosas crezcan como lo hacen… Supe al momento que te vi que tenías que ser más fuerte que las jóvenes promedio, para haber permanecido aquí con rudos Youkais por tres años… y cuando hablé contigo la primera vez vi el fuego en tus ojos y supe que tu belleza interna supera tu belleza externa."

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar él había tomado sus manos en las suyas y la miró a los ojos, como si realmente estuviera desnudando su alma. Kagome estaba muda para hacer algo. Ningún hombre le había dicho ese tipo de cosas… bueno… no recientemente. Inuyasha siempre llegaba a amenazar al hombre para cuando llegaba tan lejos como 'desde el primer momento que te vi-'.

"Eres amable, eres gentil, eres inteligente y divertida. Sonríes a pesar del dolor que estás sufriendo. Eres tan fuerte, y aún tan suave." Él apretó sus manos. "Y siento que yo, como muchos antes, se han enamorado locamente de ti."

"Qué?" Kagome lo miró, parpadeando mientras luchaba por procesar sus palabras. "Estás seguro, Digo - podrías tener sólo un encaprichamiento temporal!"

"Pero he estado aquí un mes… y me he enamorado más y más de ti entre cada momento que ha pasado. Pensé que te amaba cuando te vi… pero esa es una broma comparada a lo que siento ahora por ti."

"Bankotsu…" cómo rechazarlo amablemente? Dónde estaba Inuyasha cuando necesitaba alejar un pretendiente por ella? Oh sí… a sus pies en esa urna.

"Entiendo que amas a Inuyasha… y que aún lloras y posiblemente no puedas amar a otro… pero pienso que debías saber que te amo más que a mi espada."

"Vaya… me amas mucho entonces…"

"Sin duda. Y aún cuando sé que no puedo tenerte… al menos puedes darme una cosa para adorarte más?" Preguntó él, acercándose más y levantando sus manos entre ellos.

"Y qué sería?" preguntó ella, muy, muy nerviosa para entonces.

Él no respondió. Bueno, no usando palabras al menos. Él se inclinó antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de protestar y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Ella jadeo sorprendida, y él tomó la oportunidad de cambiar el beso a uno no tan inocente. Estaba muy sorprendida y desconocida con la sensación de su lengua invadiendo su boca, y no tuvo el corazón para morderla. Le tomó un momento acostumbrarse al beso… y aún no se sentía natural para ella…

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último beso…

Sus ojos se cerraron y descorazonadamente imaginó que tal vez era Inuyasha besándola. Bankotsu besaba diferente a Inuyasha… pero de nuevo, no recordaba bien cómo eran los besos de Inuyasha. No como este… eso era seguro.

Ella lo dejó dominar, y sólo siguió su ejemplo y lo besó adecuadamente… pero no apasionada exactamente. Sólo movió su boca contra la suya cuando parecía apropiado y dejó que sus instintos la guiaran… aunque no habían chispas, ni verdadero disfrute. Fácilmente podría pasar de nuevo la oportunidad. Sólo los besos con Inuyasha habían cegado sus sentidos y hacían a su corazón latir en su pecho y sus oídos…

No podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

Después de un tiempo, él se separó y sonrió tristemente, como si estuviera aceptando la derrota. "Gracias." Él la besó brevemente, una última vez en los labios antes de girarse y salir rápidamente del claro.

Kagome limpió su boca en su manga y le giró una culpable mirada a la estatua a su lado. "No me mires así… no lo disfruté…" ella se abrazó fuertemente. "Sólo estaba complaciéndolo, eso es todo."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: No creo que Inuyasha esté _increíblemente _complacido cuando regrese… Próximo capítulo - 'Una Oferta Favorable'


	11. Una Oferta Favorable

**

* * *

**

INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 11: Una Oferta Favorable

* * *

Kagome miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello lentamente desde la raíz hacia las puntas en largas y suaves caricias. Sus acciones se tornaron mecánicas… su mente se había ido hacía mucho.

Realmente aún no comenzaba a aceptar la muerte de Inuyasha. Una pequeña parte de ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que todo era un mal error. Que Inuyasha no era quien estaba en esa urna al lado de la estatua. Que algún día regresaría - perfectamente sano y normal y complacido de verla. Podía imaginar su excusa.

"Siento mucho eso - me salí de mis cabales y vagué por la isla! Pero ahora regresé, no hay necesidad de preocuparse!"

Luego continuaría profesando lo perdido que estuvo sin ella - diciendo cómo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba cuando estaban separados. Y ella caería en su abrazo y se besarían y nunca se separarían de nuevo.

En la fantasía de Kagome, se casarían, tendrían hijos - y su hijo se casaría con Reiko y su hija se casaría con Fushi. E Inuyasha la besaría todos los días y le diría lo maravillosa y hermosa que era y que la amaba más y más cada día. Y continuaría diciéndolo incluso cuando estuvieran viejos, cuando cualquier hijo que tuvieran fuera el nuevo Rey y Reiko fuera la nueva reina. Y moriría como una mujer feliz, feliz, sabiendo que era amada por el hombre más perfecto en el mundo.

La mano de Kagome había dejado de manejar el cepillo y lo depositó gentilmente en su regazo.

La otra mitad gritaba en silencio. Esta era la mitad más grande que intentaba acabar con el pequeño lado esperanzador de su conciencia. Inuyasha estaba muerto. Sin errores. Los errores eran demasiado buenos para ser verdad. La vida no era justa, tan simple como eso. Lo entendía bien. Viviendo en un palacio, con amigos grandiosos y sin tener que preocuparse sobre el dinero o de dónde iba a salir su próxima comida. Era pedir demasiado del mundo tener al hombre perfecto a su lado por el resto de su no natural larga vida. Lo peor de todo, no sabía si él la amaba. Le importaba? Él _pensaba _en ella de esa forma?

No había oportunidad de preguntarle ahora. Los muertos no hablaban…

_A menos que seas una nigromante… _Pensó Kagome secamente. _O una Kikyo… aparentemente…_

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta. "Adelante." Llamó ella, bajando su cepillo y girando para encarar a quien sea que entrara.

Era Sango, y los tres consejeros reales. Frunció confundida. Los consejeros lucían formales y levemente complacidos, pero Sango se veía pálida e incómoda. "Encontramos un nuevo gobernante." Le dijo ella a Kagome, directo al grano.

"Quién es?" Kagome miró entre ellos. "Es Bankotsu?"

Sango esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa. "Eres tú."

* * *

No fue muy difícil localizar el origen del problema, los gritos de 'ayúdenme' y variaciones fueron frecuentes y fuertes. Inuyasha atravesó la densa vegetación, haciendo su camino continuo y seguro. Finalmente emergió del espesor y entró a una especie de claro donde enredaderas y helechos cubrían el suelo en una espesa capa. Su mirada cayó instantáneamente en el niño de cabello castaño quien estaba sentado entre los helechos, luchando indefenso contra algo escondido en los helechos.

"Y qué demonios se supone que eres?" Inuyasha anunció tras el niño, haciéndolo saltar con alarma y caer de cara mientras intentaba girarse. Algo bajo los helechos estaba manteniéndolo inmóvil.

"Soy un Kitsune!" respondió el niño enojado, girándose para mirarlo. "Y quién crees que eres, asechándome así?! Un predador?! Estabas _tratando _de darme in infarto?!"

"Eres un Kitsune?" Tentó Inuyasha. "Pensé que eras una ardilla."

"Bueno, vas a ayudarme a salir o sólo a empollarme todo el día?!" espetó el joven Kitsune.

"En realidad estaba esperando que fuera alguna especie de Youkai idiota, para poder patearle el trasero." Inuyasha enfundó a Tessaiga en su funda. "Estabas gritando tan fuerte que imaginé que estabas siendo perseguido."

"Cazadores - han estado colocando sus estúpidas trampas otra vez."

"Es verano. Es época de juegos. Por qué no estarías en la mira de las trampas?" Dijo Inuyasha, mirando la trampa de madera alrededor del tobillo del niño. "Nadie va a caminar por el bosque en esta época - especialmente cuando eres así de pequeño."

El kitsune cerró sus manos en su cabello, una obvia señal de que estaba perdiendo su pequeña cantidad de paciencia. "Mira - sácame o los cazadores vendrán y me despellejarán por mi piel."

"Serían unos cazadores desesperados para un pellejo tan tieso como ese." Resopló Inuyasha.

"Sácame de aquí!"

"Cielos, con una actitud como esa, podría estar tentado a dejarte podrir." Inuyasha giró sus ojos, mientras avanzaba y se agachaba para retirar los helechos. Un fuerte resorte mantenía las dos barras de madera presionadas fuertemente contra la pierna del niño, mientras una cadena atada a la trampa y clavada con un clavo al suelo aseguraba que el escape fuera imposible. Él alcanzó y rápidamente partió las dos barras, permitiéndole al niño liberar su pierna rápidamente.

"Tu madre nunca te enseñó sobre trampas, kitsune?"

El niño no respondió, estaba observando a Inuyasha sospechosamente. "Te ves familiar…"

"Tengo ese tipo de cara." No la tenía, pero ese era el punto.

"No…" el kitsune frotó su adolorida pierna mientras Inuyasha destruía completamente la trampa con su puño. "Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"No." Inuyasha le dio una mirada tipo 'déjalo' y se enderezó para irse.

"No - nos _hemos_ visto antes - está en la punta de mi cerebro!" Shippo saltó tras él con una intensa mirada. Inuyasha aceleró un poco. "Cómo te llamas? No capté tu nombre."

"Tal vez porque no lo dije."

"Perro demonio… perro demonio… Inu… Inu…" balbuceó Shippo mientras seguía a la alta criatura. "Inu! Lord Inu!" él se detuvo en seco y quedó boquiabierto hacia Inuyasha. "Regresaste! O aún estás buscando Inaki - porque cuatro años es mucho tiempo para estar perdido, sabes!"

"No estoy perdido y no soy-"

"Qué demonios le pasó a tu actitud?!" Shippo corrió para seguir el paso a su lado. "La última vez que nos encontramos fuiste amable y sonriente - apuesto que estás molesto porque aún estás perdido, verdad?!"

"No estoy perdido, no estoy molesto y no soy Lord Inu!" Espetó Inuyasha deliberadamente dejando que una rama chocara en el kitsune quien prontamente cayó hacia atrás. "Me has confundido con alguien más."

Shippo se sentó, frotando su cabeza y mirando al hanyou. "Bueno, puedes haberme engañado…" En realidad, pensándolo bien, la apariencia de Lord Inu casi no tenía el mismo tipo de poder como un Youkai puro…

Inuyasha miró tras él mientras salía de los árboles y notó con alivio de que el kitsune no estaba siguiéndolo más. Se giró para encarar a su caballo y se detuvo en seco mientras fijaba miradas con el niño ahora sentado entre las orejas del caballo.

"Ahora lo entiendo. Sólo eres semi-demonio." El niño sonrió, apuntando un dedo hacia las orejas de Inuyasha. "No eres Lord Inu - eres uno de sus hijos. Y desde que tienes esa malvada mirada - eres ese Sesshomaru, no?"

"Si no sabes quién es el verdadero Sesshomaru, entonces no me sirves." Inuyasha se subió a la silla y golpeó al kitsune. "Así que largo!"

El niño esquivó el golpe y frunció sus ojos. "No eres Sesshomaru? Bueno, entonces debes ser el del corazón destrozado con la mitad humana. Eso es por qué eres tan refunfuñón?"

"Siempre soy refunfuñón!" Inuyasha lo atacó otra vez, pero Shippo era muy ágil.

"De cualquier forma eso no me sorprendería." Dijo Shippo. "Pero necesitas ayuda? Ayudaré."

"No pudiste ayudarte - entonces cómo puedes ayudarme?" Espetó Inuyasha, urgiendo el caballo a trotar, esperando que el movimiento se deshiciera del parásito en la cabeza del caballo… pero sólo se aferró a las orejas como pasamanos.

"Me atrapaste en un mal momento!" Espetó Shippo. "Y como eres un idiota, tengo mis dudas sobre molestarme en ayudarte. Tu padre nunca te dijo sobre mi?"

Inuyasha le dio una oscura mirada. "Mi padre vino aquí buscando Inaki. Nunca regresó."

"Quieres decir que estás aquí porque aún está perdido?" Shippo lo miró. "Cielos…"

"Déjame repetirlo." Gruñó Inuyasha. "Nunca regresó, _vivo_. Regresó _muerto_."

"Oh…" Shippo continuó mirando. "Entonces ahora estás buscando venganza."

"Estuve ahí, hice eso, maté a la oscura miko para robarlo." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?" Shippo ladeó su cabeza. "Aún estás buscando la gema que tu padre estaba buscando? Era de tu novia muerta, verdad?"

"Espera - qué tan bien conociste a mi padre?" Demandó Inuyasha bruscamente.

"No mucho. Pidió direcciones, compartió unas historias y luego se fue buscando Inaki."

"Que bueno saber que a quien le pidió direcciones ahora conoce mi vida."

"Sí, todos sabemos que no tienes vida!" Él recibió un sonoro jalón de orejas por eso. "Urgh… bueno… de cualquier forma, como le debo una por los viejos tiempos… te ayudaré."

"No necesito ayuda."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscando un idiota desertor, estúpido y siniestro…"

"Tu hermano?"

"… sí."

"Puedo ayudarte."

"Lo sé - te mantienes diciendo eso y-"

"Te mantienes diciendo que no necesitas ayuda, pero cualquier estúpido puede ver que estás perdido." Él esquivó otro golpe. "Y como conozco los bosques como la palma de mi mano puedo guiarte." Él miró su mano para demostrar antes de comenzar. "Qué demonios es eso?!"

Inuyasha giró ante el niño quien comenzó a señalar una marca con su dedo. "Eres un estorbo, niño. La vida de alguien depende de que encuentre a Sesshomaru - no puedo dejar que interfieras!"

"Ayudando! Demonios - Ping!" Enunció Shippo. "Cielos, si es cuestión de vida o muerte entonces necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener!"

Inuyasha realmente no pudo encontrar un argumento para eso. "Bien…" gruñó él amargamente. "Dónde están las minas de plata?"

Shippo siseó entre dientes. "Bueno… es un viaje complicado que involucrará muchas bifurcaciones en el camino, demonios y muchas paradas en posadas donde les darán comida gratis a casos sin esperanza como tú. Tal vez deba acompañarte?"

Inuyasha lo miró. Pero aún no encontró argumento para lanzarle. El orgullo y la dignidad por primera vez no eran nada comparados a la situación de Kagome. Preferiría conservar a Kagome que a su dignidad cualquier día.

* * *

Otra semana después y Kagome estaba comenzando a entender lo que había enloquecido a Inuyasha. Tal vez con su débil constitución humana, enloquecería en un tiempo más corto.

"Juro por dios… que si me muestras otro formato de contabilidad voy a partirte la cabeza en dos y a plantar margaritas en el lodo que ocupe el espacio donde tu cerebro debe estar!" Kagome le gritó al consejero de pie ante su trono.

El hombre le parpadeó sorprendido, pero no parecía así de ofendido.

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que sus nervios la habían hecho hacer y rápidamente se disculpó. Era una hipócrita… y después de toda su pelea cuando Inuyasha les había dado a todos sus consejeros un momento difícil… ahora aquí estaba ella haciendo lo mismo. Bueno… que bueno saber que una parte de Inuyasha viviría en ella.

Pero estaba comenzando a cansar su mente. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no tenía ninguna. Necesitaba comer, pero no podía encontrar más el momento. Quería ver a sus amigos más seguido, pero los consejeros no la dejarían. Estaba aislada de todos y todo lo que disfrutaba. La única cara conocida que veía ahora era Bankotsu… y estaba levemente nerviosa a su alrededor desde que había tenido el valor de besarla. Cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación lo atrapaba mirándola en forma extraña, gentil y amorosa. La forma en que Kouga la miraba (menos la parte lujuriosa) y la forma en que quería que Inuyasha la mirara. Naturalmente estaba nerviosa.

Odiaba ser la Reina regente. Y no podía deshacerse de su trono a menos que alguien la matara, se casara con ella o diera a luz un hijo. Y aún entonces tendría que esperar catorce años para que ese hijo creciera y llegara a la edad para tomar el trono. De todas formas no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo como reina. Tampoco planeaba ser asesinada. La única opción que quedaba era casarse con alguien.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de esto, inmediatamente pensó en Inuyasha y sintió una cálida sensación… si él regresara ahora _tendría _que casarse con ella para recuperar el título de Rey. Obligarlo a decir 'Acepto' trajo una cálida sensación a su corazón… que fue rápidamente apagada con un balde de agua fría. _Está muerto, tonta, _se decía una y otra vez. Y además, aún si regresaba - quién era para decir que quería el título de Rey lo suficiente para querer casarse con ella. Lo enloqueció antes, podría hacerlo otra vez.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos cruzadas mientras los consejeros continuaban hablando a su alrededor sobre políticas, con quién debía hablar y cuándo ver a las personas. Cuándo recolectar los impuestos y cuánto debe demandar de pago. Tal vez se mataría y los dejaría a todos…

Pero la forma en que la vio… iba a pasar mucho tiempo para zafarse de esta situación. Tal vez Inuyasha podría salvarla…

Sí. Llegaría volando por la puerta en ese momento, adoptaría una pose valiente y declararía que se casara con él en los próximos cinco minutos… o la mataría en una forma muy aterradora.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y Kagome levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta con esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Quedó decepcionada… no era Inuyasha… ni Sango o Miroku. Sólo Bankotsu.

"Su alteza," comenzó él, pero ella nunca se acostumbraría a ese título. "La condición de Lady Inu está empeorando. Su salud se está deteriorando poco a poco…"

"Los médicos no pueden hacer algo…?" preguntó Kagome desesperada. No Lady Inu también. Pronto no quedaría nadie en la familia Inu… aparte de Sesshomaru - y él era una gran interrogante en ese momento.

"Lo han intentado… pero nada parece ayudar." Bankotsu sacudió su cabeza y giro esos gentiles ojos en ella otra vez. Ella rápidamente tuvo que desviarlos, hacia abajo a sus temblorosas manos.

"Diles continuar intentando." Le dijo ella. "Y si no hay problema, podrías pedirle a Sango caminar conmigo esta tarde?"

"Lo siento, mi lady, ella no está disponible hoy. Salió a una de las villas locales para mercar. No regresará hasta la noche."

Kagome pensó en pedir una caminata nocturna en vez, pero decidió lo contrario. La Sango embarazada se cansaba muy fácilmente estos días. Todo un día de mercado había acabado sus pies la última vez… no querría más tiempo con Kagome. Suspiró miserablemente y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "Gracias de todas formas, Bankotsu. Ahora puedes irte."

Él se fue tranquilamente y Kagome regresó su cabeza a sus brazos mientras los consejeros se ahogaban en sus enseñanzas.

No sabía cuánto más de esta soledad podría soportar…

* * *

Kagome finalmente estuvo libre de los consejeros cuando llegó el momento de ir a la cama. Por supuesto, si no los hubiese despedido, probablemente la habrían seguido, la hubiesen visto cambiarse e instalarse en la cama y hablarían sin parar de impuestos. Tal vez los aboliría completamente y los observaría a todos llorar…

Kagome agarró su almohada, presionó su rostro en ella y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. El sonido fue amortiguado, pero al menos se aliviaba de su rabia contenida y estrés. Se rodó de espalda, sintiéndose de repente muy vacía y miserable.

"Odio mi vida. Odio los impuestos. Odio la realeza. Odio cuando salgo de un carruaje y golpeo mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Odio cuando Inuyasha murió. Odio que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de decir adiós. La última vez que lo vi, me golpeó. Odio eso. Odio todo y a todos en este bendito palacio que no es humano y _es_ un consejero real." Enlistó ella calmadamente. "Y estoy hablando conmigo misma… odio eso… creo que podría estar comenzando a perderla también…"

Todo el sufrimiento, la soledad y el dolor estaban comenzando a aumentar de nuevo, como lo hacían ahí y entonces. Las lágrimas se elevaron en sus ojos, pero luchó por contenerlas y se obligó a tragar dolorosamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y se asustó. No quería ver a nadie con los ojos desastrosos y una voz contenida… se sentó rápidamente y frotó sus ojos, intentando secarlos tan rápido como pudiera. "Quién es?" Llamó ella, orgullosa de que su voz sonara normal y no traicionara su dolor.

"Bankotsu."

Kagome se tensó y miró la puerta insegura. Era pasada la medianoche… qué demonios podría ser tan importante? Se miró y rápidamente tiró de las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo para conservar la modestia. "Um… adelante…!"

La puerta se deslizó y él dio un paso, vio su rostro y suspiró. "Has estado llorando de nuevo."

"Sólo un poco." Respondió ella en una voz pequeña, dejando su firme postura y encorvándose levemente.

"Entonces aún estás de duelo." Anotó él, caminando hacia la cama con una compasiva expresión.

Kagome asintió levemente… antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Son muchas cosas… no sólo Inuyasha…"

"Qué pasa?" frunció él. "Pensé se estarías feliz como nueva Reina?"

"No lo soy." Ella sintió lágrimas formándose de nuevo y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas para abrazarlas hacia su pecho fuertemente. "Lo odio… la constante molestia… la presión… todas esas personas queriendo cosas diferentes - y quiero darles todo lo que quieren - pero no puedo - los consejeros no me dejan y entonces… y entonces siento que no puedo ser una buena reina…" Su voz se debilitó a un susurro sin aliento. "No puedo ser Reina, Bankotsu! Dios. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo! Lo arruinaré si continúo y entonces dónde me dejará a mí y a todos los demás! Todo de lo que hablan es de guerra e impuestos - cómo deben entrenar una nueva armada? Cómo deben hacerla más grande? No lo sé! Sólo soy la hija de un pobre granjero - crecí pensando que lo único que tenía que aprender en la vida era cómo hacer arroz y sonreír para atraer al esposo perfecto!" ella soltó un ahogado sollozo. "Y aún no puedo hacerlo bien, entonces cómo puedo ser Reina."

"Realmente estás sufriendo, verdad?" comentó él, sentándose en la cama y colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella se tensó instantáneamente, pero no lo rechazó. "Intentaría persuadir a Lady Inu para elegir a alguien más… pero está muy enferma ahora…"

Kagome presionó su frente en sus rodillas y tomó temblorosos respiros. "Lady Inu está muriendo… Inuyasha ya está muerto… no puedo ver a mis amigos y no puedo continuar con toda esta presión!" gritó ella y sintió que los sollozos ahora se liberaban. "No pedí esto! Siento que voy a explotar con toda esta emoción dentro de mí - pero me siento tan vacía al mismo tiempo! Qué es esto?!"

"Es depresión." Le dijo Bankotsu gentilmente. "El peor sufrimiento del dolor emocional, creo que lo encontrarás."

"Quiero que se vaya… quiero ser feliz de nuevo - pero cómo puedo hacer eso sin olvidar a Inuyasha - y tengo que ser Reina! Odio ser reina… no puedo hacerlo… creo que moriré… y no quiero olvidar a Inuyasha, aún si eso significa estar libre de este dolor…"

"Murió recientemente, Kagome. Es normal que duela así." Su mano estaba apretando su hombro otra vez, y notó la falta de formalidad cuando usaba su nombre. "Ahora duele, siempre pasa cuando pierdes a alguien querido… no puedes evitar sentir la pérdida y recordar cómo te dejaron. Pero confía en mi… con el tiempo recordarás sus vidas antes de que murieran. Y cuando pienses en él sonreirás, recordando su tiempo compartido en vez del dolor que sufres ahora. Inuyasha no querría que sufrieras a sus expensas."

"Bueno, muy mal. Sufro por él… No he tenido nada _sino_ sufrimiento desde que escucho su nombre!" Dijo Kagome en un estallido de rabia. "Porque por él me enamoré de un completo tonto que es muy ciego para amar a alguien dos veces - alguien que flota en una nube todo el día y me ignora! Y ahora suelta la bomba más grandes de todas! Me deja para gobernar el país y sola!"

"No hablas en serio." Le dijo Bankotsu suavemente.

"Sí…" lloriqueó ella. "Sí… cuando me odió… rompió mi corazón… y cuando dijo que no podría confiar en mi otra vez… rompió los pedazos de mi corazón en pequeños fragmentos… Y antes de él - Kouga rompió mi corazón y lo destrozó… mi familia rompió mi corazón y lo destrozó… ahora Inuyasha murió y mi corazón está destrozado otra vez… y otra vez…" ella temblaba en silencio mientras los sollozos golpeaban su frágil forma. "Hubo tantas veces que este corazón pudo romperse - e Inuyasha se quejaba de que Kikyo rompió su corazón y que yo también rompí su corazón - bueno, hay noticias para él - estoy más dolida de lo que él podría imaginar o sentir!"

"Estás cambiando el dolor en rabia, Kagome. No lo hagas." Advirtió él levemente.

"Qué sabrías - no amas a Inuyasha como yo - no sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros! No sabes lo que es tener a tu corazón golpeado repetidamente! Y también todas las pequeñas cosas, sabes! Cada vez que se alejó de un abrazo, o cuando nos tomábamos de las manos - partía mi corazón! Cada mirada fría que me enviaba me hacía sentir tan desinflada! Todos los remarques sin tacto y cumpleaños olvidados y cuando olvidó encontrarse conmigo y dar la excusa de que el trabajo estaba atontándolo sentí como si muriera!"

Por qué estaba desahogándole su corazón a Bankotsu de toda la gente? Tal vez porque era el único disponible… tal vez porque estaba escasa de energía y sufriendo de falta de sueño. Pero todo estaba saliendo. Todas las cosas que quería gritarle a Inuyasha le estaban llegando a Bankotsu. Sólo se sentaba y escuchaba, sin interrumpir o tal vez animarla como Sango lo habría hecho.

"Algunas veces pensé que aún me odiaba… y algunas veces pensé que podría amarme…" sacudió su cabeza y se sonó. "No se supone que sería de esta forma… mi apestosa vida se suponía que iba a mejorar. Pero parece que he sido lanzada de un infierno a otro - excepto que los últimos tres años han sido una dulce tortura que tal vez este duelo no es nada comparado a todo lo que he pasado."

"Sólo estás _muy_ deprimida." Bankotsu la haló y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros como un hermano mayor consolaría a su hermana. "Pasará. Lo prometo. No mires con odio a Inuyasha… lo amabas. Respeta eso."

Kagome aún estaba increíblemente tensa contra él, pero estaba cansada de tensarse tanto. Se relajó ligeramente contra él y miraba sus dedos notando manchas de tinta en sus yemas. "Pareces tan familiar con el duelo…" susurró ella. "También has perdido a alguien por el que te preocupabas?"

"A más de una persona." Dijo él seriamente. No podía ver su rostro, pero sonaba distante. Sentía pena por él.

"Dame consejo… dime qué hacer para mejorar…?"

"Acéptalo. Continúa. Tienes que dejar de llorar tu pérdida, pero mientras tanto el mundo está corriendo… si te quedas muy atrás podrías no poder alcanzarlo de nuevo."

Buen consejo. Le dio algo de resolución en el momento.

"Y… no lo olvides. Ese es el peor error que puedes hacer." Le dijo él.

"Puedo superarlo." Dijo ella, con algo de seguridad. "Pero ser el gobernante de media isla, en un momento de guerra va a destrozarme, lo juro… eres el capitán de la guardia… debes conocer una forma de salir de esto para mi."

"Bueno… alguien podría matarte y tomar el trono?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente, pero asustada, parecía contemplar esa idea antes de desaprobarla.

"Podrías tener un hijo… cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que sea un niño… esperas trece o catorce años hasta que el niño sea un hombre y pueda manejar el trono por ti?"

Kagome suspiró. "No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Estaré muerta para entonces… y posiblemente no puedo considerar amar a alguien más lo suficiente para… concebir hijos con ellos."

"La única otra opción es casarte… Kagome." Dijo él con tal seriedad que se detuvo y lo pensó también. Era una mujer desesperada… que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a detenerse para aliviarse de esta carga? Podría casarse con alguien por política y no amor?

Siempre había irrespetado a las mujeres que se casaban por dinero… hombres casados que no amaban y pasaban sus vidas teniendo aventuras y deseando que pudiesen casarse en vez con el chico del establo…

Aquí estaba ella… Kagome la hipócrita otra vez.

Lentamente se separó de Bankotsu y levantó su mirada para encontrar la suya. "Estoy desesperada…" dijo ella planamente.

Él levantó una ceja cuestionante.

"Yo… tengo que deshacerme de este trono… si no lo hago entonces o enloquezco o me mato… no quiero ninguna de las dos." Tragó y brevemente desvió su mirada hacia su regazo, frunciendo duro, antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Tú… tú eras a quien todos esperaban como Rey. Y ahora que soy la Reina… me odias por eso?"

"Nunca." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Pero no quieres ser Rey?" preguntó ella.

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no. Pero no me puse verde de la envidia por ti." Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

"Serías un mejor gobernante que yo en cualquier día…" dijo ella sincera. "Debiste tener el título, no yo… Quiero compensarte por eso…"

Él se sentó, atento.

"Si… si me caso contigo…" comenzó ella tranquilamente. "Tendrías que entender que… aunque eres un hombre bueno y querido… no te amo… no puedo amarte… nunca… simplemente estaría cediéndote mi rol como gobernante… y con eso hecho… me divorciaría de ti."

Él asintió lentamente.

Ella miró culpablemente su regazo. "Siento si esto pareciera como si estuviera burlándome, o jugando con tus sentimientos - realmente no quiero! Pero no quiero obligarte tampoco! Porque Inuyasha es mi corazón y todo lo que puedo amar es a él… gasté todo mi amor en ese idiota y ahora no queda nada para amarte o a alguien más de la misma forma."

Bankotsu sonrió gentilmente y se inclinó para besar su frente. "Tienes mi palabra como un capitán honorable que haré lo que desees. No buscaré tu amor a cambio. Sólo me casaré contigo, te quitaré la carga y luego me divorciaré y te dejaré libre de nuevo." Él se levantó y se giró hacia la puerta. Cuando la alcanzó la miró seriamente. "Y confía en mi, encontrarás espacio en tu roto e inestable corazón para amar a alguien nuevo… aún si no soy yo."

Con eso dicho, dejó la habitación y gentilmente cerró la puerta tras él. Kagome se sentó en la cama, pensando en su decisión. Era lo correcto? Casarse con Bankotsu y dejarlo instalarse como gobernante? No lo amaba… amaba a Miroku más de lo que amaba a este hombre… y eso no era decir mucho. Parecía honesto y amable… algo elusivo y distante de los otros en el palacio… pero si él podía aliviar este dolor entonces se volvería la perra egoísta para deshacerse de esta presión…

Inuyasha estaría furioso… se enojaba lo suficiente cuando alguien la mirada de forma incorrecta… qué le haría el matrimonio?

"Él está muerto… nada puede alcanzarlo - especialmente con esa cabeza dura…" insultó levemente mientras se acostaba para dormir y una vez más, preocupada más que nunca por sus elecciones y decisiones.

Matrimonio… sonaba tan final y definitivo… pero sólo era un chivo expiatorio. _Que forma de denigrar el lazo del matrimonio, Kagome, _se felicitó secamente.

Eventualmente se acomodó lo suficiente para que el sueño la reclamara… pero antes de sucumbir completamente suspiró triste y susurró tranquilamente en su silenciosa habitación…

"Te amo…"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Ellos _serán_ reunidos pronto, espero. Contengan el aliento (pero deténganse cuando comiencen a ponerse azules). Próximo capítulo - 'Feliz Unión'… qué pena…


	12. Feliz Unión

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 12: Feliz Unión

* * *

"Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?" preguntó Sango seriamente mientras recogía el cabello de Kagome en una moña. "Casarse parece tan… tan definitivo… estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?"

"No lo quiero." Respondió Kagome con un descorazonado suspiro. "No amo a Bankotsu y él lo sabe… y promete que podemos divorciarnos cuando sea Rey."

"No crees que Lady Inu te eligió sobre Bankotsu por una razón?" Señaló Sango. "Sí, ella está enferma con fiebre, pero desconfía de Bankotsu tanto como yo y Miroku."

"Está muy enferma con fiebre para saber lo que está pensando… tal vez cometió un error al seleccionarme?" Kagome sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que Sango lo forzara de nuevo. "De todas formas… él sabe cómo llevar un país mejor que yo. Yo no lo lograré… pero él puede."

"Y qué si el fantasma de Inuyasha regresa para perseguirte por casarte con otro hombre apenas tres semanas después de morir?" Sango levantó una ceja.

"No creo en fantasmas." Dijo Kagome… y después de un momento escucharon un golpe en la habitación adjunta. "Qué fue eso?!" gritó ella, agarrando el tocador mientras se giraba.

"Sólo el viento." Le aseguró Sango y la giró de nuevo para encarar el tocador para continuar en su cabello. "Pareces asustada."

"Estoy nerviosa."

"Es natural. Te estás casando con un hombre que no amas. Un hombre por el que no sientes afinidad. Un hombre que apenas conoces." Dijo Sango airosa. "Por supuesto que te sientes nerviosa."

"Está bien. Al minuto que nos casemos, él toma el trono y en cuestión de días iremos al sacerdote y obtendremos una separación. Regresaré a ser la Kagome ordinaria y doliente, enamorada de un muerto y Bankotsu puede ser un líder. Sólo es temporal."

"Y qué si él decide no divorciarse de ti?" preguntó Sango tranquilamente. "Dijiste que profesó su amor por ti…"

"Sonó sincero cuando dijo que honraría mis deseos…" respondió Kagome. "Pero realmente no hay nada más que pueda hacer. _Tenemos_ que casarnos o este trabajo me matará como lo hizo con Inuyasha."

"Oye, tal vez tengamos suerte y también mate a Bankotsu." Sango suspiró.

Kagome giró sus ojos y los desvió hacia su regazo.

"La expectativa de vida de un Rey no es muy buena, sabes." Dijo Sango en un tono conversacional. "El que más ha durado es noventa años. Ese fue el abuelo de Inuyasha… Lord Inubiru."

"Lord Inu lo mató, verdad?" Kagome frunció ante el reflejo de Sango en el espejo el cual asintió. "Noventa años? Eso no es muy poco…"

"Bueno… considerando que cuando un Inu Youkai golpea sus primero treinta o cuarenta años… viven así por casi ciento cincuenta años… y luego los últimos años los pasan descendiendo a épocas seniles y piel arrugada. La expectativa de vida es por los doscientos… noventa años como Rey no es tan impresionante."

"Inuyasha duró tres…" susurró Kagome. "Eso lo hace más débil que los otros?"

"No." Sango reprimió firmemente. "No había alcanzado la flor de su vida… sólo lo hace menos afortunado que los otros. Ellos tampoco fueron completamente afortunados." Ella se sonó y rascó una picadura en su nariz. "Dicen que hay una maldición en la familia real."

"Desde cuándo?" Kagome nunca había escuchado tal cosa.

"Desde que el primer Lord tuvo en su cabeza gobernar sobre los otros Youkai. La maldición es que el hijo siempre matará al padre." Dijo Sango en un tono inexpresivo. "No creo en eso… sólo es una infeliz coincidencia de que Lord Inu matara a su padre… y el padre de Lord Inu matara a _su _padre… y su padre matara a _su_ padre…"

"Inuyasha no mató a Lord Inu." Kagome la miró.

"No directamente… no…"

"Qué quieres decir con 'no directamente'?"

"Bueno… la única razón por la que Lord Inu dejó esta isla para ir a Inaki fue porque estaba recogiendo la joya de Kikyo para entregársela a Inuyasha… fue asesinado en su regreso… si Inuyasha no se hubiera involucrado con Kikyo entonces Lord Inu no habría tenido que dejar-"

"Para ahí!" Kagome medio gritó. "Inuyasha no mató a Lord Inu - directa o indirectamente! Si algo la culpa es de Kikyo."

Sango gruñó. "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Todo se arruinó cuando esa miko 'pura' llegó. Si me preguntas - si era tan pura, cómo la influencia de Naraku logró lavarle el cerebro para hacerla pensar que Inuyasha estaba engañándola? Que gran miko era…"

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, vociferando internamente su acuerdo. Si Kikyo no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha primero, entonces tal vez no hubiese tenido sus dudas sobre enamorarse de nuevo.

Pero otra vez… si ella no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha primero, entonces Kagome no habría sido guiada hacia él, y no se habría enamorado de él y tenido su oportunidad con él… probablemente estaría lejos, sola y exiliada en la forma que Naraku la encontró. No habría llegado por ella si Kikyo no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha. Kouga aún estaría muerto, su familia aún la odiaría (aún la odian de todas formas) y probablemente habría pescado cólera y muerto en algún rincón, siendo pasada como una pordiosera.

Tal vez podría agradecerle a Kikyo de cierta forma por llevarla a una vida tan cómoda?

Kagome resopló, sorprendiendo a Sango. El día que le agradeciera a Kikyo por dañar las emociones de Inuyasha sería el día en que le salieran alas y volara con los cerdos.

No iba a pasar.

"Voy a preguntarte otra vez…" Sango suspiró mientras la rodeaba para arrodillarse ante la joven. "Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Estoy segura que encontraremos un punto en la ley que diga que puedes elegir un heredero que no esté emparentado contigo."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Hablé con los consejeros… conocen las leyes mejor que nadie… No puedo _renunciar _a este trono… tengo que dárselo a alguien en el que aparentemente confío para casarme. Lo que significa que tendría que probar esa confianza y casarme con ellos para entregarles el título de Rey."

"Pero… de todas las personas… Bankotsu?" Sango hizo una mueca.

"Puedes pensar en alguien más que pudiera ser Rey?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno…" Sango pensó duro… pero no salió con nada. "Pero no puedes esperar un tiempo? Tal vez alguien de más confianza llegue y gane tu corazón?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza una vez más. "No puedo amar otra vez… y aún si alguien llegara que fuera de más confianza que Bankotsu… estoy segura que sería conducida a la tumba prematuramente. Y quién dice que alguien no vendrá y me asesinará mientras espero a que esa persona 'especial' llegue?"

"Pero… Bankotsu?" Sango dijo otra vez en el mismo tono de antes.

"Lo sé! Tampoco yo confío en él exactamente… pero es mi única esperanza de libertad!" Kagome agarró las manos de su amiga. "Si me caso con él seré libre de ser yo misma de nuevo! Podemos pasar tiempo juntas… algo que creo que ambas necesitamos desde que Inuyasha… y si fuera Reina, entonces extrañaría este próximo puñado de alegría al llegar al mundo." Ella sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en el estómago de Sango. "Cuánto tiempo más te falta?"

"Un mes o dos…" Sango sonrió totalmente por primera vez en un tiempo. "Miroku y yo estamos apostando en el género."

"Yo digo que será…" ella recostó su cabeza en el estómago de Sango y escuchó. Todo lo que recibió fue una leve patada en la cabeza. "Está pateando…!"

"Lo hace mucho." Sango sonrió.

"Entonces obviamente es una niña. Se la pasará detrás de ti. Un niño iría tras Miroku y se sentaría tranquilamente ahí a meditar." Kagome sonrió.

En momentos como esos era fácil olvidar que en unas horas Kagome se casaría… y cometería el error más grande de su vida.

* * *

"Y cuál era su nombre?" Preguntó Shippo desde el hombro de Inuyasha.

"Brooomhilda."

"No lo creo." Respondió Shippo. "La chica más hermosa de este mundo no pudo ser llamada Broomhilda."

"Sí!" Espetó Inuyasha. "El oráculo nos dijo que estadísticamente, la chica más hermosa en todo el mundo se llamaba 'Broomhilda'. No suena así de mal…"

"Porque probablemente estás pronunciándolo mal." Resopló Shippo.

"Como sea… sólo hablo mi lengua materna, no conozco ninguna otra lengua."

"Lengua materna? Qué lenguaje es ese?"

"La que estoy hablando en este momento, cerebro de pájaro!" Inuyasha lo picó enojado. "Y tú no estás siendo de mucha ayuda, sabes - se supone que me llevarías a las minas de plata!"

"Por qué llevarte? Vas en el camino correcto." Shippo se encogió y guardó silencio. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que hablara de nuevo, mientras viajaban por un puente sobre un río. "Podemos detenernos para beber algo?"

Inuyasha estuvo por rehusarse, cuando se dio cuenta que el caballo también necesitaba una bebida… estuvo por rehusarse de todas formas, sólo para molestar al kitsune… pero decidió que necesitaba su caballo más que a su orgullo.

Se sentó en el pasto pacientemente mientras el caballo se refrescaba y masticaba un poco de pasto… Shippo hizo lo mismo. "Y cuál era su nombre?"

"Ya te lo dije - Brooomhilda!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"No - quiero decir la chica muerta en casa a la que estás tratando de salvar." Shippo arrugó su frente mientras masticaba unas bayas. "Cómo funciona eso? Salvar a una muerta? Pensé que habían puntos cuando las cosas se tornaban imposibles."

Inuyasha liberó un suspiro. "Mi hermano tiene una espada que revive a los muertos."

"Genial." Shippo asintió. "Pero qué si el alma ha dejado el cuerpo y reencarnó como alguien o algo más?"

"Eso…" Inuyasha frunció. "… sólo pasaría si esperara mucho tiempo para revivirla."

"Y cuánto has esperado?"

"Unas semanas…"

"Tal vez su alma aún está por ahí." El kitsune se encogió. "Pero tal vez no."

Inuyasha guardó silencio, observando el pasto entre los dedos por el suelo a su lado. Shippo notó su pensativa mirada y tragó su comida para hablar otra vez. "Cuál era su nombre?"

"Kagome."

"Cómo era?"

"Qué importa eso?" Dijo Inuyasha conciso.

"Sólo quiero una imagen mental, eso es todo." Dijo Shippo defensivo… antes de añadir por lo bajo. "Idiota…"

Fue golpeado con una roca por ese comentario, pero Inuyasha pareció decidir animarlo de todas formas. "Ella era… bonita."

"Ella realmente era bonita, o sólo lo dices porque te gustaba y está muerta?"

"No. No era bonita." Resolvió Inuyasha. "Era hermosa. Tenía esos hermosos ojos azules… el color de…" él miró alrededor antes de mirar el cielo. "Ese tono de azul allá arriba."

Shippo levantó la mirada y notó el color… no era increíblemente azul, ya que estaba levemente nublado… pero aún un azul grisáceo. "Qué más?" preguntó él, tomando otro puñado de bayas en su boca.

"Tiene el cabello… por aquí." Él señaló abajo de su hombro. "Brilla en la luz y se torna ondulado a medio camino… y cuando lo tocas, se siente como plumas… realmente suave."

Shippo dejó de masticar lentamente y miró a Inuyasha reprochante. Esto no sonaba como la descripción de una chica con la que estuviera simplemente relacionado. Esto sonaba interesante. "Qué más es tan bonito en ella?"

"Sus labios." Dijo él en una forma vagamente indiferente, pero la forma en que miraba hacia el espacio mientras hablaba decía lo contrario. "Dos labios llenos… Uno de sus mejores rasgos, creo. La forma en que sonríe y sus labios se curvan en la forma correcta para elevar sus mejillas… y sus dientes son derechos y perfectos." Él señaló uno de sus colmillos. "Sus caninos son pequeños… pero son lindos - y cuando esboza grandes sonrisas siempre parezco notar el de la derecha… no sé por qué…"

"Porque tienes un fetiche en los colmillos."

Después de lanzarle otra roca al niño, continuó. "Tiene un dedo pequeño exactamente como el mío en su pie izquierdo." Él arrugó su nariz mientras movía sus dedos experimentalmente. "Sus pies son pequeños… y siempre los curva cuando los mete en agua fría. Lo hace mucho, lo creerías? Cuando sale siempre lo hace descalza… y mi madre solía hacerle lavar sus pies en agua antes de entrar al palacio… Mordía sus uñas cuando estaba ansiosa… pero aún son perfectas… pero cuando hace jardinería siempre tiene tierra bajo ellas."

"Hace jardinería?" preguntó Shippo.

"Cuando puede." Asintió él. "La mayoría del tiempo la encuentro caminando en el bosque. Recoge flores y hierbas y esas cosas… mantiene lavanda en su habitación y el lugar permanentemente apestaba a esa cosa."

"Me gusta la lavanda." Shippo sonrió.

"Mm. Es como… el aroma personal de Kagome. Huelo la lavanda y pienso en Kagome." Él rascó su cabeza distraído.

"Entonces tiene una cara bonita… tiene cabello suave y huele bien." Shippo levantó su mentón. "Cuál es la trampa?"

"Qué?"

"Cuál es su defecto? Su rareza? Es muy delgada o muy gorda?"

"Ella tiene un cuerpo perfecto y pequeño." Inuyasha gruñó. "N tiene un defecto!"

"Todos tienen un defecto." Shippo frunció. "Soy deficiente en el frente de magia - tú eres deficiente en el frente de personalidad. Ella es deficiente en el frente completamente?" él señaló su pecho.

Inuyasha levantó otra piedra amenazador. "Dije que es perfecta!"

"Por supuesto que dijiste eso porque la amas." Shippo resopló, nada intimidado por la piedra en su mano.

"El amor no tiene nada que ver con eso! Si es perfecta es perfecta y eso es todo lo que hay que decir!" Espetó Inuyasha, bajando la roca. "Es encantadora… así que supongo que su único defecto ahora es que está muerta."

"Seguro piensas altamente de ella."

"Por supuesto que sí." Frunció él. "Siempre." Aunque han habido momentos cuando había pensado menos de ella…

"Escuchaste eso?" Shippo de repente giró su cabeza y observó hacia el otro lado del río. Inuyasha frunció y también escuchó… y escuchó el sonido de lejanas pisadas corriendo por el suelo. Pisadas de una persona pequeña o criatura.

"Qué-" Shippo comenzó a decir - pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien llegó corriendo por los arbustos en la orilla opuesta.

Era una pequeña y desaliñada joven. Inuyasha y Shippo miraban mientras corría hacia la orilla, caía de rodillas y colocaba sus labios en la superficie del agua para beber como un ciervo. Usaba harapos terribles… y su rostro estaba sucio o golpeado… probablemente ambos…

Ella finalmente pareció beber hasta llenarse antes de enderezarse y secar su boca con su manga. Ubicó a Inuyasha y a Shippo al fin y miró atrás un momento antes de destellarles una gran sonrisa con un sincero saludo.

Inuyasha y Shippo sólo miraban. Quién demonios era? Un niña en medio de la nada bebiendo de un río? Qué demonios les pasó a sus padres?

Shippo se movió, mirando a la feliz niña saludando como si fuera una especie de alien. "Sólo sonríe y asiente y tal vez se vaya."

"Eso no funcionó contigo, así que dudo que funcione con ella."

"Sí, pero no me sonreíste o asentiste - me golpeaste."

Inuyasha se levantó de repente… dándose cuenta que la niña no estaba tan sola como parecía. Lo que más lo confundió fue qué demonios estaba haciendo él con ella…? Su mano fue a su espada lentamente mientras sentía la enorme presencia tras él.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Kagome caminó por la isla hecha por personas a cada lado del salón del trono. Caminó con su brazo entrelazado con el de Bankotsu… todo estaba tan perturbadoramente tranquilo… aunque había una suave música sonando y unas cuantas personas con ataques de tos en el fondo… pero el rugido en sus oídos era tan fuerte, que ahogaba todo lo demás.

Y todos se veían tan tristes… ella miró alrededor todos lo rostros que pasaba… no la miraban, pero no se supone que estarían mirándola. Se supone que lucirían formales… pero era posible lucir formal y entristecidos al mismo tiempo?

El sacerdote Shinto estaba comenzando las bendiciones… Kagome vagamente vio su boca moviéndose pero no escuchó las palabras. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Sango y a Miroku de pie a un lado de los invitados, Fushi sosteniendo la mano de su padre y Reiko dormido en los brazos de su madre… Sango y Miroku se veían pálidos y ansiosos como siempre… y Fushi estaba mirando el piso ante él.

Kagome giró sus ojos hacia el hombre a su lado, y no sintió más ese sentimiento de que todo se acaba cuando vio a Bankotsu… mayormente porque sus sentimientos no podían hundirse más. En cualquier minuto Inuyasha irrumpiría por esas puertas y detendría la ceremonia…

No es así?

Había imaginado cómo sería este día cuando era una niña. Cuando había entendido el concepto del amor y el matrimonio, había imaginado que se casaría con un hombre guapo que fuera amable y dulce… el hombre de sus sueños no había tenido rostro entonces. Luego creció, y rezó que un lord pasando la viera trabajando en los campos y la notara dentro de las otras chicas y se casara con ella - llevándosela lejos de su familia y lejos de la pobreza… el hombre de sus sueños aún no tenía rostro, pero estaba usando la ropa de un hombre muy rico en su boda.

Luego había encontrado a Kouga… y de repente su hombre sin rostro había sido un demonio lobo… Bueno, tal vez eso había sonado menos glamoroso de lo que era realmente… pero Kouga había sido leal, dulce, heroico, romántico, y siempre la bañaba con halagos y adoración.

Luego había sido asesinado.

Encontró a Naraku para revivirlo… perdió su alma con ese monstruo y luego Kouga la había abandonado en favor de buscar una guerra con los Inu Youkai - o más específicamente, con Inuyasha. A este punto el hombre de sus sueños aún había estado usando el rostro de Kouga, aún cuando sabía que nunca quiso amarlo o casarse con él en el futuro.

Pero por un tiempo, había sido capaz de imaginarse casándose con ese lobo…

Y luego conoció a Inuyasha. Después de un tiempo su hombre se había vuelto él. Era el hombre que había estado a su lado cuando imaginó su boda. Era con el que quería despertar a su lado cada mañana… con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Pero por qué? El hombre de sus sueños había sido amable, elocuente, amoroso y romántico. Le llevaría flores y la halagaría y le diría lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Inuyasha no era nada de eso. Era abrupto, rudo, a veces egoísta, irracional, agresivo, violento, desconcertante, condescendiente y alusivo. Nunca le llevaba flores, nunca le decía que era atractiva, o agradable, o lo afortunado que era por conocerla. De ninguna forma era amoroso o romántico o elocuente - a pesar de ser un Rey.

Entonces por qué lo amaba?

Bueno, no era como si pudiese decirle a su corazón dejar de preocuparse. Si fuera así de fácil no estaría enamorada más de él. Si tuviera un opción… habría elegido no amarlo.

Estúpido tonto…

Y ahora aquí estaba… casándose con un hombre que nunca había imaginado como el hombre de sus sueños, y estaba deseando con todo su corazón que él fuera Inuyasha… o que el antiguo Rey al menos llegara corriendo a salvarla.

El sacerdote terminó sus bendiciones y comenzó con los votos.

Ninguna señal de Inuyasha todavía.

Kagome continuó con sus votos, si no lenta y desigualmente… se mantenía olvidando su próxima línea. Pero tartamudeó entre ellas, todo el tiempo manteniendo una vaga mirada en las puertas del trono, esperando que llegara Inuyasha. No se perdería su boda, verdad?

Luego cuando la ceremonia terminó, fue guiada lejos del sacerdote y hacia las puertas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras las personas a su alrededor se agachaban con respeto ante un nuevo Rey y su nueva esposa. Se detuvo, obligando a Bankotsu detenerse a su lado… iba desmayarse… o a vomitar… de cualquier forma no se sentía muy bien.

Las puertas adelante se abrieron y ella, junto con todos los demás en el salón, levantaron la mirada mientras una fuerte luz brillaba a través. Una silueta estaba saliendo de la luz, alguien venía por las puertas. Kagome escuchó el audible grito ahogado a su alrededor cuando lo reconocieron. Todo parecía estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. Las manos de Bankotsu estaban estabilizándola… no pudo evitar derrumbarse a un lado, sus piernas se rehusaban a sostenerla. Sango también estuvo ahí a su lado, y Miroku tras ella. Ese zumbido en sus oídos estaba haciéndose más fuerte… pero dudaba de poder escuchar algo… todos se veían silenciosos.

"Viniste…" susurró ella, o al menos se sintió susurrar. "Inuyasha…"

Su silueta aún era confusa… todo su cuerpo estaba ensombrecido a pesar de la luz que lo rodeaba. Comenzó a avanzar, su mano moviéndose hacia su espada. Unos pasos en el salón y la desenfundó completamente. Unos pasos más y estuvo de pie sobre su recogida forma, Toukijin alta sobre su cabeza con una furiosa mirada en su rostro. De repente, estuvo sola con él… no había nadie más ahí en el salón para ayudarla.

"Y _cuál _es el significado de _esto_?!" ella claramente lo escuchó rugir sobre la rugiente sangre. "Qué significa esto?!"

"_Inuyasha?!_" La espada bajó sobre su cabeza y ella gritó.

"Kagome!"

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró mirando el preocupado rostro de Bankotsu. Miroku estaba empujando a la gente para darle aire mientras Sango se agachaba a su otro lado, luciendo aún más ansiosa que antes.

"Qué… qué pasó?" Dijo Kagome, aún sintiéndose aturdida y como si sus extremidades se hubiesen tornado de metal.

"Te desmayaste." Le dijo Bankotsu.

"Oh…" respondió ella en realización. Se había imaginado todo. Inuyasha no había llegado… porque estaba muerto… por qué no lo entendía todavía?

Ellos la ayudaron a levantar y comenzaron a sacarla del salón. Se dio cuenta que no había imaginado la boda… ahora estaba casada con Bankotsu, algo que literalmente se quedaría en los libros de historia para siempre. Bankotsu era Rey… y ella aún era Reina, pero no más a cargo.

Se recostó en su nuevo esposo por apoyo mientras la conducía en dirección de la suite real. Había otra trampa en este matrimonio… tenía que compartir una habitación con Bankotsu… pero al menos prometió que sólo dormiría ahí mientras ella estuviera en otro lugar. Qué amable de él…

"Estabas llamando su nombre." Le dijo Bankotsu gentilmente mientras la acomodaba en la cama con cuidado.

"Lo vi…" dijo tranquila, casi apenada por hacerle esto. "Lo siento Bankotsu, no quise-"

"Está bien. Estás débil y aún dolida." Él palpó su rodilla compasivo con una plácida sonrisa. "Necesitas descansar."

"Gracias." Ella lo observó irse antes de levantarse para limpiar su rostro de todo el maquillaje, y cambiarse de su kimono de bodas a su yukata de dormir.

Había esperado que el matrimonio se sintiera diferente. Como si finalmente saliera de niña a mujer y se volviera una obediente esposa de un lord, elegante y etérea como en todas las historias y pinturas.

Pero no se sentía de esa forma… sólo se sentía como otro día… otro día sin Inuyasha.

Ella lloró.

* * *

"Hecho." Bankotsu sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación subterránea de Renkotsu. "Suikotsu gobierna el norte y ahora yo gobierno el sur. El Shichinin-tai gobierna la isla."

"Felicitaciones." El monje levantó la mirada para considerar a su líder. "Y ahora que terminamos con los preliminares, supongo que es aquí donde termina este asunto de la venganza y nos concentramos en… resucitar a los otros."

"La venganza no termina hasta que Jakotsu regrese con Tessaiga y su espada manchada con la sangre de Inuyasha." Bankotsu levantó el talismán que provocaba la locura del último gobernante, tirándola levemente en la palma de su mano. "Pero con Jakotsu tras su rastro está tan bien como muerto, supongo."

"Y qué si vence a Jakotsu y regresa?"

"Entonces _esto_ evitará que todos crean todo lo que diga." Bankotsu le lanzó el talismán a Renkotsu quien lo observó mientras aterrizaba en el futón a su lado. "Es un demente recuerdas."

"A quien tu esposa ama y le creerá sin importar qué." Renkotsu le dio una fría mirada a Bankotsu. "Entonces cuándo la matas?"

"Matarla?" él resopló. "Quién dice que vamos a matarla?"

"Después de la boda, pensé que era parte del plan."

"Al demonio." Bankotsu cruzó sus brazos y miró al monje. "Ella va a jugar una parte vital en revivir a los últimos tres del Shichinin-tai."

"Sin duda?"

"Tiene visiones. Ve cosas que ya han pasado. Y su habilidad para manipular la naturaleza es increíble. Has visto su pequeño jardín en el bosque?"

"Lo siento. No salgo mucho." Respondió Renkotsu secamente.

"Como sea. Si puede ver el pasado con esas pequeñas visiones, entonces puede presenciar la maldición que fue hecha hace diez años. Necesitamos escuchar las palabras que fueron dichas para condenarnos para poder revertir los efectos de la maldición y efectivamente hacernos a los siete más fuertes, en vez de más débiles."

Renkotsu frunció sus ojos. "Puede observar la maldición tomando lugar y escuchar el encantamiento?"

"El que fue hecho por la oscura miko para debilitar nuestra fuerza a la mitad." Bankotsu asintió. "Si sabemos qué maldición dijo entonces podremos contrarrestarla y hacernos el doble de fuertes - y que cualquier Shichinin-tal muerto regrese a la vida."

"Interesante. Y tu nueva esposa está dispuesta a hacer todo esto?"

"No todavía." Bankotsu sonrió lentamente. "Pero lo hará."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: No importa. Los compensaré a todos más adelante. El próximo capítulo - 'La Verdad Kotsu'


	13. La Verdad 'Kotsu'

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 13: La Verdad Kotsu

* * *

Un lento crujido y un golpe… e Inuyasha tuvo que morder su labio para evitar gritar fuerte mientras su brazo finalmente cedía a la presión y se partía.

El enano, Shippo, ya se había alejado a la orden de Inuyasha. No es que hubiese querido quedarse de todas formas.

"Tal vez es una coincidencia de que estuvieras pasando por la misma parte del continente que yo. El mismo distrito. La misma provincia. El mismo camino… pasado el mismo puente." Sesshomaru levemente le frunció sus ojos a su hermano menor, soltándolo casualmente para que cayera en el agua de la rápida corriente del río. "Siento ser tan pesimista, pero no creo en las coincidencias. Me seguiste."

Era extraño. Después de pelear con su hermano hace tres años, Inuyasha parecía haber olvidado lo asombrosamente poderoso que era el Youkai mayor… le preocupó ligeramente… sabía que si Sesshomaru hubiese elegido atacar en cualquier momento, de nuevo le habría pateado el trasero al sur. Sesshomaru sólo se había hecho más fuerte en ese tiempo mientras la terquedad y arrogancia de Inuyasha sólo empeoraba.

Él dejó caer flácido su brazo lastimado a su costado y logró ponerse de pie en las aguas a la rodilla. Cambió su espada de su mano izquierda a su mano derecha, pero realmente necesitaba ambas manos en la empuñadura para pelear con su hermano.

"Testarudo. Estúpido. Pequeño. Flacucho." Enlistó Sesshomaru con una aburrida mirada. "No has cambiado mucho. Por qué me seguiste?"

"Para poder matarte? Por qué más?!" Gritó Inuyasha. Sólo se había enfrentado con su hermano por cinco minutos, pero su brazo ya estaba roto, su cabeza había sido golpeada contra las rocas al menos tres veces y tenía un esguince en la muñeca de su brazo ileso. Sesshomaru mientras tanto, se veía como si estuviera teniendo un momento real. Ni un rasguño o roto en su ropa perfecta o inmaculada piel.

"Adivino?" Dijo Sesshomaru. "Te echaron de tu trono. El estado de tu ropa dice mucho. Pensé que al menos te molestarías en seguir a un lord y robar su ropa. Aún estás en tu ropa interior."

"Cállate!"

"Dime. Fue Suikotsu el que te derrocó? U otro Kotsu?"

"Qué?" Inuyasha se detuvo y miró confundido a su hermano. "De qué demonios estás hablando? No fui derrocado - me fui!"

"Para encontrarme y regresarme a reclamar mi trono galantemente?" Sesshomaru giró sus ojos. "Estoy conmovido. Verdaderamente. Pero perdido de propósito, y no tengo intención de regresar."

Aprendes cosas nuevas y asombrosas cada día. "No vine a llevarte!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Vine a tomar tu espada - y _la _tomaré!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. "No es esa mi línea?"

"Quiero a Tenseiga!" Inuyasha ignoró el hecho de que sonara como un niño demandante, realmente no le importó. "La necesito!"

Sesshomaru movió su mirada levemente y levantó su cabeza para mirar al Hanyou de pie en el río, luciendo peor. "Quieres a Tenseiga? Para revivir a alguien presumo." Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras su mano iba a descansar en la empuñadura de su otra espada, Toukijin. Inuyasha siguió el movimiento, intentando adivinar cuál de las dos espadas que cargaba era la espada piadosa. "No sería a esa chica humana, verdad?"

Inuyasha se erizó y apretó su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de Tessaiga. "No puedes detenerme de tomar esa espada!"

"Oh, no lo haré. Pero te advierto. No la poseo más." Le dijo Sesshomaru airoso. "Fue destruida en cinco o seis pedazos por la cosa que tomó mi trono. Es irreparable… a menos por supuesto que resultes ser el creador de la espada. Toutousai, creo que era su nombre… buena suerte en encontrarlo y a la espada a tiempo."

Una fría sensación atravesó a Inuyasha… toda su esperanza de repente se derrumbó. Todo en vano…

"Y qué planeas hacer con ella?" Sesshomaru continuó. "La espada me ha escogido como su dueño - no responderá a nadie más, especialmente no al amo de un arma tal como esa de destrucción masiva. Eres un pequeño asesino con esa cosa… una espada piadosa nunca te obedecerá. Nunca revivirá a una joven muerta para ti."

Inuyasha se sintió vacío de toda sensación en ese momento. No podía llevarse a sentir rabia… o pena…

"Y mejor aún, qué desperdicio de viaje." Sesshomaru tocó su cabeza levemente. "Viniste todo este camino por una espada que realmente está donde comenzaste. Increíble… que abandonaras todo un reino por el bien de una humana. Especialmente en una época de guerra."

Inuyasha le frunció al fin. "Yo no los abandoné! Bankotsu puede ocuparse de todo - será un líder capaz en mi ausencia!"

"Más un usurpador del trono. Bankotsu… Bankotsu…" Sesshomaru miró sobre Inuyasha con una mirada pagada de sí mismo. "Bankotsu… suena familiar."

"De qué estás hablando?" Resopló Inuyasha.

"Porque… la criatura que tomó mi trono… cuál era su nombre…?" La sonrisa de Sesshomaru desapareció de repente. "Oh sí. Suikotsu. Un humano si recuerdo. Qué coincidencia? Ellos comparten un nombre similar. Tu Bankotsu no será un humano, verdad?"

Inuyasha se tensó y sintió una sensación aún más fría pasar sobre él.

"No cargará una enorme espada en su espalda - similar en tamaño a Tessaiga transformada?" Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. "Una divertida coincidencia si lo es."

"Cómo sabes todo esto?!" Demandó Inuyasha.

"Porque antes de irme, la basura Suikotsu me dijo que estaba reclamando la isla en el nombre del Shichinin-tai. En el nombre de su oo-aniki… Bankotsu."

"Imposible."

"Y tú dejaste tu mitad de la isla al cuidado de uno de esos… humanos Shichinin-tai - todo por la vida de una joven que no puedes salvar." Sesshomaru lo consideró un momento, el pequeño híbrido se veía horriblemente decaído. "Si sólo pudiera tener tu retrato en este momento. Luces increíblemente patético. Y probablemente también durará mucho más."

Un bajo gruñido eructó de Inuyasha y de repente se precipitó hacia su hermano, lanzando un puño con sus garras extendidas. Sesshomaru apenas exhaló un irritado suspiro mientras se movía a un lado ligeramente para evitar el golpe. Golpeó la armadura sobre su cintura… ningún daño en lo absoluto. Se giró para ver a Inuyasha tambalearse sobre el suelo, su desperdiciado impulso lo desequilibró para aterrizarlo de cara. No se movió, pero su respiración era laboriosa.

"Apenas puedes sostenerte de pie, puedo ver. No sería justo acabarte ahora. La próxima vez que nos encontremos espero que al menos tengas algo de capacidad para pelear conmigo en una pelea justa."

Se giró y comenzó a alejarse. "Rin." Llamó él sobre su hombro.

La pequeña niña que había estado agachada en medio del puente, observando el intercambio por la baranda de madera, de repente saltó y trotó tras Sesshomaru sin una palabra, pero con una señal de despedida hacia el desinflado Hanyou. Pronunció algo como 'lo siento' antes de girarse para concentrarse en seguir la partida del Inu Youkai.

Inuyasha no levantó su cabeza hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de vista, y revisó alrededor con sus sentidos para asegurarse de que realmente se hubiesen ido. Se levantó y levantó la espada que había estado cubriendo con su cuerpo… la que había arrebatado de la funda de Sesshomaru durante ese último 'golpe fallido'. La sostuvo arriba y la examinó críticamente antes de suspirar y dejarla caer al suelo. Nop. Estaba llena de todo tipo de maldad condensada y poder negro… Toukijin, no Tenseiga. Sesshomaru no había estado mintiéndole…

Bueno, una espada era una espada, y él no iba a dejar semejante poder tirado por ahí. Podría llevarla con él… pero necesitaba apurarse.

* * *

Parecía como si el clima hubiese cambiado para ajustarse perfectamente al humor de Kagome. Los últimos días habían sido cálidos y húmedos, el sol había estado brillando constantemente en una cegadora luz desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Ahora hoy, de todos los días, Kagome había salido, y de repente la luz había veteado el cielo desde las negras nubes que de repente habían cubierto el cielo, bloqueando el sol.

Observó desde la orilla del lago con leve interés mientras veía un zigzag de luz blanca destellar por el aire en la distancia… acompañados unos segundos después por un fuerte bramido sobre su cabeza. La lluvia estaba cayendo en torrentes mientras el viento movía las faldas de su yukata alrededor de sus entumecidas piernas.

Probablemente debería regresar adentro… pero…

Cerró sus ojos con un suspiro y bloqueó la fuerte lluvia que aplastó su cabello en su rostro y cuello. Extrañamente, no podía sentir más el frío. Se sentía… vacía…

Su matrimonio con Bankotsu la había liberado en una forma… no tenía que tratar más con las obligaciones de ser un gobernante… podía regresar al luto y a lloriquear y a llorar como antes…

Otro destello, rápidamente acompañado por un trueno la hizo abrir sus ojos. La tormenta estaba acercándose más, y estaba comenzando a tornarse peligroso quedarse afuera al aire libre. Tomó su decisión y decidió regresar al palacio. Probablemente iría a caminar mañana cuando la tormenta se hubiese ido. Eso era lo agradable de las tormentas de verano… no duraban mucho pero eran impresionantes mientras estuvieran ahí.

Un destello azul atrapó su mirada mientras regresaba a las puertas del palacio. Sólo era una solitaria flor sobresaliendo del pasto… probablemente una mala hierba… pero cuando se arrodilló para una cercana inspección se dio cuenta que la flor realmente era hermosa. Era una pequeña flor azul con un largo tallo y un centro amarillo… iba a partirse en esta tormenta…

Sin pensar, Kagome arrancó la flor del suelo y comenzó a llevarla adentro con ella. A sólo pies de las puertas fue detenida de nuevo. Esta vez por un destello y un fracturado sonido que hizo eco por la pradera ante el palacio. Se giró a tiempo para ver un zigzag o luz dirigirse hacia el lago… más específicamente hacia el viejo árbol que se asentaba en la orilla del lago.

Fue destruido de un golpe. Estalló en una explosión de ramas y metralla de madera… cualquier llama que se hubiese producido murió rápidamente en la lluvia. Por largo tiempo Kagome miraba en adormecido shock lo que había presenciado. 'Su' árbol, como le gustaba llamarlo… en el que se había sentado con Inuyasha muchas veces. Donde realmente había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con él… y llegar a conocerlo…

Se había roto como vidrio.

"Oh, estás burlándote de mi!" gritó ella de repente, girando sus ojos hacia los cielos. "Un enorme palacio a unos cien metros y todo un bosque de árboles enormes y golpeas un viejo sauce?! Estás burlándote de mi!!"

Miró enojada el profanado árbol por unos momentos más antes de girarse furiosa y atravesar las puertas, de regreso al palacio. Se sintió llorar de nuevo… casi como si hubiese perdido a Inuyasha otra vez. Hubo una estúpida noción…

"Kagome?"

Levantó la mirada para ver a Miroku moverse hacia ella por el corredor de la entrada, Fushi sostenido contra su cadera con un brazo. "Cambio de clima, veo?" él notó su desaliñado cabello y mojado kimono.

"Yo no lo hice." Dijo defensiva, luchando con el nudo de lágrimas en su garganta. Vio esa mirada - la que le daba cuando pasaban cosas extrañas y pensaba que ella estaba detrás con sus latentes poderes miko.

"Nunca dije una palabra." Él se encogió y estuvo por hablar de nuevo cuando Fushi intervino.

"Hay un monje calvo en las mazmorras con cicatrices en sus mejillas y un muñeco vudú en su mesa." Dijo el niño mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de su padre.

"Perdón?" Kagome y Miroku le dieron una extraña mirada.

"Un monje rojo. En el sótano." Él giró sus ojos como si todos los adultos fueran lentos y tontos. "Me dijo que me mataría si le contaba a alguien sobre él."

"No será un amigo del lobo azul que caza en las chimeneas, verdad?" preguntó Miroku.

Fushi se encogió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "No sé… probablemente."

Miroku sacudió su cabeza frente a Kagome. "Esa edad."

"Ah." Ella asintió, mirando sobre su hombro mientras veía a los guardias en la entrada forzar las puertas contra la lluvia que literalmente estaba cayendo en sábanas de agua. Mientras tanto, Fushi comenzó a hacer berrinche por ser tratado de nuevo como una tercera persona mientras su padre lo arrastraba hablando sobre tratos para buenas y pequeñas terceras personas.

Kagome tembló levemente con una extraña sensación de presagio y levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver a su querido esposo descendiendo las escaleras hacia ella. Él sonrió cuando la vio de pie en el hall central, como usualmente lo hacía cuando la veía. "Luces como si hubieses sido arrastrada a través de un matorral por una manada de lobos."

"Estaba haciendo un poco de viento…" dijo ella, su mirada cayendo en la delicada flor que sostenía entre sus dedos.

"Recogiendo hierbas de nuevo?" él levantó una ceja mientras seguía su mirada. Algo en su tono la irritaba. Sólo porque era llamada una hierba no significaba que fuera menos hermosa que una azucena…

"Es una Pluma de Angel." Le dijo ella tranquila, sonándose levemente mientras el agua de la lluvia goteaba por su nariz. "Es muy rara, aún si es una hierba."

"Todas las flores se ven iguales para mi." Despidió él encogiéndose. Kagome miró alrededor por un rápido cambio de tema.

"Um - le has hablado al sacerdote Shinto sobre la separación."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente. "Sí."

"Y?"

"Dice… que tenemos que esperar un tiempo." Él se encogió con una consoladora sonrisa para acompañarlo. "Piensa que sólo es una pelea de esposos. Intenté explicarle pero me pidió darle al menos dos semanas antes de que pueda ir con él de nuevo."

"Oh." Kagome bajó la mirada intentando contemplar dos semanas más de matrimonio con Bankotsu. No era muy malo… probablemente podría hacerlo en su cabeza. "Y luego nos separará?"

"Por supuesto." Bankotsu sonrió otra vez.

"Y…" Kagome comenzó titubeante. "Qué hay de los arreglos para dormir?"

Aquí estaba la trampa del matrimonio. Por esta unión, estaban forzados a compartir una habitación entre ellos, con sólo una cama para compartir. Su noche de bodas era esta noche… La luna nueva - la noche en que Inuyasha se hubiese vuelto humano.

"Lo prometo. Sólo dormiré cuando tú estés despierta. No necesitamos compartir una cama si te incomoda." Él inclinó su cabeza levemente.

"Pero no te cansarás?" preguntó ella con un preocupado frunce.

"No. Estaré bien, Kagome. Pero tu preocupación es conmovedora." Él sonrió. "La cena será servida pronto - mejor ve o te perderás las entradas."

El estómago de Kagome de repente recordó su hambre ante la simple idea de comida y esbozó una débil sonrisa. "De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde entonces."

"Bien." Él se despidió mientras separaban caminos y Kagome se dirigía hacia el comedor.

Pero incluso mientras se movía entre los corredores escuchaba las contraventanas estrellándose contra el viento y la incesante lluvia contra el palacio mismo… parecía que tendrían tormenta esta noche.

* * *

"Y a dónde vas ahora?!" Gritó Shippo mientras atravesaba los helechos, persiguiendo el caballo que el Rey Hanyou estaba montando. "Tal vez no deberías ir tan rápido - tu brazo no puede curarse con todo ese movimiento!"

"A quién le importa?!" gritó Inuyasha, esquivando otra rama mientras urgía al caballo a correr más rápido por el bosque. Estaba tomando un atajo hacia la costa… no podía desperdiciar más tiempo en su regreso. No cuando el sol se hundía más y más en el horizonte.

"Por qué?!" Dijo Shippo mientras se lanzaba y agarraba la cola del caballo - luchando por subir para agarrar la parte trasera de la mojada camisa de Inuyasha. "Por qué vamos tan rápido?! Cuál es la prisa?!"

"Cometí un error!" Inuyasha secó su rostro con su mano libre, estaba comenzando a llover. "Tengo que regresar!"

"A tu casa?" Shippo gritó cuando el animal hizo un brusco giro hacia la izquierda. "Qué hay ahí que es tan importante - además de la chica esa?!"

"Ella ahora está más allá de mi ayuda." Inuyasha no pudo evitar el tono levemente dolido de su voz. "No puedo salvarla - pero tengo que salvar a los demás, los dejé al cuidado del enemigo."

"Sí, escuché que no es algo muy inteligente de hacer." Le dijo Shippo sarcástico. "Y quién es el nuevo enemigo?!"

"El Shichinin-tai."

"Los siete samuráis?"

"O algo así." Inuyasha sacó al caballo de los bosques y a un camino estable, permitiéndole moverse con más facilidad. Pero el brazo de Inuyasha estaba matándolo… entre más duro urgía al caballo, más maltrataba su brazo roto… no se curaría tan rápido como lo normal si sólo descansara un rato. Pero no había tiempo que perder ahora.

Y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse…

"Pensé que podía confiar en ese desgraciado!" Exclamó Inuyasha salvajemente, una mezcla de temor, rabia y aprehensión lo llevó muy al extremo de repente. "Pero él es el origen de todo este desastre! Apuesto que fue el que mató a Kagome… bastardo…!"

"Inuyasha…" Llamó Shippo con leve alarma mientras pensaba, por un momento, que los ojos de Inuyasha habían destellado en un furioso tono violeta.

"No lo perdonaré!" Dijo Inuyasha enojado. "Le romperé el cuello! Le cortaré las orejas - su nariz - su lengua y sus ojos! Lo haré sufrir por lo que hizo!"

Shippo no creía que estuviese imaginando la forma en que las orejas de Inuyasha estaban bajando por su cabeza mientras el sol descendía por el horizonte. "Inuyasha - te sientes bien?!"

"No - no me siento bien!" espetó él. "Tengo que ir a vengar a Kagome - tengo que nadar por el canal - y estoy transformándome en un inútil con un brazo roto y una muñeca torcida!"

La vida posiblemente no podría empeorar…

Una figura apareció en el camino adelante, bloqueando su paso. Inuyasha tiró de las riendas y llevó al caballo a un repentino alto que casi se cae. Cuando se habían dado las últimas posibilidades de que la luna nueva estuviera tomando efecto…

La vida posiblemente no podría empeorar…

O sí?

En algún lugar en la distancia un destello de luz brilló sobre las copas de los árboles. Un rugido de truenos siguió unos segundos después, perturbando la silenciosa escena que había descendido en el camino. Y justo para hacer injustas las cosas, comenzó a caer una llovizna, la molesta se pegaba a todo, especialmente al cabello de Inuyasha. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarla y continuó mirando la figura en el camino frente a él. "Estás bloqueando mi camino. Muévete."

"No todavía." Respondió el extraño.

Con limitada visión humana, era difícil distinguir los detalles desde que ya estaba tan oscuro sin la luna para ayudar. Pero aún así, podía distinguir la sospechosa espada que descansaba en su hombro.

"Quién eres?" Inuyasha frunció sus ojos.

"Jakotsu."

"Del Shichinin-tai?" El rostro de Inuyasha se lavó de toda expresión. Sintió un tirón en la espalda de su camisa.

"Inuyasha… qué pasa? Quién es ese desgraciado?" Siseó Shippo tranquilamente.

"Así que has escuchado de nosotros?" Jakotsu pareció levemente deleitado. "Eso es bueno. Asumo que eres Inuyasha, verdad? Más bien eres un Inu Hanyou con apariencia humana… lindo, pero me gustan más las orejas cuando descansan sobre tu cabeza…"

"… qué…?" Inuyasha lo miró.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que hacerlo con lo que tengo. Al menos de esta forma no pelearás mucho." Jakotsu rascó su cuello pensativo. "Habría atacado antes pero parecías… preocupado con el trasero almidonado."

"Mi hermano…?"

"De verdad?!" Jakotsu le destelló una sonrisa. "No hay mucho parecido ahí? Pero dos bellezas en una familia? Niño, tu padre debe haber sido un semental en su época. Pero prefiero el tipo más inmaduro y provincial… labios superiores rígidos como los de ese Youkai no le hacen para mi."

"No hacen qué…?" Aventuró Shippo. Inuyasha rápidamente estrelló una mano sobre su boca. No había necesidad de incitar a ese loco con la gran espada.

"De cualquier forma, tengo órdenes de matarte y tomar esa espada." Jakotsu asintió hacia Tessaiga en la cadera de Inuyasha. "Pero, como no tengo un tiempo límite, supongo que podemos divertirnos."

"En tu funeral." Gruñó Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a Tessaiga con una muñeca lastimada. No se veía muy temeroso ya. No con un brazo roto y pantalones negros que comenzaban a recogerse con la llovizna. La oxidada y delgada espada de Tessaiga completaba la triste imagen… pero él no iba a obtener algo mejor que eso. Sin su sangre Youkai, el youki en la espada estaba inactivo… lo que significaba que tendría que depender de su estrategia en vez de su fuerza. No era necesario decir, que no usaba mucha estrategia cuando peleaba… sólo era golpe, golpe, golpe hasta que algo se rompiera.

"Mi funeral?" Jakotsu sonrió lentamente. "Lo dudo."

Y sin necesidad de decir… la imagen de Jakotsu con su Jakotsutou de múltiples hojas, flexibles y giratorias… fue levemente más que inspiradora.

* * *

Kagome secó su cabello gentilmente mientras regresaba a su habitación. Todo lo que quería hacer era meterse en la cama y dormirse rápido. Cuando dormía podía olvidarse de sus problemas y su duelo… a menos que tuviera otra pesadilla, en cual caso temía dormir.

"Fushi?"

Se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Sango llamando por el corredor tras ella. Frunció cuando vio a la expectante madre buscando en diferentes habitaciones y llamando el nombre de su hijo mayor. "Fushi, este no es momento para juegos, es hora de dormir!"

"Nunca saldrá si gritas así." Señaló Kagome mientras Sango se acercaba.

"No puedo encontrarlo en ningún lado. Lo senté para cenar, le di mi espalda y cuando me giré de nuevo - se había ido!" se infló enojada. "Le daré a ese señor un castigo por hacer que su madre corra toda la noche por él."

"Dónde está Miroku?" Preguntó Kagome.

"Buscando en el tercer piso."

"Iré a mirar el sótano." Ofreció Kagome.

"Estás segura, te ves cansada?" Sango frunció. Kagome despidió su preocupación y se fue sin más discusión. Demasiado para su idea de dormir…

El primer lugar que revisó fueron las cocinas. Pero no estaba escondido en ninguna de las alacenas o los gabinetes, así que revisó el comedor. Tampoco estaba escondido detrás de las cortinas en ese salón…

"Fushi?" Llamó ella suavemente mientras avanzaba por los corredores iluminados con velas levemente encendidas. El último lugar al que llegó en la planta baja fue al salón del trono… desde que era muy tarde en la noche estaba vacío… así que había una buena posibilidad de que Fushi estuviera escondiéndose aquí de su madre.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la oscura habitación. "Fushi?" llamó otra vez mientras pasaba la mesa en el centro del salón y se dirigía hacia el trono y a las grandes ventanas en el extremo opuesto. Nada se movió o sonó… una positiva señal de que Fushi probablemente no estaba ahí.

"Tu madre te preparó un poco de moca de cereza…" dijo ella distraída, pensando que eso despertaría su estómago lo suficiente para hacerlo salir. Nada se movió sino el viento en los árboles afuera, y no escuchó nada además del golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas.

Con un suspiro se rindió y regresó hacia las puertas que había dejado entreabiertas.

De repente un destello blanco cegó su visión y se detuvo en seco, parpadeando rápidamente mientras la luz se desvanecía y dejaba todo en un conocido blanco y negro. Una visión?

"_Kagome…_"

Se giró sorprendida ante el sonido de su propio nombre. Medio deseó que no… porque quedó en completo silencio ante la vista que la saludó. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su boca se abrió levemente.

No entendía lo que estaba viendo. Inuyasha agachado sobre su cuerpo masacrado, retractando una espada de su pecho antes de tirarla en el piso a su lado. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre… su ropa estaba cubierta en sangre… de alguna forma se salpicó en su cara, en las puntas de su cabello…

Y qué hay de ella? Ese _cuerpo…_

"_Mira lo que me hiciste hacer…_"

Él había cerrado sus ojos en lo que parecía dolor, mientras sus ensangrentados dedos se movían para cerrar los suyos. Habían estado mirando, ojos sin vida… Kagome estaba muerta…

"Pero estoy aquí. Estoy viva…" susurró para sí misma. No entendía lo que estaba viendo… esto nunca había pasado… ella no estaba muerta, cómo podría haber pasado…?

Luego notó que Inuyasha había abierto sus ojos y estaba mirándola calmadamente, en una forma que la hizo estremecer levemente. Casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza…

Entonces sin advertencia tomó el cuchillo a su lado y lo lanzó hacia su propio cabello. Su horror la sacó de su parálisis y se abalanzó con un grito ahogado. "No!"

Fue casi como si la hubiese escuchado… porque él se detuvo… la espada suspendida a pulgadas de los mechones que había sostenido para cortar. Avanzó con un pie a la vez, como si pudiera alarmarlo como algún animal salvaje, aunque no pudiera verla. Mientras se acercaba captó más detalle de la escena ante ella. Quería espantarse…

Dónde estaba su mano?!

Oh, ahí estaba… bajo la mesa de allá…

De repente sus dedos se aflojaron en la empuñadura de la espada y pasó sus ensangrentadas manos sobre su rostro mientras se agachaba más. "_Dios… en qué me he vuelto?_"

Ella lo miró… a la sangre esparcida por la habitación… el cuchillo caído de su agarre y el agujero en su pecho… por su mejor yukata que usaba en ese momento…

Esta no era una pasada visión… esta era una premonición…

"_Monstruo… monstruo… lo que soy… lo que fui… lo que seré… siempre…_" él se había levantado, manos apretadas fuertemente en su cabello mientras comenzaba a pasearse. Kagome luchó por llegar a términos con lo que estaba presenciando.

"No… esto no puede estar pasando… él no lo haría…"

"_Bajo la cama… en el armario…_"

"Dijiste que nunca me lastimarías!"

"_Donde pa solía mantener su espada…_"

"Esto no puede ser real… esto no puede pasar…!"

"_Tessaiga… destructora… Tenseiga… salvadora… salvar… salvadora…_"

Kagome presionó una mano en su boca sintiendo lágrimas subir a sus ojos. "Inuyasha…"

Casi tan pronto como su nombre había salido de sus labios, comenzó a reír… reír tan duro que casi se dobló con ella. "_Esto es perfecto!_"

"Cómo puede ser?!" gritó ella. "Me mataste!"

Él corrió hacia su cuerpo y presionó un rápido beso en su ensangrentada frente. "Kagome, espera por mi."

Agarró el cuchillo que yacía al lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a correr.

El color regresó a su visión y las negras manchas de sangre en las paredes y piso se desvanecieron… el cuerpo que había estado ahí… que _estaría _ahí se había ido.

Ella no podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. Sólo permaneció ahí mirando el lugar en el piso donde su cuerpo yacería…

Pero extrañamente, sintió una dominante sensación de alegría. Inuyasha estaba _vivo_…

Pero tuvo esa molesta sensación de profundo temor dentro de ella. Sí, estaba vivo… y pronto vendría para exterminarla.

"Kagome?" ella saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Bankotsu detrás mientras entraba al salón del trono a través de la puerta que había dejado abierta. De repente no se sintió tan feliz. Tal vez esto fue por qué la mató… porque se casó con Bankotsu en su ausencia…

"Bankotsu…" susurró ella… sintiendo las lágrimas bajar calientes por sus mejillas. "Está vivo…" respiró ella.

"Qué?" él frunció, avanzando para escucharla mejor.

"Inuyasha - está vivo!" su voz ascendió como su terror. "Está vivo - y regresará para matarme!"

"Pero - el cuerpo-" Comenzó Bankotsu, pero se detuvo cuando notó a Kagome comenzar a temblar.

Ella no podía hablar más. Las lágrimas llegaron, golpeando su cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener los sollozos en su interior. Sintió los brazos de Bankotsu rodearla consoladores, y su primer instinto fue resistirse y soltarse. Quería el consuelo de Inuyasha! No el de un extraño!

Pero Inuyasha no estaba para consolarla… y necesitaba alguien en quien llorar. Un hombro fuerte, un cuerpo fuerte… dejó de resistirse en un latido y se aferró a su camisa mientras los sollozos se liberaban y amenazaban con consumirla…

Y a pesar de todo el dolor y el miedo, aún no pudo aplastar el segmento de su alma que estaba cantando y sonriendo con alegría… danzando en el pequeño rayo de luz solar que finalmente había penetrado la oscuridad que la había consumido últimamente…

Inuyasha estaba vivo!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Regreso a Casa'. Me pregunto qué pasa en el próximo capitulo… hmmm…


	14. El Regreso a Casa

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 14: El Regreso a Casa

* * *

Quienquiera que hubiese logrado construir una espada para moverla en la forma que Jakotsu lo hacía debe haber sido un genio. Al menos debía haber seis espadas, sostenidas juntas como una cadena con un clavo en cada una de las espadas. Estaba hecha para una impresionante demostración mientras Jakotsu sacaba la espada de su funda, permitiéndole arquearse por el aire como una serpiente, doblándose y flexionándose con impresionante velocidad que Inuyasha encontró difícil seguir en la oscuridad de la noche. La única luz que le permitía vistazos de su oponente eran los distantes destellos de luz sobre los árboles, e incluso entonces, no era particularmente útil.

"Buena espada." Llamó Inuyasha, débilmente mientras se deslizaba de la silla y golpeaba el trasero del caballo con Tessaiga para moverlo del camino, junto con Shippo en su espalda.

"Lo mismo para ti." Jakotsu sonrió lentamente ante la oxidada y vieja espada en la mano de Inuyasha. Permaneció posicionado con su propia arma descansando levemente en el suelo a su lado… el más ligero giro la enviaría hacia Inuyasha.

"Es un poco injusto no crees?" Se quejó Inuyasha. "Tú con la 'Súper espada Marca Uno' y yo con esta chatarra, un brazo roto, un cráneo roto y una muñeca torcida."

"Eres mitad Youkai." Señaló Jakotsu.

"Lo parezco en este momento?" Inuyasha frunció, la forma en que el joven estaba mirándolo lo llevó más al extremo que cualquier enemigo que hubiese enfrentado.

"Eres humano, soy humano. Eso es justo, no?" Jakotsu echó hacia atrás su espada. "Comenzamos?"

Sin esperar por el permiso de Inuyasha lanzó su espada, enviando la larga cadena de espadas hacia el Hanyou humano como un látigo. Inuyasha apenas esquivó la espada de la punta cortando su tobillo. En cuanto esquivó el ataque la espada rebotó casi instantáneamente, lanzándose hacia su sección media.

Desesperadamente la bloqueó con Tessaiga, y funcionó… hasta que la espada de Jakotsu se curvó a su alrededor en una verdadera serpiente y se clavó en su espalda. Nunca había sentido tal dolor en su forma normal, así que no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió un cálido líquido mojar su ropa y bajar por su espalda.

"Estás seguro que eres este legendario Rey del que todos hablan?" Jakotsu le dio a su espada un leve tirón, alejándola de Inuyasha y dándole una oportunidad de recuperarse.

Estaba jugando con él…

Inuyasha cayó en una rodilla mientras el dolor se disparaba por su cuerpo, no podía bloquear esos largos ataques… tenía que acercarse más.

"Es así entonces?" Jakotsu avanzó hacia el hombre arrodillado. "Pensé que mataste a la oscura miko Tsubaki? Era una pequeña amenaza, no? También fue la que supuestamente mató a tu padre, no es así? Quieres saber un secreto?"

Inuyasha intentó estabilizar su respiración…

"Ella también me mató." Jakotsu se detuvo a un metro de él. "De hecho, mató a todo el Shichinin-tai. Incluso a Bankotsu…"

"Entonces por qué aún están vivos?" Inuyasha cerró sus ojos ante el dolor.

"Porque, Inuyasha…" Jakotsu cerró la distancia entre ellos y se agachó ante él, su arma posicionada contra su hombro. "Un Inu Youkai llamado Lord Inu… tu padre, presumo… llegó con una espada piadosa y nos revivió a todos."

Inuyasha levantó su mirada lentamente para encontrar la de Jakotsu.

"Y lo hizo por nada más que para preguntarnos direcciones." Jakotsu resopló y ladeó su cabeza mientras examinaba el rostro de Inuyasha. De repente rozó su mano gentilmente por la mejilla del Hanyou. "Te ves como él. La misma forma del rostro. Aunque apuesto que tenía ojos fríos."

Inuyasha no pudo soportar más el débil acto. La pequeña y tierna caricia había enviado todo tipo de sensaciones disgustantes sobre su piel. Sin tanto como una advertencia, sacó a Tessaiga, directo por un limpio corte al cuello. Jakotsu no era un espadachín principiante, vio el torpe y fuerte golpe venir y simplemente se agachó. La espada sólo cortó unos pocos cabellos.

"Oh, eso no es muy agradable." Jakotsu colocó una mano en su cabello y suspiró molesto. "No intenté cortar tu cabello o sí?"

Inuyasha se levantó inestable, la mano derecha sostenía a Tessaiga en una pose defensiva. "Cortaré más que tu cabello!"

"De verdad?" Jakotsu sonrió de nuevo. "Los prefiero cuando ofrecen una pelea… es mucho más satisfactorio a largo plazo."

"Enfermo bastardo!"

La espada de Jakotsu atacó de nuevo, rodeando el brazo roto de Inuyasha y clavándose en su carne. Inuyasha dio un grito ahogado mientras era arrastrado de repente por su rota extremidad, y lo lanzó directo en la tierra del camino a los pies de Jakotsu.

"Siéntete libre de quedarte ahí abajo." Jakotsu lo rodeó, retirando su espada de su agarre en el brazo del Hanyou. "Ahora dónde estaba… oh sí! Tu padre… sabías lo que hizo cuando no le dijimos dónde estaba Inaki?"

"Ya te dije… mi historia de vida y se salió con la suya?" Eso parecía ser lo recurrente que a su padre le gustaba hacer por esos lados.

"Mató a tres de nuestros miembros. Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu… Mukotsu…" Jakotsu lanzó su espada contra la pierna de Inuyasha, abriendo una profunda herida. El joven hombre no se permitiría gritar, luchó por ponerse de pie y alejarse con una extremidad segura. "Tres de los humanos más poderosos, creo. Por supuesto, eran los más estúpidos y más débiles."

"El más estúpido eras tú, idiota." Espetó Inuyasha.

"El más estúpido no es una palabra." Corrigió Jakotsu antes de levantar una mano hacia su mentón. "No… creo que es… más hermoso no es una palabra… no puedo recordar lo que dijo Renkotsu no aniki…"

Inuyasha presionó una mano fuertemente contra la única herida que podía alcanzar, en su pierna… la pérdida de sangre era enorme…

"De cualquier forma, ese apenas es el punto." Jakotsu deshizo sus pensamientos y se preparó para atacar de nuevo a Inuyasha. "Y sabes lo que hicimos una vez que lo enviamos hacia Inaki?"

"Fueron por té a una posada?"

"Bueno, después de eso." Asintió Jakotsu. "Fuimos con Tsubaki, la oscura miko… le dijimos sobre la Shikon no Tama que deseaba, la joya que su rival, una miko llamada Kikyo, poseía. Le dijimos que un Inu Youkai de la isla de esos demonios ahora poseía la joya."

Inuyasha se tensó. "Ustedes le dijeron…"

"Le dijimos dónde encontrarlo." Dijo Jakotsu. "Pura genialidad del hermano mayor Bankotsu para hacer eso. Porque sabes lo que pasó después?"

"Se llevó a mi padre… lo detuvo por seis meses…" Dijo Inuyasha nublado. "Los encontré… la maté… y efectivamente también maté a mi padre…"

"De verdad?" Jakotsu lució levemente intrigado. "Pensamos que se destruyeron mutuamente… no importa. Bueno, ahora queremos compensación por nuestras pérdida y como Lord Inu no está para otorgarla - tendremos que tomarla de ti!"

La espada se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez curvándose alrededor del pecho de Inuyasha. Él gruñó y se retorció, liberándose, pero no sin sufrir el daño. "Ustedes lo hicieron! Ustedes fueron los que comenzaron este desastre! Mataron a mi padre!"

"No - _tú _mataste a tu padre. Lo dijiste!" Jakotsu lanzó de nuevo su espada, golpeando repetidamente el cuerpo de Inuyasha y en varias partes, y retractó la espada antes de que pudiera ser bloqueada. "Y eres la última pieza del rompecabezas, pequeño Inuyasha! La miko - tu padre - y ahora tú! Todos deben caer bajo la venganza del Shichinin-tai!"

"Deja de graznar gallina!" Inuyasha se precipitó con una nueva velocidad y fuerza renovada de determinación y rabia. "Tú eres el que va a pagar por _mi_ venganza!"

Jakotsu apenas registró su movimiento. Un minuto estaba lanzándose hacia él, al siguiente se había ido. Y al siguiente momento después de ese, un brazo se cerró sobre su hombro y presionó a Tessaiga contra su garganta, una espada oxidada, pero aún mortal.

"Oh mira - viniste a mi. Y aquí pensé que tenía que forzarte." Se animó Jakotsu.

"Di tus oraciones!" Siseó Inuyasha y se preparó para hacer el corte final.

Pero con increíble velocidad y una fuerza escondida, Jakotsu de repente lo había puesto en el aire y justo sobre su hombro para aterrizar duro en el suelo a sus pies. Jakotsu se arrodilló sobre su cabeza y llevó a Jakotsutou a descansar justo sobre el corazón de Inuyasha. "Ahora di las tuyas, bonito."

Inuyasha miró alrededor por un escape milagroso, pero no encontró ninguno. El sol no saldría por muchas horas más, y no había nadie cercano que llegara a su rescate. La espada presionada contra su pecho evitaba cualquier movimiento, pero sabía que no iba a morir pronto… Jakotsu no parecía del tipo que terminara rápidamente.

"Mírate." Dijo Jakotsu suavemente, poniéndose de pie y rodeando a Inuyasha, pero manteniendo la hoja de Jakotsutou contra su corazón. "Estás desangrándote en medio de un sucio camino en medio de la nada. A millas de cualquier pueblo. A millas de un ser viviente… y aún más a millas de tus amigos y hogar…"

"No puedes matarme."

"Pero mi espada está justo sobre tu débil corazón humano."

"Necesito vivir…" jadeó Inuyasha, su brazo derecho temblaba con frío mientras su izquierdo permanecía húmedo, flácido y sin responder como siempre. "Necesito ayudarlos…"

"Oh, vivirás. Por un tiempo más, al menos." Jakotsu sonrió y alcanzó para levantar a Inuyasha por la nuca. "Eras muy hermoso para este mundo, sabes."

"Enfermo…" Inuyasha logró zafarse, sólo para caer en el suelo con un golpe, dolió más de lo que pareció.

Jakotsu vio a Tessaiga descansando sueltamente en la mano de Inuyasha. "Creo que tomaré esto, sólo para estar a salvo." Él tomó la espada de su agarre y presionó un dedo en los labios de Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a protestar y a moverse. "Cállate! Está bien, no quiero que hayan sorpresas inesperadas mientras jugamos."

Inuyasha se estremeció, completamente repudiado por todas las ideas que probablemente pasaban por la mente de Jakotsu. Necesitaba ayuda… un cómplice… una especie de distracción. Pero de nuevo, todas las ideas de salvadores milagrosos regresaron a ideas de disgusto y rabia mientras la mano de Jakotsu bajaba de sus labios hacia su cuerpo. "Nada mal para un Hanyou… es mejor como humano… la sangre sale menos espesa de las heridas. El mareo no ha comenzado todavía?"

Había comenzado hace cinco horas, de qué estaba hablando? El letargo estaba por comenzar… A Inuyasha le quedaba un as bajo la manga, pero no funcionaría… Jakotsu era muy ágil y experimentado para permitirle que funcionara. Inuyasha sólo necesitaba una distracción…

"Oye!"

Jakotsu se giró con leve sorpresa ante la voz del niño tras ellos. "Qué de-"

Una repentina explosión a unos metros casi derriba al guerrero Shichinin-tai. Se giró y comenzó a levantarse, alejando su espada de Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al nuevo atacante… había subestimado la habilidad de Inuyasha para funcionar.

Ahora!

Inuyasha rodó sobre su estómago, fuera de vista tras la espalda de Jakotsu agarrando la empuñadura de Toukijin, la espada que había envuelto ceñidamente con material desechado para que apenas semejara una espada con sólo mirarla. Casi tan pronto como sostuvo la empuñadura en su puño y la sacó de donde había estado atada en su espalda… el oscuro poder y la insuperable maldad pareció hundirse en su brazo. Era tan fuerte que incluso Jakotsu sintió el aura del arma y comenzó a girarse curioso… pero muy lentamente… muy tarde…

Inuyasha se levantó y en un suave movimiento, había empujado la espada justo por el pecho del zombi y laceró la ropa que lo había envuelto fuertemente. Jakotsu no pareció notarlo al principio… bajó la mirada y parpadeó ante el arma protuberante de su pecho… miró de nuevo a Inuyasha con esa misma expresión confundida antes de echarse hacia atrás y caer en el camino.

"De dónde… eso…" él logró murmurar sus últimas palabras antes de que su vida se fuera completa y hundiera lentamente. Inuyasha observó con fascinación mientras la carne parecía volverse polvo y disolverse con arena… pronto no quedaba nada en el suelo sino un perfecto esqueleto blanco, gran variedad de ropa y armadura y Toukijin.

Todo se había tranquilizado de repente e Inuyasha parpadeó consciente mientras giraba su mirada hacia Shippo quien se asomaba en los helechos a un lado del camino. Él había sido quien proporcionara la distracción que lo había salvado.

"Gracias…" respiró Inuyasha antes de caer en un organizado montón en medio del camino. La pérdida de sangre finalmente había tenido efecto en él.

* * *

"Pero viste el cuerpo, cómo puede estar vivo?" Bankotsu razonó con su nueva esposa, tarde en la noche de su noche de bodas.

"No sé lo que está pasando!" Exclamó Kagome paseándose por su suite real. "Todo lo que sé es que lo que vi no pudo haber sido una visión de un suceso pasado! Cómo podría? Inuyasha nunca me ha matado antes! La única otra explicación es que fue una premonición! Está vivo y va a regresar y a matarme!"

"Creo que necesitamos calmarnos e ir a lo que sabemos ahora." Dijo Bankotsu calmado. Pero estaba comenzando a sentirse al extremo… necesitaba calmar a esta mujer… la maldijo y a sus visiones. "Exactamente qué viste en esta 'premonición'?"

"Fue en el salón del trono." Kagome dejó de pasearse y miró al espacio con una mirada levemente horrorosa en su cara mientras recordaba los detalles. "Él - yo - estaba arrodillado sobre mi - me había apuñalado con una daga. Pero había sangre por doquier… como si él la hubiese extraído… como si la hubiese extraído de mi y la hubiese salpicado por el salón…"

Bankotsu supo exactamente lo que había visto. No era una premonición… había presenciado la pequeña ilusión que Renkotsu había creado en orden de llevar a Inuyasha al borde de la cordura y fuera de la isla completamente. Pero en tanto como no se diera cuenta de que todo era una ilusión… tal vez podría trabajar alrededor de esto… convencerla de que sólo era una alucinación.

"Estás bajo mucho estrés, Kagome querida." Él se levantó y logró exhibir una preocupada mirada para ella. "Tal vez la pena de nuevo está dándote alucinaciones - como en la boda."

"No - esto fue muy real - definitivamente era como una visión - pero estaba viendo eventos del futuro." Ella apretó sus puños tan duro que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. "Está vivo en algún lugar… y va a regresar… pronto y aún estará loco y aún querrá lastimarme…"

"Realmente creo que sólo fue una alucinación." Jakotsu habría terminado con el Rey para entonces y probablemente estaba de regreso con Tessaiga en mano mientras hablaban. "No está vivo, Kagome, no va a regresar."

Ella le dio una dolida mirada mientras se giraba hacia él. "Se veía tan real… cómo podría haber sido una alucinación?"

"Kagome - viste el cuerpo de Inuyasha en ese ataúd. Sabes que está muerto. Todos lo sabemos. No hay otro Hanyou que se parezca a él en esta isla - así que a quién más podríamos haber cremado?"

"No sé…" Kagome frunció y mordió su labio. "Pero su cara… su cara estaba lacerada - qué si no era Inuyasha - no lo sabemos de seguro!"

"Pero las orejas-"

"Su brazo!" Kagome gritó de repente como si se hubiese dado cuenta. "Dijiste que su brazo de la espada se había perdido junto con Tessaiga en el barranco - cómo podría?! Al cuerpo le faltaba su brazo izquierdo - Inuyasha no es un peleador zurdo!"

Bankotsu la miró con molestia. "Qué?"

"Inuyasha usa su mano derecha cuando pelea - y el hombre en ese ataúd era un peleador zurdo - no podría haber sido Inuyasha!" Kagome se sorprendió. "Sabía que había algo extraño en eso…"

Bankotsu procedió a abofetearse mental y repetidamente. Había sido un tonto… nunca había visto a Inuyasha en acción - así que nunca había llegado a saber qué mano usaba cuando peleaba. Pero asumió que desde que Inuyasha escribía con su mano izquierda y comía con su mano izquierda por supuesto _era_ un zurdo en todas las áreas…

"Pero escribe con su izquier-"

"Lo sé!" Kagome asintió rápidamente. "Pero es ambidiestro - una semana escribía con su izquierda y a la siguiente con su derecha. Pero _siempre_ pelea con su mano derecha!"

Un silencio descendió sobre el par mientras ambos contemplaban la magnitud de sus nuevas revelaciones.

"Esto significa…" Dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Está vivo… realmente está vivo…" sonrió temblorosa de alivio y felicidad… hasta que las desvaneció con temor. "Aunque aún está loco… va a matarme."

Bankotsu apretó su quijada antes de forzar una aplacadora sonrisa y apresurarla a la cama. "No creo que necesitemos saltar a conclusiones. El futuro siempre es incierto, y místicos y adivinos y oráculos nunca han sido capaces de decir el futuro con éxito, cambia demasiado. No morirás, Kagome. Me aseguraré de eso."

Hablaba en serio. Necesitaba viva a Kagome. Ningún Inu Hanyou chiflado iba a arruinar sus planes ahora.

"Gracias, Bankotsu." Susurró ella con un suspiro, relajándose levemente por primera vez desde la visión.

"Ahora descansa. Está muy pasada la hora del tigre." Le dijo él, dándole a su mejilla una afectuosa caricia, sólo para demostrar.

Ella pareció insegura por el contacto pero sin embargo sonrió y se deslizó tranquilamente bajo las cobijas. "Estarás bien?" preguntó ella, "Dónde dormirás?"

"No necesito dormir." Fue su airosa respuesta mientras dejaba la habitación tranquilamente.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippo se abalanzó sobre el pecho humano, sacudiendo cualquier parte del cuerpo disponible. "Despierta - no te duermas - estás perdiendo mucha sangre."

"Shh…" Inuyasha despidió ante el molesto mocoso que se mantenía perturbando su siesta. Sólo quería recogerse y dormir. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y dañado… se reparaba cuando dormía, así que el sueño era la natural conclusión.

"Idiota!" Shippo estrelló sus pequeños puños contra el rostro de Inuyasha. "Si te duermes no despertarás!"

"Llega desde abajo…" murmuró Inuyasha con semi-conciencia.

"Qué?" Shippo pausó para escuchar.

"La locura… desde abajo…" Inuyasha vagamente señaló hacia abajo. Shippo miró a donde estaba señalando pero sólo vio un lodoso camino.

"Sólo quédate despierto hasta la mañana, estúpido Hanyou." Él tembló levemente contra la fría llovizna que aún caía… en la distancia la tormenta había muerto, y ahora estaban completamente sin ninguna luz. Sólo los ojos de Shippo podían distinguir la silueta del Rey bajo él… pero aún entonces, sin la luna para un poco de luz, las cosas no estaban muy claras.

"La mañana siempre llega…" bostezó Inuyasha.

"Sí, y con ella tu sangre." Shippo tembló, abrazándose al lado del cuello de Inuyasha, medio para mantenerse caliente y medio para continuar hablándole al oído. "Digo, de todas las noches para volverse humano - la tuya es la luna nueva? Eres como un… un… hombre lobo reversado."

"No reversado… cuando la luna llena se eleva… mi sangre humana usualmente falla… o solía…" Inuyasha frunció pensativo. "Dónde está Tessaiga?"

"Esta tirada al lado del hombre esqueleto." Le dijo Shippo. "Puedes tenerla en la mañana."

Inuyasha gruñó y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Shippo comenzó a entrar en pánico y rápidamente pateó su cuello. "Quieres regresar a tu isla, sí?"

"Sí…"

"Bueno, en la mañana, cuando salga el sol y podamos ver otra vez, y cuando te hayas curado y todo, podemos ir nadando."

"Deja de hablar sobre la mañana." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"Está bien." Animó Shippo. "Vamos a hablar de… um… Kagome! Sí - dime de nuevo cómo es."

"Ella es como… muerta…"

"Ah…" Shippo frunció. "Pero puedes salvarla - tienes la espada de tu hermano, verdad?"

Inuyasha suspiró enojado. "No… está muerta para bien… tengo la espada equivocada… la piadosa ha sido destruida."

"Torpe bastardo…" gruñó Shippo.

"Cierto. Sesshomaru, el torpe bastardo…" Inuyasha soltó una áspera carcajada. "Siempre fue el perfecto… el favorito de papi."

"Pensé que dijiste que eras el favorito de tu padre?"

"Oh sí…"

La conversación comenzó a rezagarse, y la cabeza de Inuyasha comenzó a ladearse.

"Oye!" Comenzó Shippo de repente, haciendo resoplar a Inuyasha. "La extrañarás?"

"A quién?"

"A tu amiga. Kagome."

"No…" Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza levemente. Shippo lo observó con un grado de sorpresa. "No la extrañaré… porque voy a morir…"

"De verdad?"

"Sí."

"Y por qué?"

"Nunca escuchaste de la teoría de la catapulta?" Antiguamente conocida como la teoría de la banda elástica, pero por supuesto, las bandas elásticas no existían en esa época, así que tuvo que ser renombrada.

"No hablemos de morir." Dijo Shippo lentamente. "Y… cuál es tu color favorito?"

"El rojo."

"Momento favorito del día?"

"El amanecer…"

Vaya, este asunto de morir era como un suero de la verdad. "Y cuál es tu comida favorita."

"Moca…"

"Uh-huh y…" Shippo de acercó más. "Amas a esta chica?"

"Qué chica?"

"Kagome. La amas?"

"Siempre hablas sobre ella, no." Inuyasha lo codeó. "Tal vez _tú estás_ enamorado de ella!"

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

_Terremotos… pequeños e intermitentes que mantenían sacudiendo los cimientos del edificio. Kagome se tambaleaba por los corredores del húmedo palacio mientras escuchaba crujidos y chasquidos en el edificio sobre su cabeza. No sabía lo que se estaba rompiendo… pero no le gustaba mucho el sonido… Esperanzadamente, nada muy importante estaba derrumbándose…_

_El temblor se detuvo y el corredor una vez más quedó tranquilo y estable. Comenzó a apresurarse, aún intentando encontrar su salida del infierno._

"_Kagome!"_

_Se detuvo en seco y giró lentamente, esperando encontrarlo tras ella en algún lugar… no estaba ahí._

_Ah - aquí era donde se giraba y lo encontraba frente a ella! Se giró lentamente hacia el camino que estaba encarando… pero tampoco encontró a nadie ahí. Miró a su alrededor confundida, preguntándose dónde estaba…_

_Comenzó a correr - justo cuando el grande golpeó. Los pequeños temblores habían estado conduciéndolo… pero ahora el verdadero golpeó. Dos retumbantes booms pudieron escucharse en la distancia mientras el corredor de repente comenzaba a lanzarse de un lado a otro, las paredes se sacudían y quebraban mientras el techo comenzaba a quebrarse y a derrumbarse._

"_No!" gritó ella lanzándose contra el piso de espaldas y levantaba la mirada para ver un pedazo del timbre sosteniendo el techo cayendo sobre ella._

_Pero el tiempo se paralizó._

_El corredor dejó de temblar, las paredes se contuvieron rápido y el techo, mientras caía, se había detenido a medio aire, a pocos pies de su cabeza. Miraba, respirando duro y temblando de pánico y temor. Tal vez así era antes de morir… la gente decía que el tiempo se detenía y tu vida destellaba ante tus ojos. Esperaba la historia de vida en cualquier momento… o al menos que el techo continuara cayendo sobre su cabeza… tampoco pasó._

_Escuchó sus pasos tras ella… y se paralizó, como todo lo demás a su alrededor. Tal vez si se mantenía muy tranquila, no la notaría ahí acostada…_

_No tuvo mucha suerte._

_Él se detuvo, permaneciendo al lado de su cabeza y sonriéndole con una oreja levantada como un perro inquisitivo… Esa sonrisa era tan natural y plácida, era tan difícil creer que en esos sueños fuera el mismo de sonrisa maliciosa._

_Sueños… oh sí, este definitivamente era un sueño._

"_Bonito día." Se agachó a su lado y retiró un suelto mechón de cabello fuera de sus ojos. Por qué se había hecho eso… cortarlo y usarlo como un samurai…?_

_Pero de alguna forma lo era, por un derecho de nacimiento, un samurai… considerando que su madre había sido de esa particular clase de guerreros._

"_Lo es…?" respiró ella, mirando exhausta de su cálido rostro hacia el techo que aún se suspendía como si estuviera por comenzar a caerse de nuevo._

"_Qué significa esto?" Algo se materializó en su mano y lo sostuvo sobre su nariz para que lo viera. Era una nota… escrita, vieja y rota en varios lugares. La escritura aún era visible… pero no estaba en alguna lengua que conociera._

"_Yo no… no reconozco esos caracteres…" lo miró, y a su aún sonriente rostro. Por alguna razón… este sueño parecía fuera de probabilidades con los otros. "Qué es?"_

_Él sólo sonrió y la nota se evaporó mientras su mano se echaba hacia atrás. "Ellos te tomarán. Y te preguntarán lo que significa? Tienes que estar lista para ellos. Tienes que saber."_

"_Saber qué?" Susurró ella._

"_Dónde estamos."_

"_El… el palacio norte… el palacio de Sesshomaru?"_

_Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza lentamente, su sonrisa ampliándose ligeramente. "Tienes que saber lo que significa."_

"_La nota?"_

_Él asintió lentamente, sólo una vez._

"_Pero no entiendo…"_

"_Entonces morirás." Dijo él simplemente y se alejó._

_El techo reasumió su caída y ella fue golpeada instantáneamente._

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron lentamente despertando de la pesadilla, sus ojos miraban el toldo sobre su cama, esperando por que también cayera sobre ella… pero nada pasó.

Afuera, podía ver que el cielo ya estaba comenzando a aclararse. El sol estaba brillando fuerte en un cielo sin nubes… la tormenta de la noche anterior parecía haberse llevado todo el mal clima por un tiempo. Los pájaros estaban comenzando su canto y todo parecía bien en el mundo…

Él estaba vivo… y pronto iba a venir por ella…

* * *

El brazo roto se había curado en un parpadeo. La muñeca torcida ahora era sólo un recuerdo, y las previas heridas hechas de la espada de Jakotsu ahora eran tan delgadas como cortaduras de papel.

Pero aún dolía nadar por aguas saladas con miles de cortaduras aún frescas sobre tu cuerpo.

Y ciertamente no ayudó cuando comenzó a desarrollar un viejo y conocido dolor de cabeza llegando a medio camino hacia la isla. Ignoró el punzante dolor en su cabeza y continuó, un brazo empujaba en el agua después del otro…

No, no el chapoteo perruno.

Anoche Shippo probablemente había salvado su miserable vida. Y mientras había sido molesto e intrusivo por horas, probablemente había sido el que lo mantuvo vivo durante toda su debilidad humana… había perdido mucha sangre, y aunque aún no se sentía un cien por ciento bien, estaba vivo, y eso era más de lo que podría decir por Jakotsu y Kagome.

Se habían ocupado de su cuerpo para entonces? Era una pila de cenizas o un cuerpo enterrado unos pies bajo tierra?

Agradecidamente, para cuando alcanzaron la playa de la isla, el dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a cesar, e Inuyasha quitó a Shippo quien se había aplastado en su cabeza. "Puedes bajarte ahora."

"Ese fue un largo camino…" respiró Shippo, aún temblando levemente mientras miraba hacia el agua, incapaz de distinguir más la costa del continente.

"Tiene que ser. O los humanos nos encontrarían. Y luego sería trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, matar, matar, matar." Inuyasha sacudió su cabello y miró su ropa. Esa larga nadada aún no había removido las manchas de sangre en su sucia ropa interior blanca. "Tal vez debí haber robado a alguien después de todo…"

"Y por cuál camino es tu palacio, alteza?" Shippo trepó al hombro de Inuyasha.

"Um…" él ondeó un brazo con un vago sonido hasta que eventualmente señaló la dirección del sur. "Por ese camino, creo."

"Entonces vamos!" Shippo nunca había sido alguien que perdiera la oportunidad de comida real y de calidad. Este palacio o lo que sea probablemente estaba lleno de deliciosos bocados.

Comenzaron su camino entre los árboles, las ramas sobre la cabeza les daba resguardo de sol. Estaban pasando un pequeño arroyo cuando de repente Inuyasha rió, más para sí.

"Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Shippo con un frunce.

"Estaban tan bien…" Inuyasha sonrió, pateando a un lado un tronco caído que estaba en su camino. "El escenario perfecto…"

"Oh… sí…" Shippo frunció aún más y se movió levemente lejos de Inuyasha… una tarea difícil cuando estaba sentado en el hombre de dicha persona.

"Espera!" Inuyasha se detuvo de repente y levantó su mano por silencio. Shippo escuchó pero no escuchó nada.

"Qué?"

"No escuchaste eso?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Shippo aún no escuchaba nada, "No escucho nada."

"Pobres desangrados… eres muy joven eso es por qué." Inuyasha se encogió y continuó. Shippo estaba mirándolo nervioso.

"Estás bien, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, estoy bien… mejor que bien…" Inuyasha sonrió lentamente mientras continuaba su camino por los árboles. "Ah-hah - allá vamos!"

Pasó un enorme arbusto lleno de pequeñas moras y salió de los árboles. Shippo olvidó su preocupación por el Hanyou mientras sus ojos viajaban por la baja pradera… pasando los dos extensos lagos y se fijaban en el enorme, blanco y brillante palacio asentado contra los árboles al otro lado de la cuenca.

"Eso es todo tuyo?" respiró Shippo. "Vaya."

"Sí." Inuyasha de repente retiró a Shippo de su hombro por la cola y lo soltó en el suelo. "Ahora ve a jugar con esa persona Fushi por allá e iré a tratar asuntos de adultos."

Shippo se encogió levemente. "En tanto como pueda comer después, verdad?"

"Come tanto como quieras. Los jardineros llenan los agujeros… estúpido Kiroi…" murmuró Inuyasha comenzando a bajar la pendiente hacia el palacio.

A una corta distancia, Fushi dejó de jugar con su dado en el plato y levantó la mirada pasando a su grupo de amigos para ver a Inuyasha regresando hacia su hogar como si el lugar le perteneciera. Miró conocedor a sus amigos. "Ven? Les dije que regresaría."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Todos pensaron que Fushi había sido atrapado por Renkotsu… lo siento, pero no esta vez. Sólo fue a caminar. Próximo capítulo - 'Un Sueño hecho Realidad'


	15. Un Sueño hecho Realidad

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 15: Un Sueño hecho Realidad

* * *

Al momento que pasó por las puertas del palacio, puro infierno y caos eructó. No era como si todos los días un Rey muerto apareciera a la vista…

Los guardias en las puertas miraban vaciamente mientras Inuyasha pasaba, obviamente intentando determinar, quién o qué era, porque su antiguo Rey estaba muerto y sepultado en una urna en el jardín secreto. Trabajadores y soldados llegaron a un alto en el jardín para observarlo mientras se movía hacia las puertas del palacio, no haciendo un movimiento para detenerlo o hacer preguntas.

Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Inuyasha había alcanzado las puertas principales cuando un brillante guardia se detuvo, espada nivelada en el pecho de Inuyasha. "Alto! Di tu nombre y posición!"

"Lord Inuyasha, Rey tuyo y de este país."

"Nuestro Rey está muerto." Señaló el guardia con ojos fruncidos, rodeándolos, todos escuchaban en silencio, intentando imaginar quién era él… seguro se _parecía _a Inuyasha…

"De verdad?" Inuyasha frunció un momento antes de que ese tic desapareciera, de nuevo profundo en su cerebro. Este hombre estaba molestándolo, no quería quedarse por ahí afuera todo el día, quería un baño ya? Así que resolvió el problema.

Agarró la espada en manos del hombre y lo echó a volar del camino con un simple movimiento de su brazo.

Este precisamente fue el punto cuando el caos irrumpió. Obviamente quien había subido al castillo era alguna especie de cambiador de forma, o un espíritu vengativo de su antiguo Rey. Lo que sea que fuera, tenía que ser detenido.

Un gran bullicio comenzó mientras soldados y guardias corrían hacia Inuyasha, armas listas para dominarlo. Inuyasha les dio una desinteresada mirada a los quince o más hombres viniendo hacia él con sus espadas. Muy fácil.

Cinco poderosos movimientos de la espada que había tomado del primer guardia, un corte, una patada, y dos exitosos golpes de los codos, y todos los quince estuvieron inconscientes en cuestión de segundos.

"Sueñan que pueden _derrotarme_…?" Inuyasha resopló y lanzó la espada sobre el montón. "Feliz noche."

Abrió las puertas del palacio y entró. Casi de una vez, el dolor de cabeza de antes regresó, más fuerte que nunca. Lo hizo tambalear levemente y tuvo que pausar para presionar sus puños contra su cabeza con un gruñido. A su alrededor, los trabajadores habían hecho lo mismo como todos los demás afuera del palacio. Sólo miraban con sorpresa.

"No está muerto…?" aventuró una mucama lentamente.

Bankotsu escogió ese momento para llegar al hall de la entrada, evidentemente ya habiendo escuchado la conmoción de afuera. Se detuvo corto cuando vio al ensangrentado y enlodado Hanyou de pie dentro de las puertas. Si estaba sorprendido, no lo mostró. Sólo se vio levemente irritado mientras cruzaba sus brazos lentamente y le gruñía a Inuyasha. "Así que no moriste después de todo."

Inuyasha levantó su mirada para encontrar la de Bankotsu, un lento gruñido se produjo en su garganta. "Tú…"

Pasos apresurados se acercaron desde afuera del palacio, y un flujo de soldados entró, vieron a Inuyasha, y lo dominaron de una vez. Agarraron sus brazos, su cabello, su ropa, o cualquier cosa en lo que pudiesen poner sus manos, y lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. En verdad, no necesitaban tantas personas… Inuyasha apenas pudo sostenerse ahora que el dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a nublar su visión con puntos blancos.

"Usurpador…" siseó Inuyasha a pesar del hecho de que luchaba por mantenerse consciente. La posición en la que los guardias lo tenían sólo incrementaba su mareo.

"Aún loco, parece." Bankotsu avanzó unos pasos con una mirada de pura compasión. "Que pena."

Kagome apareció.

Sango llegó a su lado en la cima de las escaleras. Ambas ubicaron el foco de la escena abajo, y Sango jadeó… Kagome sólo miraba. Su llegada no escapó a Bankotsu y miró hacia las dos mujeres humanas y una lenta y secreta sonrisa adornó su expresión. "Kagome, querida?"

Ella movió su sorprendida mirada hacia su esposo antes de regresarla a un confuso Inuyasha. Su boca trabajó por un momento, pero ninguna palabra salió. Pero pronto sus pies estaban volando sin su conocimiento y estaba corriendo hacia Inuyasha, algo en su pecho estaba apretándose casi dolorosamente, y no era de temor… "Inuyasha!"

El brazo de Bankotsu se extendió para detenerla de alcanzar al dominado rey. "Es peligroso…" le advirtió tranquilamente.

Lo miró suplicante, pero se dio cuenta que sólo estaba diciéndole la verdad. Miró a Inuyasha y asimiló la vista al fin… estaba vivo - estaba respirando, en cortos jadeos, pero aún respirando. Se veía como si hubiese visto mejores momentos… pero aún estaba vivo y arrodillado a unos metros. Había _sabido_ que estaba vivo.

Sólo quería abrazarlo… "Inuyasha… estás bien…"

Lentamente su cabeza se levantó lo suficiente para verla. Su miraba desenfocada y nublada con dolor, pero aguda con reconocimiento. No se movió o dijo nada más. Parecía paralizado.

"Inuyasha. Creo que todos necesitamos ser reinformados." Bankotsu hizo bien en esconder el tono levemente molesto en su voz. "Permíteme presentarte, a mi esposa, Kagome."

Por primera vez Kagome se sintió golpear a su esposo. Qué tipo de saludo era ese para tirárselo en la cara?! No entendía lo peligrosamente celoso que podría ser Inuyasha… y en un momento como este de todos…

Inuyasha no había retirado sus ojos de Kagome, tampoco había dado ninguna indicación de que hubiese escuchado la introducción de Bankotsu. Pero levemente sus ojos se fruncieron y su cuerpo se contuvo contra el agarre que los guardias tenían en él. "Tú… estás… _**muerta!**_" gritó la última palabra en un áspero sonido, haciendo que la pobre Kagome se asustara y echara hacia atrás.

Bankotsu desenfundó su espada y avanzó hacia Inuyasha quien lo ignoró en su valiente intento por retirar las muchas manos en su persona. Kagome vio esto y gritó. "No lo lastimes!"

Bankotsu también la ignoró, y giró la espada, para estrellar la empuñadura contra la cabeza de Inuyasha. Ya el dolor de cabeza parecía mucho para el Hanyou, y cuando la empuñadura se conectó, cayó, flácido y tranquilamente inconsciente, para alivio de todos…

Excepto de Kagome.

"Es peligroso y está loco." Anunció Bankotsu, de nuevo enfundando su enorme espada en la funda en su espalda tan normal como lo era la luz para el personal. "Llama al monje Miroku, que lo detenga en una prisión hechizada, por su propia seguridad y también por la de nosotros."

Cayó en un silencio contemplativo mientras los guardias comenzaban a arrastrar el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Miró a Kagome quien aún estaba paralizada en shock. "Haremos lo mejor que podamos por él… pero…" él dejó la advertencia en el aire con una triste sonrisa. Se giró sin ella y se encaminó tras los hombres, llamándolos. "No subestimen la voluntad de la locura, asegúrense que esa prisión sea segura!"

Kagome miró tras ellos, aún en mudo shock, como todos los demás. Una ligera mano tocó su hombro y ella salió de su estupor para girarse hacia Sango.

"Kagome…?" Sango frunció insegura. "Qué estoy viendo aquí?"

"Él no está muerto." Susurró Kagome, casi para sí. "Sabía que regresaría…"

Sango la miró un momento. "Sabes lo que esto significa… verdad…?"

"Sabe que me casé con Bankotsu… va a enloquecer de celos y a matarme?"

"En realidad… estaba pensando que ahora tendrá que matar a Bankotsu y casarse contigo si quiere ser Rey otra vez." Sango mordió su labio.

"De cualquier forma… no creo que esté en la cima de su lista de prioridades en este momento." Kagome miró al espacio.

Sango miraba también, como si buscara lo mismo, antes de sacudirse y tomar la mano de Kagome gentilmente. "Vamos a encontrar a Miroku, sí?"

* * *

Había un leve y molesto olor de hierbas curativas presentes en la habitación cuando despertó. Olió antes de abrir sus ojos y hacer una mueca. Olía a vómito…

Finalmente se movió y abrió sus ojos, y se encontró mirando el alto techo de su habitación. Sabía que era su habitación por la estúpida cara sonriente que había dibujado arriba en las tejas cuando tenía cinco años. Pero ahora había algo diferente…

Se sentó tranquilamente y miró alrededor. Sus muebles se habían ido, todos los objetos y posesiones que tenía se habían ido y ahora, lo único que quedaba en la habitación eran cuatro paredes de barrotes que lo encerraban en una caja, extendiéndose desde el techo hasta el piso…

"Como la jaula de papá…" Inuyasha resopló cuando se dio cuenta que estaban hechas de madera. Las barras de madera nunca lo detendrían. Inmediatamente caminó hacia un lado de la jaula y tiró de dos de las barras, esperando que se soltaran de una vez o al menos se quebraran.

Ellas no se movieron.

Intentó de nuevo. Pero eran como hechas de hierro para un humano… aún no pudo moverlas. Comenzó a frustrarse, y a golpear furioso las barras, rabia lo recorría… cómo se atreven a encerrarlo como un animal! Cómo se atreven a desvanecer su fuerza!

Su mirada cayó en un trozo de papel aplastado alrededor de la parte inferior de cada barra en la jaula. Su rabia se evaporó y estrelló su frente con una carcajada. Por supuesto! Conjuros ofuda. Entonces estaba bien. Ningún demonio vivo podría atravesar esos conjuros como aquellos puestos por Miroku.

"Idiota traicionero…" Inuyasha de repente se oscureció considerablemente. "Sellarme en una jaula como un prisionero… como un pez mascota!"

Gruñó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro alrededor de la jaula como un tigre, evaluando su vieja habitación críticamente. Habían reparado las paredes que él había roto, reemplazaron la ventana y reemplazaron las tablas de madera del piso que había quebrado.

También notó que conjuros ofuda habían sido colocados a lo largo del piso de la jaula, como a lo largo del techo. Sólo había seis lados en esta caja y no iba a salir.

Luz entraba por las ventanas, iluminando la vacía habitación con esa feliz y veraniega sensación. Inuyasha hizo una mueca y golpeó las barras una última vez sólo para una buena medida. Pero eventualmente se aburrió, y sin tener nada más que hacer por ahí, descansó contra las barras más cercanas a la ventana y cerró sus ojos, deleitándose de la luz directa cayendo por la abertura.

Estaba reflexionando en una vieja pregunta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tranquilamente tras él. Qué haría _Miroku_ si estuviera embarazado…?

Los pasos se detuvieron más allá de la jaula y sonrió lentamente cuando un aroma familiar pareció entrar en la habitación como un aura. "Lavanda… el dulce sabor de…" él se giró lentamente para recostarse de nuevo contra las barras. "La perfección."

Kagome encontró su mirada con toda la calma y gracia de una mujer sin temor. Una pena que notara que sus manos estaban temblando tan levemente donde estaban juntas en frente de ella.

"Sabes, creo que hay una razón de por qué estoy aquí…" Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza y se alejó de las barras, moviéndose hacia ella. "Condenado si puedo recordarlo."

"Te fuiste por un mes… a dónde?" preguntó Kagome suavemente.

"No te gustaría saber?" sonrió él.

"Sí, me gustaría saber." Ella asintió con una determinada mirada.

"No sé, no me importa." Él se encogió y regresó a pasearse de nuevo.

Kagome le dio una mirada de reojo a las dos espadas que ahora estaban recostadas contra la pared. Tessaiga… y Toukijin. Se estremeció mientras recordaba su sueño. Inuyasha pareció notar su temblor y se giró para encararla. "Encontraste a tu hermano."

Inuyasha rió. "Esa es una divertida historia. Te la contaré en algún momento."

"Dime ahora."

"Me golpeó. Y luego este gay tomó ventaja de mí. Me volví humano dos veces y casi muero ambas veces si recuerdo, y este molesto tic ha regresado a mi cerebro y estoy asombrosamente loco como nunca." Sonrió. "Mi vida está arruinada. Y cómo va la tuya? Escuché que has estado involucrándote con reyes locales… siempre supe que eras de ese tipo, Kagome. Siempre pasa con las tranquilas… traviesa…"

Kagome se movió incómoda. "Pensamos que estabas muerto…"

"Lo mismo aquí." Él sonrió y se movió para agarrar las barras ante ella. "Y aún así aquí estoy, vivo, mi corazón latiendo… y aquí estás… viva y tu corazón latiendo cien veces por minuto. Nerviosa? O tienes miedo? O es algo más?"

Los dedos de Kagome se apretaron con ansiedad. "No tengo miedo de ti."

"Aparentemente." Él observó su rostro intensamente. "En cual caso probablemente sólo estás increíblemente excitada por la simple vista y presencia mía. Bankotsu no está haciendo lo suficiente por ti? Quieres un poco extra tal vez?"

Kagome lo miró. "Ya basta con eso - no es divertido!"

"Sólo estás defensiva porque golpeé la verdad, no?" resopló él. "Me deseas. Siempre me has deseado, aún cuando hayas tenido tantos chicos buenos pidiendo tu mano. Y sabes por qué? Porque muy en el fondo todas las mujeres quieren al chico malo."

"Tú no eres un chico malo." Ella tartamudeó sus palabras.

"No, sólo soy un idiota, lo sé." Él se encogió y giró sus ojos, alejándose para pasearse por la jaula de nuevo. "Todo lo que sale de mi boca son insultos y basura. Te trato como mierda y aún regresas gateando a mí. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Kagome… no tienes espinas."

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando amas a un tonto." Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Oh!" Inuyasha estrelló sus manos sobre sus orejas y colapsó en el piso. "Lo dijiste! Dijiste esa palabra! Oh, el dolor de mis sucios oídos de la pureza de la palabra 'amor'!"

Él no estaba gritando… estaba riendo.

"No te burles de mis sentimientos!" Kagome titubeó entre quedarse ahí donde estaba y abrir la puerta de la jaula para ahorcarlo.

"Por qué, porque comenzarás a llorar otra vez?" Él resopló y dejó su doloroso acto. La miró desde su posición en el piso y sonrió. "Adelante. Te ves bien cuando lloras. Lo bien suficiente para comer… mm… te da un agradable sabor salado."

"Por qué haces esto?" ella le frunció. "Por qué me provocas sólo a mi?"

"No veo a nadie más aquí para provocar, verdad?" él miró a un lado. "Bueno, aparte de ese hombre allá, pero no es real así que realmente no puedo molestarlo."

Kagome siguió su mirada pero no vio nada. "No acosas a Sango… o a ninguna otra chica… e ignoras a los hombres. Por qué te divierte el tratar de asustarme?"

Él presionó una mano en su boca para amortiguar una carcajada, antes de componerse y dejar caer la mano para sentarse. "Porque eres tan sensible, niña. Sango es muy inteligente para dejarse molestar con las palabras y acciones. Miroku no sentiría nada - pero tú - toda tonta y humana por dentro. Pulsa los botones correctos y tienes todo tipo de reacciones. Tengo razón, niña?"

"Y por qué de repente estás llamándome 'niña' en vez de 'Kagome' como lo hiciste hace un minuto?" Kagome permaneció determinada a ignorar sus palabras. "Estás logrando distanciarte de mi de repente porque estoy enervándote, verdad? Realmente, el único ansioso aquí eres tú. Tienes miedo… de mi… de tus sentimientos por mi… sólo me provocas porque soy la única que te interesa. Tengo razón, niño?"

Él la miró antes de fruncir sus ojos. "Tus trucos mentales no trabajan conmigo, bruja. Puedes intentar confundirme todo lo que gustes pero no eres _nada_. Te halagas pensando que me gustas. Quieres escuchar la verdad sobre cómo me siento por ti? Cómo solía sentirme por ti?"

Su locura hablaría con honestidad? No tenía idea… no estaba segura si quería conocer sus sentimientos…

"Me gustabas. Me gustabas mucho." Él se levantó lentamente para mirarla. "No con amor, pero casi a ese nivel."

"No hay nivel para amar." Dijo Kagome, un poco vacilante en su voz mientras hablaba. "No es una medida, es sólo un sentimiento. Como el odio es un sentimiento. Como la compañía es un sentimiento. El amor es un sentimiento diferente a esos."

"Y crees en el amor?" él sonrió. "Eres estúpida."

"Por qué?" espetó ella.

"Porque creer en el amor es ser un hipócrita." Él la miró, casi como si esperara a que bajara su mirada… para someterse. "Las personas como tú tienen los ojos brillosos cuando creen que encuentran a su verdadero amor, y demandan que digan y demuestren cuánto nos 'amamos' mutuamente. Es como una condición. Tu verdadero amor tendría que decir 'te amo' como un pasaporte o… o una especie de… algo… y sólo entonces crees que la relación está completa. Es como si pensaras que el amor _es_ un codiciado nivel de ascenso o una emoción más alta cuando de hecho, sólo te gusta alguien en la amistad y en forma romántica."

Kagome le frunció sus ojos.

"En cual caso tal vez sea posible estar enamorado de seis personas a la vez." Él se recostó contra las barras. "O nunca. Pero tu tipo va por ahí exclamando que 'amas' este vestido, que 'amas' esa comida en particular con esta salsa en particular. Amas los atardeceres y amaneceres y pequeños conejos peludos que saltan en los campos todo el día. Querrías 'hacerle el amor' a un conejo porque lo amas?"

"No seas disgustante." Kagome miró a un lado, deseando nunca haber venido.

"Oh… la verdad duele…" él colocó su mano sobre su corazón. "Te desgarra justo aquí, no?" él señaló un pulgar hacia su propia cabeza. "Y aquí también."

"Esta no es la verdad." Kagome lo miró desafiante. "No eres tú en este momento, lo que dijiste sería lo opuesto de cómo te sientes normalmente."

"Te gustaría creer eso. Pero soy la misma persona que siempre fui… sólo me siento un poco…hablador en este momento." Él rió tranquilamente. "Puede no gustarte lo que dije, pero escuchaste porque me amas tanto… y te dispones para un golpe cada vez."

"Qué?"

Su mano se extendió de las barras y agarró el lazo en su cintura. Ella tembló cuando de repente fue halada y puesta contra las barras de la jaula, encontrándose paralela a su cuerpo.

"Recuerdo, hice esto la última vez." Dijo calmadamente mientras ella forcejeaba por zafarse, usando las barras como palanca. "Eres tan estúpida. Obviamente estoy tratando de lastimarte, y tú te detienes voluntariamente en mi rango como una polilla cerca a las llamas."

Kagome dejó de luchar y lo miró. "No me molestarás."

"Pero estás temblando." Ambos miraron sus manos que sostenían las barras fuertemente.

"Es cierto… porque me perdí el desayuno abajo y me siento un poco débil. Siento decepcionarte."

"Abajo…?" Inuyasha frunció de repente y soltó su lazo. Kagome retrocedió lentamente, esta vez saliéndose del rango de sus brazos. "Qué más hay abajo, Kagome?"

"Uh…" ella lo miró extrañamente. "El salón del trono…"

"Qué más?"

"Las cocinas… las alacenas, las habitaciones del servicio, el comedor, la sala de reuniones, los calabozos, las-"

"Las bodegas…" su mirada cayó al piso como si estuviera mirando a través. "Sí… ahí es de donde viene."

"Qué…?" frunció ella. "Qué viene de dónde?"

"No te gustaría saber."

Kagome suspiró. "Siento que si continuo tendremos la misma conversación otra vez."

Él la consideró en silencio hasta que de repente su mirada se giró de golpe hacia la puerta, momentos antes de que se abriera y Bankotsu entrara. "Kagome, qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él con un frunce.

"Sólo… hablando."

"Está planeando tener una aventura extra matrimonial conmigo." Inuyasha le sonrió a Bankotsu. "No es excitante?"

"Emocionante." Bankotsu miró a Kagome. "Debes irte ahora."

Kagome pareció titubear antes de obedecer y moverse hacia la puerta con una última mirada hacia Inuyasha. Él le sonrió. "Cuídate, Kagome."

Bankotsu no habló hasta que Kagome había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Se acercó a la jaula y sonrió lentamente. "Cuánto sabes?"

"Sé todo. Veo todo. Hablé con una duende. Me dio todo el conocimiento del universo - sé cómo nacieron las estrellas, sé que el mundo realmente es rectangular, no cuadrado, y sé por qué tus dedos siempre se arrugan en el baño."

"Hechos fascinantes, estoy seguro, pero no juegues conmigo, Inuyasha." Bankotsu comenzó a rodear la jaula. "Hice que Renkotsu bajara la intensidad del talismán el cual está desviando tu mente. No eres más el lunático delirante y violento. Qué me importa ahora el lado de la locura. Puedes entenderme perfectamente y responderme perfectamente. Así que no me des basura sobre las estrellas."

"Qué basura quieres entonces?" preguntó Inuyasha, desplomándose en el piso para observar de nuevo la ventana.

"Cualquier basura que sepas sobre el Shichinin-tai."

"Sé que sólo quedan tres de ustedes vivos. Peones." Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos e identificó formas en las hojas de los árboles.

"Error. Cuatro."

"Error. Tres." Inuyasha le destelló una breve mirada. "Tú, Suikotsu y el Renkotsu que mencionaste."

"Y Jakotsu."

"Jakotsu no es nada más que una pila de polvo y huesos." Inuyasha sonrió lentamente mientras observaba la ventana. "Tengo que decírtelo, casi retrasa mi regreso. Pero ahora está tan muerto como Kagome."

"Quien no está muy muerta." Bankotsu golpeteó una de las barras con un apretada expresión.

"Sí, lo noté. Que extraño…" Inuyasha lo despidió. "También sé que hay _algo_ en este palacio que está volviéndome loco."

"Tal vez porque te lo dije."

"Sé donde está." Inuyasha sonrió lentamente. "Las bodegas, cierto?"

Bankotsu sonrió. "Un bastardo perceptivo, no?" él cruzó sus brazos. "Bueno, que pena que probablemente te matemos al anochecer. Lo haremos parecer un suicidio para que Kagome no entre en pánico."

Inuyasha gruñó indiferente y giró su mirada hacia sus manos, examinándolas como si nunca las hubiese visto antes.

"A propósito, cómo te sientes sobre el matrimonio de Kagome?" Bankotsu continuó sonriendo.

Inuyasha lo miró inexpresivamente. "Supongo que podría hacerlo mejor. Estoy un poco decepcionado."

Eso produjo una carcajada del líder del Shichinin-tai. "Decepcionado? Oye, tal vez haga que Renkotsu levante esa maldición antes de que te matemos para que podamos ver tu _verdadera_ reacción. Eso sería divertido… estás un poco perdido para entender realmente, verdad?"

Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo.

Bankotsu regresó hacia la puerta. "Te veré de nuevo esta noche… y cortaré tus muñecas y garganta con tus propias garras."

"Eso es agradable." Inuyasha le dijo airosamente y esperó hasta que la puerta fuera cerrada.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Bankotsu se había ido definitivamente se movió hacia las barras y pasó su dedo a lo largo de uno de los conjuros ofuda alrededor de una barra. No había manera de que fuera a despegarlo con sus propias garras así que comenzó a buscar por algo que no estuviera hecho de su cuerpo.

Escasamente había algo en esa habitación… aparte de las dos espadas y estaban fuera de alcance. Se sentó pensando por un momento, golpeteando sus garras contra el piso de madera intentando salir con un ingenioso plan.

Tal vez si pudiera traer un castor para que masticara las barras…?

Su mirada cayó en el piso y contó el número de tablas bajo él en la jaula, y el número de ofudas aplastados en cada una. Dieciséis tablas… catorce conjuros. Se detuvo y recontó, antes de darse cuenta de que dos de las tablas no estaban hechizadas. No había forma en que pudiera atravesar por el hueco, debía romperlas ambas… pero los trozos de la tabla serían útiles.

Con esa positiva idea estrelló una mano por una de las desprotegidas tablas y la sintió romperse alrededor de su puño. Recogió uno de los trozos más puntiagudos y largos de madera y comenzó a levantar los conjuros ofuda en las barras con su punta. En tanto como realmente no fuera Inuyasha quien estuviera tocando los conjuros, saldrían fácilmente. La madera no tenía youki… así que romperlos como lo haría un humano sería pan comido.

Dos barras fue todo lo que necesitó, y cuando los conjuros salieron, no desperdició más tiempo en quitarlas del camino y salir de la jaula.

"Ah… libertad!" él suspiró profundamente y de inmediato fue hacia la pared para recoger las dos espadas. Medio pensó en dejar a Toukijin… no era una espada muy útil comparada a Tessaiga por sus malvadas propiedades. Pero se veía genial así que la llevó con él.

Fue un simple caso de saltar por la ventana, del balcón y sobre el muro del palacio sin que nadie lo viera. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero continuó hasta que el dolor de cabeza había pasado y estuvo al borde del barranco que prácticamente cortaba la isla en dos. En el que supuestamente había caído y muerto. Estuvo tan lejos del palacio como fue posible mientras permanecía aún en las tierras del sur.

Su mente ganó claridad, y regresó a los niveles normales de funcionamiento lenta pero seguramente. Y con eso, regresó una antigua rabia y una viscosa realización.

La villa más cercana con media milla de distancia del desfiladero, y con varios villanos ahí escucharon el grito y levantaron la mirada.

"_**No puedo creer que ella se casara con ese idiota!!"**_

Este grito fue cortamente seguido por un fuerte boom que sacudió el suelo como un terremoto.

Ahora había dos pequeños cañones extendiéndose paralelos por la mitad de la isla. Un rasgo permanente que nadie entendería cómo llegó a estar ahí.

* * *

"Oiga, Capitán."

Mikato levantó sus ojos para mirar al otro lado del pequeño salón del trono donde el Rey estaba sentado en el trono. El Rey Suikotsu. Qué broma. "Sí… su alteza?"

"No me des ese tono, bastardo. Ven aquí." Suikotsu lo llamó.. Mikato sólo suspiró interiormente y obedeció.

"Qué pasa?"

"Este asunto de los espías… Inuyasha pudo haber enviado algunos antes de que fuera… destronado." Dijo Suikotsu con un frunce. "Pueden haber unos pocos en este palacio que son leales a él y no a mi o a Bankotsu."

"Quiere que los encuentre y los mate por usted?" Supuso Mikato secamente.

"Cuántos dirías que hay?"

"En este momento… unos ciento setenta y seis?" Sugirió Mikato. Una total mentira. Había veintidós espías, incluido Mikato.

"Encuéntralos y mátalos a todos." Le dijo Suikotsu. "No quiero lealtades permanentes a la realeza muerta."

Mikato no estaba escuchando más. Sus ojos estaban en la persona quien había abierto las puertas y entraba en el salón. Las puertas estaban detrás de Suikotsu, así que no vio inmediatamente quién era, pero escuchó la ruda llegada y los continuos y calmados pasos. Nadie sino el mensajero de catorce años tenía las agallas de moverse así en su presencia.

"Ah, el chico de pies ligeros. Qué noticias me has traído de Bankotsu esta vez?" preguntó él sin girarse.

Una espada destelló por el aire con un siseo y la cabeza de Suikotsu rodó de su cuello y sobre el piso.

"Es una cabeza de hueso, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabías." Inuyasha enfundó a Tessaiga y continuó hacia el trono por una habitación llena de peones completamente inmóviles. Quitó el cadáver disuelto de la vieja silla de piedra y se sentó. "Ah, eso está mejor… he estado de pie todo el día…"

Recostó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un momento como si descansara. Toukijin colgaba de su mano izquierda en una funda nueva, mientras Tessaiga permanecía a su costado izquierdo. Pero entonces parpadeó y levantó su cabeza de nuevo. "Y bien? No van a darle la bienvenida a su nuevo Rey?"

Era un sueño hecho realidad… el sueño de Kagome hecho realidad.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Podría no actualizar en un tiempo, lo siento. Pero cuando lo haga el próximo capítulo es – 'Confesión'


	16. Confesión

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 16: Confesión

* * *

"Escuchaste las noticias?"

"Sí - que Lord Inu está vivo?"

"Pero dicen que aún está loco, pobre hombre."

"Lo tenían encerrado en su habitación por seguridad-"

"Y luego escapó."

Esto era todo lo que Kagome parecía escuchar mientras caminaba por los corredores. El personal y los trabajadores estaban conversando sobre los rumores y comparando historias. Gradualmente, Kagome notaba que todos estaban comenzando a llamarlo Lord Inu… todo era confuso y Kagome estaba segura de que algún día su cerebro explotaría de la presión.

Pero conocía sus hechos. Inuyasha había escapado de la segura jaula que Miroku había preparado. Cuando Bankotsu había demandado de cómo demonios Inuyasha había escapado de tan infalible jaula, simplemente había respondido. "Bueno, entonces eso es lo que nosotros, en términos religiosos, llamamos falible." En otras palabras no le importaba.

Era como si el tiempo estuviera repitiéndose. Inuyasha había desaparecido de nuevo sin aviso y parecía estar corriendo por los bosques como un lunático. Tal vez había dejado la isla otra vez? Tal vez realmente había caído por una pendiente esta vez y estaba siendo devorado por tejones en esta mismo momento…

Kagome hizo una mueca mientras sus ideas parecían estar andando por el lado oscuro últimamente…

"Oye!"

Un niño estaba gritando. Realmente no registró el sonido y continuó caminando lentamente como si estuviera en trance.

"Oye - niña en la yukata!"

Cada chica estaba usando una yukata, era verano, no? No era época para los kimonos formales. Continuó caminando.

"Oye - tú-con-cabello-hasta-aquí-con-labios-llenos-y-ojos-del-color-del-cielo-y-la-que-Inuyasha-quiere!"

Kagome parpadeó. Ese era un nombre muy extraño, se detuvo y giró para ver a un niño youkai corriendo por los corredores hacia ella. Estaba corriendo tan rápido que no se detuvo a tiempo y patinó, colisionando con sus tobillos. No se movió una pulgada. "Hola." Dijo ella con un grado de sorpresa.

Él saludó débil, obviamente sin aliento. Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar. "Eres Kagome, verdad?"

"Uh… sí." No sabía que más decir.

"Bueno, obviamente. Eres la única humana en este palacio que no está emparentada con Inuyasha ni embarazada con el hijo de otro. Así que debes ser la que le gusta." Shippo se levantó. "Sólo pensé que debía advertirte sobre Bankotsu."

"Quién eres?" Preguntó Kagome puntual.

"Shippo. Soy el kitsune que viajó con Inuyasha mientras buscaba a su hermano. Te dijo sobre mi?"

"No."

"Nadie dice nada sobre mi… eso apesta…" gruñó Shippo antes de encogerse. "Tal vez no tuvo la oportunidad. Todos dicen que enloqueció."

"Siempre estuvo loco." Kagome se agachó en medio del corredor para hablar mejor.

"De verdad?" Shippo ladeó su cabeza. "Parecía bien para mi. Pero siempre fue un poco extraño… muy violento, creo, especialmente con mi cabeza. Pero tal vez se tornó extra loco cuando te encontró casada."

"No me lo recuerdes…" Kagome suspiró miserable.

"De cualquier forma - como no estás muerta y supongo que todo fue una confusión - debes saber algo sobre tu esposo."

"Mi esposo?"

"Sí."

"Y qué sería?" sonrió ella levemente.

"Es malo."

"Ah…" esa sonrisa se desvaneció de cierta forma.

"Lo escuché todo del hombre grande - Sesshomaru - sí, ese era su nombre… bueno, nos dijo que había sido destronado por un tonto llamado Suikotsu y que Suikotsu estaba recibiendo órdenes de alguien llamado Bankotsu. Y luego nos topamos con un hombre que realmente había sido enviado para asesinar a Inuyasha por Bankotsu de nuevo y todos son una especie de grupo llamado el Shichinin-tai."

"Qué?" Kagome lo miró. "Bankotsu le ordenó a alguien matar a Inuyasha… pero eso es imposible!"

"Todos tienen sus nombres iguales y todos son iguales, realmente súper humanos fuertes y aparentemente Bankotsu tiene una gran espada." Asintió Shippo. "Y antes vi a un humano caminando con una gran espada… era él?"

"Yo… creo que ha habido un error." Kagome se enderezó. "Bankotsu es la mano derecha de Inuyasha, no habría sido capitán de la guardia si Inuyasha no confiara-"

"Eso es por qué Inuyasha se molestó tanto cuando descubrió que Bankotsu lo había traicionado." Insistió Shippo.

"Pero…" Kagome luchó por absorber esta información. "Shippo… Inuyasha no ha estado en su sano juicio por un tiempo, lo que dice o te diga puede no ser la verdad-"

"Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos y lo escuché con mis propias tres orejas - digo - dos orejas!" Persistió Shippo. "Estoy diciéndote que es malo! M-A-L-O!"

Kagome lo miró. Las piezas de este pequeño rompecabezas caían lentamente en su lugar. La razón de por qué el rey del norte había encontrado a todos los espías y los había expulsado era porque Bankotsu tenía información interna y probablemente le había dicho… ahora no quedaban muchos en el norte…

La razón de por qué Bankotsu de repente había profesado su amor por ella, horas antes de que fuera informada que sería la nueva reina… todo porque necesitaba su mano en matrimonio para llegar al trono. Un usurpador.

La razón de por qué la vida en esta isla se había despedazado escasamente a un mes después de que ese hombre llegó…

El que había tratado de fingir la muerte de Inuyasha para que el trono cayera en alguien más débil…

"Es verdad." Le dijo Shippo después de un momento para que lo pensara. "Quiere acabarlos a todos."

"Yo… necesito ir a hablar con alguien." Ella pareció titubeante en dejarlo solo, pero decidió que probablemente era tan bueno como Fushi para cuidarse así que se giró apresurada y comenzó a correr por el corredor.

Bankotsu tenía que dar explicaciones.

Indudablemente estaría en el salón del trono viviendo como rey… se sintió tan enferma de que esto fuera su culpa. Si no se hubiera casado con él…?

Llegó por la puerta trasera al salón del trono en el mismo momento en el que un mensajero llegaba por el frente.

"Bankotsu!" gritó ella con total rabia.

"Lord Bankotsu!" Gritó el mensajero al mismo tiempo.

Él los miró a ambos, pero decidió que el mensajero era más importante. "Reporta."

"El - rey del norte está muerto - fue asesinado anoche."

Bankotsu se tensó considerablemente. "Qué dijiste?" Kagome observó sus dedos flexionarse peligrosamente cerca a la larga empuñadura de su espada.

"Fue asesinado. No nos dijeron quién fue - pero nos dijeron que… que Lord Inuyasha entró… es el nuevo rey del norte." El mensajero tartamudeó levemente. El zumbido de conversación se elevó a los costados del salón donde las personas perdían el tiempo.

Kagome ya podía escuchar la historia esparciéndose por los corredores. Las noticias se esparcían como el viento en este lugar…

Sintió como si se hubiese tragado un nudo de hielo que se atascó en su estómago dolorosamente. Inuyasha era el nuevo rey del norte? Oh cielos… justo como en sus sueños…

"Estás seguro?" Bankotsu le frunció sus ojos al mensajero.

"Sí - me expulsó y me dijo decirle." El mensajero estaba jadeando… parecía como si hubiese corrido todo el camino. "También dijo, que ahora está haciendo algunos cambios."

"Qué tipo de cambios?" Bankotsu se había levantado de su trono lentamente.

"Um… que estaba renovando la armada o algo así. Dijo que debía prepararse para la guerra en el futuro cercano." Asintió el mensajero.

El capitán de la guardia inmediatamente avanzó hacia Bankotsu. "Mi lord - incluso con nuestra armada al doble de fuerza de lo que solía ser, no podemos igualar las fuerzas del norte. Pueden ser un país más pequeño pero son casi cuatro veces más grandes y más fuertes. Si está haciendo cambios-"

"Qué cambios específicos?" Bankotsu le espetó al mensajero quien intentó inhalar más aire.

"No dijo. Sólo dijo… que estaba expandiendo y limpiando el desastre dejado por el antiguo rey." El mensajero presionó una mano en su estómago, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. "Dijo una total toma de posesión. Que iba a esclavizarlo."

"Y lo dice en serio." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente, su cristalina voz irrumpió el aire como una campana. Bankotsu y los otros en el salón se giraron para mirarla. Sólo consideró a su esposo con rabia. "Por lo que has hecho… has enojado al hombre más poderoso en el mundo."

Una suposición no tan irracional. Si Suikotsu supuestamente había derrotado al invencible Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha había derrotado a Suikotsu… técnicamente no era el más fuerte ahora?

Pero Bankotsu había sentido la rabia en la voz de Kagome… el traicionero brillo de odio en sus ojos. La miró, sabiendo muy bien que lo conocía por quien era…

Tendría que tratar con ella más tarde.

Pero en ese momento necesitaba ir a hablar con Renkotsu. Decirle las malas noticias de que Suikotsu había fracasado. Ahora sólo quedaban dos de ellos… "Discúlpame." Él se inclinó levemente hacia Kagome, en una forma levemente burlona y se fue sin otra palabra.

Murmullos irrumpieron al minuto que se fue y Kagome aún no parecía hacer que el hielo en su estómago se derritiera.

Qué había hecho?

* * *

"Y cuál fue tu crimen?" Inuyasha contuvo la urgencia de bostezar y dejar caer sus ojos mientras se recostaba contra la pared afuera de la celda número dios-sabe-cuál.

"Robé pan para alimentar a mi familia."

"Patético." Inuyasha se giró hacia el segundo hombre en la celda. "Y tú?"

"Robé caballos. Seis de ellos. Por dinero. Para pagar mis deudas."

"Tú?" Inuyasha miró al tercer hombre.

"Asesinato." Dijo él simplemente.

"Explica." Ordenó Inuyasha. Mikato, el capitán, se movió tras él, sus piernas se estaban durmiendo de permanecer de pie por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que hacerse.

"El hombre que asesiné había matado a mi esposa al derribarla de su carreta."

Inuyasha no movió una pestaña. "Y qué hay de ti?" le preguntó al último hombre.

"Asesinato. Maté a tres de sus hombres y accidentalmente a uno de nosotros." El hombre se encogió.

"Bien." Inuyasha rotó sus hombros y chasqueó sus nudillos. Le gesturizó al grupo de soldados tras él. "Llévenlos a todos y pónganlos en la armada - excepto al tercero. Mátenlo."

"Pero el último hombre mató a tres de los suyos." Mikato avanzó.

"Bajo órdenes. Y el tercero mató a un hombre sólo por un simple accidente." Le dijo Inuyasha planamente. "Próxima celda."

Ellos continuaron por las mazmorras. "Cuántos más hay?" Le preguntó Inuyasha al capitán.

"Bueno… hemos pasado por cien prisioneros y reclutado a ochenta y seis de ellos. Hay doscientos cincuenta y nueve más." Le dijo Mikato. "A este paso habremos reclutado un significativo incremento en la armada."

"Eso es bueno." Inuyasha se detuvo afuera de las barras de la próxima celda. Sólo había un ocupante, un anciano. "Y cuál fue tu crimen, anciano?"

"No le sirvo a nadie!" Gritó el hombre. "Sólo le sirvo a Lord Inu! Gobernante de esta isla!"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante el volumen. "Lord Inutessai está muerto. La isla ha estado dividida en dos por casi veinte años."

"Entonces no le sirvo a nadie!" continuó el hombre. "Ni a Lord Sesshomaru! Ni a Lord Inuyasha! Ni a Lord Suikotsu!" escupió el hombre en el piso.

"Oh déjalo solo, es feliz donde está." Gruñó Inuyasha y retrocedió. "He tenido suficiente de esto, tengo mejores cosas que atender. Mikato, creo que ahora conoces el curso. Pon a los patéticos en la armada y a los asesinos en serie muertos. Puedes manejar eso?"

"Oh sí." Asintió él.

"Bien." Inuyasha lo dejó con eso.

De alguna forma tenía que organizar una especie de cobranza. Tenía que deshacerse de lo último del Shichinin-tai y reclamar el territorio sur… igual que a Kagome.

Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, casi como un dolor real, pero sabía que sólo era su corazón sobre reaccionando de nuevo. Cada vez que pensaba en Kagome - síp… ese dolor de nuevo…

Era mejor no pensar en ella. Era como una terapia de shock. En tanto como no pensara en ella entonces no lo destrozaría y lo _enojaría _que Bankotsu la hubiese alejado de él…

Kagome siempre se burlaba de lo celoso que se ponía… no era como si pudiera evitar ser de esa forma. Si alguien la miraba en esa forma sugestiva se sentía golpearlos. Una vez que alguien se ponía de rodilla ante ella - _realmente _pasó una vez - no había sentido ninguna restricción de darles ese golpe que deseaba. No habían molestado a Kagome después de eso. No había culpado a Kagome por ser sólo Kagome. Ella daba las señales equivocadas algunas veces… bueno… realmente todas las veces. Su dulce pero fuerte naturaleza atraía a hombres babeantes tan fácilmente que era increíble. No lo hacía en serio, y casi cada vez los rechazaba antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para ponerse increíblemente protector…

Pero qué había pasado esta vez? Todo el tiempo Bankotsu había sido Capitán, no había notado que nada pasara entre ellos. Habían andado a su espalda muy probablemente… encuentros secretos… pequeñas aventuras de amantes a medianoche… en el bosque…

"Mierda…" Inuyasha de repente fue golpeado por una fuerte ola de remordimiento o miseria, no lo sabía de seguro, pero tuvo que detenerse y asegurarse de no desmayarse.

Ella no le había dado una oportunidad, verdad? Había estado 'muerto' por qué? Tres semanas? Y en cuanto la tierra había sido esparcida sobre su tumba se había casado con el nuevo rey, Bankotsu. Sólo estaba esperando por que pateara el balde antes de casarse con él? Para que no la detuviera de casarse con el humano?

Bueno, ahora era reina… perra afortunada… algo que Inuyasha no le había ofrecido.

Bueno, Bankotsu sólo estaba engañándola. Sólo quería el trono y a Inuyasha en una temprana tumba… o también quería a Kagome sinceramente? Sabía cómo era Bankotsu realmente? Sabía que él había representado la muerte de Inuyasha? Sabía que había representado _su_ muerte? Sabía que Inuyasha _realmente _no estaba loco? Sino que una horrible maldición fue la que causó que todos perdieran la fe en él.

Y esa maldición fue lo que lo detuvo de regresar personalmente para matar a Bankotsu y liberar su tierra… si regresaba muy probablemente enloquecería de nuevo y olvidaría por lo que había regresado. Tal vez si escribía en su mano 'matar a Bankotsu'… nah… probablemente lo olvidaría de todas formas.

Y había opción de que lastimaría a Kagome…

Los borrosos recuerdos aún lo perseguían. Recordó lo que le había hecho… lo que le había dicho… recordó la filosa púa de temor en ella cuando la había agarrado… pero también se había enojado con él. Enojado con él por regresar? Por estar vivo y lo bien suficiente para arruinar su nueva vida con Bankotsu como su reina.

Aquí había un gran desastre que necesitaba arreglar. Y cómo era que siempre era _él _quien resultaba golpeado con el trapero y la cubeta?

Mejor no pensar en Kagome… el dolor aún estaba muy fresco para eso…

* * *

Kagome quería el divorcio, y eso era el final!

Él no iba a hablarle dulce, no iba a matarla y no iba a engañarla más! Si intentaba algo le daría una buena golpiza con… con… con plantas! Bien… tal vez tendría que contar con algo más, pero su determinación aún golpeaba. Cómo se _atrevía _él a usarla para obtener el trono? Ambos habían acordado que entregarle el trono era el mejor curso de acción… pero eso fue cuando Kagome pensaba que era amable y decente. Ahora sabía que era escoria…

Más bajo que lo más bajo de todos los tiempos…

A ella no le _gustaba_ ser engañada. Había sido engañada muchas veces en su vida para apreciarlo. No le gustaba que la gente usara su generosidad y buen corazón para obtener lo mejor de ella. Y le gustaba mucho menos cuando las personas la usaban para llegar a Inuyasha!

Kagome quería a Inuyasha de regreso aunque su pecho dolía con la sensación. Literalmente. Loco o no, sería un mejor rey y más honesto que Bankotsu cualquier día. Bankotsu necesitaba ser derrumbado como el animal que era…

No podía creer que se casara con él…

No podía creer que lo _besara_!

Instintivamente levantó una mano y limpió su boca como si aún pudiera saborearlo. Los besos de Inuyasha eran mucho mejores, lo decidió ahí y ahora.

Continuó paseándose por el largo del salón del trono ante el trono mismo, retorciendo nerviosamente sus manos y mordiendo su labio. No había nadie más ahí con ella… y parecía inusualmente fría y tranquila esa noche. Afuera el sol se había puesto hacía unas horas y estaba muy oscuro. No podía ver nada pasando la ventana misma.

Kagome miró hacia las puertas y se preguntó cuándo regresaría Bankotsu de su reunión con los consejeros reales. No sentía pena por él… estando con esos tres adictos al trabajo. Pero saldría pronto y regresaría al salón del trono donde lo confrontaría sobre el divorcio en frente de testigos. Tal vez podría revocar su reclamo al trono. Recuperarlo. Hacerlo un simple soldado de nuevo y a ella la gloriosamente dominante reina. Él odiaría eso… y entonces podría echarlo de la isla para bien. Y luego podría dedicar tiempo a ayudar a Inuyasha con su enfermedad - entonces se casaría con él y tendrían hijos y morirían de-

De acuerdo, estaba adelantándose de nuevo. Todavía tenía que divorciarse de Bankotsu. Y no estaba completamente segura de que divorciándose de él lograría recuperar el trono. Aquí no funcionaba de esa forma…

Reacomodó el lazo de su yukata favorita, el que todos decían que era plano, pero a ella le gustaba porque era así? Quién necesitaba diseños elaborados en la ropa para ser especial? Sólo quería ser ella misma…

Se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, pero quién no? Descubrió que su esposo no la amaba en lo absoluto, que había organizado la muerte de Inuyasha y que probablemente planeaba hacerlo con ella tarde o temprano.

"Deseo que Inuyasha regrese… sano si es posible…" susurró ella en sus manos, mirando al espacio mientras se detenía ante el trono.

Sus piernas estaban cansadas de estar de pie así que se sentó pesadamente en el trono. No había nadie ahí para ver… nadie le gritaría por hacerlo. Aún cuando fuera una ofensa criminal sentarse en el trono del rey mientras no fuera el rey o reina regente. Había escuchado alguna ley de que si te sentabas en el trono de un rey, ese rey estaría comprometido para pelear contigo y matarte o perder contigo. Así que si te sentabas en su silla, morirías o te volverías rey… algo riesgoso de hacer.

Tal vez no debería sentarse ahí…

Se levantó de nuevo pero apenas dio dos pasos del trono cuando una fuerte mano alcanzó desde atrás y la tomó por la cintura. Se giró para mirar tras ella, pero se tambaleó a un alto cuando una horrible espada se deslizó gentil por la suave piel de su cuello, no cortándola, sino dándole una justa advertencia…

Se parecía mucho a la daga que había visto clavada en su pecho en su premonición.

También estaba usando su yukata favorita… la que se había visto usando en su visión. También estaba oscuro afuera… como en su premonición… y la habitación estaba vacía… igual que…

De hecho todo le recordaba a su premonición. Excepto que faltaba una cosa… Kagome dirigió una temerosa mirada por el brazo sosteniendo la daga, pero el hombre estaba tras ella, no dándole una clara vista de su perfil.

El brazo en su cintura se retractó levemente para que su mano descansara contra su cadera, apretando ligeramente el suave material de su ropa. Se tornó muy consciente de su cuerpo mucho más grande presionado contra su cuerpo desde atrás. Pero extrañamente no se sentía tan aterrorizada como lo habría estado normalmente en este tipo de situación. Al borde, sí. Incómoda, sí. Preparada para correr gritando por ayuda, sí. Pero no asustada.

La espada no se movió una pulgada de su cuello y supo que si se movía o tragaba, la afilada hoja cortaría sus venas. Aunque quería retirar su mano, _empujarlo _lejos y correr, no movió un músculo. Escasamente se permitió respirar o incluso parpadear, especialmente cuando sintió una mano libre moverse para retirar gentilmente su yukata por un hombro, y sintió cálidos labios presionados contra su expuesta piel. Casi salta directo al filo con alarma, pero su mano se movió a su costado, estabilizando su movimiento.

"Basta!" su voz se quebró un poco mientras susurraba su súplica.

Él la ignoró, retirando su cabello a un lado para presionar besos ligeros en la curva de su cuello. "Hueles a lavanda…" su aliento cosquilleó su oreja, haciéndola temblar.

"Inuyasha - no hagas esto." Ella intentó hacer que la soltara, pero la espada sólo se apretó contra ella y se paralizó de nuevo.

"Has sido una niña muy traviesa, no, Kagome?" Ella casi escuchó la diversión en su tono. "Casarte para obtener la satisfacción que quieres."

"Eso no es verdad…" susurró ella.

"Tal vez fui muy enérgico antes. Tal vez fui muy claro." Él continuó besando su cuello. "Tal vez deba ir más lento… mostrarme amoroso y gentil. Te gustaría eso?"

"No." Su voz era apretada, no era su culpa… él estaba mareándola.

"Esta es la forma en que Bankotsu lo hace? Susurra basura dulce en tu oído y te hace desvanecer para poder-"

Ella lo interrumpió mientras lo codeaba duro en el estómago. El cuchillo se deslizó contra su garganta, provocando que el más leve rastro de sangre se deslizara hacia su clavícula. Su mano agarró su cabello y violentamente tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, subiendo su mentón para exponer más cuello al cuchillo. "No es algo inteligente de hacer cuando tengo tu vida en mis manos!"

"_Siempre_ has tenido mi vida en tus manos!" susurró ella fieramente. "Deja esto y déjame ir ahora!"

"Algo aquí me dice que debo obedecerte." Le dijo él ferozmente. "Pero por qué cuando tú eres la que debería estar _obedeciéndome_?!"

Lentamente comenzó a relajarse, y con ella, su agarre en su cabello se aflojó hasta que su mano cayó de nuevo en su hombro, trazando pequeñas formas con su pulgar. Ella miraba pasivamente el jarrón que estaba en una mesa contra la pared opuesta. "Aquí es donde me matas…"

"Lo sé." Murmuró él. "También vine a matar a alguien más… no recuerdo a quien… qué dice en mi mano?"

Ella bajó sus ojos hacia la mano sosteniendo la daga. "Tu mano dice que es Bankotsu."

"Dile a mi mano que esa es una buena idea." Él se movió para detenerse ante ella, la punta del cuchillo se movió más abajo para suspenderse sobre su pecho. Miró la punta mientras ella lo miraba, rezando por que su cordura regresara en un asombroso milagro en ese momento.

"Pero eso tendrá que esperar, porque primero tengo que tratar contigo, verdad?"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Loco y Enamorado'. Va a ser uno largo - y tiene un final levemente… interesante. Los dejaré pensando en eso…


	17. Loco y Enamorado

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 17: Loco y Enamorado

* * *

Todo había llegado a esto. Los sueños, las visiones y las premoniciones que había visto. Había rezado por que no pasaran. Que no sacaría sus temores y enloquecería. Rezaba por que no conquistara el territorio norte, rezaba por que no abandonara a Tessaiga por Toukijin… rezaba por que no la matara…

Extraño cómo lo había visto venir, pero aún estaba conmocionada ante lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Pero no estaba asustada.

"Y bien?" ella levantó sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. "No vas a hacerlo?"

"En un minuto." De repente retiró la daga y la botó casualmente contra su otra mano. Lucía pensativo mientras se alejaba de ella… "Hay algo que no está bien en esto…"

Otro además del hecho de que estaba por ejecutarla? Kagome lo miró cansadamente, observó la tenue luz de las velas reflejarse en los brazaletes metálicos alrededor de sus antebrazos. Había cambiado su ropa desde la última vez que lo había visto en toda su gloria o rasgada, ensangrentada ropa interior. Ahora se veía como el rey que su padre había sido… que su abuelo había sido… que su bisabuelo…

Era todo negro y rojo con varias piezas de armadura… qué le había pasado a los días cuando había caminado por ahí en su ropa interior…? Bueno, eso probablemente había sido mientras era sólo el príncipe y no tenía gente observándolo veinticuatro horas al día.

"Nada bien…" repitió él, su mano izquierda descansaba en la empuñadura de Tessaiga mientras su mano derecha continuaba sujetando la daga.

"Qué no está bien?" Aventuró Kagome tranquilamente, observando sus ojos girarse hacia el suelo como si una vez más estuviera mirando a través de las tablas. No pareció escucharla, y Kagome discretamente comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta lateral del salón, miró sobre su hombro para revisar que no se tropezara con nada.

"Qué significa esto?"

Kagome se giró para encararlo y miró, su corazón latía irracionalmente rápido en su pecho. "Qué?"

"Esto." Él señaló un tapiz que colgaba sobre un manto. "Mamá se mantenía diciendo que tenía una especie de significado simbólico, pero nunca lo entendí."

Kagome intentó recuperar el control de su respiración. "Este realmente no es el momento para discutir las filosofías del arte…" susurró ella, una mano presionada sobre su corazón.

Él se giró para mirarla molesto. "A dónde crees que vas?"

"Um…" ella luchó por una excusa. Era muy lenta y él se precipitó hacia ella, agarró su brazo y lo retorció detrás de su espalda mientras la daga una vez más era presionada contra su cuello. "Inuyasha - por favor!"

"Shh," susurró en su oído. "Sólo es una demostración."

"Qué?" chilló ella.

"Para él." Inuyasha giró sus ojos hacia la puerta al segundo que fueron abiertas y Bankotsu entró con varios soldados y otro personal. Su expresión había estado tormentosa, pero cuando vio la vista que lo esperaba en el salón del trono, se pasó a una sorprendida.

Ahora _esto _no había pasado en la premonición de Kagome.

Bankotsu se recuperó rápidamente, más rápido que alguien más. "Bájala, hanyou."

"Pero no estoy levantándola." Respondió Inuyasha calmado mientras Kagome tragaba audiblemente e intentaba alejarse del cuchillo.

"No puedes tenerla, ella es mía, incluso tú debes respetar eso." Bankotsu frunció sus ojos.

"Maldito mentiroso." Siseó Inuyasha. "Ella era _mía_ hasta que la robaste! Sólo estoy recuperando lo que es mío por derecho! Su vida es mía! Su cuerpo es mío!"

"No soy un objeto!" Gritó Kagome, pero cayó en silencio y mordió su labio cuando Inuyasha apretó su agarre con advertencia.

"No te atrevas a lastimarla." Bankotsu dio un paso, muy en serio cada palabra suya. Necesitaba a Kagome para descubrir la maldición en el Shichinin-tai, si no podía hacerlo entonces estaba arruinado.

"Nunca lo sabrás." Inuyasha sonrió levemente, y de repente el cuchillo cayó de su agarre, su brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y corrió hacia la ventana.

Bankotsu comenzó tras ellos. "Deténganlo!" le ordenó a los guardias.

Pero antes de que comenzaran a perseguirlos, Inuyasha se había lanzado con Kagome por el vidrio, quebrándolo mientras caían hacia el oscuro suelo. Kagome hizo una mueca y espero por el mortal impacto que los golpearía a ambos…

Nunca llegó.

Sólo un ligero toque e Inuyasha había aterrizado en el suelo. La soltó sólo para agarrarla por la muñeca y arrastrarla hacia la pared que rodeaba el palacio. Tras ellos Kagome escuchó las fuertes órdenes de Bankotsu para que los soldados fueran tras él mientras comenzaban a comer.

"A dónde vamos!" le gritó ella.

No respondió, y ella no podía ver su rostro. Sabía una cosa de seguro, y la alivió levemente, que su premonición no había pasado. Tal vez el futuro ahora había cambiado?

Ya estaban bien en el bosque para cuando sus perseguidores dejaron el palacio, a caballo nada menos. Kagome ya estaba sin aliento y desarrollando una punzada severa en su costado. "Inuyasha…!" llamó ella, necesitando detenerse y recuperar el aliento.

"Necesito alejarme…" llegó su vaga respuesta. "Aún es muy fuerte…"

"No… no puedo correr más!" suplicó ella.

Con un brusco empujón se encontró en el piso, Inuyasha se detuvo a una corta distancia y miró el camino por el que habían venido. "Apúrate y recupera el aliento entonces." Parecía molesto por algo. Kagome lo observó mientras intentaba componerse y masajeaba su punzada. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos lentamente y se alejó de ella con un leve frunce, una mano en su frente.

"Estás… estás bien?" jadeó ella, viendo su obvio dolor.

Él se giró, como si la notara por primera vez. Su mano cayó a su costado y notó el lento frunce de sus ojos. "Estaba enfermo de preocupación por ti. Mi corazón se rompió cuando te vi cubierta en sangre y con tus ojos sin vida."

Kagome subió su mano hacia su seca garganta mientras lo miraba. De qué estaba hablando? Estaba asustándola.

"Expuse mi vida por ti!" rápidamente estaba cambiando de un lunático sonriente a un violento enojado. "Te doy la espalda por un mes y cuando regreso, te encuentro fornicando con Bankotsu!"

"Inuyasha - eso no es verdad!" ella intentó defenderse. "Bankotsu y yo nunca hemos hecho nada…"

Ella se desvaneció mientras él se precipitaba, un destello de temor se disparó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba por abrazarla tiernamente y declararle su amor. Intentó retroceder, pero aún estaba muy cansada y agotada por la fuerte carrera, sus manos se cerraron en el frente de su yukata y la puso de pie.

"No me mientas, perra! Se tomaron mutuamente!" espetó en su cara.

Kagome aún estaba un poco corta de aire y mareada para este tipo de tratamiento. "Compartimos una cama - tenemos - estamos casados - pero nunca juntos!"

Ella casi se lleva el shock de su vida cuando su boca se estrelló contra la suya y su lengua entró en su boca, más una búsqueda que un beso. Estaba muy conmocionada y mareada para repelerlo. No duró casi tanto como esperaba que fuera su próximo beso, y aún estaba mirándola acalorado para el final. "Puedo saborearlo en tu boca…"

"Eso…" ella también luchó por recuperar los pedazos de su cordura. "Me besó… cuando me dijo que me amaba…"

Fue lanzada al suelo tan duro que quedó completamente sin aliento y sus pulmones estaban muy paralizados para tomar aire.

"No te tendrá. No lo dejaré." Dijo Inuyasha calmadamente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura y la sujetaba sobre su espalda. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta mientras continuaba observándola con calmado enojo. "Y si no puede tenerte y yo no puedo tenerte ahora que estás dañada. Nadie puede tenerte."

Ella ahora no podía respirar aún cuando sus pulmones al fin trabajaban. Sus dedos apretaron duro y sintió el piquete de sus garras que atravesaban la piel en su nuca. No podía ganar aire para suplicarle, llorar o gritar de rabia. Sus manos débilmente intentaron zafar sus propias manos, pero no se movieron. Continuó quitándole la vida poco a poco, con semejante rabia y seriedad que la asustaba más allá que nada que hubiese atestiguado antes. Sus sueños no eran nada comparados a la realidad.

Puntos danzaban antes sus ojos y no pudo mantenerlos más abiertos. Sentía como si toda la sangre se hubiese subido a su cabeza y que su cerebro explotaría en cualquier momento. Un rugido en sus oídos cortaron los sonidos del bosque rodeándolos. Inuyasha le habló de nuevo, pero las palabras estaban muy amortiguadas para comprender. Continuó ahogándola, matándola de la forma más lenta posible. Podría cortar su cabeza, clavar un puño en su corazón y matarla en un instante, pero eso habría sido muy fácil para él, verdad.

La muerte se asomaba por el horizonte, podía sentirla corriendo hacia ella a paso continuo. Sólo tuvo segundos antes de que todo lo demás comenzara a apagarse y caería dormida para siempre.

Sin ningún esfuerzo consciente sus manos dejaron de golpear patéticamente las suyas y sus brazos se extendieron a sus costados. Sus dedos encontraron una fuerza de la que no sabía era capaz al borde de la muerte, y los hundió en la suave tierra del suelo del bosque. Una cosquillosa sensación fluyó desde su pecho por sus brazos… era la única sensación que fue capaz de sentir. Incluso no podía sentir más sus manos contra su garganta, pero sentía su presencia, junto con su enorme cuerpo suspendido sobre el suyo.

Luego al siguiente momento se fue. La vida pareció estallar dentro de ella mientras sus sentidos regresaban con nueva vitalidad que juraba nunca tomaría por sentado de nuevo. Aire regresó a sus pulmones mientras jadeaba y tosía con toda su fuerza mientras abría sus ojos para averiguar por qué él había dejado de estrangularla.

Tal vez era porque estaba inconsciente.

Kagome se puso de pie, frotando tentativamente su abusada garganta y observó a Inuyasha cansadamente. Definitivamente lucía inconsciente… pero ahora no estaba fingiéndolo, verdad? Avanzó con cuidado y movió una de sus orejas… no obtuvo respuesta.

Muy gentilmente lo acostó de espalda y se inclinó sobre él para ver cuál era su problema. Si el gran golpe en su sien era alguna indicación, había sido golpeado por un objeto pesado. Pero cuando Kagome miró alrededor, no encontró a nadie a la vista.

_Ella_ le había hecho esto…

Inhaló un respiro cuando lo sintió moverse bajo ella y se retiró rápidamente.

"Árboles cobardes… los acabaré a todos…" murmuró él, ojos aún cerrados.

Kagome corrió. No tenía otra opción. O se quedaba y arriesgaba ser estrangulada o peor, violada, o corría por las colinas y conservaba media oportunidad para sobrevivir. No regresaría al palacio… no confiaba en Bankotsu más de lo que confiaba en el loco Inuyasha. Y le gustaba mucho menos. No tenía idea de a dónde iba a ir en ese caso, pero sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.

Esa punzada regresó después de unos minutos, pero continuó corriendo. Aún cuando sus piernas se sentían adormecidas continuó. Aún cuando se sentían como gelatina continuó, y cuando el dolor a su costado estuviera enviando espasmos a su pecho, continuó corriendo. Se dijo dar un paso a la vez. Unos pocos pasos más al menos. Y cuando lo hizo, se dijo correr un poco más. Pasó el sol elevándose en el horizonte y se sorprendió por su tenacidad para continuar.

"Perra!"

Ella jadeó, en lo que podría haber sonado como un grito estrangulado. Miró atrás pero no podía verlo. Pero con su cuerpo la alcanzaría pronto… seguiría su aroma y la encontraría sin importar a dónde corriera. Había sido una tonta para creer lo contrario.

"No terminé contigo!"

Ella tambaleó, medio tropezó por una pequeña pendiente y cayó contra un joven árbol. Recuperó su aliento por unos segundos antes de forzar a sus cansados huesos para continuar moviéndose. Prácticamente estaba muerta de los pies, pero eso no parecía importante. Tenía que continuar.

"No puedes esconderte!"

Ella había escuchado rumores una vez que había un área en el bosque sur que sobresalía en la frontera norte, un lugar donde crecía una planta llamada helecho de perro. El helecho de perro era notorio por emanar un olor neutralizador que los humanos no podían detectar, y sólo los perros o los Inu Youkai podían oler. En una vasta área de ellos, un pez fermentado podía esconderse lo bien suficiente por días sin ser encontrado. El helecho de perro escondía uno de los olores más horrorosos.

Eso es por qué si asesinabas a alguien y no querías que nadie lo encontrara o al menos lo oliera, escondías el cuerpo en el helecho de perro para que nadie notara el olor de un cadáver pudriéndose.

Un lugar como ese sería perfecto por ahora. Pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba exactamente, y menos una idea de dónde estaba. Podía esconderse ahí de Inuyasha, bajo los helechos y permanecer muy callada… nunca la olería…

Pero ya la tenía a la vista, y mirando sobre su hombro supo que estaba acabada. Pero la terquedad la obligó a continuar y aún cuando podía ver el viejo acantilado, un borde que bloquearía su carrera al menos, continuó. Tal vez se lanzaría, y esperaba sobrevivir. Inuyasha la seguiría?

Un momento - dos acantilados? Estaba segura que sólo había uno antes…

Miró sobre su hombro y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Inuyasha se había detenido y estaba apoyándose contra uno de los árboles, sosteniendo su cabeza en obvia agonía.

Esto al menos parecía darle esperanza, y aceleró mientras se tambaleaba por los árboles que estaban comenzando a espaciarse mientras alcanzaba el final del bosque. Pronto estaba en el abrasador calor del sol, sin árboles arriba para escudarla de la intensa luz. Lo ignoró mientras corría hacia el borde del acantilado y miraba abajo. La altura era mareadora. Al fondo podía distinguir el lago que se extendía a lo largo del fondo, desde la costa oeste.

Hace mucho tiempo había habido un gran terremoto en la isla, y la tierra se había partido en dos, por la mitad de la isla. Había algunos lugares donde los dos lados aún se conectaban, pero la mayoría de la isla estaba dividida por este gran cañón. El mar había entrado y ahora todo tipo de vida vegetal crecía a lo largo del fondo del acantilado, y algunas cosas raras que atraían manadas de mariposas en verano.

Había sido llamado el Cañón Mariposa, pero raramente era usado desde que las mariposas sólo llegaban en verano.

Mirando abajo Kagome podía verlas. Pequeñas nubes de alas destellantes que le recordaban de algo que había visto en un sueño. Miró abajo mientras el intenso calor parecía consumirla. Sus piernas finalmente se rindieron y se desplomó al duro y polvoroso suelo, sus piernas palpitaban dolorosamente de su esfuerzo y sus manos la mantenían arriba donde se aferraban a la tierra a su lado.

Escuchó sus pasos tras ella y cerró sus ojos con miseria. "No… no puedo correr más…"

Los pasos se detuvieron directamente tras ella y sintió su sombra caer sobre ella, dándole un poco de alivio de la intensa luz. "Qué quieres conmigo…" susurró ella. "Pero si quieres matarme, hazlo rápido por favor… si quieres hacer algo más… golpéame antes de hacerlo… o me lanzaré en el acantilado."

Sin palabras lo escuchó arrodillarse a su lado, y esperó por los crueles remarcos, la intimidación física que disfrutaba infligir en ella. Dos cálidos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor desde atrás y sintió su cabeza presionarse contra su hombro mientras la halaba para un abrazo. Se ajustaba perfectamente contra él, estuvo vagamente consciente de eso cuando sintió sus brazos apretarse a su alrededor. Ella no abrió sus ojos, no lo empujó… no dijo nada en lo absoluto. No sabía por qué estaba abrazándola tan gentilmente.

"Estás viva…" susurró él contra su hombro. "Estaba preocupado de que pudiese haberlo imaginado todo…"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron lentamente para mirar al otro lado del cañón. Por qué de repente Inuyasha estaba hablando con ese tono… ese tono que no contenía una pizca de malicia, diversión o locura… sonaba normal. "Inu… Inuyasha…?" su voz se quebró ligeramente, muy áspera por ser ahogada así antes.

"Estaba tan asustado… pensé que te perdería… y ahora te he perdido con _él_…" él estaba meciéndola levemente.

"No lo has hecho…" susurró ella, su mano subía para tomar su brazo. Qué estaba pasándole…?

"Estaba tan perdido."

Kagome encontró su voluntad para zafarse de sus brazos, sorprendida cuando se lo permitió. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. El golpe ahora era prominente en su entrecejo… pero no podía desviar su mirada de la suya. Si estaba loco, no habría sido capaz de esconderlo. Era imposible esconder algo así de inestable. Pero sus ojos estaban claros, abiertos, y… y tan descorazonadoramente tristes que sintió su aliento atascarse en su garganta.

"Cuál es el problema contigo?" demandó ella, sonando un poco brusca, pero no entendía. "Primero intentas atacarme y ahora lo _sientes_ por-"

"Podemos hablar de esto después." Él miró sobre su hombro. "Están siguiendo nuestro rastro - tenemos que movernos."

"No… no puedo moverme." Le dijo Kagome, aún observándolo cansada aunque podría decidir morderla en un momento. Consideró la mano que extendía hacia ella como si fuera una serpiente.

"No muerdo más." Le aseguró él.

"Nunca pensé eso." Mintió ella, pero aún no podía reunir la fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse.

Él suspiró y se agachó ante ella. "Te gustaría montar en mi espalda?"

"Estás seguro que no me dejarás caer?" preguntó ella titubeante.

"Lo prometo."

Ella aceptó la oferta.

"Ya estás loco?"

"No."

"Ya estás loco?"

"No."

"Ya estás loco?"

"No."

"Realmente estás cuerdo y estás loco y sólo dices 'no' para que permanezca en tu espalda y puedas cargarme hacia los acantilados y lanzarme en el mar y reír después?" Kagome se recostó flácidamente contra su espalda, su cabeza contra su hombro y sus ojos cerrados e incapaces de abrirse. Estaba muy segura de que era tan buena como una soldadura para él en este calor.

"No." Fue la plana respuesta de Inuyasha a su inquisición.

"Estás loco?"

"Suenas como Fushi."

"Tú suenas como tu madre."

"Cállate."

Kagome suspiró levemente mientras escuchaba el monótono sonido de Inuyasha metiéndose en el agua del río. Había subido hasta sus muslos para entonces, y Kagome aún logró persuadirlo de que sus piernas estaban muy golpeadas para andar con él. Aunque el calor era casi insoportable, desde que en el río no había árboles sobre ellos para ofrecerles sombras. "Así que todo el tiempo fue sólo un hechizo… entonces por qué no fuiste y destruiste el talismán en el sótano?"

"No lo noté hasta recientemente… y estaba muy fuera de mi para pensar en ir y destruirlo. Sólo había dos cosas en mi mente cuando estaba así. Tú… y matar a Bankotsu."

Kagome espantó una mosca de su rostro. "Quién diría que tenías una mente lista, huh?"

Inuyasha gruñó. "Cuando regresamos de ese falso desafío de batalla, te encontré muerta en el salón del trono, sabes? Eso es por qué me fui."

"Pero no morí." Kagome estaba muy acalorada y cansada para levantarse indignada.

"Puedo verlo." Dijo Inuyasha secamente. "Supongo que fui yo y mi locura o alguna especie de ilusión montada por uno del Shichinin-tai. De cualquier forma, me fui para encontrar a Sesshomaru para recuperar a Tenseiga para revivirte… pero cuando lo encontré, la espada ya había sido destruida por el Shichinin-tai, así que en vez tomé a Toukijin."

"El Shichinin-tai está arruinando todo…" suspiró Kagome pensativa. "Pero… aún si estuvieras loco y si pasaste por todo eso para ayudarme… Supongo, que no me odias tanto como dices."

"Nunca dije que te odiaba." Espetó Inuyasha. "Ni aún cuando estaba loco."

Kagome frunció ante su tono brusco, pero sabía que estaba confirmando su preocupación por ella, no rabia.

"De cualquier forma. Después de que encontraste que _estaba_ muerto… esperaste diez minutos para casarte con Bankotsu o dos semanas por respeto al muerto?" su tono condescendiente.

Kagome se sentó prontamente y miró su cabeza. "No me hables así - no tienes idea del tipo de dolor que pasé por ti! Dejé de comer! No le hablaba a nadie! Ni en dos semanas!"

"Ah - entonces fue dos semanas por respeto."

Ella haló su oreja enojada. "No me casé por amor si eso es lo que piensas!"

Él tambaleó a un alto y prontamente la soltó en el agua, ganándose un grito. "Entonces te casaste sólo para volverte reina! Eso era todo lo que querías!"

Kagome subió a la superficie del río y retiró el cabello de su rostro. "Qué?" no había escuchado una palabra que había dicho con toda el agua en sus oídos.

"No te di lo que querías así que saltaste ante la posibilidad de que Bankotsu te diera el título de reina, huh?" él le dio una mirada fulminante. "Maldita perra."

"Estás loco otra vez!" gritó Kagome. "Ya era reina cuando me casé con Bankotsu! Renuncié a mi reinado para hacerlo rey - _realmente_!"

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos.

Kagome lo miró, muy perdida. "Pensé que eso era lo que habías querido-"

"Eso fue lo _último _que yo-"

"No me interrumpas-"

"Cómo pudiste pensar que casarte con ese idiota te haría-"

"Si sólo escucharas-"

"Déjame terminar-"

"No - _tú _déjame terminar! Cuando hiciste a Bankotsu tu mano derecha pensé que-"

"Que qué - rápido, mejor seducirlo en caso de que Inuyasha cuelgue sus zuecos para que pueda casarme con el nuevo-?"

Kagome se levantó enojada con un splash para encararlo. "Eso no es lo que pensé! Pensé que de todas las personas en el reino - querías que fuera el próximo rey! Así que la única forma para hacerlo el próximo rey era que yo-"

"Lo fornicaras?"

Kagome lo abofeteó. Fue más fuerte por el hecho de que su mano estaba tan húmeda como su mejilla. Ella tiró de uno de sus mechones de cabello para bajar su rostro a su nivel para que pudieran intercambiar miradas. "Estás escuchándome, idiota?"

Él no respondió, pero continuó mirando.

"Entonces escucha. Cuando moriste tu madre _me_ declaró la reina regente. Y sólo logré sobrevivir una semana antes de comenzar a ponerme majadera como tú! Todos, incluyéndome pensé que Bankotsu sería un mejor gobernante - y que tú teniéndolo como tu capitán de la guardia era evidencia de lo que creías! Pero la única forma de entregarle el trono era casarme con él… o matarme…"

Inuyasha zafó gentilmente su mano de su cabello.

"No me mataría… verdad?" preguntó ella desafiante. "No hice secreto el hecho de que no amaba a Bankotsu. Supuestamente íbamos a divorciarnos."

Inuyasha chasqueó y se giró para encaminarse por la corriente. "Debiste haberte matado."

"Por qué molestarse cuando eras feliz haciéndolo por mi?" preguntó ella fríamente.

Ella lo vio pausar, antes de continuar por el río, moviéndose contra la corriente.

Kagome lo observó por un momento antes de mirar sobre su hombro. Aún estaban siendo seguidos? Habían tomado el río para que sus rastros fueran invisibles. Inuyasha creía que el área donde el helecho de perro crecía era más arriba del río, y cuando llegaran ahí, estarían a salvo mientras tanto.

Kagome comenzó a seguir a Inuyasha otra vez, pero sus piernas se derrumbaron bajo la presión y se hundió en el agua, sentándose en sus piernas cruzadas con el agua arriba de sus hombros. Dio un compasivo suspiro y miró su reflejo.

Tal vez Inuyasha tenía razón… al casarse con Bankotsu era una maldita perra…

Él estaba regresando hacia ella, obviamente viendo su problema, pero no levantó su mirada para reconocerlo mientras se acercaba. "Realmente eres patética, no?" dijo gentilmente, agachándose en el agua a su lado. Kagome hizo un punto al girar su cabeza lejos de él. Continuaría ignorándolo si no hubiese metido algo bajo su nariz.

Bajando la mirada, un pequeño frunce se formó en su entrecejo. Estaba mirando una pequeña flor azul en un largo tallo… con un pequeño centro blanco. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. "Qué, esta es una especie de hacer la paz?"

"Algo así." Respondió él, deslizando el tallo de la flor en su húmedo cabello con un rápido movimiento, muy rápido para ser tierno. "Pluma de ángel. No la ves crecer mucho en esta isla. Es rara. La encontré allá entre los helechos de perro."

Kagome se meció ligeramente mientras la corriente del río la azotaba. Retiró la flor de su cabello y la miró. Por alguna loca razón rió leve, pero cáusticamente. "Bankotsu no podía distinguir esta flor de un puñado de pasto." Dijo ella amargamente.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante la simple mención de su nombre. Kagome lo miró lenta y cuestionante. "Por qué te preocupas tanto? Por qué te pones celoso?" dijo ella tranquilamente, casi inaudible sobre el agua alrededor. "No, por qué _actúas _como si te importara, aún cuando te digo cómo me siento, todo lo que dices es algo como 'Lo sé'."

La mirada que él le dio fue ilegible. Ella supuso que era la misma que estaba dándole, buscando alguna señal…

"Sigo teniendo la impresión de que sólo me ves como una amiga, y haces todas esas cosas por mi - como intentar traer a Tenseiga, cargarme por un río, me das una flor…" ella le frunció levemente. "Pero luego haces cosas como ponerte celoso y posesivo conmigo… siempre lo has hecho… no dejabas que nadie más se me acercara si son hombres, es como si sólo _tú _estuvieras autorizado a estar conmigo. Pero entonces me confundes al rechazarme."

Él desvió la mirada, pero al menos no hizo movimiento por irse como normalmente podría haberlo hecho. "No quiero hablar de esto." Respondió él impaciente.

"Bueno, yo sí." Presionó Kagome. "No hemos dicho nada sobre esto por años. Te he dicho que te amo… sabes que sí… debes saber que este no es un enamoramiento infantil… te _amo_. Lo menos que merezco es una especie de reconocimiento."

"Sé que me amas." Dijo él apretadamente, mirando los reflejos en el agua.

"_Sé _que sabes." Respondió Kagome en el mismo tono. "Y si no sientes lo mismo deseo que fueras franco y sólo lo digas. Si me odias - dime - al menos sabré no molestarte más con mis romances infantiles."

"No te odio." Suspiró él, obviamente sintiendo como si se lo hubiese dicho suficientes veces.

"Lo sé…"

"Entonces qué quieres que diga?" él se encogió indefenso. "No puedo mentirte…"

"Entonces sólo dime lo que sientes por mi?" preguntó ella intensamente, no segura de estar lista para respuestas directas después de todo. Pero estaba determinada a descubrir la verdad. "Necesito saber… puedo soportar un golpe si no es lo que quiero escuchar."

Él no respondió por mucho tiempo, y el corazón de Kagome estaba latiendo como si hubiese estado corriendo por todo el país otra vez. Finalmente encontró su mirada. "Tampoco te amo… lo siento…"

"No te disculpes." Dijo ella rápidamente, sintiendo como si toda su sangre se le hubiese subido a la cabeza. "No es tu culpa. Digo, no puedo obligarte a amarme de la misma forma en que no puedo obligarme a desenamorarme de ti, supongo que ambos estamos indefensos-"

Él la besó, interrumpiendo efectivamente su balbuceo. Ella se calló, todo su cuerpo se paralizó en shock mientras se encontraba mirando los pálidos párpados de sus ojos cerrados. Era un beso sobrio, gentil y lento, no apresurado o acalorado con pasión… sólo saboreaba. Kagome aún no se movió cuando eventualmente se separó, una mano descansando contra la unión de su quijada con su garganta.

Kagome lo miraba largo y duro, casi muda. "Qué-?"

"He querido hacerlo… por mucho tiempo…" sus ojos trazaron la línea de su garganta mientras tragaba antes de encontrar su mirada de nuevo. "Cada vez que entras a una habitación conmigo ahí no puedo desviar mis ojos de ti… cada vez que lanzas tus brazos a mi alrededor toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dejarte ir al final. Cuando te inclinas sobre mi hombro cuando estoy trabajando tengo que contener el aliento porque tu aroma me enloquece… es todo lo que puedo hacer para evitar agarrarte algunas veces y besarte sin sentido. Y cuando estamos completamente solos, y sé que nadie nos interrumpirá por un tiempo… siempre tengo que dejarte porque no puedo evitar querer hacerte el amor… sé que siempre tomas eso como una mala señal, pero tengo que dejarte o… tú sabes…"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, pero no pudo desviar su mirada de la suya. "Qué estás diciendo…?"

"Qué parece que estoy diciendo?" respondió él bruscamente, un ligero rosa sobre sus propias mejillas. "Estoy diciéndote la verdad… no es lo que querías escuchar?"

La boca de Kagome trabajó por un momento antes de recordar que tenía voz. "Pero… por qué no me dijiste?"

"Porque si no es amor es sólo lujuria, verdad." Él gruñó ante el agua entre ellos. "Y eso no es justo para ti. Me amas, y lo menos que mereces a cambio es amor o nada en absoluto."

"No necesito tu amor - sólo te quiero!" eso sonó ligeramente lascivo así que rápidamente añadió, "- y tu felicidad! Después de todo… qué es el amor al final del día que un par de palabras que decimos…?"

"No sería justo para ti." Repitió él con una mirada cansada. "No quiero lastimar tus sentimientos…"

"No lo harías si realmente te preocuparas por lastimarlos." Ella apretó su mano fuertemente sobre la suya, llevándola sobre su corazón. "Mira, te amo tanto que mi corazón aún late así de rápido incluso después de tres años… no se irá pronto."

Él miró dudoso desde sus manos para encararla de nuevo. "Pero-"

"No quiero escucharlo." Lo interrumpió ella. "No me importa si piensas que lastimarás mis sentimientos, he soportado muchos golpes en esta vida para preocuparme por eso… puedo soportarlo si sólo significa que me dejarás amarte… he querido amarte por _tanto tiempo_."

Su mirada cayó en sus manos y pareció dudar en responder.

"O aún estás preocupado de que te traicionaré de nuevo?" Preguntó ella apretadamente.

Él suspiró y retiró su mano, desviando su mirada por centésima vez esa mañana.

Kagome repitió su suspiro. "Puedes perdonar a la estúpida perra que vagó por esta isla y te traicionó dos veces… tres veces si incluyes a Bankotsu…?" susurró ella cansada.

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "No. No puedo, no creo que lo haga."

Los pequeños pedazos de su ya roto corazón se destrozaron de nuevo y mientras intentaba mantener en alto su mentón y no lucir tan miserable, sintió como si todos sus adentros se hubiesen hundido en sí mismos.

"Pero puedo olvidar Kagome. Ya lo hice, y siempre lo haré." Él dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No eres una estúpida perra y nunca fue tu culpa. No debí haberte castigado por todo eso."

Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa. "No piensas que fui egoísta?" preguntó ella.

"Cómo podría ser un acto egoísta vender tu alma para salvar la vida de alguien?" se encogió él. "Todo después de eso fue culpa de Naraku… o de Sesshomaru."

Sin otro momento desperdiciado se abalanzó por el agua y cayó contra él, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros y escondiendo su nariz en su cuello. "Gracias." Ella sonrió contra su piel, y lo sintió cerrar sus brazos alrededor con un suspiro.

Kagome se separó para encararlo, y en respuesta sintió sus brazos aflojarse. Ella apretó sus manos en sus hombros. "No tienes que dejarlo ir más…" Él podría tenerla para siempre si eso era realmente lo que quería. "No tienes que contenerlo…"

Ella lo observó mientras la observaba por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que la mente de Kagome prácticamente se apagara mientras la besaba, más fuerte y más demandante que antes. Se rindió a él completamente, dejándolo tomar tanto como quería de ella voluntariamente como ella lo había hecho tantas veces en su vida.

A diferencia de la última vez con Bankotsu, respondió con igual entusiasmo, sus manos se juntaron en su nuca y en su cabello mientras las suyas recorrían su espalda gentilmente, agarrando el material en su cintura en puñados, escondidos bajo el agua.

Kagome no podía creer que no estuviera empujándola lejos… medio creía que esto era un sueño maravilloso y se despertaría unos minutos después en la cama, y que todo regresaría a la normalidad - sin Bankotsu o malos sueños, o despertaría para encontrar a Inuyasha aún muerto y a ella aún casada con Bankotsu…

Todo era tan irreal, las sensaciones corriendo por sus venas la hacían sentir mareada y como si sus extremidades hubiesen ganado unas libras. Sus sentidos hacían todo bochornoso, y lo único que era claro y enfocado en su mente eran las sensaciones de tocar a Inuyasha y ser tocada por él… la sensación de sus labios en los suyos y la audaz y aún cautelosa caricia de su lengua contra sus labios, buscando entrada. Se la dio sin queja.

Sus manos habían hecho su camino hacia los pliegues de su yukata bajo el agua, casi se zafa tímidamente cuando sintió su desnuda caricia contra su estómago. Casi. Pero de alguna forma nada en el mundo podría alejarla en ese momento. Su lengua tocó uno de sus colmillos mientras sentía el leve roce de sus garras contra su espalda.

Inconscientemente sus manos subieron y retorció sus orejas con una leve risa cuando se alejaron y se separaba. "No soy el perro de Sango, Kagome." Reprimió él levemente, aunque estaba sonriendo y sin aliento como ella.

"Sólo quería escucharte ronronear." Ella presionó ligeros besos en su mejilla y por su quijada.

"Estoy seguro que ronroneas mejor que yo," de nuevo atrapó sus labios.

Sus actividades estaban pasando rápido el territorio conocido. Lo máximo que Kagome había hecho era besar, sin embargo, sabía que Inuyasha había hecho mucho más que besarse con otras chicas… pero eso había sido mucho antes de que se conocieran así que podía dejarlo pasar.

Los nudillos de sus dedos trazaron la parte inferior de sus senos y ella saltó en el agua, y tal vez lo habría hecho si Inuyasha no la hubiese estabilizado por su cintura. "Estás segura que quieres esto?" murmuró él en cuestión, sus dedos tensos contra su piel.

Kagome ya sabía su respuesta a esa pregunta. "Tú?" respondió ella.

Él tomó una de sus manos que descansaba en su hombro y la llevó bajo el agua para presionarla contra él. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y tragó un recién formado nudo en su garganta. Sí, la deseaba tanto como ella, lo _sintió _mucho. Pero… "Pareces un poco pequeño-"

"Es el agua muy fría, Kagome." Espetó Inuyasha rápidamente.

"Oh, sí." Mariposas revoloteaban en sus adentros, y aún se rindió a la curiosidad y le dio una tentativa caricia. No se molestó en esconder su sonrisa de deleite cuando lo escuchó inhalar bruscamente ante ella… sabiendo que podría afectarlo tan simplemente…

Pero de repente sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndola de alcanzarlo de nuevo. "No respondiste mi pregunta…"

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció lentamente mientras lo miraba. Una gran pregunta en letras grandes salió de su mente. Podría hacerlo? Podría continuar por el camino que estaban construyendo y arriesgar mirar con arrepentimiento los terribles errores, o podría ponerle un alto ahora y no mirar con arrepentimiento las oportunidades perdidas.

Su mirada bajó a su pecho y se separó levemente, sintiendo su mano soltar su muñeca. Qué pasaría en unos meses… años… él no la amaba - qué pasaría cuando encontrara una chica que pudiera _amar_. Se mataría si la dejaba por alguien más?

Pero podría pasar el aquí y el ahora?

De nuevo encontró sus ojos y algo en esas profundidades le dio el coraje que necesitaba para continuar y decir, "Sí."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Ninguna escena lemon todavía, pero no importa. Próximo capítulo - 'La Teoría de la Catapulta'. Hm… la recuerdan?


	18. La Teoría de la Catapulta

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Teoría de la Catapulta

:La visión pesimista de la vida por Kagome en la cual ella cree que todas las cosas buenas llegan a un final asombrosamente malo. Las cosas buenas que le pasan comienzan a acumularse hasta que parece que todo sale a su manera y la suerte está de su lado (la catapulta se echa hacia atrás un poco más con cada cosa buena que pasa). Pero entonces todo sale horriblemente mal y la catapulta se suelta y te golpea en el ojo (entre más echa hacia atrás por más cosas buenas que pasan, resulta en un golpe más doloroso al final). Esa es la teoría de la catapulta:

* * *

"Parece estar faltando un hanyou loco y una humana traumatizada…" gruñó Bankotsu mientras los soldados corrían hacia las puertas del palacio. "Por qué no los encontraron?"

"Buscamos por todas partes." Le dijo el líder. "Seguimos el rastro pero entraron a una región de helechos de perro."

"Y?" Bankotsu permaneció despistado.

"El helecho de perro… desvía y neutraliza olores… no pudimos seguirlos…" dijo el soldado con un movimiento de hombro. "Además, aún si pudiéramos, entraron al territorio norte."

"Entonces debieron haberlos seguido!"

"Y arriesgar ser atacados por los soldados del norte - no." Resopló el soldado impetuoso.

Hubo un destello metálico y la cabeza del soldado cayó primero al suelo, seguido prontamente por su cuerpo. Bankotsu suspiró profundamente, mirando el cadáver planamente mientras regresaba la espada a su antigua posición en su espalda. Después de un momento miró a los otros siete soldados que lucían vagamente sombríos y enojados. "No intenten ser listos conmigo. No funcionará." Les dijo suavemente antes de girarse y regresar al palacio.

"Servimos a Lord Inuyasha. No a un monstruo humano." Murmuró un soldado por lo que pensó habría sido lo fuerte suficiente para ser escuchado por Bankotsu. Pero Bankotsu tenía oído humano, y no captó el murmullo. Por lo tanto, salvó la vida del soldado.

* * *

"Necesito saber dónde está ella." Declaró Bankotsu mientras entraba al sótano. Renkotsu levantó la mirada brevemente de los papeles que estaba leyendo antes de mirar las palabras escritas a mano.

"Puedo encontrar eso por ti." Respondió el monje suavemente. "Si me das un minuto."

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Bankotsu sospechoso. "Se supone que deberías estar manteniendo una maldición en Inuyasha."

"No hay caso. Está fuera del rango - aunque estoy trabajando en algo más. Pero este asunto," él le alcanzó los papeles a Bankotsu. "Es más interesante."

Bankotsu no miró los papeles. "Sabes que no puedo leer. No me trates con condescendencia."

Renkotsu sonrió y recuperó los papeles. "Son… unas cortas entradas de diario escritas por tu dulce esposa… parece haber mantenido un registro de sus sueños en un intento de descubrir su significado."

"Sueños?" Bankotsu frunció. "Creo que me dijo sobre ellos."

"Sí, bueno ahora sé su significado. Me tomó un tiempo… pero todas son señas señalando a una cosa…" le dijo Bankotsu con una calmada sonrisa.

"Cuál es?" Presionó Bankotsu.

"La localización de la maldición puesta sobre el Shichinin-tai hace diez años." Respondió el monje.

"El palacio norte?" Preguntó Bankotsu.

"No seas tan superficial. Sólo porque los sueños toman lugar en el palacio de Sesshomaru no significa que tenga algo que ver con él." Le dijo Renkotsu sin rodeos. "Declara que creía que los sueños eran premoniciones… lo cual… digo con tristeza, lo eran. Soñó que Inuyasha enloquecería. Que pondría las manos en la espada de su hermano y que tomaría control del palacio norte. No es tan malo como suena, pero ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho en sus sueños - salvo por el asunto del cabello, no entiendo de dónde viene eso."

"Sí, pero ve al punto!" Bankotsu suspiró enojado, agachándose ante Renkotsu quien se sentaba tranquilamente en su pose meditativa sosteniendo los papeles.

"Los sueños tienen dos propósitos. El primero es decir eventos del futuro… mayormente el futuro involucrando a Inuyasha… el otro es decir el pasado. De dónde fue hecha la maldición. Realmente es obvio ahora que lo pienso…"

"Qué dije - dime dónde es!"

"Y arruinar mi momento? Sé paciente." Reprimió Renkotsu al joven. "Sus sueños han incluido unas cosas que obviamente no son parte de una premonición… deben ser sucesos del pasado. Cosas como caer en el fuego… ser arrastrada por el agua… terremotos… ser atacada por mariposas metálicas y… probablemente la más importante de todas… estar en el borde de un lugar alto mirando el mundo abajo."

"Estás perdiéndome."

"Pero es obvio - la maldición fue hecha en el cañón en la tierra - el cañón que divide esta isla por la mitad." La sonrisa de Renkotsu se amplió. "El fuego indica actividad volcánica, la que tiene esta isla… los terremotos indican cómo fue hecho el cañón… y la ola de agua obviamente es el mar el cual entró en el cañón cuando fue hecho. Las mariposas son un obvio vínculo al nombre… Cañón Mariposa… y en su sueño cuando permaneció en el techo del palacio norte y miró abajo - eso es lo mismo que estar en la cima del cañón mirando hacia abajo."

"Esa… esa es una horrible suposición." Bankotsu frunció dudoso.

"Confía en mi. La chica tiene extraños poderes de percepción… sabe y ve cosas que el resto de nosotros no. Si alguien puede decirnos dónde fue hecha la maldición - es esta 'Kagome'. Yo confiaría en su intuición. La maldición fue hecha en el Cañón." Renkotsu cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un profundo respiro. "Llévala ahí. Si tiene una visión en el cañón indudablemente presenciará a la oscura miko haciendo la maldición sobre nosotros - entonces sabrá las palabras dichas, y una vez que tengamos esa información podremos reversar la maldición y restaurar nuestra unidad."

"Sí, pero primero tenemos que encontrarla." Bankotsu golpeó un puño furioso contra la mesa a su lado, haciendo que todo saltara. "Inuyasha se la llevó y huyó. O está muerta o… o algo…"

Renkotsu abrió sus ojos para considerar a su líder. "O está perfectamente bien."

Bankotsu le disparó una mirada. "Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque…" él alcanzó detrás para recoger el muñeco de madera que había estado usando. Ahora tenía un largo y delgado cabello blanco envuelto varias veces. "La nueva maldición en la que he estado trabajando… bueno, menos de una maldición y más como un controlador. Esta vez en vez de dañar su mente… la reemplazará… con la mía. Lo intenté antes pero encontré que estaba ocupado."

"Ocupado…? Haciendo qué?"

Renkotsu rió por primera vez. "Actividades con tu esposa."

Bankotsu miró un momento antes de sonreír. "Oh… y te quedaste para el show?"

"Escasamente. Los placeres terrenales no me seducen como a la mayoría." Resopló Renkotsu. "No soy un pervertido."

El líder del Shichinin-tai rió y lo golpeó en el hombro. "Nah, eres un tonto. Bueno…" Bankotsu se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Intenta de nuevo la posesión cuando no esté haciendo algo que te ofenda, santo… estaré buscando para recoger las piezas que dejas." Rió mientras salía.

Renkotsu regresó su mirada al talismán puesto en la mesa. Tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para intentar dominar la conciencia de Inuyasha?

* * *

Kagome suspiró felizmente mientras metía sus pies en el agua fría del río. Parecía que la vida estaba en el pináculo por primera vez. Inuyasha _no estaba _loco, sus sueños no eran nada sino sueños y pesadillas - no significaban nada, y pronto su querido esposo sería expulsado de la isla tan rápido que no sabría qué lo golpeó.

Desvió su mirada hacia arriba a la luz filtrándose por los espacios en las copas de los árboles sobre su cabeza. El sol estaba brillando, los pájaros estaban cantando y por unos momentos podía imaginar que se había movido en el tiempo un mes o dos… cuando había ido a caminar al arroyo y reflexionaba en cuán simple se había vuelto la vida. Garantizado… las cosas no eran tan simples como solían ser, pero cómo podría ser peligrosa y complicada la vida cuando sólo estaba sentada en el sol metiendo sus pies en un río?

Por supuesto, había otra cosa en su vida en el momento. Inuyasha.

Previamente, no había tenido idea de que albergara tales sentimientos por ella… sólo hasta que básicamente se lo dijo en su cara se dio cuenta… sí… siempre _había_ sentido de esa forma, verdad? Ella parecía haber ignorado el hecho de que los únicos miembros del sexo opuesto con los que él andaba eran ella, Sango y su madre - la última siendo negociable. Sango era una amiga de la infancia… y Kagome era igual de querida, si no más.

Había sido estúpida para haber perdido las señales… y la mitad del tiempo, había malentendido las señales que él dejaba escapar, y pensaba algo totalmente diferente. Sólo ahora lo entendía…Kagome sonrió mientras subía sus rodillas hacia su pecho y abrazaba sus piernas. Realmente sólo había una palabra para describir cómo se estaba sintiendo entonces… completa.

Sin necesidad de decir… aún tenía problemas en superar la experiencia. Apenas había compartido el momento más íntimo de su vida con la persona que más amaba. Nunca podría hacer lo mismo con alguien más. Si pensaba que antes lo amaba con todo su corazón - eso no era nada a lo que sentía ahora! Lo amaba con sus manos, sus pies, sus orejas… con más que sólo el centro de su ser. Medio no quería creer que había alguien más en todo el mundo que tuviera más amor que ella por su hombre.

Su vida no había tenido significado hasta que conoció a Inuyasha - encontró su pináculo para existir en él. Lo que sea que lo hiciera feliz la hacía feliz… haría _cualquier _cosa por asegurarse de que siguiera de esa forma.

Y tenía que decírselo cuando regresara… miró alrededor curiosa, intentando recordar por cuál camino se había ido. Se había quejado de una especie de dolor de cabeza y se había ido con el comentario de 'Voy a encontrar un poco de hierba, regreso en un momento así que prepárate para irnos'.

Era una hierba fuertemente olorosa que aliviaba dolores de cabeza por un corto período de tiempo. Debió haber sido un muy mal dolor de cabeza si Inuyasha fue distraído por él. Sacudió su preocupación y continuó esperando, regresaría pronto y entonces podrían moverse hacia el palacio norte, donde iban a proceder a chantajear y a amenazar a Bankotsu mientras era respaldado por una gran y poderosa armada. Ultimadamente patearía su trasero al hueco de donde había salido.

Se sentía genial decir eso…

Escuchó pasos detrás y se giró rápidamente, encontrando a la persona que esperaba encontrar. "Te tomaste tu tiempo." Le dio una sonrisa. "Pensé que te habías caído en un hueco o algo."

Por alguna razón, él no sonrió. Ni alcanzó para ayudarla a levantar, aún cuando ella extendió su mano. Lentamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y retractó su mano mientras se levantaba con cuidado. "Qué pasa?" preguntó ella titubeante, preocupación adornaba su tono. "Qué pasó-?"

"Nada." Dijo él abruptamente, interrumpiéndola.

Ella lo miró un momento. Sintió como si estuviera mirando a una persona diferente. "Entonces por qué estás-"

"Por qué metes tu nariz en asuntos que no te importan?" Espetó él.

De nuevo, Kagome se encontró perpleja y muda. "Eso fue rudo." Le dijo ella, un leve frunce apareció en su rostro. "Qué pasa contigo?"

De repente dio un paso y se movió para descansar sus manos en sus hombros. Ella continuó mirándolo, despistada y perpleja con su comportamiento… si no un poco molesta. "Escucha Kagome…" dijo él lentamente, como si estuviera por decir algo profundo. Un tono que ella no reconoció realmente. "Fue un error… no debió haber pasado."

Su respiración se atascó y retrocedió de repente, fuera de su alcance. "Q-qué dijiste?"

Él giró sus ojos como si perdiera la paciencia. "Me escuchaste bien, sólo lo niegas." Reprimió él. "Nunca puede pasar de nuevo."

"Por qué estás diciendo esto?" Ella podía sentirse derrumbándose, su respiración ahogada y la humedad comenzaba a escocer sus ojos con vergüenza.

"Bueno, no lo estaría diciendo si lo hubiese disfrutado." Se encogió honesto. "Pero bueno… no eres tan buena en eso. Así que no quiero tener que enfrentar algo así de ridículo otra vez. De acuerdo?"

Kagome retrocedió otro paso, su cabeza gacha y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

"Oh, por amor de dios." Ella lo escuchó gruñir. "Si vas a ser tan patética como para comenzar a llorar, deberías-"

"Debería haberlo sabido mejor que cometer este error?" ella metió las palabras en su boca tranquilamente. Levantó su mentón para mirarlo, pero aún vio la fría y despreocupada mirada en sus ojos. Sin otra palabra se giró y alejó, lastimada más por el hecho de que no intentó detenerla. Y cuando había caminado tan lejos para estar fuera de vista, comenzó a correr.

Sus pensamientos volaban más rápido que sus pies y pronto estaba corriendo por el bosque, muy ciega por sus propias lágrimas y sollozando libremente. Su hombro golpeó el tronco de un árbol y cayó de rodillas, pero rápidamente se levantó y continuó, ignorando el punzante dolor en su brazo. A dónde iba ahora? No tenía a nadie que la recibiera… ni a donde ir…

Lo odiaba! Realmente lo odiaba! Pero sólo porque lo amaba tanto podía ser él quien la destrozara así. Después de todo lo que dijo… después de todo lo que hizo - tenía el valor de girarse y decirle eso en su cara! No podía soportarlo…

Tal vez estaba loco de nuevo. Tal vez accidentalmente entró en el rango de la maldición. Sin embargo, cuando había mirado sus ojos había visto perfecto balance mental… no locura… tal vez _muy_ balanceado para su gusto… no era él. Bueno, lo que fuera, podía tratar consigo mismo. Luego vendría a disculparse con ella a… donde sea que estuviera dirigiéndose…

De alguna forma se encontró de regreso en el Cañón. Una no tan extraña sensación de déjà vu la golpeó mientras caía de rodillas a unos pies del borde del acantilado. Abajo el agua suspiró distante y el aire golpeaba a lo largo de los riscos y grietas en las rocas. Hizo poco para calmar sus nervios, pero no podía correr más.

Cómo podía hacer eso?

Se había entregado completamente. Se había abierto con toda honestidad y no escondió nada de él. Era imposible esconder tu verdadera naturaleza cuando estabas así de cerca a alguien, mostrándole un lado de ella que nunca le había mostrado a nadie más.. Mostrándole su amor. Para él rechazar eso fue peor que sólo rechazarla antes de esto. Para él desairarla después de ser tan abierta dolía. No… era devastador…

"Tiene que estar loco…" susurró ella desconsolada. "Tiene que estar…"

Iba a aferrarse a esa esperanza. No era naturaleza de Inuyasha ser tan cruel. No después de que había prometido no lastimarla… Y si estaba loco eso significaba que estaba más segura lejos de él por ahora.

Pero a dónde iba a ir ahora?

"Que bueno encontrarte aquí. Sola."

Las manos de Kagome se movieron a su rostro mientras gritaba por dentro ante la injusticia del mundo. Por qué… de toda la gente… tenía que ser Bankotsu quien la encontrara en medio del desierto. "Maravilloso… por qué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme…?"

"Creo que eso es lo que llaman karma."

Ella escuchó la seca tierra bajo sus pies mientras se movía hacia ella. No se movió o molestó en levantarse. Cuál era el punto? Estaba acabada por ahora…

"Y la catapulta se dispara." Susurró ella para sí.

* * *

"Tienes que dejar de preocuparte o también estresarás al bebé." Miroku intentó consolar a su esposa, pero lo ignoró en favor de retorcer sus manos y mirar continuamente por la ventana."

"Miroku - estás diciéndome que no debería preocuparme de que un Inuyasha loco haya secuestrado a Kagome y la llevara a dios sabe donde para hacer dios sabe qué!" ella le disparó una mirada que evitó.

"Bueno… Kagome es una chica recursiva. Estoy seguro que estará bien. Inuyasha nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente." Señaló él.

"Eso no me asegura." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Fushi, quien había estado observando la conversación pasó entre los dos adultos como un espectador en un partido de tenis y finalmente decidió que era tiempo para dar su propia opinión. "Tal vez ese monje sabe algo."

"Qué monje?" Preguntó Miroku distraído, no prestando atención realmente.

"El del sótano." Fushi le frunció a su padre. No se lo había dicho cientos de veces?

"Escucha, Fushi." Miroku suspiró y se giró hacia él. "El monje no está allá realmente. Igual de por qué el lobo no está realmente en la chimenea. Y el payaso no está en el gabinete de noche en tu habitación. No existen. De la misma forma en que el loco que viene a llevar tus dientes no existe."

"Shh!" Sango golpeó a su esposo en el hombro. "Es muy joven para saber-"

"Ya sé que no Einstein." Interrumpió Fushi. "Pero el monje sí."

"Eh?" ambos padres lo miraron.

"Bueno… porque Bankotsu también hablaba con él… así que es real." Fushi miró a sus perplejos padres. "Verdad?"

* * *

La puerta se abrió y un mortal silencio siguió antes de que Fushi dijera. "Te dije que estaba aquí abajo, no?"

Miroku frunció sus ojos levemente en el monje quien estaba muy ocupado meditando para notar que su habitación había sido invadida. "Fushi, ve a decirle a tu madre, estará en la habitación de Lady Inu."

"Pero-"

"Ve!" él le dio al niño un gentil pero firme empujón lejos de la puerta.

"Está bien…" dijo el niño y se fue. Miroku esperó hasta estar seguro de que el niño se había ido antes de entrar en la habitación. Siendo el religioso mismo, ya conocía algunos de los trucos que estaba mirando. Un muñeco de madera en la mesa, similar a la marioneta de proyección, estaba emanando un fuerte hechizo o alguna especie de maldición. Un simple hilo blanco de cabello estaba envuelto como una madeja alrededor de la pequeña figura. Más precisamente alrededor de la cabeza.

Y todo estaba siendo canalizado obviamente por el monje meditando sentado en la mesa.

"Entonces… un hechizo que destruye la mente?" Miroku alcanzó y recogió el muñeco. Más allá de la mesa, el monje se movió levemente de su tranquilidad, evidentemente viendo la perturbación. "Crudo. Pero efectivo, supongo."

Miroku estaba levantando la vieja katana en el rincón de la pequeña habitación cuando Renkotsu abrió sus ojos. "Qué demonios estás haciendo en-"

Él no dijo nada más. Miroku había deslizado la katana.

* * *

Inuyasha inhaló un brusco respiro y la conciencia regresó a él. Permaneció paralizado, no muy seguro de cómo había terminado donde estaba.

"Lord Inu… baje el cuchillo!"

Inuyasha dirigió una asustada mirada hacia el grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de la entrada del salón del trono, mirándolo ansiosamente. Luego le dio una mirada más asustada al cuchillo en su mano que estaba posicionada ante su propia garganta. "Ah!"

Gritó y dejó caer el arma en el suelo. "Maldición… estuve a punto a matarme!"

"Lord Inu!" las personas en la entrada del salón comenzaron a correr. Inuyasha instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos para evitar el estrellón. Sólo tomó un momento para mirar alrededor y darse cuenta que estaba en el palacio norte… aunque… cómo demonios había llegado aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era… era decirle algo a Kagome sobre la cura de un dolor de cabeza…

"Kagome…" sus ojos se ampliaron mientras recordaba de repente. Dónde estaba? Por qué no estaba con él?

* * *

Sango levantó la mirada cuando Miroku entró al dormitorio real. Su mirada era cuestionante. "He tratado con eso." Respondió Miroku levemente, mirando con una sonrisa a donde Fushi estaba jugando con Reiko en el piso. Sango asintió seriamente y se giró hacia Lady Inu.

"Parece estar saliendo de eso." Le dijo a Miroku tranquilamente. "Comienzo a preguntarme si hay alguna conexión entre su enfermedad… y las cosas extrañas que han estado pasando últimamente."

"Probablemente." Él asintió deteniéndose al lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada. "Por qué no intentas despertarla?"

Sango titubeó un momento antes de inclinarse y sacudir gentilmente el hombro de Lady Inu. "Su Alteza… es hora de despertar."

La respuesta de Lady Inu fue moverse contra las cobijas y contra la mano de Sango en su hombro. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se despertara lo suficiente para abrir sus ojos y fijar una borrosa y desenfocada mirada en las dos personas al lado de su cama. "Qué…" dijo ella tranquilamente. "Qué pasa?"

"Bankotsu es un traidor." Le dijo Miroku sin rodeos.

"De verdad?" Jadeó Lady Inu, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Ha estado conspirando con un mal hombre en el sótano quien puso una maldición sobre tu hijo." Le dijo Sango rápidamente. "Apenas nos dimos cuenta… pero ahora Inuyasha secuestró a Kagome y huyó al desierto con ella."

"Y Bankotsu es el nuevo gobernante." Añadió Miroku útilmente.

"Porque pensamos que Inuyasha estaba muerto."

"Tuvimos un funeral y todo."

"Pero luego regresó." Asintió Sango. "Y aún estaba loco."

"Y se fue de nuevo."

"Y luego regresó y secuestró a Kagome."

"Ya dijiste eso." Le recordó Miroku.

"Oh sí…"

Lady Inu los miró. "De qué están hablando? Quién es Bankotsu?"

Sango y Miroku la miraron incrédulos antes de que Sango mirara a Miroku. "No recuerda…"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, un capítulo corto - pero al menos he pasado mi bloqueo. De cualquier forma, próximo capítulo - 'Una Maldición en Reversa'.


	19. Una Maldición en Reversa

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 19: Una Maldición en Reversa

* * *

"Suéltame! Bastardo!" Gritó Kagome a todo pulmón y forcejeó valientemente. Pero con el brazo de Bankotsu envuelto fuertemente alrededor de su pequeña forma, atrapando sus propios brazos contra ella mientras la cargaba en su hombro, no estaba logrando liberarse.

"Quien sabía que eras una gata tan salvaje?" Se burló Bankotsu levemente mientras la acomodaba fácilmente en su otro hombro. A Kagome no le gustó forcejear tanto en este nuevo hombro, su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca al brillante filo de su enorme espada.

"Sé quien eres!" gritó ella, golpeándolo con la rodilla periódicamente en el pecho y algunas veces estrellando un codo en su oído. La ignoró sorprendentemente bien. "Sé quien eres! Eres uno de esos Shichinin-tai! Inuyasha me dijo sobre ustedes! Cómo pusiste al antiguo Lord Inu contra la oscura miko para que se mataran mutuamente!"

"Has estado haciendo tu tarea." Él sonrió y la palpó en su trasero, mucho para su disgusto. "Eres una buena chica."

"Estás enfermo - y-y eres un zombi!" ella intentó zafarse de su hombro. "A dónde demonios me llevas!"

"Abajo del cañón." Respondió él suavemente.

"Por qué!"

"Tengo que explicar todo?" gruñó él de repente, y Kagome gritó mientras se encontraba deslizándose de su hombro… y sobre el acantilado en el cañón - hasta que sintió la sólida mano de Bankotsu atrapar su tobillo para detenerla de caer más.

Le tomó todo su coraje no gritar… pero de nuevo, probablemente no pudo lograrlo. Había un nudo tan grande en su garganta que tenía problemas en respirar. Levantando la mirada… o más bien, bajándola, pudo ver el mareador fondo… todo el camino hacia el amplio valle con las calmadas aguas verdes que habían entrado en él. A lo largo del acantilado vio la vegetación y las plantas, y manadas de mariposas que se veían como langostas moviéndose lentas desde esta altura.

"Quieres tomar el camino corto?" preguntó Bankotsu razonable. "O te comportarás y me dejarás cargarte como dos personas civilizadas."

"Excepto que eres una persona civilizada que probablemente… planea matarme en el fondo…" ella tragó con dificultad, la sangre corría directo a su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

"No seas tan apresurada." Él la alejó del borde, para su intenso alivio, y la regresó a su hombro.

Ella reasumió el forcejeo a pesar de lo que había dicho. No la dejaría caer si no estaba planeando matarla. Así que podía patear y golpearlo tanto como quisiera!

"Debes estar loco si piensas que vas a salirte con la tuya!" le siseó enojada, tirando de su trenza sin piedad. "Pronto todos te descubrirán por el fraude que eres y no tendrás pierna para ponerte de pie! Descubrirán que fuiste _tú _quien enloqueció a Inuyasha - cuando de hecho está perfectamente bien! Buscarán venganza por él cuando descubran que fingiste su muerte!"

"Nag, nag, nag, eso es lo que todas las esposas hacen, no?"

"Debes haber sido un tonto si pensabas que sería pan comido!" ella comenzó a tirar de los cabellos de su nuca. Él apretó sus dientes pero lo ignoró. "Un humano - conquistando una isla llena de Inu Youkai! Sólo para que pudieras tener tu propia banda de poderosos secuaces! Estás loco!"

De repente rió, distrayéndola de su trabajo en crear un punto calvo. "Crees que esa ha sido mi meta? Conquistar esta isla y obligar a la gente a la esclavitud?" Rió de nuevo.

"Bueno… sí… hasta que reíste malvadamente." Dijo ella tímidamente.

"No, eso fue divertido. Mi verdadero asunto es en otro lugar."

"D-divertido!" tartamudeó ella. "Quieres decir que arruinaste nuestras vidas sólo para tu entretenimiento!"

"Bueno. Sí."

"Te odio."

"Supongo que ahora sería un buen momento para pedir ese divorcio, huh?" rió él.

Kagome hirvió tranquilamente para sí por unos minutos mientras comenzaban a descender por el acantilado mismo. Eventualmente reunió su coraje para continuar con su curiosidad. "Entonces… cuál _es_ tu verdadero asunto?" preguntó ella cortamente.

"Bueno, viendo que preguntaste tan amablemente," él la movió levemente, "Te lo diré. Has escuchado de la oscura miko Tsubaki, verdad?"

"La que capturó a Lord Inu." Dijo Kagome oscuramente. "La que lo puso en una jaula por seis meses antes de que muriera finalmente. A la que mató Inuyasha. Sí, he escuchado de ella."

"Bien. Entonces ya conoces la mitad de la historia." Dijo airoso. "En este mismo valle, hace una década, puso una maldición sobre el Shichinin-tai. Removió la mitad de nuestra fuerza y últimamente la maldición nos mató a cada uno simultáneamente."

"Oh, boo hoo."

"Cállate!" Bankotsu la sacudió dolorosamente. "Como probablemente sabes, fuimos revividos por Lord Inu… pero no completamente agradecidos. Ahora nuestro número descendió otra vez… así como aún tenemos la mitad de nuestra fuerza."

"Cuántos de ustedes quedan entonces?" preguntó Kagome seriamente.

Bankotsu no habló por un tiempo. Hasta que eventualmente esbozó una sonrisa. "Sólo yo, creo. Renkotsu parece haber desaparecido. No puedo sentir más su presencia en esta isla. Probablemente el cobarde huyó."

Kagome dio una corta y desabrida carcajada. "Estás solo - morirás solo por lo que has hecho!"

"Si hablas una vez más, Kagome, te estrellaré tan duro contra esta roca que tendrás daño craneal. Ahora _cállate_." Kagome quedó en silencio, porque no dudaba por un minuto que no usaría una excusa para lastimarla. "Dónde estaba…?" comenzó de nuevo. "Oh sí. Hay una forma de revivir a todos los miembros muertos de mi banda, y restaurarlos a full fuerza - no - dos veces su fuerza original! Y es reversar la maldición."

"Entonces por qué no lo has hecho ya?" una pregunta razonable. Pero aún la llevó ante él por un momento para golpearla en la cabeza por hablar. Ella mordió su labio para evitar vociferar el dolor, y cerró sus ojos cuando fue devuelta a su hombro. Bankotsu, el hombre de negocios.

"La maldición nunca fue escrita, y personalmente nunca he escuchado el encantamiento. Así que la única forma de saber los versos… sería regresar en el tiempo." Le dijo calmado. "Ahí es donde tú entras, querida Kagome. Escucharás la maldición y luego ejecutarás la contra - ya que eres la única con poderes miko, creo."

"Yo no tengo poderes miko…" dijo Kagome amargamente. "Sólo dedos verdes."

"Sí, sé todo sobre cómo puedes meter tus dedos en el suelo y hacer que el pasto salga de la tierra. Pero debes tener algún poder… o si no, cómo podrías hacer esas cosas?" señaló él. "Ejecutarás la contra y el Shichinin-tai una vez más será la formidable banda que solía ser…"

"_Nunca_ te ayudaré…" siseó Kagome tranquilamente. "Inuyasha vendrá por mi - y entonces pagarás."

"Él no va a venir. Probablemente ya está muerto." Resopló Bankotsu.

"Qué?" Kagome se inquietó. "Él está bien! Está a salvo en el reino norte - y cuando venga buscándome el infierno será mejor para ti!" Esperanzadamente… eso era sólo si se preocupaba lo suficiente para ayudarla.

"Como sea. A largo plazo, sólo es un pequeño hanyou intentando compensarse por la vida de su padre." El líder del Shichinin-tai frunció. "No puede detenerme - porque con toda probabilidad, ha estado muerto por una buena media hora."

(Como si eso pasara)

* * *

Mikato estaba perdido. Bueno… al menos muy confundido. Había estado fuera por algún tiempo viendo cómo Inuyasha lo había enviado meses atrás al reino norte para actuar como un espía para el sur - haciendo de nuevo su camino hacia la posición de capitán de la guardia, esta vez para Sesshomaru.

Pero entonces el nuevo hombre, Suikotsu, había llegado y de repente toda la operación se había arruinado. Todos los mensajes y vínculos al reino sur habían sido interrumpidos y el pobre Mikato había quedado atrapado en el norte, rodeado por los hombres de Sesshomaru y trabajaba para un rey humano. Todos los otros espías habían sido descubiertos y expulsados, o asesinados. Mikato había escapado de ambos destinos… viendo cómo Inuyasha era la única persona en el mundo que sabía quien era, y donde estaba.

Había sido un día _muy_ feliz cuando Inuyasha había marchado por esas puertas del salón del trono y había cortado la dura cabeza de Suikotsu. Finalmente! Un rey que le gustaba! Unas cuantas cosas habían sido explicadas, pero había entendido que Inuyasha estaba muy presionado en el momento, y tantas cosas no habían sido dichas.

El rey había desaparecido por corto tiempo, sólo para regresar ahora.

No había dicho una palabra. Había ignorado a los sirvientes y guardias mientras atravesaba las puertas hacia el trono. Había tomado el cuchillo de uno de los guardias y lo había llevado a su propia garganta. Suicidio?

Pero entonces en el último momento parecía haber despertado de su trance y dejado caer el cuchillo apresuradamente. Había dicho una cosa.

"Kagome…"

Luego había salido de nuevo, robándose uno de los caballos más rápidos de los establos e ignoró los ruegos de todos de que se quedara y explicara.

Así que Mikato, una vez más, estaba sintiendo como si estuviese siendo mantenido en la oscuridad. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

"Cómo le explicamos todo esto?" Le preguntó Sango a Miroku afuera en la puerta de Lady Inu. La habían dejado sola para que descansara después de ese despertar inicial, pero ahora estaban discutiendo de cómo darle las noticias de que su hijo no era más el rey, que Inuyasha puede haber matado a Kagome, que Bankotsu era un traidor… y lo peor de todo… que Kagome no se había casado con Inuyasha - se había casado con Bankotsu (un hombre al que la reina no recordaba y del que no sabía nada).

La reina _no_ iba a estar muy feliz de saber eso.

"Sólo comencemos desde el principio." Dijo Miroku calmado. "No recuerda nada inusual. Piensa que Inuyasha aún es el rey y que Kagome aún es la ordinaria Kagome. No recuerda a Bankotsu llegar… muchos de sus recuerdos se fueron, así que tenemos que decirlo gentilmente."

"Cómo le decimos gentilmente que su hijo loco puede haber matado a Kagome?" Sango frunció pensativa. "Tal vez ha pasado mucho de eso…?"

"No vamos a decirle eso." Dijo Miroku rápidamente. "Sólo dile… que Kagome fue llevada por Inuyasha - no digas las palabras 'loco', 'secuestro', 'matrimonio' o 'muerte' en la misma oración. Sólo la confundiremos."

"Tal vez debas ir a explicarle?" Sango lo codeó hacia la puerta.

"Ella te conoce mejor - tú ve." Miroku abrió la puerta y por una mano logró mover a Sango ante él. "Lady Inu - Sango tiene algo que decirle… oh… quién es?"

Lady Inu ya estaba sentada en la cama, muy despierta y tan saludable como lo estaba normalmente. Sentado en sus piernas sobre las cobijas estaba un pequeño niño, con una cola muy peluda.

"E-entró una ardilla?" Supuso Sango.

La expresión del niño cayó de repente. "Soy un kitsune!"

Lady Inu le sonrió a la pareja mientras continuaba acariciando la cola del niño. "Shippo ha estado informándome de los detalles… a diferencia de algunas personas que tienden a irse por las ramas." Ella les dio una mirada. "Así que… Inuyasha estaba loco. Kagome se casó con Bankotsu y Sesshomaru se ha ido y un enemigo peor ha llegado. Hm. Bueno, creo que entiendo…"

* * *

"Ahora… otra vez…" Bankotsu soltó el cabello de Kagome, permitiéndole caer contra la seca tierra, pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre cambiaban de manchas doradas en la arena a húmedo carmesí. Tosió otra vez, levantando una temblorosa mano hacia su boca para limpiar la sangre que bajaba por su mentón.

"Haz la visión." Dijo él.

"T-te lo dije… no puedo forzarla." Su voz salió con un leve ceceo. Era difícil hablar cuando no podías sentir más tu lengua. "Pasa sola."

"Eso no es lo que quería escuchar, esposita." Él se inclinó para cerrar su mano en su cabello, arrastrándola de rodillas a pesar de sus protestas. Rápidamente fueron interrumpidos cuando la golpeó en la cara, añadiendo una herida sobre otra herida.

Él la liberó y Kagome cayó de nuevo, incapaz de hacer otro sonido. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo. El agua que consumió la mayoría del valle chocaba gentilmente contra las orillas a unos metros. Podía escuchar los pájaros cantando alto, dulces melodías en los árboles alrededor del valle. Tal vez si pudiera abrir sus ojos vería lo tranquilo que lucía con las mariposas revoloteando entre los árboles y la luz del sol cayendo en rayos separados del cielo vagamente visible sobre ellos.

Su paz fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Bankotsu agarró su yukata y la arrastró de rodillas. Su cabeza cayó inútilmente mientras sus manos sucias y rasguñadas agarraban fuertemente el frente de su ropa, intentando desesperadamente mantener juntas las solapas… un poco más de este rudo tratamiento y se deslizarían de sus hombros. Siendo levantada y tirada, luego pateada de un lado a otro había soltado su obi dramáticamente… y eso era lo único sujetando su yukata además de sus manos.

"Ahora lo intentaré de nuevo." Dijo Bankotsu calmado, un toque de diversión en su tono. "Apúrate y ten una visión… o desafortunadamente seré forzado a golpearte otra vez."

Forzado? Eso era divertido! Estaba disfrutando esto…

"No?" preguntó él, antes de suspirar. "Entonces no tengo opción."

Ella fue tirada de nuevo en el suelo y pateada en la cabeza. No un golpe muy duro, considerando que una patada de verdad probablemente destrozaría su cráneo - y eso no sería bueno para Bankotsu. Pero aún dolía… aunque no lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo y se recogió, acunando su cabeza con sus brazos contra sus rodillas. Ya le había suplicado que parara… no había funcionado. Así que no se molestó en llorar o rogar más. En su experiencia con chicos malos, supo que sus lágrimas humanas no los moverían. A diferencia de Inuyasha.

Un pie la empujó de costado, rodándola sobre su espalda. Por un segundo pensó que podría tener ideas mientras se agachaba a su lado. Podía escucharlo jugueteando con algo. Después de un momento, algo increíblemente fuerte y oloroso fue puesto bajo su nariz. Dio un asustado grito y se alejó de él, colocando una mano sobre su nariz y boca para escapar de ese nocivo olor.

"Esto es veneno, Kagome." Le dijo conversador. "Dos horas después que lo comas, morirás horriblemente. Abrirá un hueco en tu estómago, y tus propios ácidos digestivos quemarán tus adentros. Será como… devorarte a ti misma, supongo. No es una plácida forma de morir, te lo aseguro."

"No puedes amenazarme…" jadeó ella. "Si muero, tú perderás."

"Y aún tiene una interesante efecto lateral". Continuó él. "En cinco o seis minutos después que lo comas, me dirás todo lo que quiero saber. Harás cualquier cosa que pida y para hacerme extra feliz, morirás al final."

Kagome se tensó.

"Esa es la parte fea." Le dijo Bankotsu. "Sin embargo, si te doy esta sustancia," ella no vio lo que sostenía ya que no podía abrir sus ojos. "Aún me obedecerás, más efectivamente, pero no morirás. Esta es la forma plácida."

"Me odias… tú eliges." Ahogó ella.

"No te odio." Muchas personas le decían eso, pero siempre parecía lo contrario. "Sólo te veo como un medio para un fin. En realidad, te daría la forma plácida felizmente. Además, si te doy la mala y no me dices lo que quiero saber en dos horas, regresaré para cuadrar una con un muerto en mis manos."

"Por qué no me lo diste antes?" Aunque sabía por qué. Cualquier excusa para usarla como una bolsa de arena.

"Tengo mis razones," respondió él, antes de tomar la parte trasera de su yukata y arrastrarla hacia él.

Pero por primera vez se resistió.

"Hijo de perra!" gritó ella y dirigió una patada hacia su cabeza. Su cuerpo se giró, aún cuando sostenía su ropa… el resultado fue que bloqueó su patada con su brazo, y su ropa se desgarró. Había sido su yukata favorita, pensó con espanto.

Esto, había esperado que hiciera que Bankotsu se sonrojara y tambaleara como un torpe adolescente que había visto mucho escote… pero desafortunadamente Bankotsu era un hombre bien crecido, un asesino entrenado y… bueno… probablemente gay. Él agarró su brazo desnudo y la levantó de nuevo, empujando algo seco, pero menos fuerte contra sus labios. "Traga." Le indicó cortamente.

Kagome desvió su cabeza, removiendo lo que sea que estuviese contra su boca. Antes de que él tuviera una oportunidad de persistir en darle el suero de la verdad, reunió toda la sangre y saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y la escupió en su cara.

Por un momento él no hizo nada hasta que sintió su puño estrellarse contra sus costillas. Unos pocos cedieron y sintió el sólido y doloroso crujidos mientras unos cuantos huesos se reacomodaban. De repente fue mucho más difícil respirar y literalmente podía _saborear _la metálica sensación de sangre subiendo hacia su garganta desde sus pulmones.

Ella gritó, pero fue quebrado, y más como un gruñido. Pero estaba determinada a vivir… no dejaría que el dolor sacara lo mejor de ella. Tosió y casi la derrumba… pero no le daría el placer de verla llorar de dolor como un bebé.

No pudo detenerlo cuando empujó algo que se sintió como una bellota envuelta en tela seca entre sus separados labios y en su ensangrentada boca. Él la obligó a cerrarla y pellizcó su nariz. Iba a sofocarla si no tragaba. A ella no le importó, _no _lo tragaría.

"Si no lo haces, morirás." Dijo él airoso. "Estás dispuesta a probarlo?"

Ella abrió sus ojos por una fracción de tiempo. Él estaba sonriendo. La sangre que le había escupido se había esparcido por su mejilla y boca. No se había molestado en limpiarla, como si no lo notara. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo e intentó luchar contra el reflejo automático de tragar.

Pero al final su propio cuerpo la traicionó, e internamente gritó con rabia cuando… lo que sea que fuera… se deslizó por su garganta después de un gran trago. Él la liberó y apresuradamente inhaló tanto aire como fuera posible.

"Cinco minutos." Dijo él simplemente y le dio la espalda. "Entonces harás todo lo que pida."

Tal vez podría causarse el vómito deliberadamente… sacar la estúpida bellota y continuar eludiéndolo. Pero apenas pudo reunir la energía para sentarse. Continuó acostada de espalda, intentando no mover un músculo en caso de que agravara una costilla rota. Intentó sentir alrededor para contar los huesos rotos en su pecho… sólo dos. Al menos eran buenas noticias.

Kagome dejó caer su mano a su lado y dejó que la tranquilidad del Cañón Mariposa la bañara. Los sonidos de los distantes pasos de Bankotsu estaban tornándose aún más distantes. Los pájaros parecían estar alejándose más, de la misma forma las aguas en las orillas de la represa parecían estar retirándose.

Qué significaba esto?

"No sé…" dijo ella, su voz sonando extraña para sus propios oídos.

Ellos te matarán si no entiendes.

La cabeza de Kagome se movía de un lado a otro débilmente. La maldición. Tenía que estar hablando sobre la maldición. Tenía que entender la maldición de lo contrario Bankotsu la mataría… Pero no entendería. No podía… aún si fuera posible rehusarse a ayudar a ese asesino.

Morirás.

"No me importa." Kagome frunció profundamente. _Nunca _ayudaría a Bankotsu… aún si eso significara su vida.

No entiendes. Ahora morirás… pero no entenderías. Él trató de decirte… sólo que no escuchaste.

Decirle qué? Kagome abrió sus ojos levemente para mirar hacia el profundo cielo azul sobre ella. Pero todo lo que vio fue la habitación de Inuyasha como si estuviera de pie mirando directo a dicho joven en su jaula. Se sintió extraño, considerando que estaba acostada.

"… Es como si pensaras que el amor es un nivel altamente buscado o una emoción más alta cuando de hecho sólo es como gustarle a alguien en la amistad y en la forma romántica…"

Kagome frunció y rápidamente cerró sus ojos, desvaneciendo la imagen de sus ojos y la cruel voz de Inuyasha de sus oídos. No quería escuchar eso de nuevo… escucharlo tildar el amor como una emoción rudimentaria que _alguien _era capaz de sentir. Que no era especial. Que era una tonta por creer en eso.

Bueno, dudaba si Bankotsu sentía amor. Dudaba que si el amor no existía entonces no estaría luchando así de duro para evitar ayudar al Shichinin-tai. Moriría primero. Por Inuyasha. Si esto no era verdadero amor entonces así sería… Kagome era una tonta. Pero conocía su corazón y sabía que el único tonto aquí era Inuyasha…

El dulce y estúpido Inuyasha…

"Se acabó el tiempo." Bankotsu regresó hacia ella hasta que su sombra la cubrió. Sintió el calor del sol escapar e hizo una mueca. "Ahora vamos a hablar."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: El clímax definitivamente se aproxima – quédense ahí!


	20. Persuasión

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 20: Persuasión

* * *

"Levántate."

"No puedo." Kagome no se movió una pulgada de su posición en el suelo. Su cabeza estaba nadando y no podía decir de dónde venía su voz. "Imagina."

Ella lo escuchó moverse, segundos antes sus manos agarraron sus antebrazos y la obligó a sentarse. Su cabeza rodó con dolor y sus costillas gritaban con agonía... pero sólo hizo una leve mueca ante su rudo trato. "Mira aquí Kagome, te di el agradable - no debería estar causándote ningún dolor."

"Bueno, aquí hay unas costillas rotas que duelen tanto como agujeros en el estómago." Puramente una especulación desde que no tenía experiencia de primera mano con agujeros en el estómago… aunque aún había tiempo.

"Dame una visión, Kagome." Indicó firmemente. "Y te juro por mi honor como miembro del Shichinin-tai que si haces lo que pido perdonaré tu vida."

"Tu honor…?" murmuró ella. "Tu honor no significa nada. Tu honor es indigno, me matarás cuando termine, sin importar que lo prometiste por tu honor."

"Puedes ver que me casé contigo por tus neuronas, verdad?" remarcó él secamente. "Ahora abre tus ojos."

Ellos se abrieron antes de que pudiera pensar en desobedecer. Trató de cerrarlos de nuevo fuertemente, pero todo lo que logró fue un febril parpadeo. Cómo era que su propio cuerpo le obedecía a Bankotsu… y no a ella.

"Ahora ten una visión." Dijo él.

Kagome abrió su boca para intentar hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. Sus ojos se cerraron y por un breve segundo se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Pero rápidamente regresó a la conciencia, encontrándose siendo arrastrada por el suelo por Bankotsu. "Quieres nadar un poco?" preguntó él con una burlona carcajada.

Kagome no tuvo una oportunidad para responder cuando se encontró en la orilla de la represa. Sus ojos sólo repetían imágenes en su cerebro. La quebrada tierra dorada en la orilla junto a su cabeza. La sensación de su cabello siendo halado rudamente una vez más, como si amenazara con despellejarla. La borrosa superficie del agua se acercaba más. Luego todo lo que vio fue el enlodado verde mientras su cabeza era sumergida bajo el agua.

Casi inhala una pulmonada de agua, y sintió el pánico elevarse. Fue levantada rápidamente e inhaló una bocanada de aire. En cuanto se había recuperado fue metida de nuevo. Captó fragmentos de Bankotsu hablándole.

"Te daré más tiempo." Dijo él, remojando su cabeza. "Tal vez el suero no ha tenido efecto todavía. Pero lo hará. No te resistirás a esto."

Kagome estaba muy débil para resistirse físicamente en ese momento. Se tornó flácida mientras el tiempo continuaba. Su cabeza dolía mucho… como si su cerebro se hubiese soltado y estuviese moviéndose con cada empujón bajo la superficie del agua.

Él se ríe de ti porque no entendiste…

Ella balbuceó y jadeó cuando salió de nuevo, comenzando a sentir el ardor del agua salada contra su labio roto y numerosos cortes en su rostro.

Él te dijo porque sabía que no entenderías…

Bankotsu finalmente se aburrió con la cabeza sumergida y la regresó a la orilla donde se tumbó de costado, húmeda y temblando intensamente. Su voz era muy distante y amortiguada para tener algún sentido. Todo lo que escuchaba era un ruido en sus oídos que zumbaba a tiempo con el latido de su corazón. Parecía un poco lento…

Eso es por qué fue divertido para él. Se divirtió con tu ceguera.

"Yo… no entiendo…" jadeó ella. Mechones de cabello estaban aplastados por su rostro y pegados a su cuello. Se curvó, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho desnudo en un intento por conservar algo de calor… su sentido de la modestia se había vuelto irrelevante hacía mucho tiempo.

Sabes lo que significa.

"Qué…" Kagome frunció levemente, en una mezcla de dolor y confusión. "Qué… significa?"

"Tal vez ahora serás más cooperativa." Las manos de Bankotsu se cerraron alrededor de sus fríos y húmedos hombros y la levantó. Su cabeza rodó por un momento hasta que se obligó a ganar un poco de control y cansadamente abrió sus ojos para fijar una horrorosa mirada en él. "Dame una visión Kagome. Dime la maldición… dime los versos."

Aún si él no…

Ella miró a un lado por un momento, mirando el borroso verde a la distancia. Un árbol tal vez. Giró su cabeza letárgicamente para encarar de nuevo a Bankotsu. "Moriré primero."

Su mente quedó vacía por un momento mientras sus sentidos se dispersaban completamente cuando sintió su fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Su cuello cayó hacia atrás del impacto y de nuevo perdió la conciencia por tres segundos tal vez. De alguna forma regresó y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo otra vez. Todo lo que vio fue un colorido manchón con un destello negro que probablemente era cabello. Qué era él?

Su fuerza le falló y cayó contra él, tosiendo y manchando su limpio kimono blanco con sangre. Él suspiró cerca a su oído y de repente se encontró de nuevo en el suelo. "Si quieres un hombro para llorar deberías ir con Inuyasha, no a mi."

Ah… Inuyasha… ahora recordaba la razón de por qué estaba molesta con Bankotsu. Eso le dio un poco más de resolución, fortaleció su voluntad para resistir e hizo a su corazón palpitar con dolor y amor. Haría cualquier cosa por él… cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz, en paz, completo… etcétera. Tal vez había sido un poco egoísta esa mañana… lo había tomado completamente y se había engañado al pensar que estaba ofreciéndole amor.

Cuál era la diferencia entre la lujuria y el amor? Se sentía igual… así que por qué importaba? No la trataba diferente por eso… aún se preocupaba por ella, con el amor de un amigo si nada más. Se sentía como amor… así lo había pretendido ella.

Y ahora pretendería que después había enloquecido. Su brusco rechazo había sido el resultado de una maldición puesta por ese Renkotsu… aunque ahora esa persona supuestamente estaba muerta o perdida.

Tal vez ella era la única tonta aquí. Tal vez se rendiría ante Bankotsu y le diría lo que quería saber.

"Ahora harás lo que digo?" El líder de la banda de un hombre preguntó desde algún lugar sobre ella.

Kagome rió para sí. Banda de un hombre… eso lo hacía el único miembro del nuevo Ichinin-tai?

"Kagome." Dijo él con advertencia.

La expresión de Kagome cayó y le espetó una mirada remarcadamente enfocada. "Nunca te ayudaré. Estoy enferma de que personas como tú me usen y a mis poderes para ayudarte y lastimar a Inuyasha! No lo traicionaré! No lo haré! Puedes matarme y nunca te diré nada! Puedes torturarme por la eternidad pero nunca lo lastimaré otra vez! No te ayudaré a revivir a seis asesinos lunáticos sólo porque son tus amigos! NUNCA TE AYUDARÉ! NO LO TRAICIONARÉ! NUNCA! NUNCA! NUNCA! NUN-"

"Cállate ya!" Bankotsu colocó una mano sobre su boca para callarla. Parecía que había subestimado cuánto fuego aún le quedaba dentro. Ella mordió duro su mano, lo duro suficiente para sacar sangre a pesar de su boca sin colmillos.

"Perra." Dijo él, retractando su mano y sacudiendo el dolor. La cabeza de Kagome cayó contra el suelo, su repentino estallido comenzaba a consumir sus reservas de energía.

"No lo entiendo…" Bankotsu se levantó y caminó un poco más. "Deberías estar obedeciéndome… ese es uno de los sueros de la verdad más poderosos en la tierra… cómo te estás resistiendo?"

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron gentilmente. Sólo quería dormir.

"Tal vez porque tienes poderes miko… se resiste a la droga." Concluyó él finalmente.

El rostro de Kagome se retorció levemente. "No me insultes. Eso es tan bueno como decir que Kikyo está protegiéndome… no… esto es todo mío. Esto es mi voluntad…"

"Y ahí vas con el correcto bla, bla, bla… lo que sea." Él giró sus ojos y se agachó para levantarla gentilmente. "Ahora Kagome, sabes que no te mataré. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudar a mis hombres… la miko los atacó y los mató. Un acto abominable. Mató a mis hombres. Mató al padre de Inuyasha. No deberíamos vengarnos y hacer esto juntos? No has escuchado que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo?"

Kagome suspiró y palpó una mano torpemente contra su rostro. "No creo en eso. Creo que cualquier enemigo de mi enemigo está más abajo en la escala del mal que mi primer enemigo."

"Tu qué?"

"No me casé contigo por tus neuronas obviamente." Respondió ella.

Sus manos se apretaron contra sus hombros y ella pensó por un momento que la partiría con sus desnudas manos en ese momento. Pero en vez la giró para alejarla de él. "Dame una visión! O tal vez no te mate - sino a tus amigos en vez! El pequeño humano que quieres! La madre del niño - el padre del niño! Mataré a cada uno de ellos si no me obedeces!"

Kagome tragó duro. "Amenazas vacías." Susurró ella tranquilamente. Pero ahora estaba nerviosa.

"No las necesito, así que están disponibles." Respondió él.

"No te ayudaré." Pero mientras lo decía sintió cálidas luces destellar tras sus ojos cerrados. "No te ayudaré! No!"

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo todo estaba en blanco y negro. Sin color. Los árboles y la vegetación se veía más joven. La marea estaba más alta en la represa y las hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de los árboles… estaba observando el cañón como lo era hace diez años, al comienzo del otoño.

Bankotsu pareció haber dejado de molestarla. Era como si pudiera sentir que su atención de repente era consumida en otro lugar. Con una visión tal vez?

Bueno, ese era exactamente el caso.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban fijos en un manchón negro a unos metros. Entrecerró sus ojos y trató de enfocarse, lográndolo eventualmente.

Reconoció a la mujer. Ya había tenido dos visiones de ella en el pasado - y sabía que esta era la misma mujer que había ayudado a capturar a Lord Inu y atraparlo. Joven. Hermosa. Definitivamente una miko - aunque una miko que usaba ropa negra para honrar a su aliado… la oscuridad y el mal.

La mujer se movió hacia la orilla de la represa sólo para alejarse de donde Kagome estaba sentada sostenida por Bankotsu. Podía sentir sus manos sosteniéndola, pero cuando miró no pudo ver ninguna señal de él… pero aún lo sentía.

Mientras tanto la miko había cerrado sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba en el borde del agua. Se inclinó y metió la punta de sus dedos en el agua, apenas creando algunas ondas en el proceso. Kagome la escuchó tomar un profundo respiro y liberarlo en un suspiro.

"_Caedo… oro… occidere… manesium… ossis…_"

Kagome casi ríe. No entendía! La mujer estaba hablando otra lengua, incoherente, pero lírica al oído. Bankotsu esperaba que lo recitara al revés? Hah! No podría ni decirlo al derecho! NO recordaba la primera línea de sus versos.

"Qué es tan divertido?" dijo Bankotsu en algún lugar tras ella, y se dio cuenta que debió haber reído disimuladamente.

"Eres un hombre muerto… no puedo ayudarte…" dijo ella sin rodeos. "No importa, huh?"

"Qué ves?" él la sacudió rudamente.

"Una mujer hablando algo extraño! No sé si es de este mundo - no entiendo lo que está diciendo!" Gritó Kagome, su voz aún ronca y ruda. "Obviamente no has pensado esto."

"Maldita perra!" Bankotsu la tiró al suelo y la pateó sonoramente en el estómago.

Kagome gruñó y se curvó, intentando bloquear sus patadas, pero falló. Eventualmente él se rindió y la dejó en paz, alejándose para dejar que algo de la corriente y de los sonidos que escuchaba fueran alguna indicación. La miko a unos pies aún estaba recitando su encantamiento, ojos cerrados y una apariencia de pura concentración en su rostro.

Kagome se enfocó en su rostro y la miró sin pena. Bueno, por qué no? Sólo era rudo a menos que se den cuenta. Y mientras Kagome observaba… la miko parecía envejecer. Líneas aparecieron alrededor de su boca y frente, y patas de gallina aparecieron en sus ojos. Se tornaban más pronunciadas mientras los minutos pasaban. Sus mejillas se hundieron, y con eso, su postura se hundió - sus hombros se jorobaron como los tenían la gente mayor.

De veinte pasó a setenta.

Kagome tuvo la sensación de que esta mujer no era tan joven como parecía. Estaba succionando energía y poder de la tierra… a través del agua y en sus dedos para subir por sus brazos hacia su centro. Y aún el poder de la naturaleza no era suficiente para hacer el encantamiento… desde que la mujer parecía estar usando su propia fuerza vital para formar el hechizo. Era una gran maldición…

"Neque post id tempus umquam summis nobiscum copiis hostes contendum."

Después de unos momentos, la miko se hundió y sus manos se movieron del agua para abrazarse contra la orilla. La anciana parecía luchar por aire mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. La maldición estaba hecha y en algún lugar, en algún lado, siete Shichinin-tai estaban perdiendo la fuerza y cayendo muertos… o habían sido diez años antes. Mientras Kagome continuaba observando, la juventud de la mujer lentamente comenzó a regresar, aunque Kagome se dio cuenta que sólo era una ilusión… esta mujer era _vieja_.

La miko se giró y miró a Kagome. Su sangre se congeló en sus venas.

La mujer vestida de negro se levantó lentamente, sus ojos no se movieron de donde Kagome yacía mirándola con horror. Kagome de repente sintió que esta mujer no sólo estaba en el pasado… sino ahí en el presente con ella. Cómo era posible? Ella estaba observando algo que había pasado en el pasado - la interacción no era posible! Además - la mujer ahora estaba muerta - Inuyasha la había matado!

Kagome se encontró incapaz de moverse, apenas se permitió respirar mientras su sangre latía en sus oídos y su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas. La miko se agachó ante Kagome y cerró sus ojos, alcanzándola. Kagome sintió un roce fantasmal, como la brisa cosquilleando su brazo en el mismo lugar donde la miko la tocó.

"Tanto poder… tan joven…"

Kagome la escuchó decir en su distorsionada voz. Nunca había sido muy buena en escuchar cosas dichas en esas visiones. "_Creo que serás suficiente._"

"Suficiente…?" repitió Kagome.

Las manos de la miko se hundieron en su brazo y el dolor de repente se disparó por la extremidad de Kagome. Gritó, fuerte y sin cuidado de quien escuchara - intentó alejarse pero estaba paralizada en el lugar. La mujer pareció sonreír leve y oscuramente para sí antes de caer contra Kagome y desaparecer completamente dentro de ella.

El mundo de Kagome se tornó negro. Luego fue blanco. Y luego fue nada.

* * *

Inuyasha luchaba por comprender qué demonios había pasado mientras había estado… lejos. Lo último que realmente recordaba era estar con Kagome… recordaba lo completo que se había sentido, siendo capaz de abrazarla al fin sin preocuparse si estaba mal o no. Ella le había dicho que no le importaba lo que sintiera por ella… en tanto como pudieran estar juntos como ambos deseaban. Él confió en su juicio, no era más una pequeña niña, no necesitaba ser mimada.

Era como si hubiese encontrado la pieza faltante de su alma esta mañana. Ya la había perdido?

Había sido golpeado con un dolor de cabeza y vagamente recordaba dejar a Kagome… y luego lo próximo que supo, había estado en el salón del trono norte con un cuchillo puesto contra su cuello.

Lo que sea que hubiese pasado, significaba que Kagome estaba sola - y el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscarla era regresar al lugar donde la había visto la última vez. Dónde estaba? Qué estaba pensando? Estaba a salvo?

No podía pensar en nada mientras se dirigía hacia el borde. Siendo uno de los caballos más rápidos lo llevó ahí rápidamente - pero no lo rápido suficiente en su libro. Se bajó del animal antes de que se hubiera detenido y corrió hacia la orilla del río donde había visto sentada a Kagome la última vez - metiendo sus pies en el agua como la pequeña de espíritu despreocupado que era.

No sorprendentemente, no estaba ahí - pero al menos ahora tenía un rastro de aroma. El viento había cambiado de dirección unas pocas veces desde que había estado ahí, pero el rastro aún era prominente. Subió de nuevo en su caballo y siguió, empujando el caballo a sus límites. Necesitaba encontrar a Kagome - su cordura dependía de eso.

Lo cual era por qué no estuvo completamente complacido cuando el aroma de Bankotsu pronto se le unió al de Kagome.

* * *

"Ya caíste muerta, huh?" Bankotsu dejó escapar un descorazonado suspiro mientras se acercaba al flácido cuerpo de Kagome. Le dio un leve toque con su pie, pero no tuvo reacción más que… rodar, era la palabra que pensó apropiada. Él frunció y se agachó a su lado. "Deja de jugar, Kagome." Pasó una mano sobre su boca y pausó para ver si estaba respirando. No pudo decirlo realmente…

"Aún tienes que decirme lo que quiero saber." Él golpeó su mejilla, no muy gentilmente. "Levántate ya."

Fue recompensado con un suave gruñido mientras su cabeza se alejaba de él. "… Duele…" murmuró apretadamente.

"Buena chica. Espera ahí." Él decidió darle un momento para componerse y ponerse de pie.

"Qué le has hecho?" Alguien dijo tranquilamente desde atrás.

Él reconoció esa voz. Se tensó de cierta forma, mirando directo hacia el otro lado del cañón. El tono había sonado levemente desconcertado, pero lejos de… Bankotsu no subestimó por un segundo sus posibilidades.

Hubo un sonido de metal siendo retirado de su funda, y en un breve segundo, Bankotsu se giró y con un fuerte y resonante crujido, bloqueó un devastador golpe de Tessaiga. El impacto lo hizo tambalear levemente, casi cayendo sobre Kagome por la fuerza detrás de la otra espada. Se encontró fijando miradas con un lívido hanyou.

"_**QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!**_" Le gritó Inuyasha, dándole a sus encerradas espadas un empujón extra que tuvo a Bankotsu retrocediendo un paso para evitar caer.

"No tengo tiempo para esto!" Siseó Bankotsu y retractó su arma, esquivando rápidamente para evitar un sablazo horizontal de la espada de Inuyasha. Levantó de nuevo a Banryuu para bloquear otro golpe, tambaleándose. Inuyasha estaba enojado. Muy enojado en realidad y esto estaba poniendo al hanyou en una injusta ventaja. Su fuerza se alimentaba de su rabia y Bankotsu luchaba por bloquear su arma, mucho menos tomar alguna ofensiva.

"Pagarás por esto, bastardo traidor!" Gritó Inuyasha mientras dirigía un bajo golpe a las piernas de Bankotsu. El humano saltó fácilmente y trató de golpear la cabeza de Inuyasha con su espada - Inuyasha no recibió nada de eso. Simplemente agarró a Banryuu entre sus dos manos y la zafó del agarre de Bankotsu. La expresión del líder del Shichinin-tai quedó vacía momentáneamente mientras su arma volaba de sus manos, y lejos. Observó mientras giraba por el aire para clavarse en la tierra a unos metros. Se giró hacia Inuyasha, a punto de reprimirlo por ese movimiento - cuando el puño de Inuyasha se conectó con su rostro y cayó, sus sentidos inestables momentáneamente.

Inuyasha no desperdició tiempo con el hombre caído. Soltó a Tessaiga y corrió hacia Kagome. Parecía que ya había caído en la inconsciencia.

"Kagome? Kagome!" No sabía qué hacer con ella. No quería moverla o levantarla en caso de que rompiera algo… ya se veía tan pálida y destrozada, no quería empeorarla. Decidió salir de su haori y envolverlo alrededor de su alto cuerpo en un esfuerzo por cubrirla. Gentilmente la levantó para hacerlo y la acunó tan gentil como fuera posible. "Está bien, Kagome, está bien. Ahora estás a salvo, aquí estoy."

Dios… qué le había hecho ese bastardo a la preciosa y pequeña Kagome! Estaba pálida… muy pálida… y le recordó de lo que había visto en el salón del trono… su cuerpo masacrado en su propia sangre… incluso estaba usando la misma yukata.

"Mierda…" susurró él con sentimiento y la abrazó más cerca, sintiendo sus manos temblar en forma enervante. Cómo había dejado que esto pasara?

Ella se movió gentilmente en sus brazos y él contuvo su aliento hasta el momento que Kagome abrió sus ojos y se enfocó en su rostro, le tomó unos momentos pero su reconocimiento fue instantáneo cuando lo vio. "Inu…"

"Está bien, aquí estoy - prometo que nunca te dejaré otra vez!" quería tocar su mejilla, pero las heridas se veían dolorosas.

"Nunca en mi vida… te he querido a mi lado." Respondió ella tranquilamente.

Él la miró confundido, no entendiendo la impasiva expresión en su rostro. "Qué?"

Sus manos subieron para presionarse contra su pecho. No supo qué lo golpeó, pero al siguiente momento sintió como si hubiese sido golpeado por un carruaje conducido por dos dragones o algo. Voló por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared del cañón. Se deslizó al suelo rápidamente y miró hacia donde Kagome estaba comenzando a sentarse… su mirada estaba desenfocándose más mientras pasaban los segundos y la oscuridad en el extremo de su visión comenzaba a nublar su mente.

Él recordó pensar una última cosa antes de desvanecerse totalmente. '_Debo haberla enojado realmente…_'

Bankotsu estaba comenzando a levantarse con cuidado, habiendo atestiguado el intercambio entre Inuyasha y Kagome... y atestiguó a Kagome derribando a Inuyasha con un golpe de esa magia miko que se rehúsa a reconocer como suya. Era una pena que no lo hubiera purificado completamente…

"Una pelea de amantes?" Él sacudió su ropa y mantuvo un ojo en Kagome mientras iba a sacar a Banryuu del suelo. Estaba muy seguro que no estaba en peligro con esta joven… por lo que sabía, los poderes de una miko sólo afectaban a aquellos de la variedad youkai. Estaba a salvo, siendo humano.

Kagome no pareció notarlo mientras acomodaba sus manos contra el suelo y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente como si intentara recuperar el aliento. "Bastardo."

"Tomaré eso como un sí, verdad?" él sonrió y golpeó la punta de su espada contra el suelo unas pocas veces para asegurarse de que aún estuviera completamente intacta.

Mientras iba a recoger a Tessaiga para examinarla, Kagome liberó una seca y burlona carcajada. "Una pelea de amantes - somos enemigos mortales, Lord Inu y yo - ha estado plagando mi-" ella se interrumpió abruptamente mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a Bankotsu por primera vez.

"Lord Inu?" Bankotsu le disparó una extraña mirada con un frunce. Sostuvo a Tessaiga contra su hombro. "Tal vez te golpeé muy duro Kagome, pero ese no es Lord Inu. Es su hijo? Recuerdas? Con el que has estado viviendo."

Ella frunció sus ojos en una mirada. "El hijo de Lord Inu tiene diez años - y tú! Deberías estar muerto! Te maldije - a ti y a tus compañeros!"

La expresión de Bankotsu era ilegible, pero después de un momento soltó a Tessaiga en el suelo y caminó hacia ella. Se agachó a su lado una vez más y agarró su mentón. "No eres Kagome."

"Soy Tsubaki." Murmuró ella. "Aunque no esperaría que me reconocieras."

"Reconocería esa expresión en cualquier lado." Espetó él. "Qué le pasó a la otra chica?"

"Su alma ha dejado este recipiente." Ella zafó su mentón de su agarre. "Que bueno… estaba desperdiciando todo este poder potencial…"

"Sí, como sea." Bankotsu sacó su espada y la niveló en su garganta. La chica se congeló y miró el arma, escasamente respirando mucho menos moviéndose. "Estaba teniendo un poco de problemas en hacer que Kagome cooperara, así que supongo que es tu turno para interrogar. No sé cómo demonios has logrado poseerla - pero ahora trabajas para mi."

Ella rió ásperamente. "Como si me rebajara a-"

Él empujó la espada contra su garganta y guardó silencio rápidamente. "Si no ejecutas la contra maldición para la que hiciste hace diez años en este valle - entonces tu cabeza rodará a esa charca de allá antes de que sepas lo que pasa."

Ella lo consideró fríamente.

"Tú decides." Continuó él. "Quieres perder ese cuerpo que has tomado tan pronto? O harás lo que digo y aprovecharás la oportunidad de sobrevivir?"

Ella continuó observándolo fríamente antes de darle una mirada al suelo. "Te ayudaré. En tanto como me dejes vivir."

Probablemente no, pero quién necesitaba decirle eso. "Por supuesto." Sonrió plácidamente por apariencia y la ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

Un tembloroso paso a la vez. El camino era largo, pero el final era visible - esa luz blanca al final del recto camino blanco…

Se sentía como si fuera a donde pertenecía, donde sería feliz. Finalmente podía descansar y tomar un descanso de una cansada existencia. Eso era lo que quería. Estaba cansada… necesitaba dormir, y sentía, con cada fibra de su ser que donde terminaba el camino, encontraría su paz.

Tras ella estaba dejando un rastro de pisadas de sangre. Estaba presionando fuertemente una mano contra una herida en el antebrazo derecho, pero aún la sangre bajaba libremente entre sus dedos, por su brazo y goteaba de sus dedos para salpicar ocasionalmente el camino blanco.

Sabía que estaba cansada, malamente herida y que probablemente debería sentarse y tomar un respiro, pero se sentía dormida al dolor y al cansancio - toda su atención estaba enfocada en la luz al final del túnel. Ahí era donde quería estar - una vez ahí, no tendría que preocuparse por _nada_ más.

"No quieres ir allá."

Ella desaceleró y pausó unos momentos antes de girarse para mirar detrás. Su brazo y costillas de repente dieron una punzada de dolor mientras el foco de su destino era interrumpido y su mente regresaba a asuntos presentes. Estaba mirando a un hombre. Era alto, usaba la ropa de un lord y tenía cabello largo y ébano que caía en ondas alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía un buen rostro… aunque se veía pálido y levemente enfermo… pero tal vez sólo era la luz.

"Si vas allá nunca podrás regresar. Entonces estarás realmente muerta." Le dijo él. "La única forma de regresar sería si fueras reencarnada… y eso podría tomar siglos."

Kagome lo miró, intentando comprender sus palabras. "Qué…?"

"O podrías rondar por aquí por la eternidad… un espíritu perdido sin meta en mente. Pero tampoco es mucha vida." Continuó. Había algo familiar en esa voz… más como su tono. Educado, suave, una sensación de burla que era inconfundible. "Ha sido un infierno aquí, sabes. Él trató de salvarte… pero… bueno, llegó muy tarde. Ahora los chicos malos van a ganar. No importa, eh?"

Kagome continuó mirándolo. De qué estaba hablando? "Qué…?"

"Eso es lo único inteligente que tienes que decir?" él le dio una disgustada mirada. "Aún estúpida. Puedes vestir una campesina para hacerla parecer una princesa, de la misma forma como puedes pegar una pluma de pavo real en un gorrión y pretender que es especial. Pero al final sólo es un sucio y poco atractivo gorrión."

"Qué?"

Él suspiró y cruzó sus brazos, caminando hacia ella hasta que estuvo en frente y se inclinó. "Cuánta madera masticaría una marmota si una marmota pudiera masticar madera?"

"Una madera podría masticar mad… maldición…" ella mordió su labio. "Eso no es divertido!"

"Siempre pierdes nuestros jueguitos." Dijo ligeramente.

Kagome frunció sus ojos levemente. "Quién eres… creo que te conozco… pero no te reconozco."

"Estoy dolido, Nena. Al menos podrías intentar recordar a tu mentor, tu salvador - el hombre que te sacó de las garras del mal de tu familia y te entregó a la oh tan pacífica vida que tienes ahora… algo así."

Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron y sintió regresar sus piernas mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas, mirando vaciamente. Ahora recordaba… recordaba todo… perturbada de que sólo unos momentos atrás no hubiese sabido quien era ella… que no se hubiese preocupado. "No… Naraku está muerto… no puedes ser él."

"Bueno… también estás muerta. Nos encontramos otra vez." Él la miró, una sonrisa levemente malvada se curvó en sus labios. "Debe ser el destino… pero tengo un trato que creo te gustará."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Les dije que regresaría. De cualquier forma, próximo capítulo - 'Qué Significa?' Lo cual por supuesto significa que la pregunta sin respuesta será respondida!


	21. Qué Significa?

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 21: Qué Significa?

* * *

"No."

"Pero no has escuchado el trato todavía, nena, cómo puedes estar segura que no quieres-"

"No."

"Si sólo-"

"No."

"Realmente no es así de malo cuando lo consideras-"

"Dije no y no significa no así que, NO!"

Naraku se echó para atrás levemente y cruzó sus brazos. "Bueno, si vas a ser una perra por eso…"

* * *

Alguien estaba cantando algo en algún dialecto extraño que no reconocía cuando comenzó a despertar. Hizo una mueca cuando el dolor se disparó por su pecho mientras inhalaba profundamente, haciéndolo curvarse con la sensación. Su mejilla raspó el sucio y rocoso suelo y comenzó a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien en su habitación.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y comenzó a sentarse antes de enfocarse. La primera persona a la que vio fue Bankotsu y su labio curvado tras la espalda del bastardo. Silenciosamente comenzó a ponerse de pie… si pudiera escabullirse tras el idiota y partirle el cuello-!

Momentáneamente había mirado a la segunda persona en el claro con ellos… Kagome.

Las manos de Inuyasha subieron lentamente y tocaron la tela de su camiseta… debajo, su pecho casi estaba quemado… no mucho. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue lo que había salido de Kagome. Además del hecho de que era la chica a la que le había hecho el amor apenas esa mañana, este tipo de poder sólo se emanaba de alguien como Kikyo. Poderes espirituales de purificación. Los poderes de Kagome siempre habían sido bajo tierra y sutiles… pero lo que había surgido de sus dedos hace unos minutos había sido una fuerte corriente de energía que probablemente intentaba matarlo.

Lo que sea que hubiese pasado mientras estuvo 'lejos' estaba más allá de él… pero necesitaba arreglarlo.

"Imaginé que no estarías fuera por mucho tiempo."

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de golpe a Bankotsu quien se había girado y estaba considerándolo con brazos cruzados y una cabeza ladeada. Una sonrisa arrogante estaba exhibiéndose en el rostro del humano… haciendo que Inuyasha quisiera levantarse y borrársela.

Aunque las habilidades de Bankotsu con esa enorme espada no eran para burla o subestimación. Una mirada le dijo a Inuyasha que Tessaiga estaba muy lejos… al lado de Kagome - y entre él y Kagome estaba Bankotsu, la barrera.

"Bastardo… nos traicionaste a todos!" espetó Inuyasha mientras se enderezaba tembloroso. Era él o era un poco difícil respirar? Probablemente él…

Bankotsu le dio una perezosa mirada. "Oh, sólo siéntate Inuyasha. Prácticamente estás muerto."

Eso no era nada comparado a las heridas que tenía Kagome. Pero Kagome no parecía notar sus heridas… en vez, estaba arrodillada al lado del agua del cañón con las puntas de sus dedos sumergidas en la represa, extrayendo energía de la naturaleza para canalizarla en el encantamiento que parecía estar haciendo.

"Qué haces?" La llamó Inuyasha.

Los cantos de Kagome se desvanecieron mientras lentamente le dirigía una larga mirada. Casi lo heló hasta los huesos… qué demonios era eso?

"Continúa." Le espetó Bankotsu, apretando una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de Banryuu que descansaba contra su hombro. Ella le dio una insegura mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en su trabajo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se fruncieron. Le dirigió una tormentosa mirada a Bankotsu. "Qué carajo le hiciste?!" gritó él. "Has hecho algo!"

"Admito que pude haber persuadido un poco… pero ahora ella está saltando ante la oportunidad de ayudar, no es así querida?" Bankotsu no esperó por la respuesta de Kagome. "Y a _ti_ no te necesito. Tu presencia aquí es indeseada y tu vida es dispensable para mi… así que…"

En un destello Banryuu fue movida de su hombro en un amplio arco ante él. El suelo entre ellos de repente comenzó a agrietarse e Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo para salirse del camino mientras la fuerza invisible se estrellaba en el acantilado donde había estado sentado momentos antes… bañando a Inuyasha con tierra y rocas.

Terminó en cuestión de segundos e Inuyasha tosió mientras el polvo caía alrededor. Miró a Bankotsu quien lucía tan arrogantemente malvado como siempre. "Apuesto que no sabías que podía hacer eso, verdad?"

Inuyasha jadeó mientras miraba el daño que había infligido la espada… el viento cortante?

"No es el viento cortante, si eso es lo que estás pensando." Continuó Bankotsu, como una especie de lector de mentes. "Obviamente no tengo el youki para producir algo como eso… dudo que tu limitada capacidad cerebral comprendería cómo una espada forjada por humanos pudiera hacer eso."

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada a Tessaiga… si sólo tuviera la velocidad para pasar a Bankotsu y agarrarla… tal vez Sesshomaru tuviera la velocidad. _No_ era justo que no hubiese heredado ese tipo de velocidad de su padre… maldito Sesshomaru! Tiene todos los genes buenos!

Su mente estaba pensando - no algo bueno de hacer en este tipo de situación. No iba a derrotar a esa espada solo… eso era seguro… así que en vez intentó volver su atención a Kagome. "Por qué estás ayudándolo? Por qué me atacaste?! Kagome, maldición, respóndeme!"

"Shh!" Siseó Bankotsu. "La distraerás - está ocupada!"

"Jódete." Murmuró Inuyasha mientras miraba alrededor desesperado por ayuda… necesitaba recuperar a Tessaiga - preferiblemente sin ser cortado por la gran espada en manos de Bankotsu. "Oh, dios mío - qué demonios es eso?!" Inuyasha señaló al cielo.

"Crees que realmente voy a caer con eso?" Bankotsu sonrió. "No soy estúpido."

"No alardees."

"Eres horriblemente rudo para ser rey, sabes."

"No soy rey. Tú lo eres."

"Oh sí, el trono es mío, no tuyo." Bankotsu miró brevemente a Kagome cuyo entrecejo estaba fruncido en concentración. "Y ella es mi esposa, no la tuya."

Tal vez ese había sido un paso muy lejos para la frágil paciencia y tolerancia de Inuyasha. "Bueno, está a punto de ser viuda!" Se precipitó él, apuntando hacia Bankotsu quien bostezó casi perezosamente y se preparó para mover a Banryuu.

Pero todo llegó a un repentino alto…

Inuyasha desaceleró hasta detenerse, a unos metros de Bankotsu… el líder del Shichinin-tai soltó a Banryuu y estaba doblándose, sujetando su estómago como si tuviera un terrible agonía. Después de unos momentos sin respirar, Bankotsu colapsó en el suelo, aún haciendo muecas y temblando de dolor. Inuyasha apenas captó el murmurado, "Perra…"

Él rápidamente miró a Kagome quien había sacado sus manos del agua y estaba mirando a Bankotsu con total desprecio. "No tienes estómago para el dolor." Le dijo fríamente. "Un típico hombre."

Por un momento parecía como si todo fuera a estar bien. Bankotsu estaba muriendo, Kagome estaba viva… enojada con él, pero aún, estaba viva. Inuyasha abrió su boca para hablarle… cuando se dio cuenta que el aura de Bankotsu no estaba debilitándose… estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

Mucho más fuerte.

Tal vez había contado sus pollos muy pronto? "Mierda!" Maldijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba al humano quien rápidamente estaba levantándose de nuevo, a pesar de haber tenido lo que parecía un ataque. En segundos, Inuyasha levantó a Tessaiga y se giró hacia Bankotsu quien había imitado su acción en agarrar a Banryuu.

El labio de Inuyasha se curvó con rabia y le disparó una mirada a Kagome. "Kagome - por qué hiciste esto?!"

Él no obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente se puso de pie temblorosamente y comenzó a alejarse. Iba a irse?!

"Quédate ahí donde estás, señorita!" gritó Bankotsu con advertencia. Kagome se paralizó y lo miró tormentosamente.

"Dijiste que podía irme."

"Cambié de opinión." Respondió él.

Inuyasha estaba perdido. Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Por qué Kagome estaba ayudando a este bastardo…? Estaba loca?!

Nubes de tormenta comenzaban a moverse en el cielo azul sobre ellos, casi como si llegaran de la nada. Inuyasha desvió una insegura mirada hacia arriba mientras unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caían en el cañón, golpeando su mejilla y goteando en la brillante superficie de Tessaiga.

"Ah…" Bankotsu lucía complacido. "Y aquí viene el resto del calvario…"

* * *

"Entonces planeas sentarte ahí por toda una eternidad y llorar?"

Kagome levantó una fruncida mirada hacia Naraku. Su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado para moverse mucho. "Parece que no puedo hacer mucho más en este momento."

Un largo y tenso silencio se extendió, durante el cual Kagome hizo pequeñas caras de conejo en la blanca superficie con su propia sangre y Naraku atrapó algo entre sus dientes.

"Quieres jugar al Ojo Espía?" ofreció él eventualmente.

"No."

"Sólo pregunto." Él giró sus ojos y regresó a jugar con sus pulgares.

Otra larga pausa se extendió… Kagome miraba vaciamente el suelo. Tal vez si sólo lo ignoraba, se iría.

"Podemos discutir el trato de nuevo?"

"No."

Él suspiró irritado y cruzó sus brazos gruñón. "Sabes, sólo porque me mataste, no significa que seas libre de nuestro primer trato. Tu alma aún es mía, de la misma forma que mi obsequio de larga vida aún es tuyo. Nuestros tratos no pueden romperse en la muerte."

Kagome levantó su cabeza para mirarlo con horror. "Qué…?"

"Es cierto, aún poseo tu alma. Y ahora como ha sido liberada de su estuche corporal… puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo."

"Sucio, podrido-"

"Ahórrate los amorosos cumplidos para alguien que le importe." Interrumpió él. "Como Inuyasha tal vez?"

Kagome bajó su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez temblando de pura rabia hacia él. Naraku suspiró y se paseó un poco, lentamente. "Todo va a terminar en lágrimas, sabes?"

"Qué?" Murmuró Kagome incómoda.

"El pequeño rey hanyou puede pelear todo lo que quiera. Pero desde aquí puedo ver el destino… puedo leer el futuro al que se dirigen. Él morirá, tu cuerpo morirá, Tsubaki morirá… mucha gente morirá - y no sólo aquellos que están peleando - sino aquellos en el palacio… Lady Inu, Sango, Miroku… Fushi - incluso Shippo."

Era enervante cómo sabía bien todos sus nombres…

"El Shichinin-tai los exterminará."

"Entonces van a resucitar después de todo?" Kagome suspiró.

"Ya lo fueron…"

Kagome lo miró con determinación. "Quiero ayudar - podría detenerlos si regreso."

Él se rió. "Tú?! Mira tu estado, Nena! Apenas puedes levantarte - no sólo es tu cuerpo humano - tu propia alma está en peor condición!"

Ella se miró.

"Crees que esas son heridas sostenidas por Bankotsu?" él sonrió. "Las heridas físicas no puedes infligir daño en un alma… usualmente. Esas heridas que ves ahí sólo pueden ser causadas por aquellos cercanos a ti." Lentamente se sentó en el suelo a unos metros. "Ojos negros en tu alma de la familia que te dio la espalda. Costillas rotas de un prometido lobo que te abandonó. Y numerosos cortes, heridas y lesiones de un hanyou que continuamente ha estado alejándose de ti una y otra vez… lastimándote poco a poco. Has sido golpeado en el corazón tantas veces que no puedes permanecer en este lugar."

Kagome lo miró. "Tienes menos y menos sentido entre más te conozco!"

Él suspiró y desvió la mirada. "Pobre, querida Nena Kagome. Tienes una voluntad fuerte… te daré eso… es sorprendente que no hayas cometido suicidio ya. Has estado tomando todo este daño en el corazón, pero estoy seguro que enfrentarías más tiempo de vida dada la oportunidad."

"No pretendas que me conoces." Espetó ella enojada. "No sabes nada de mi."

"Poseo tu alma, conozco tu interior." Él sonrió y la miró. "Siempre me pregunté cómo lo hiciste… cómo sobreviviste sola por tanto tiempo, con tantos temores y problemas, pero siempre sales sonriendo al final. Pero sé que puedes resolver tus problemas por dentro… tratas con tus temores hasta que no te molestan más. Puedes identificar tus sentimientos, y tratar con ellos realistamente. No te temes… y así puedes continuar a pesar de todas las cosas malas que te pasan. Sin embargo… no siempre sales sin unos cuantos… rasguños." Él miró sus heridas escépticamente. "Eres muy el opuesto de Inuyasha en ese sentido."

"Eso significa?" ella frunció sus ojos.

"Significa, como un típico macho, él malinterpretará cómo siente - o peor - ignorará cómo siente en favor de huir de sus problemas, y así nunca tener una oportunidad de entenderlos. No es emocionalmente sabio como tú. Ha dejado que los temores se alimenten dentro de él, y eventualmente lo corrompen… por qué piensas que era tan fácil para un monje promedio, con habilidades promedios, volverlo loco? Con todos los sentimientos perdidos dentro de él flotando alrededor, todo ese caos, no tiene una oportunidad ante la cordura."

Kagome lo miró… un poco insegura de lo que estaba escuchando. Inuyasha no era… ignorante… verdad? "Sabes todo esto… cómo?"

"Lo sé todo, lo veo todo." Él dijo eso como lo había dicho millones de veces.

"Y veo que aún eres tan arrogante como siempre…"

"Perdonaré tu rudeza y sarcasmo. Has tenido un día muy duro… perdiste tu virginidad y tu vida en seis horas en dos incidentes totalmente separados. Eso tiene que ser un récord." Dijo él compasivo. "Pobre Nena. La vida es tan cruel contigo."

"La muerte es más cruel."

* * *

Los siete estaban de pie en el valle. El torbellino de tierra había parado y las nubes retumbaban en el fondo mientras Inuyasha miraba a cada uno de ellos.

Nunca había visto a un grupo de guerreros tan variado en su vida…

Reconoció a Jakotsu de una vez - y prontamente lo descartó mientras el femenino hombre le hacía ruidos de besos y saludaba felizmente al llegar dentro de la nube de polvo. Renkotsu era el monje… probablemente el más siniestro de todos ellos… los otros no los reconocía… no vio a Suikotsu entre ellos - sólo a un humano que se había desmayado prontamente al ver las impresionantes heridas de Kagome.

Mientras los guerreros se reunían y se reconocían animadamente, mostrando su recién adquirida fuerza y habilidades… Inuyasha deslizó una mirada hacia Kagome. Estaba apoyada contra una roca cerca a la orilla del agua. Se veía apagada y aburrida… desinteresada en lo que estaba pasando. No entendía lo que le había pasado.

Tal vez habría ido a preguntarle si el Shichinin-tai finalmente no hubiese terminado con la celebración de estar vivos de nuevo y hubiesen vuelto su atención hacia él.

"Supongo que nuestro primer asunto sería él." Renkotsu disparó una mirada hacia el hanyou quien sujetó a Tessaiga fuertemente en sus manos con resolución. Uno contra seis guerreros fuertes quienes ya habían sido legendariamente fuertes en un comienzo… pobres tontos, él limpiaría el piso con ellos.

"Oh, oh!" Jakotsu movió su mano hacia Bankotsu. "Déjame tenerlo - nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho Inuyasha y yo - pero entonces lo arruinó al matarme - déjame tener otro asalto!"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca con disgusto e indignación. "Era humano cuando te maté - sólo eres unos pequeños despojos."

Jakotsu se infló y cerró un puño contra su cadera. "Que rudo…" pero luego sonrió. "Es tan dulce cuando se enoja."

"Suficiente de esto." Bankotsu despidió a Jakotsu. "No tenemos tiempo para juegos. Ginkotsu!"

El miembro de la banda parte hombre, parte acero avanzó. "Qué?"

"Mátalo." Bankotsu miró entre Inuyasha y Kagome. "Jakotsu puedes matar a la chica."

Ginkotsu avanzó para cumplir su orden mientras Jakotsu lucía engañado. "Cómo es que va a matar al interesante y yo tengo a una _mujer_-"

"Ella es mi esposa. Mátala por mi." Interrumpió Bankotsu airoso, bien consciente del efecto de estas noticias.

Jakotsu le espetó una furiosa mirada a Tsubaki, quien parecía inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… "_Será un placer_." Siseó y se precipitó.

Rápidamente se estaba tornando de una mala situación a una peor situación para Inuyasha. Cómo demonios iba a protegerse y a Kagome? Él apretó su quijada y decidió hacer lo que hacía mejor. Sólo patear traseros y esperar que todo saliera bien! "No me subestimen, bastardos!" gritó mientras echaba hacia atrás a Tessaiga, confiado.

Jakotsu estaba acercándose a Kagome muy pronto - Inuyasha no iba a tener tiempo para cortar a Ginkotsu antes de que llegara a ella… así que en vez de desperdiciar energía preciada en el hombre metálico, fingió hacia el costado y en un parpadeo, bloqueó el paso de Jakotsu, su espada firme y lista para hacer algo de daño.

"Oh, viniste a mi!" Jakotsu prontamente se olvidó de Kagome/Tsubaki y rápidamente desenfundó su propia y extraña espada. "Supongo que eso significa que es de buena educación aceptar tu desafío."

Bankotsu estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con leve incredulidad. Miró a los otros. "Ayúdenlo, trataré con la chica más tarde."

Entre esquivar la espada de Jakotsu, los disparos de cañón de Ginkotsu y la red de fuego de Renkotsu… Inuyasha tenía problemas propios… y aún Kagome continuaba mirándolo.

Era levemente desalentador.

* * *

"No entiendo… por qué morí?" Murmuró Kagome cansadamente. "Si sólo me poseyó entonces por qué morí…?"

"Bueno, técnicamente no creo que moriste - pero los resultados son los mismos." Le informó Naraku en una distraída explicación. "Ella canalizó su propia alma a través del vínculo que hiciste hacia el pasado con tu visión. Intentó poseerte… pero tienes un alma muy grande, lo sabías? De cualquier forma, tu cuerpo sólo tiene espacio para un alma y desafortunadamente… siendo el alma más débil y golpeado, perdiste la pelea y fuiste expulsada para permitir espacio para la miko."

"Oh…"

"Mm." Él frotó su mentón. "Y ahora puedo arrastrar tu alma al infierno conmigo, viendo que _eres_ de mi propiedad… Oh, no me mires así, no planeo hacerlo." Él giró sus ojos ante su expresión. "Fue un buen trato cuando estábamos vivos, pero es un poco vacío y sin sentido ahora que ambos estamos muertos. Qué se supone que haga contigo en el infierno? Jugar Ojo Espía hasta que las vacas lleguen a casa? Me acosarás de muerte. Sin juegos de palabras…"

"No soy así de molesta." Respondió ella irritada.

"Continúa diciéndote eso." Dijo él en tono reprochante.

Kagome suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento como si pensara duro. Los abrió de nuevo y lo fijó con una seria mirada. "Necesito regresar allá - no puedo sentarme aquí y dejarlos morir a todos."

"Si lo haces no estarás tan sola aquí." Señaló él. "Pero siempre me tienes de compañía."

Ella se estremeció. "No puedo quedarme aquí… No puedo dejarlos morir."

"Sí puedes." Señaló Naraku, como si fuera un punto razonable. "No quieres ver a Inuyasha lastimado por el daño que le hizo a tu corazón y alma?"

"No!"

"Entonces supongo que ese es el poder del amor." Resopló él. "Qué sarta de tonterías son esas…"

Kagome miró sus golpeadas y rasguñadas rodillas. "Eso es lo que dice Inuyasha…"

Otra de esas incómodas pausas se extendió de nuevo. Kagome continuó mirando sus rodillas mientras Naraku jugueteaba y golpeteaba sus dedos contra su brazo. "Parece irónico…" comenzó él. "Que sin importar cuánto daño te ha hecho… aún tenga el poder para curarlo todo. Y tú lo dejas porque lo amas más de lo que te amas a ti misma."

"Pensé que dijiste que el amor era basura." Señaló ella secamente.

"Lo es. Pero eso no significa que no exista. Es una de las fuerzas más poderosas en el mundo, amor. Las madres se sacrificarían por la vida de sus hijos, todo por amor. Kikyo habría destruido todo un palacio por la traición del amor. Yo habría matado a Inuyasha por celos causado por amor. El amor es fuerte… y dependiente en la persona, puedes dar un poco o puedes dar mucho. No es todo sonrisas y sentimientos aunque… puede encender emociones mortales como la rabia, los celos, la violencia. Unas de las guerras más grandes peleadas fueron fundadas por amor de uno u otro. Así que sí, creo que el amor es muy real y nos domina a todos."

Kagome resopló y desvió la mirada. "Tal vez debas recitarle eso a Inuyasha. Él no lo cree en absoluto."

"Oh, pero sí."

Kagome le parpadeó. "Oh, pero no."

"Eres tan ciega." Dijo Naraku cortamente. "Te habló de sus propias filosofías en el amor - recuerdas la jaula?"

"Dijo que el amor no existía - recuerdo perfectamente! Se paró en mis sentimientos y me hizo parecer una tonta!" Espetó Kagome.

"Y tú crees en la palabra de un hanyou loco. Estaba riéndose de tu ceguera. Sabía que no entenderías lo que realmente estaba diciéndote en ese momento… pero lo entenderás eventualmente… incluso si él no lo hizo, o aún lo ha hecho."

Una extraña sensación de déjà vu pasó sobre Kagome. "Qué dijiste?"

"Qué significaba?"

Kagome lo miró, sintiéndose fría y entumecida.

"Hmm… qué significaba cuando te dijo que el amor es algo que sólo puedes sentir cuando te gusta alguien de forma amistosa y de forma romántica?" Naraku palpó su mentón pensativo. "Tiene razón por supuesto. Eso es lo que es el amor al final del día. El verdadero amor es eso. Significa que puedes sentir lujuria en un enemigo, pero no será amor porque los odias. En la misma forma que puedes tener un amigo, pero no te enamorarás de ellos porque no quieres casarte con ellos."

Kagome no podía apartar su mirada del hombre ante ella.

"El amor realmente es el medio feliz entre la lujuria y la amistad en sus formas más verdaderas…"

Ella continuó mirándolo.

"Tus sueños ocupan dos cosas… el Shichinin-tai e Inuyasha. Te preguntó lo que significaba… te mostró un mensaje que no entendiste y se burló porque sabía que no lo harías. Pero ahora entiendes lo que significa… verdad…?"

"Desearía que no…"

"Te dijo que te amaba, en esa jaula, en su propia definición. Y tú pensaste que estaba diciendo que te odiaba. Realmente eres ciega e ingenua, Nena." Resopló Naraku. "Por supuesto, sólo la mente caótica de un loco, cuando todas las emociones están alborotadas y salen en dado momento, el amor saldría y lo reconocería por lo que era. Mientras en la cordura, los aplastaba, los ignoraba todos, porque lo confunden… pobre muchacho… no puede tratar con el dolor, el amor, la traición y la confianza al mismo tiempo… así que no ha registrado lo que siente por ti. Pero algún día… lo golpeará. Justo así."

Kagome le parpadeó, lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. "Entonces… por qué mentiría…? Por qué diría que no… si sí…?"

"Porque es tan ciego como tú en un día normal. No identifica sus sentimientos o sus temores como tú. Puedes estar contra él, _es _su estupidez después de todo." Naraku giró sus ojos. "Es un tonto… pero está enamorado de ti. Ahora lo entiendes?"

Kagome no sabía…

"Significa que te ama."

* * *

Todo se estaba tornando en movimientos borrosos y los reflejos automáticos sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando. Si veía venir una espada, la esquivaba, sin importar cómo la esquivaba. Si una red de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo la rechazaría tan rápidamente como fuera posible, a pesar de qué más estaba por golpearlo, a pesar de las espadas que se clavaban en su espalda mientras intentaba zafarse…

Era molesto en realidad… cómo en las historias los chicos malos siempre esperaban pacientes alrededor del bueno y lo atacaban uno por uno en orden del más débil primero, el más fuerte de último. Pero en la vida real todos convergieron en él simultáneamente, el más fuerte y el más débil. No planeaban darle alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

"Eres fuerte para durar tanto." Él estaba vagamente consciente de Bankotsu hablando desde el costado mientras los otros guerreros lo atacaban. Rechazó la última red de Renkotsu y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el enorme puño de Kyoukotsu. "Pero la maldición ha sido revocada y reversada… somos más fuertes que nunca. No puedes ganar."

Qué maldición? De qué demonios estaba hablando? Inuyasha cayó al suelo mientras sentía la espada de Jakotsu envolverse en sus piernas, mordiendo su carne y atrapándolo… enviando a Tessaiga fuera de su agarre. Más redes llameantes lo sujetaron y se alejó del calor… todo empeoró cuando Mukotsu envió gas venenoso en su dirección, encendiendo más las llamas y haciendo casi insoportable el calor. No podía ver u oler más que fuego y humo… aunque pudo escuchar a Ginkotsu apuntando un cañón hacia él y a Kyoukotsu sobre él, listo para aplastarlo en un instante.

Sin esperanza… estaba muerto.

"Adiós Inuyasha." Dijo Bankotsu, casi ahogado por el sonido de llamas a su alrededor.

Tal vez si hubiese sido el único en peligro hubiese decidido que suficiente era suficiente y se hubiera rendido… y muerto ahí. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, estaba paralizado con el humo venenoso y Tessaiga estaba muy lejos. No iba a levantarse de nuevo…

Pero él no era el único cuya vida estaba en el límite.

Kagome.

Su vida no tenía precio ni era irreemplazable. Y sin términos nunca se daría por vencido por ella…

No fue algo difícil de hacer… rendirse a esa fuerza interna que estaba pulsando entre su consciente, intentando salir a la superficie. La fuerza que pensaba que la sobrevivencia era todo y la vida era tan simple como eso. Nada más era relevante.

Lentamente se hundió en sí mismo, todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones llegaron a un alto hasta que sólo estuvo… _vagamente_ consciente de que estaba ahí. Sólo _vagamente _consciente de que su visión se enrojeciera y sus garras se alargaran y afilaran lo suficiente para clavarse en el suelo como si fuera un esponjoso pastel, en vez de roca sólida.

Era mucho más fácil lograr cosas cuando sólo tenías una cosa en mente.

Matar. Y disfrutarlo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo 'El Trato Final'.


	22. El Trato Final

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 22: El Trato Final

* * *

"No me crees, verdad?" Gruñó Naraku. "Pero hemos pasado por esto como un millón de veces ya…"

"Lo siento, pero encuentro difícil de creer que me digas algo así - eres una horrible persona y me dices cosas horribles - estás diciendo que me ama para que me moleste más porque él no me ama!" Razonó Kagome (en lógica de Kagome, la cual es una lógica muy ilógica).

"Eso es estúpido. Tú eres estúpida." Le dijo sin rodeos. "Inuyasha no ha hecho secreto el hecho de que te ve como una amiga - y que también se siente atraído a ti. Por su propia definición, eso es lo que llama amor. Así que sería un hipócrita o un mentiroso si no te amara." Naraku pescó algo en su manga. "Lo cual tampoco lo encuentro ser."

Kagome miró el piso, de nuevo muda. "Pero…" titubeó, antes de intentarlo de nuevo unos momentos después. "Por qué me dices esto?"

"Para arruinar la sorpresa cuando él te lo diga." Naraku se encogió. "O tal vez te encuentro tan patética, que aunque no pueda ayudarte sino compadecerte… no lo sé. Sólo me sentí decirlo."

Kagome suspiró y colocó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de sus rodillas. "No sé por qué te molestas… no es como si pueda hacer algo sobre eso…" aún medio creía que estaba mintiéndole. Todo sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad. Ella estaba muerta… nunca vería a Inuyasha de nuevo sin importar qué… verdad? A menos…

"Ese trato del que hablaste?" ella levantó su mentón para mirarlo. "Cuáles fueron tus términos?"

Él le parpadeó antes de sonreír lentamente. "Creo que son justos. No tengo necesidad o deseo de engañarte ahora, sólo quiero deshacerme de ti, y creo que sientes lo mismo, si quieres, puedo restaurarte a tu antigua vida, liberar tu alma, curar todas tus heridas físicas y darte una oportunidad de pelear con los chicos malos."

Eso sonaba bueno… pero siempre hay una trampa. "Y a cambio?" ella levantó una ceja.

"Me devuelves tu vida inmortal." Dijo él suavemente.

Kagome se paralizó. "Pero… si lo hago… no viviré ni la mitad de lo que vivirá Inuyasha…"

Naraku se encogió. "Lo tomas o lo dejas. Quieres quedarte muerta para siempre o al menos quieres una oportunidad para vivir una normal vida humana, a pesar de lo corta que parecería."

Ella sacudió su cabeza firmemente. "De ninguna forma… prometí quedarme con Inuyasha sin importar qué - quiero estar a su lado por el resto de su vida - no la mía!"

Naraku se encogió de nuevo. "Tu pierdes. No te liberaré en ese caso."

Kagome mordió su labio y miró el piso… esta podría ser la única forma… tenía que haber un medio feliz que pudiera aceptar. "Tal vez… puedes tomar mi vida inmortal - pero dejar suficiente para que viva tanto como Inuyasha."

"Injusto." Le espetó abruptamente. "Por las cosas que estoy dándote, quiero toda tu vida inmortal, no sólo la mitad."

Ella intentó de nuevo. "Bien… entonces qué tal si no curas todas mis heridas y pueda conservar otros cien años?"

Él frunció sus ojos. "Podría hacerlo… Inuyasha sólo vivirá otro siglo y medio, supongo… a menos que realmente desarrolle una enfermedad cardíaca en cuarenta años, lo cual consumiría veinte o más años de su vida…" él cayó en un silencio meditador. "Bien. Te dejaré conservar siglo y medio de vida… pero no curaré tus heridas, y tendrás que luchar con Tsubaki sola. Una vez que el trato sea hecho estoy fuera de aquí, no tendrás ninguna ayuda de mi. Y sin que cure tus heridas podrías morir después de cinco minutos."

Kagome aceptó todo con un firme movimiento de cabeza. "Bien."

"Bien."

"Trato?" ella levantó una ceja.

"Es un trato." Asintió. Comenzó a levantarse. "Disfruta la poca vida que te queda… Nena…"

Él desapareció de vista y Kagome expulsó un suspiro de alivio. "Vete con el viento a la basura." Dijo ella fuertemente en el silencio a su alrededor.

Entonces esperó.

No hubo viento, sonido, gente, vistas y olores. Se giró adolorida para mirar tras ella… nada ahí tampoco. Bueno… Naraku esperaba que encontrara la salida?

"Maldito…" murmuró ella. Siempre pasando los detalles.

Entonces pasó.

* * *

Todo estaba pasando de acuerdo al plan. En realidad, Bankotsu no creía que pudiese salir mejor. Inuyasha era un problema... y como toda sabandija, estaba a punto de ser exterminado. Estaba sujeto, paralizado y a punto de ser quemado bajo toda esa manta de fuego… ah… la vida era buena.

Eso es por qué no pudo borrar la confiada sonrisa de su rostro cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha era consumido en llamas, o cuando Ginkotsu niveló su brazo cañón hacia el hombre, o cuando Kyoukotsu levantó un enorme puño, listo para aplastar los restos del muchacho.

"Hazlo." Dijo él simplemente.

La explosión del cañón golpeando su blanco fue literalmente devastador. Una nube de polvo se levantó en hongo mientras rocas y piedras eran lanzadas, junto con trozos de tela quemada. Jakotsu chilló y tuvo que esquivar algunos escombros dirigidos directo a su cabeza.

Nada humano podría haber sobrevivido a esa explosión… y tampoco nada mitad humano.

Pero sólo para estar seguro, Kyoukotsu estrelló su enorme puño en el pobre hanyou, incluso antes de que el polvo y las rocas se hubiesen aplacado. El impacto envió temblores por el cañón, sacudiendo el suelo bajo sus pies y haciendo que los árboles a cada lado se estremecieran.

Los párpados de Tsubaki temblaron levemente mientras bajaba su mentón para mirar el suelo. Bankotsu le envió una corta sonrisa… probablemente sabía que era la siguiente.

El silencio descendió en el cañón. Por supuesto, no era silencio. Era imposible. Pequeños trozos de roca aún cayendo alrededor irrumpía la atmósfera, los árboles susurraban en la brisa y el océano podía escucharse en la distancia. Pero parecía inusualmente calmado y pacífico allá abajo.

Kyoukotsu eventualmente retractó su puño y se alejó. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el polvo desapareciera completamente y pudieran ver lo que había pasado.

Bankotsu tuvo que admitir que se decepcionó un poco. Al menos había esperado que para entonces la cabeza de Inuyasha se hubiese abierto como un melón… pero aún estaba entero y sólido. Ahora los pies del Shichinin-tai perturbaron la pacífica quietud mientras abría su camino por las rocas hacia Inuyasha, manteniendo sus ojos en el hombre.

Su desordenado cabello blanco estaba moviéndose levemente en la brisa, algo estaba manchado con sangre de alguna herida u otro. Pero ese no era el único movimiento en ese mini cráter… Inuyasha estaba respirando. Y no sólo estaba respirando, sino que estaba golpeteando cinco afiladas garras contra el suelo al lado de su cabeza en un ritmo lento y deliberado.

Bankotsu se detuvo en seco y miró por unos momentos, obviamente nada complacido de que el antiguo rey hubiese sobrevivido. Le disparó una mirada a Kyoukotsu y estrelló un puño contra su otra palma, indicando lo que quería hecho. El gigante asintió con una enorme sonrisa aplastada en su rostro. "Será un placer." Dijo mientras regresaba y levantaba el prono cuerpo del hanyou.

Todo pasó muy rápido para tener sentido. Bankotsu fue el único con una advertencia… cuando vio la ruda cortina de blanco cabello deslizarse mientras el hanyou era levantado para revelar una de las sonrisas más fieras y sadistas que hubiese visto. Incluso Bankotsu no pensaba que pudiese lograr una sonrisa más siniestra.

Kyoukotsu se levantó, a punto de volver papilla al joven. Tsubaki notó lo mismo que Bankotsu y resopló mientras desviaba la mirada. Jakotsu silbó mientras enfundaba su espada. Mukotsu estaba teniendo un ataque de tos en el fondo, habiendo inhalado mucho de su propio humo venenoso. Bankotsu abrió su boca, a punto de gritar una advertencia.

Kyoukotsu parpadeó mientras era cortado en dos.

En una horrible, retorcida y grotesca acción, Inuyasha salió del agarre del gigante y levantó sus garras… despedazando el enorme cuerpo del hombre con eficiencia y en la forma más desastrosa posible.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse… aún cuando pedazos de Kyoukotsu comenzaban a llover sobre ellos, volviéndose polvo y huesos antes de que golpearan el suelo. Todos estaban en shock.

"Pero eso es… imposible…" respiró Jakotsu.

Oscura rabia atravesó a Bankotsu. Ya habían perdido otro miembro de su unidad… ahora era más allá de broma, era seguro. Alguien tenía que pagar e iba a ser Inuyasha.

El mencionado hanyou aterrizó levemente en el suelo con un suave golpe, agachado, con una mano cerrada contra el suelo mientras la otra estaba extendida por equilibrio, pero pronto cayó para descansar su antebrazo contra su rodilla. Aún estaba usando era perturbadora sonrisa, su hombro estaba sangrando y su pecho negro, visible a través de los huecos quemados en su camiseta. Su cabello lucía tosco, y sus dos orejas discordantes y duras… no más las lindas y peludas. Especialmente con esas furiosas y oscuras rayas atravesando ambas mejillas y los ojos que estaban fruncidos en hilos rojos… sus dientes también lucían muy afilados…

"Qué le pasó a tu cara?" Gritó Bankotsu irritado.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. No estaba seguro de si Inuyasha le había entendido…

Bueno. No es que importara. "Mátenlo, y no lo dejen recuperar." Les dijo Bankotsu a los otros. "Si pudo matar a Kyoukotsu también puede matarlos. Y yo acabaré con esta…"

Él se giró y perdió su voz mientras su mirada caía en Tsubaki… Kagome… quienquiera que fuera.

Estaba muerta.

Con una cautelosa mirada hacia Inuyasha que aún estaba agachado tan callado como una piedra a una corta distancia, se acercó a la chica caída quien estaba tirada mitad dentro y mitad fuera del agua. La movió con su pie pero no obtuvo respuesta. Bueno… con heridas como esas no era de sorprender que ya hubiese colgado sus zuecos.

Eso sólo significaba que podía concentrar su atención en Inuyasha.

Hubo un grito y él se giró rápidamente a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha precipitarse hacia Ginkotsu. Simplemente derribó al fornido hombre al piso y se detuvo sobre su pecho mientras levantaba un puño, listo para cortarle la garganta. Tal vez lo hubiese hecho si Jakotsu no hubiese lanzado su espada hacia el hanyou, o si Renkotsu no hubiese lanzado sus redes de fuego. Inuyasha lo esquivó todo en milímetros, antes de girarse instantáneamente y lanzarse hacia Jakotsu. El pobre hombre trató de defenderse lo mejor que pudo, pero Inuyasha simplemente rechazó su espada con sus garras y envolvió una mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Es muy… fuerte!" Jadeó Jakotsu, haciendo una mueca mientras el agarre de Inuyasha se apretaba.

"Suficiente!" Gritó Bankotsu, lanzando a Banryuu hacia el hanyou, apuntando para golpear. Inuyasha sólo la esquivó, liberando a Jakotsu en el proceso y llegó a un alto donde se calmó y observaba… pero no hizo más movimiento ofensivo.

Jakotsu le disparó a Bankotsu una significativa mirada llena de gratitud mientras frotaba su abusado cuello. "Cielos… mi vida destelló ante mis ojos…" y vaya que necesita una vida.

Bankotsu marchó y sacó a Banryuu del suelo y la giró para encarar a Inuyasha. "Eres mío, híbrido." Siseó él furioso. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se amplió. "Estás muerto…"

* * *

Se sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido agarrado por varias docenas de manos al mismo tiempo. Las sintió aferrarse a sus brazos, retorciendo sus piernas y sujetándola en el medio mientras algunas se cerraban alrededor de su pecho. Antes de tener una oportunidad para gritar y zafarse de su agarre, fue halada hacia atrás.

_Y no dejó de caer. _

Casi sintió como si hubiese sido amarrada a unos caballos asombrosamente rápidos y estuviera siendo arrastrada más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Kagome sólo iba de espalda, sintiendo el impacto del viento golpear su cuerpo - si un brillante rayo de luz pudiese llamarse cuerpo - tragándose cualquier grito que intentó emitir. De lo poco que vio, sólo fueron fugaces y oscuras imágenes. Nubes pasaban sobre ella, casi como si estuviera volando… pero no tenía control.

Logró captar vista de lo que yacía bajo ella… árboles… un bosque… un poco de mar… todo pasaba en una mancha azul y verde y algunas veces marrón y dorado. Estaba subiendo para encontrarla. Kagome estaba aterrorizada de no sobrevivir al impacto…

Lo último que vio la confundió aún más. Un valle, varias figuras de pie como estatuas… el tiempo parecía congelado allá abajo. Luego se vio, sentada en una roca tan tranquila y calmada como todos los demás. Esto fue una fracción de segundo antes de que su alma se estrellara en su cuerpo físico, tirando a la chica de la roca y media en el agua cercana.

Todo quedó muy oscuro y muy tranquilo. Kagome aún era tonta… no tenía idea de lo que había pasado… aunque tenía la vaga idea cuando sintió alguna otra presencia empujándola… intentando dominar y arrojarla. Kagome aún no sabía qué demonios era… pero luchó, con cada fibra de su ser. De alguna forma supo que no perdería esta batalla.

El gentil empujón contra sus sentidos se incrementó a niveles casi violentos y casi cayó… pero se reunió y empujó, igual de duro, si no más. La presión finalmente comenzó a titubear, y Kagome no perdió tiempo en empujar contra la extraña presencia con más fuerza. Este era _su_ cuerpo. Le pertenecía a _Kagome_, a nadie más.

Con un último y fuerte empujón, la presencia se desvaneció y Kagome de repente quedó muy sola… y agradecida por eso. Estaba cansada de la compañía para entonces… sólo quería algo de tiempo para ella.

Dolor físico comenzó a entrar en su conciencia y se escuchó gruñir fuerte. Apretó los dedos de los que no había sido consciente que poseía hasta ese momento y sintió la frialdad del agua en la que estaba. Abrió sus ojos y se enfocó en los fuertes estruendos y pequeños temblores que sucedían a su alrededor.

Recordó lo que Naraku le había dicho… y vio que había sido sincero. Inuyasha estaba peleando con el Shichinin-tai, y aunque estaba resistiendo muy bien… no estaba ganando exactamente…

Pero ahora estaba viva, y ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera…

* * *

Bankotsu rió mientras liberaba otra fuerte onda de energía de su espada, atravesaba el cañón hacia Inuyasha quien sólo logró evitarlo. Pero en vez de ir por Bankotsu como debía, para ponerle un alto a los ataques de Bankotsu, Inuyasha simplemente fue por el Shichinin-tai más cercano - el cual era Renkotsu. No había estrategia en sus movimientos - sólo atacaba al azar como una especie de animal salvaje.

Era imposible de leer… pero fácil de mantenerlo a raya al mismo tiempo.

Renkotsu rechazó sus golpes con gran esfuerzo y ultimadamente desvió el control del youkai a Mukotsu. Pero Renkotsu no había terminado. Lanzó otra red y la encendió instantáneamente mientras se dirigía hacia Mukotsu e Inuyasha.

Sin embargo… Inuyasha la vio venir y una vez más cambió de dirección, apuntando hacia Jakotsu de nuevo, habiendo perdido interés en Mukotsu rápidamente. Pero la red de fuego continuó y golpeó a Mukotsu… quien resultaba ser un tipo de persona muy inflamable y gaseoso.

Explotó.

Renkotsu chasqueó. "Maldición… fallé…" murmuró, antes de encogerse y girarse para quedar cara a cara con un enojado Bankotsu.

"Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" le gritó su líder en la cara.

Renkotsu frunció levemente. "Gran cosa. Mukotsu no era así de fuerte, no era una gran pérdida."

"Si no es lo malo suficiente está acabándonos - pero tú también!" Gritó Bankotsu, ondeando una mano hacia donde Jakotsu estaba peleando con Inuyasha. "Pero siempre fuiste de esa forma, verdad?"

Renkotsu se encogió. No le importaba mucho sus camaradas como parecía Bankotsu. "No importa." Dijo simplemente.

"Sí, bueno, tampoco tú." Dijo Bankotsu tranquilamente.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que obtuvo Renkotsu antes de que Bankotsu se girara y alejara. Renkotsu sonrió levemente mientras el jefe ayudaba a Jakotsu una vez más, Inuyasha cambió de táctica y apuntó hacia alguien nuevo. Alguien como Renkotsu quien no había esperado el ataque.

El monje fue derribado al suelo duro antes de ser levantado y lanzado otra vez, sacándole el aire. Iba a perder esta si alguien no llegaba en su ayuda. Miró a Bankotsu, a punto de llamar por asistencia… hasta que notó la fría mirada que Bankotsu estaba disparándole.

Oh mierda…

Jakotsu miró un poco sorprendido, y estuvo a punto de moverse y ayudar al monje, pero Bankotsu extendió una mano para detenerlo. Nadie más hizo un esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

"Lo imaginé…" murmuró Renkotsu mientras sentía las frías garras atravesar su espalda y su pecho. La oscuridad lo consumió rápido… rápido y sin dolor, esa era la mejor forma de irse, decidió, mientras se iba.

"Suficiente de juegos." Dijo Bankotsu fuertemente mientras avanzaba ahora que Renkotsu estaba muerto. Ahora sólo quedaban tres Shichinin-tai… cuatro si cuentas a Suikotsu, pero aún estaba inconsciente habiéndose desmayado de nervios después de ver mucha sangre. Que pena… pero Bankotsu era más que suficiente para manejar a Inuyasha.

"Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho jugando."

Bankotsu frunció sus ojos mientras Inuyasha se giraba hacia él. Era la primera vez que el antiguo rey hablaba en esta nueva forma que parecía haber tomado. Aún estaba sonriendo con placer, incluso mientras la cálida sangre de Renkotsu aún fluía sobre sus manos, mientras la antigua y más oscura sangre de Kyoukotsu lo manchaba de pies a cabeza.

"Hablas?"

"También camino." Siseó Inuyasha. "Estoy lleno de talentos."

"Estás lleno de nada." Dijo Bankotsu mientras nivelaba su arma hacia el ensangrentado hanyou. "Ahora dime qué tipo de hechizo usaste para hacerte así de fuerte."

"No sé, no me importa." Inuyasha avanzó hacia él. "Hablar es desperdicio de energía. Vamos a pelear ya."

Ambos se precipitaron al mismo tiempo, en un movimiento tan violento que Jakotsu se asustó y alejó de ellos. Los dos combatientes se estrellaron furiosamente - Bankotsu rechazó las garras de Inuyasha con su espada y se giró para cortar directo en la sección media del hanyou. Inuyasha retrocedió para evitar el golpe antes de regresar a él para dar otro ataque. Bankotsu fue muy rápido y simplemente esquivó antes de enviar un devastador golpe bajo el mentón de Inuyasha.

"Perra…" Inuyasha se tambaleó con una mano sobre su boca, sangre bajaba entre sus dedos. "Mordí mi leng…!" murmuró él, mirando mortal a Bankotsu. "Pagarás por eso!" estuvo por lanzarse si Ginkotsu no lo hubiera sujetado por ambos brazos y sostenido en el suelo.

Por un momento Inuyasha lució levemente sorprendido… pero rápidamente se tornó irritado. "Sin interrupciones!" gritó mientras lograba levantarse y salir del agarre de Ginkotsu y aterrizar en su espalda… mientras se deslizaba logró agarrar la cabeza de Ginkotsu y retorcerla…

Un sonido y Ginkotsu estuvo fuera de carrera.

Bankotsu miró el cuerpo disolverse en polvo y huesos y luego miró a Inuyasha… entonces… al menos ahora tenía su vista puesta en sólo un hombre en vez de atacar al azar a quien capte su atención. Se deterioraba rápido a una pelea entre dos.

Hubo un suave gruñido tras él y Bankotsu dirigió una mirada a donde Kagome yacía. Lentamente estaba comenzando a levantarse, frotando su cabeza y haciendo una mueca ante sus dolorosas heridas. Viva de nuevo? Por qué no tomaba su decisión?!

Bueno, con heridas como esas moriría desangrada en cualquier momento. No era digna de su atención, así que regresó a Inuyasha quien chupaba sus dedos en la forma que lo hace la gente después de comer algo delicioso. Encantador… considerando que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre de tres personas diferentes. Bankotsu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. "Eso es disgustante."

Ojos rojos destellaron e Inuyasha dejó caer su mano. Por un momento Bankotsu esperaba ser golpeado con alguna respuesta, pero este Inuyasha era un animal. Sin escatimar gastos en palabras para embellecer esta batalla. En un parpadeo el hanyou - vuelto - youkai se precipitó en otro ataque.

Para alguien tan fuerte como este… seguro se dejaba muy abierto y sus ataques eran muy obvios. Echó hacia atrás su puño antes de dar el golpe, dando mucho tiempo para que Bankotsu lo esquivara y le blandía su espada. Pronto se tornó en una broma. Lanzaban puños y espadas pero siempre fallaban y se esquivaban mutuamente. Apenas hicieron algún contacto.

Jakotsu lo observó con un amplio bostezo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su jefe acabara con el rey hanyou y luego podrían moverse… tal vez podrían salvar a Suikotsu… pero los otros estaban muertos. Quién los necesitaba de todas formas?

Pero se estaba cansando un poco de los pies y estaba aburrido… deseaba hacer algo constructivo… algo que pudiera ayudar a Bankotsu, pero sabía que si también luchaba contra Inuyasha podría morir. Era algo que Jakotsu no buscaba.

Lo resintió… Bankotsu estaba peleando solo con el hanyou… especialmente cuando lucía tan salvaje y… bueno… se veía muy bien cuando sangraba. Jakotsu se encontró mirando a Inuyasha con una ensoñadora expresión antes de que movimiento en otro lugar captara su vista. Por un momento pensó que era uno de la banda levantándose… pero no… era una _mujer_.

La esposa de Bankotsu para ser preciso.

La ensoñadora expresión de Jakotsu rápidamente se tornó tormentosa mientras observaba a la mujer… realmente más como una niña, intentar ponerse de pie precariamente. Pero sus piernas no sostuvieron su peso y cayó al suelo otra vez, incluso desde aquí pudo escuchar sus patéticos quejidos de dolor. Nada que no mereciera por supuesto…

Y Bankotsu no le había dicho matarla ahora? Jakotsu removió la espada de su funda y lenta pero deliberadamente hizo su camino hacia la chica mientras Bankotsu e Inuyasha continuaban peleando a una buena y segura distancia.

Se detuvo a unos pies de ella y esperó por que levantara la mirada. Eventualmente lo hizo, su mirada desenfocada y levemente aturdida. Qué inútil desperdicio de espacio.

"Eres… un… un Shichinin-tai?" dijo ella.

"Sí." Respondió Jakotsu.

"Pero…" ella frunció su mirada intentando verlo mejor. "Suenas como una mujer para mi…"

Jakotsu la consideró llanamente. "Sí, soy Shichinin-tai. Y tú estás muerta." Él le había dicho eso a la mayoría de personas que mató. Estaba bien usarlo más de una vez porque… bueno, los que lo escuchaban no vivían mucho después.

"Oh." Susurró ella tranquilamente.

Esto no era divertido… no iba a pelear, verdad? Con un aburrido suspiro Jakotsu alcanzó y la levantó. "Realmente eres la esposa de Bankotsu, no?"

Su expresión imitó la suya. "Desafortunadamente para mi."

"Maldita perra," resopló Jakotsu. "Quién te crees que eres?!"

"Tu creadora."

"Mi qué?"

Kagome alcanzó con ambas manos y tomó sus hombros. Jakotsu las miró confundido. "Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"Retractando el pequeño obsequio que te di." Su mentón cayó mientras las manos en sus hombros parecían reverberar con una especie de energía.

"Basta!" Jakotsu intentó levantar a Jakotsutou para matarla… pero parecía paralizado.

Kagome no se detuvo.

La fuerza vital parecía estar saliendo de él… casi podía sentirla corriendo por sus hombros y a través de las manos que se conectaban con su piel. Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y puntos oscuros y brillantes danzaban en su visión. "No… no… esto no puede pasar ahora… no ahora…" su recién encontrada fuerza estaba desvaneciéndose… poco a poco. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sus piernas finalmente le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Kagome lo siguió, medio porque sus manos parecían pegadas a sus hombros y medio porque sus piernas tampoco podían sostenerla. Los puntos oscuros parecieron consumir su visión completamente y toda sensación comenzó a dejarlo… se sintió entumecido, y sin sentidos.

"Bankotsu… va a matarte." Dijo Jakotsu con su último aliento antes de que sus ojos giraran y cayera lejos de ella. Kagome observó mientras su carne se hacía polvo y su esqueleto golpeaba el suelo. No muy lejos… Suikotsu terminó su vida de la misma forma… no es que eso hiciera mucha diferencia.

Por quitar tanta vida, Kagome no se sintió mejor. Aún temblaba de nervios y debilidad… su interior se sentía frío y todo su cuerpo dolía infinitamente. Pero dónde estaba Inuyasha? Miró alrededor y lo vio, o vio su vaga imagen luchando con Bankotsu… no la veía? Por qué al menos no venía en su ayuda? Aún era frío e indiferente hacia ella después de lo que había pasado esa mañana? Tal vez no se había vuelto loco después de todo… tal vez así era como era.

Pero Naraku le había hablado convincente del amor… y sus sueños le habían gritado en silencio lo mismo…

Era seguro decir que Kagome entendía lo que significaba todo. Pero al mismo tiempo… no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando…

De repente, la pelea entre Bankotsu e Inuyasha llegó a un abrupto alto. Bankotsu de repente se dobló de dolor… toda esa increíble energía y fuerza lo dejó en un gran torrente y se sintió extrañamente perplejo por su pérdida. Inuyasha no le prestó atención a su problema y finalmente le aterrizó una buena patada en su costado… haciendo rodar a Bankotsu de lado.

Por unos momentos Bankotsu se preguntó qué demonios había pasado… giró sobre su estómago y levantó la mirada. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Inuyasha acercándose… pero la mayoría de su atención estaba fija en la chica a la orilla del agua. Ante ella yacía el esqueleto de Jakotsu…

Había reversado la reversada maldición. Había tomado las vidas que había dado y también había multiplicado la fuerza. No le importaba cómo, no le importaba quién era… particularmente no le importaba cómo murió - pero _definitivamente_ iba a morder el polvo.

"_**Perra!**_" gritó él y se levantó. Fuerza nació de la nada pero pura rabia corrió por sus venas, más devastadora e impresionante que la fuerza de antes…

Ahora estaba _furioso_ con esa chica. Inuyasha ahora era un obstáculo. Su blanco era _ella_.

"Fuera de mi camino!" gritó él mientras Inuyasha lanzaba otro ataque. Con un movimiento de su espada atrapó a Inuyasha de costado y lo voló con violenta velocidad. El hanyou se estrelló contra el muro del cañón por segunda vez ese día y rodó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Ahora no había nada para detenerlo de asesinar a esa vaca. Marchó hacia ella, toda su rabia elevándose a niveles peligrosos. No lo notó venir. Sólo estaba mirando las manos que había producido tanto daño en sólo unos segundos.

Tal vez no habría estado tan furioso si matara a alguien como Mukotsu… o Renkotsu… o alguien más - pero Jakotsu estaba prohibido! La alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y agarró su herido y ensangrentado brazo rudamente en su mano y la puso de pie. Gritó sorprendida y adolorida y le dirigió una horrorizada mirada. Lo reconoció de una vez. "N-no sabía… no sabía que podía hacer eso…" Eso aún no significaba que lo sintiera.

"Pareces muy útil con esas manos!" Siseó él y retorció más fuerte su brazo. "Dedos verdes! Hah! Todo tu poder fluye a través de ellos - así que vamos a ver cómo lo logras sin ellos!"

"Q-qué?" Tartamudeó Kagome, pero su única respuesta fue arrastrarla lejos del borde donde había estado sentada previamente. La obligó de rodillas y extendió su mano por encima de la enorme roca, exponiendo su brazo. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer mientras levantaba a Banryuu alto sobre su cabeza gritó y trató de zafarse con todo su poder. "NO!" chilló ella. "Suéltame! _Por favor_!"

"Revívelos!" gritó él sobre ella, espada aún posicionada.

"No puedo!"

"No puedes o no lo harás?!"

"No puedo!" repitió ella, sus ojos cerrados mientras medio se extendía sobre el borde. Lo único deteniéndola de caer al suelo era el hecho de que su brazo estaba sujetado por encima con su mano. "No recuerdo la maldición!"

"Regresa a Tsubaki!"

"No puedo!" Gritó Kagome ásperamente. "La obligué a salir… se fue!"

"Todas las respuestas equivocadas, Kagome." Siseó él. "Reversa la maldición."

Kagome no pudo hablar más. No confiaba en ella para hacerlo.

"Muy bien. Dile adiós a tus poderes!"

Banryuu bajó en un fuerte y poderoso golpe.

Pero en ese último momento Bankotsu fue derribado de costado por Inuyasha. La espada cambió su trayectoria y perdió su muñeca. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con completo shock mientras vagamente era consciente de los dos hombres moviendo su pelea lejos.

Sus piernas encontraron su fuerza y se levantó… una fría y nublada sensación subió por su brazo derecho y no respiró mientras rápidamente apretaba su mano derecha contra su vientre, cubriéndola con su otra mano…

Sangre brotó entre sus dedos y bajó por los restos del frente de su yukata.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente mientras se alejaba unos pasos del borde, pero no gritó… no hizo un simple sonido. Aún cuando el dominante dolor se esparció acompañando la gran pérdida de sangre. Miró el borde, más por curiosidad que cualquier otra emoción. Vio que dos de sus dedos yacían ahí, en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

"Ah…" ella abrió su boca y ese suave sonido fue todo lo que salió.

Sus rodillas cedieron y casi colapsó, pero se recuperó y enderezó conmocionada. Ahora estaba temblando incontrolablemente, un frío profundo caló en sus huesos y el fondo de su estómago hacía mucho había caído. Momentáneamente miró donde sus manos estaban presionadas contra su estómago. La sangre aún brotaba, contrastando con su enervante y pálida piel, y tal vez no tanto con su yukata favorita… después de todo, era un oscuro tono naranja. Algo de la sangre había goteado en sus pies y notó lo cálida que era, comparado a lo entumecidos que estaban sus pies.

Luego miró hacia donde Bankotsu aún peleaba con Inuyasha. No estaban conteniendo ningún golpe.

"Inuyasha?" Llamó Kagome débilmente. Deseaba que la escuchara y se girara hacia ella, llegando corriendo a ayudarla. No lo hizo. "Inuyasha?" llamó un poco más fuerte esta vez. "Inu… Inuyasha?…"

Sus piernas cedieron de nuevo y cayó sobre su trasero, el punzante dolor en su mano dio una pequeña punzada. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecerse y sólo podía mirar al suelo indefensa. "Inuyasha…" llamó ella en su susurro…

Se sentía como una niña llamando a su madre… sólo quería que alguien viniera y envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazara fuerte. Pero Inuyasha no estaba respondiendo a su débil súplica por ayuda.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Nunca he escrito algo así… no puedo evitar pensar en 'ouch'. De cualquier forma… el próximo capítulo es el último - llamado 'Al Final…' pero intentaré hacerlo extra largo para poder ajustar un epílogo… o podría hacer el epílogo como un capítulo separado… bah, lo decidiré después.


	23. De Regreso a la Cordura

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 23: De Regreso a la Cordura

* * *

Bankotsu golpeaba furiosamente ante el rápido hanyou. Toda la rabia, odio y pérdida estaba hirviendo y mezclándose con su culpa… estimulaba su rabia y alimentaba su fuerza como nada más podría. Quién necesitaba magia para incrementar la fuerza de alguien cuando la adrenalina podía hacerlo mejor?

"Sucio, monstruo!" gritó él mientras dirigía otro fuerte golpe de su espada directo al hanyou transformado. Inuyasha sólo continuó esquivando y retrocediendo paso a paso… enfureciendo sin fin a Bankotsu. "Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte!"

El líder del Shichinin-tai estrelló su arma duro contra el suelo cuando perdió a Inuyasha de nuevo. La espada se clavó en la sólida tierra y se quedó ahí. Sólo pasó un momento de titubeo de su parte antes de que Inuyasha se precipitara y estrellara un codo contra el rostro de Bankotsu. El guerrero se encontró caído de frente, siendo clavado en la tierra con la rodilla de Inuyasha en su espalda. Por un momento, la presión fue demasiada. Deliberadamente Inuyasha hizo dos lentos tirones para colocar un brazo en la espalda de Bankotsu - y luego el otro - presionándolos a ambos hacia sus paletas tan cuidadosamente que los huesos chasquearon y protestaron.

El hanyou hizo un sonido similar a un bufido o chasquido. "Keh… humanos." Él clavó su rodilla más fuerte en la espina de Bankotsu. "Se rompen tan fácilmente."

Bankotsu reunió su resolución antes de lanzar toda su rabia y fuerza en un esfuerzo para lanzar a Inuyasha. Funcionó, e Inuyasha fue enviado de costado mientras Bankotsu lograba saltar y patearlo lo fuerte suficiente.

Sin un segundo que perder, alcanzó y agarró la empuñadura de su espada, liberándola de la tierra. "Entonces esto debe probarte algo." Siseó Bankotsu. "Estás totalmente transformado y en todo tu potencial, yo, un simple humano, aún logro superarte."

Inuyasha no pareció estar escuchando. Estaba mirando algo en la distancia. Bankotsu no se atrevió a darle la espalda a Inuyasha para ver lo que estaba mirando… no iba a caer en el truco de 'mira allá'! Sabía que Inuyasha estaba mirando a Kagome. "Cuál es el problema?"

El consumido hanyou permaneció mirando.

"Aún te preocupas por ella? Incluso con esa cara?" Bankotsu le giró sus ojos a Inuyasha. "Ahora entiendo. No eres un verdadero youkai… sólo eres un hanyou que perdió su humanidad. Sin cerebro. Eres un falso youkai."

Sin estrategia, sin una meta real en batalla aparte de despedazar, destrozar y matar. Inuyasha ciertamente era… un oponente interesante. "Estoy cansado de pelear con la maravilla sin cerebro." Dijo Bankotsu airoso y levantó a Banryuu en el aire. "Ahora, terminemos esto rápido."

Con un fuerte crujido que sacudió medio cañón, la enorme espada fue estrellada contra el suelo ante Bankotsu. Observó con enfermo triunfo mientras una delgada grieta en el suelo se extendía hacia Inuyasha quien miraba la grieta sin mucha expresión. No se movió cuando la grieta en la seca tierra se disparó bajo él, tragándose un pie en el suelo y clavándolo ahí. Realmente no intentó liberarse.

Algo estaba mal con Inuyasha… pero Bankotsu realmente no se preocupó. "Ahora que te tengo quieto…" Bankotsu se precipitó, moviendo su espada de un lado a otro. Se detuvo a unos pies de Inuyasha e hizo una mueca. "Olvidé que eras una pulgada o dos más alto…"

Con un corto empujón, envió al hanyou hacia atrás para aterrizar en su trasero, aunque su pie permanecía atrapado. Su rostro aún extrañamente vacío y sus ojos parecían haberse apagado. Bankotsu frunció sus propios ojos por un momento, intentando evaluar cuál era el problema, pero se rindió en favor de acercarse más y mover su espada para suspenderla sobre el corazón de Inuyasha.

"Esto es todo lo que vales al final?"

Inuyasha no dio señal de haberlo escuchado.

Bankotsu frunció. "Pero esto es tan… quiero divertirme - no hay caso en divertirme si no me escuchas hacerlo."

Lentamente Inuyasha levantó su mentón hacia Bankotsu, y aunque sus ojos permanecían levemente apáticos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Bankotsu se encogió y echó hacia atrás su espada, listo para empujar. "Eso tendrá que ser. Espero que recuerdes esto en tu otra vida, si tal cosa existe."

La única advertencia que Bankotsu recibió fue unos arrastrados pasos tras él, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para girarse y mirar, un punzante dolor atravesó su cuerpo.

Las manos sujetando a Banryuu sobre su cabeza se aflojaron y la enorme espada se deslizó al piso, clavándose en la tierra entre él e Inuyasha… soportó su peso mientras su cuerpo quedaba debilitado de repente…

Por un momento, pensó que no era nada sino una herida fresca. Aún podía continuar peleando! Una sonrisa se aplastó en su rostro y comenzó a levantar su espada…

Pero entonces la horrible debilidad atravesó su cuerpo como una onda, y se entumeció desde los huesos hasta la piel. El mundo se giró y por segunda vez perdió todo. Su desenfocada mirada se fijó en Inuyasha por un momento antes de que mirara la oxidada katana sobresaliendo de su pecho. "Bastardo afortunado…"

Él iba a morir. No había manera de evitarlo… pero no se iría solo!

Reuniendo lo último de su fuerza en su cuerpo, Bankotsu se giró - extendiendo su brazo en el proceso.

El golpe atrapó a Kagome de donde estaba de pie tras él y cayó al suelo con sólo un leve grito de dolor. Bankotsu le resopló mientras el mundo se oscurecía y se deslizaba - o era él quien se deslizaba?

"Estúpida mujer…" murmuró apretadamente mientras su vida se desvanecía ante él.

Golpeó el suelo con una nube de polvo y huesos…

Un interesante espectáculo…

Inuyasha sonrió lentamente mientras zafaba su pie de la raja en la tierra y se levantaba. Lo que quedó de su enemigo no era nada más que un esqueleto humano y una pila de polvo seco… ni una satisfactoria gota de sangre por ningún lado!

Aparte de la de la chica.

El hanyou giró sus ojos a donde ella yacía a unos metros, mirando hacia el cielo o las mariposas arriba, sus dos manos juntas fuertemente sobre su estómago. Su yukata no era nada sino jirones de tela - y lo que quedaba estaba mayormente manchado con deliciosa sangre.

Ella había alcanzado su límite. No iba a vivir mucho más…

No era que importara, pero al menos podría tener unos minutos más de tortura. Su mirada escarlata cayó en la oxidada katana saliendo de las desnudas costillas que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Bankotsu.

Eso lo haría.

Sin pensar más, cerró una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la vieja espada y la liberó, afilando sus mordisqueadas hojas contra los pálidos huesos. Se giró hacia la chica y levantó la espada mientras se le acercaba.

Algo dentro de él se movió.

Su sangre disminuyó.

Su mente regresó con destrozada claridad.

"Kagome…"

Tessaiga cayó de sus entumecidos dedos, y sin pensar en todos los esqueletos que cubrían el piso del cañón, corrió hacia la chica y colapsó de rodillas a su lado. "Kagome!" Él tomó sus hombros y la sacudió. "Mírame - Kagome, mírame!"

Los párpados de la chica se movieron, pero encontró su mirada con un débil intento de sonrisa. "Regresaste."

"Entonces eres tú…" la última vez que había visto esa dulce sonrisa había sido en el río. Ninguno de ellos se había visto apropiadamente desde entonces.

El corazón de Inuyasha casi se rompe ante la condición en la que ahora estaba. Estaba pálida y golpeada, fuertemente herida, y rígida de dolor. Alcanzó para colocar su mano sobre la suya, pero ante su siseo se retractó. "Qué pasa?" Él miró sus manos.

"Nada." Murmuró ella con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Pero Inuyasha ya había visto. Temor rodeó su corazón tan violentamente que casi podía sentir el ataque de pánico acercándose. "Kagome - ahora vas a estar bien. Voy a llevarte a casa y luego levantarás tus pies por unas semanas y te recuperarás…"

Ella estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Por favor… regresa conmigo…?" Era una pena cómo se quebró su voz.

Si su voz era inestable, la de ella era peor. Lágrimas brillaban en sus sobre iluminados ojos. "No puedo."

"Puedes, sólo resiste-"

"Estoy muriendo." Susurró ella, un chillido emocional se creó en su voz. "No puedo moverme… apenas puedo respirar… no me pidas más."

Mechones de su cabello se movieron en la suave brisa, cruzando su rostro y obstaculizando sus ojos. Inuyasha rápidamente hizo a un lado los mechones y los sostuvo con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaba tan confundido… su mente había estado dominada y perdida tantas veces el día anterior que apenas supo dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

Todo lo que supo fue que Kagome estaba muriendo y que había fallado en protegerla.

"Por favor, perdóname." _Por favor no me dejes…!_

Ella le dio una aguada sonrisa. "Cómo… no puedo…? Te amo…"

Su respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada. "También te amo."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Realmente no lo dices en serio…"

"Sí!" Él quería levantarla y abrazarla, abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir… pero estaba asustado de lastimarla más. Si no podía consolarla físicamente, haría todo lo demás en su poder para hacerla sentir mejor… y si eso significaba mentir…

"Lo dices bien… pero no es en serio." De dónde había encontrado la energía para levantar su mano y tocar su rostro con temblorosos y ensangrentados dedos estaba más allá de él. Pero le dio esperanza. "Inuyasha… puedes vestir un gorrión en plumas de pavo real y pretender que es algo más… pero al final, sólo es un gorrión…"

"Qué…?" Ella no tenía sentido.

"Y… puedes vestir el amor… renombrarlo… y ajustarlo en tus ideas de cómo debería ser… pero al final, siempre es amor… sin importar lo diferente pueda verse para otras personas…"

Inuyasha la miró, buscando en su pacífico rostro. "No entiendo!" Ella tenía que dejar de desperdiciar su energía en balbucear sin sentido y sólo concentrarse en aferrarse a su vida!

"Lo harás…" ella tragó duro, cerrando sus ojos. "Sabrás lo que significa… algún día…"

"Kagome…?" _Por favor no te vayas…_

Ella abrió sus ojos y parpadeó lentamente una pocas veces antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. "Está oscuro…"

Era mediodía. Era todo menos oscuro. "Tenemos que regresar al palacio y tratar tus heridas."

"No…" frunció levemente. "Quiero quedarme aquí… sólo abrázame hasta…"

"Hasta…?"

"… que ellos vengan…"

Inuyasha la observó, enmudecido asimilando su tranquilidad y calma, considerando la situación. Envidiaba su tranquilidad cuando su corazón no era sino miserable y desolado. Quería gritarle - decirle dejar de bromear y resistir por él… pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que no podía hacer nada sino colocarla gentilmente en su regazo.

La sostuvo mientras la luz se desvanecía y el polvo de los siete esqueletos volaba en la represa por el viento nocturno. La sostuvo mientras las mariposas se dispersaban y desvanecían… mientras el sol se ponía en el borde del mar…

Escuchó su lento corazón, contando los leves latidos y rezando por el próximo.

"No… olvides…"

Inuyasha miró a la chica en sus brazos. "No olvide qué…?" susurró él.

Su voz era muy débil para hacer un sonido pero vio sus labios moverse. _A mi…_

"Nunca." Él observó sus ojos cerrarse de nuevo y sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Tenía que haber alguna forma de salvarla… alguien vendría pronto y con ellos, llegaría ayuda para ella. Sobreviviría y él podría regresarla al palacio y adorarla por el resto de sus vidas.

El corazón de Kagome había dejado de latir.

Inuyasha estaba solo otra vez.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Um… sí… necesito irme… antes de que me golpeen…


	24. Rápido, Libre y Feliz

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDA**

(_Life Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 24: Rápido, libre y feliz

* * *

"Ooh… bonito!" Fushi se giró mientras una manada de mariposas volaban a su alrededor. Alas multicolores se movían en la luz y sus jóvenes ojos estaban hipnotizados. Felizmente, corrió tras los insectos.

"Fushi!" Llamó Sango mientras corría tras su hijo. "No te atrevas a caer por el cañón, jovencito!"

"Aw, mamá…"

Miroku levantó a su joven hija en su cadera y miró a Inuyasha, quien estaba, como siempre, dando vueltas o malgeniado. Era difícil decir lo que el hanyou sentía esos días. La madre de Inuyasha caminaba a su otro lado, cargando a la hija del medio de Miroku y Sango. Generalmente estaba jadeando y aplaudiendo a las hermosas vistas que guiaban su camino hacia el borde del cañón. Probablemente era todo lo que la mujer podía hacer para evitar seguir a Fushi y correr tras las mariposas.

"Es un bonito día." Comentó el monje cálidamente mientras su pequeña hija babeaba en su hombro. "Un buen día para rendir nuestros respetos."

"No puedo creer que en todos mis años aquí nunca me hubiese alejado así del palacio." Dijo Lady Inu mientras levantaba la extraña flor resaltando del camino por el bosque. "Solía ser muy peligroso, pero supongo que sólo un vistazo de esta belleza era suficiente para arriesgar ser asesinado por los soldados del norte."

"Eso es porque vives al límite, ma." Dijo Inuyasha distraído mientras miraba sobre su hombro. "Dónde está Shippo?"

"Recogiendo flores la última vez que lo vi." Respondió Miroku, siguiendo la mirada del hanyou.

"No te preocupes, nos alcanzará." Dijo Lady Inu despedidamente, ubicando a Sango y a Fushi de pie en el borde del cañón. "Qué tal la vista?" les dijo ella.

"Encantadora!" Respondió Sango animada. "Vengan y denle un vistazo!"

Los otros miembros del grupo llegaron al borde y asimilaron la espectacular vista. Sango mantuvo un firme agarre en la camiseta de Fushi, evitando que siguiera las mariposas sobre el acantilado.

Realmente era una vista hermosa, y comenzó a relajar a Inuyasha mientras miraba lo que había sido el peor escenario de su vida. La represa había aumentado, cubriendo todo el piso del cañón y alimentando los vastos campos de plantas y árboles que trepaban por las paredes del cañón. Todo parecía mucho más exuberante este año… el daño que se le había hecho al cañón el año anterior se había curado por naturaleza.

El dicho 'el tiempo cura las heridas' se aplicaba a todo ello. El cañón apenas mantenía alguna semejanza con el destrozado campo de batalla que se había quedado en la memoria de Inuyasha. Era irreconocible, y cualquiera mirándolo nunca sabría de las muertes que habían ocurrido en su base.

Igual que cualquiera que mirara a Inuyasha, o las personas cercanas, nunca sabrían del desconsuelo que habían sufrido un año atrás.

"Oigan chicos!" Shippo salió de los arbustos tras ellos. "Encontré un claro realmente hermoso con todas estas flores rojas que podemos lanzar por el borde!"

"Debo ver las flores que impresionan tanto a un niño." Lady Inu desapareció en los arbustos tras el kitsune. Fushi la siguió, dejando a Sango ir tras ellos indefensa para mantener un ojo en su hijo.

Ahora solos con un bebé de diez meses para escuchar, Miroku miró a Inuyasha. "Estás bien?"

El hanyou asintió lentamente, distante en sus pensamientos. "Sí…"

La última vez que había visitado el cañón fue cuando esparcieron sus cenizas sobre el borde. El viento se las había tragado con un gulp en ese oscuro y triste día y el cañón no había anunciado nada sino rocas y cráteres.

Inuyasha no había sido capaz de quedarse por más de unos pocos minutos antes de que tuviera que irse… el recuerdo había sido demasiado.

Pero ahora, parecía que incluso en la muerte ella tenía el poder de hacer crecer y florecer las cosas.

La extrañaba.

Extrañaba su dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos que siempre eran amorosos y amables. Su gentil aroma y su hermoso rostro.

Al principio, había podido verla como la muerta en el cañón. Pálida, ensangrentada… sin vida. Pero poco a poco había podido pasar ese momento y recordar todos los buenos recuerdos que había compartido con ella…

Ellos no habían tenido tantos buenos momentos como debieron tener juntos… la vida era cruel, y las suyas habían sido cortas.

Pero en tanto como pudiera recordarla como solía ser…

_En tanto como no haga nada sino recordar, sólo terminaré viejo con nada sino recuerdos_. Inuyasha sonrió para sí y retiró su cabello de su rostro. Miró a su amigo. "Miroku, me haces un favor?"

"Saltar de este acantilado, tal vez?" No había sido la primera vez que Inuyasha había pedido ese favor.

"No." Inuyasha suspiró y giró su cabeza a un lado mientras consideraba las mariposas. "Lo que sea que hagas… no desperdicies la vida."

"No planeo hacerlo."

"Bueno, yo lo hice." Inuyasha bajó su mirada. "Tuve tres años con ella y los desperdicié. Pude haberla amado… pude haberme dado cuenta que la amaba más pronto que permanecer dudando de mi y dudando de ella…"

"No dudaste de ella." Le dijo Miroku suavemente.

"Sí, pero desperdicié mi oportunidad. Me fue arrebatada antes de entender realmente lo que quería para mi…" Inuyasha miró al espacio, un frunce arrugaba su ceño mientras sus pensamientos iban a lugares distantes de nuevo.

Miroku lo observó. "Qué quería?"

"Todo." Susurró Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos. "Me dijo que el amor es el mismo… sin importar cómo lo mires. Sólo lo miré y lo negué… No lo entendí. Pasé mucho tiempo intentando entender cómo me sentía y lo que significaba, pero al final lo perdí… y voy a pagar por el resto de mi vida." Se encogió. "Con la soledad."

"Dudo que ella quisiera eso." Le dijo Miroku seriamente.

"Sí… lo sé." Asintió él. "Solo vivió y amó sin una duda o pregunta sobre sus sentimientos. Estaba viviendo a lo máximo mientras yo me quedaba atrás… desperdicié mi oportunidad." Inuyasha inhaló bruscamente y se giró hacia Miroku. "Aparentemente, sólo tienes un disparo en la vida. No hay tiempo para ensayos… y entre más me quedo aquí, más pasan mis oportunidades."

Miroku lo miró. "Qué se supone que significa?"

Inuyasha se encogió. "Quiero irme."

La mirada de Miroku se movió alrededor. "Qué…? Ahora?"

El hanyou asintió, sólo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Por un momento, Miroku no supo qué decir. Miró a Inuyasha confundido y aturdido… pero se desvaneció y por un segundo supuso que entendió. "Has estado pensando en esto por un tiempo, verdad?"

Inuyasha sonrió. "Qué me queda aquí? El norte y el sur prácticamente son uno de nuevo. Mikato ya está probando ser un mejor rey en el norte de lo que pude ser aquí… por qué no dejarlo gobernar completamente y cortarme algunas labores?"

La hija de Miroku gorjeó levemente mientras su padre fruncía. "Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto." Inuyasha destelló una sonrisa. "Esta no es la primera vez que he intentado escapar de este infierno, lo sabes!"

"Lo sé." Miroku rió un poco. "Pero qué harás una vez que te vayas?"

"No sé…" Con un suspiro y un movimiento de hombro, pateó su pie contra el suelo. "Tal vez me haga un Sesshomaru y camine por un tiempo sin rumbo, recoja a una pollita y la lleve por ahí conmigo… pero en tanto como me divierta, a quién le importa?"

"A tu madre."

"No le digas que dije algo sobre una pollita." Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza vagamente. "De nuevo se hará visiones de nietos."

"Y si ella _tiene_ nietos, debes traerlos para mostrárselos." Le advirtió Miroku.

"No va a pasar." La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció levemente. "No creo que quiera mirar a otra mujer en tanto como viva."

"Dices eso ahora…" Miroku levantó una ceja. "Y también lo dijiste después de que Kikyo murió."

"Bueno… tal vez lo haga. Pero lo estoy intentando en serio esta vez. Creo que he terminado con las mujeres."

La sonrisa de Miroku se desvaneció. "Jakotsu no ha… envenenado tu mente, verdad?" dijo un incómodo monje.

Inuyasha lo miró y cruzó sus brazos.

La sonrisa regresó al rostro del monje. "Bueno, debo decir que estoy aliviado - espera - a dónde vas?"

Inuyasha estaba alejándose, pero se giró lo suficiente para darle a Miroku una exasperada mirada. "Me voy!"

"Ahora?"

"Duh…"

"Qué hay de decirle adiós a todos?" Miroku frunció.

"Puedes hacerlo por mi." Decidió Inuyasha. "Las despedidas ya son malditas como están. Preferiría no molestarme."

Miroku lo observó con leve asombro mientras Inuyasha se giraba hacia el camino que estaba tomando y regresó por el camino por el que habían llegado. Sus brazos aún estaban cruzados, un brusco y cerrado lenguaje corporal… nadie sería capaz de adivinar que esa era la última vez que Miroku lo vería.

El monje soltó un suave suspiro y levantó un poco a su hija. "Dile adiós al idiota, Kagome."

"A-d-dós!"

Un enorme peso se había levantado de sus hombros y casi pudo medir cuán más fácil se sentía respirar.

* * *

Los guardias estuvieron atentos mientras pasaba por las puertas del palacio, entrando al jardín. Internamente, Inuyasha sonrió. No lo harían para él por más tiempo… no si Miroku le pasaba su mensaje a Mikato como lo requirió.

Inuyasha no le mencionó una palabra de sus planes a nadie que se encontró en su camino. Primero se dirigió directo a su habitación, cambió su ropa para ajustarse mejor a sus propósitos. Una armadura de hilo de ratas de fuego de su fallecido padre fue su elección… tal vez se veía más que nunca como un desabrido plebeyo, pero tan pronto como dejó el palacio sería tan real como el cochinillo promedio en un charco de lodo.

"Parece como si se fuera de viaje, Inuyasha-sama." El hombre del establo supuso mientras Inuyasha seleccionaba con cuidado su caballo.

"Sí."

"Oh." El chico parpadeó sorprendido. "Cuándo regresará?"

"Probablemente antes de que lo sepas." Inuyasha se posicionó para alcanzar las riendas del blanco corcel que usualmente prefería. Rápido y confiable y una buena elección de compañía a largo plazo…

Un enojado caballo pateó contra el poste al que estaba atado. Inuyasha deslizó su mirada incrédulo hacia el origen del relinche y miró a la yegua marrón.

Era su caballo… no tenía más jinete.

Frunciendo sus ojos levemente, Inuyasha dejó el corcel blanco y se acercó dudoso al caballo marrón. Por una vez no intentó patearlo cuando se acercó, pero le dio una mirada que Inuyasha podía haber jurado era una mirada de ruego. "Qué?"

Las orejas del caballo se movieron.

"Si te llevo, nunca regresarás aquí otra vez." Le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, entretenido con la idea de que entendía.

_Pero, si te dejo, nadie va a molestarse en montarte de nuevo, estúpida excusa de mula…_

Con un sobre dramático suspiro, Inuyasha desató la soga atando al caballo al poste y llamó al hombre del establo. "Prepáralo."

"Pero…" el joven lucía dudoso. "Realmente está de mal humor estos días."

"Igual yo." Inuyasha le dio al chico una mirada puntual. "Prepá-ra-lo."

"Está bien." Dijo él y desapareció para traer la silla normalmente ajustada para la yegua. Inuyasha observó mientras el chico comenzaba a sacarla, antes de cambiar de opinión y regresar a los establos.

Tal vez la silla normal era muy pequeña y femenina para Inuyasha?

Con otro suspiro, Inuyasha se inclinó contra el poste a su lado y pasó una garra sobre la nariz de la bestia. Recordó el primer día que conoció a la yegua… no mucho antes de que la conociera a ella. No había sido particularmente amable con ninguna de ellas a ese punto…

Entonces por qué se había sorprendido tanto cuando se habían juntado para hacer su vida miserable?

"No puedo recordar cómo te llamó…" Inuyasha frunció.

"Gelding." Dijo el chico del establo cuando regresó.

"Qué?" Inuyasha le dio una irritada mirada.

"Gelding. Lo llamó Gelding."

Ella siempre había sido corta de imaginación…

"Sí, como sea." Inuyasha giró sus ojos mientras el joven ensillaba al caballo. Después de un momento, Inuyasha se aburrió de observarlo y lo hizo a un lado. "Está bien, yo lo haré."

El joven no ofreció mucha protesta mientras retrocedía y regresaba a otros asuntos en el establo.

Inuyasha apretó la correa alrededor del vientre del caballo. "De lo que recuerdo, tenías energía y fuerza… pero no mucha velocidad." Se movió alrededor para sostener al caballo por el cabestro y mirarlo a los ojos. "Si me fallas en velocidad entonces te cambiaré por _cualquier cosa_, entiendes?"

El caballo marrón resopló en comprensión o acuerdo.

Bueno, Inuyasha podría quedarse y escribir un diccionario de lenguaje equino, o podría continuar.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil subir a la silla y montar por las puertas del palacio sabiendo que probablemente nunca regresaría. No tenía atadura al lugar. Algunas personas consideraban el lugar donde crecían como el otro lado del alma - que siempre estarían incompletos sin él.

A Inuyasha no le importaba mucho los nostálgicos recuerdos de infancia.

Había habido un hueco en su alma desde que ella había muerto y no había forma de llenarlo. Resacas, largas caminatas a los acantilados, nada parecía completarlo como ella.

No había habido aviso. Nunca supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió… se deslizó entre sus dedos tan fácilmente como el agua. Se acabó en un momento de estupidez.

Inuyasha se había culpado por la tragedia… de alguna forma, aún lo hacía. Si hubiese sido mucho más rápido… un poco más fuerte… habría podido salvarla? Aún estaría hoy con él? Él aún estaría analizando su amor y lastimándola?

Lo que más lo había lastimado era que ella había muerto pensando que no la amaba… sólo recientemente se había dado cuenta que lo había sabido… aún cuando él no.

La barrera de arena que conectaba el continente con la isla había sido destruido exactamente un año atrás… pero extrañamente, las olas habían acumulado la arena de la misma forma como antes. El puente que conectaba la isla con el continente estaba de regreso… aunque estos días estaba bajo y solo aparecía en la noche de la luna nueva.

Inuyasha se había planificado. Decidió irse casi dos meses atrás… y ahora estaba haciéndolo finalmente.

Sólo tenía que esperar un par de horas en la playa a que la marea bajara más. Mientras esperaba sentado en las rocas, dejó al caballo comer pasto tras él, reflexionando en sus pensamientos.

Dudaba que Miroku les hubiese informado a los otros que se iba… si lo hizo, ya habrían llegado a regresarlo por las orejas para ese momento. El monje les diría en la mañana - y para ese tiempo Inuyasha estaría lejos, muy lejos…

No sabía a dónde iría pero sabía que tenía que vivir. La isla no era lo grande suficiente para él. Antes, nunca había entendido la urgencia de Sesshomaru para dejar su título y reino para ir a _vagar_, pero ahora, que Inuyasha había comenzado a seguir sus pasos comenzó a entender…

Su vida era limitada y definida en el palacio… no iría a ningún lado ni haría nada nuevo por el resto de su vida… pero si escapaba ahora?

La marea retrocedía rápidamente, dejando el suave camino de arena que se extendía desde la playa. Inuyasha agarró a Gelding y subió a la silla. Urgió a full galope y se disparó por la playa sobre el cinturón de arena, levantando agua y arena en su salida.

Necesitaba vivir.

Kagome había dado su vida por él y se condenaría si la desperdiciaba.

Si había algo que en su corto tiempo con Kagome le había enseñado - era tomar ventaja de cualquier y cada oportunidad que llegara a su camino. Desde ahora dejaría de preguntar, dejaría de titubear y dudar y sólo viviría como ella. No temería a lo desconocido - ella no lo había estado cuando llegó a la isla con su misión para matarlo. Dejaría de desconfiar y ser implacable… como Kagome lo había perdonado por su falta de comprensión… su paciencia había sido infinita y _así _era como quería ser.

El viento golpeaba a su alrededor, salado y brusco. Lo refrescaba. Entre más se alejaba de la isla, más se curaba… más comenzaban a cerrarse sus heridas internas.

El hueco en su corazón permaneció. Pero dudaba que lo dejara. Sería un constante recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

Mientras su corazón permanecía a la mitad, su vida estaría llena desde ese momento. Quería vivir rápido y libre y feliz y luego morir. Eso era lo que era la vida. La responsabilidad y el trabajo podrían quedarse solos. Esta era su vida y había desperdiciado suficiente como estaba. También había desperdiciado la de ella… pero aquí era donde terminaba.

Un nuevo mundo estaba abriéndose a él y se perdería dentro. Sin mirar atrás.

Pero sin olvidar…

Y sin más arrepentimientos…

* * *

Naraku podía ver su silueta adelante. Mentalmente giró sus ojos… la chica no sabía cuando rendirse, verdad?

"Por qué aún estás aquí?" preguntó él mientras se detenía tras ella en el camino donde se encontraban todos los destinos.

"Por qué _tú _aún estás aquí?" respondió ella.

"Por qué siempre respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta?"

"Porque no hice suficientes de ellas cuando estaba viva." Respondió ella airosa. "Siempre tomé todo por su valor… nunca pregunté. Tal vez debí? Entonces tal vez no habría sido engañada tantas veces como lo fui…"

"Sí, como sea." Naraku movió su mano. "Lo que quiero saber es por qué aún estás aquí. Por qué no has continuado?"

Ella se encogió levemente y sonrió. "Estoy esperando por él…" le dijo tranquilamente.

"El tiempo no es lineal aquí." Le recordó. "Si iba a venir, habría llegado para entonces."

"Tengo fe." Respondió ella. "Esperaré por él… aún si no viene por mi."

"Ten en mente que puede haber encontrado alguien más a tu partida. Tal vez se enamoró de alguien nuevo… quien dice que será a ti a quien buscará en la otra vida?"

Ella se calló por un momento y Naraku se preguntó si había sembrado una sombra de duda sobre su mente. Pero entonces se giró, lo miró y sonrió. Estaba hermosa y saludable…

Aún estaba enamorada…

"Esperaré por él. En tanto como haya una oportunidad de que me recuerde, entonces no le fallaré otra vez." Le dijo ella, segura de sí.

Niña estúpida. Naraku giró sus ojos y continuó su camino. "Creo que es _él _quien debería estar preocupado de fallar…" él giró sus hombros. "Me voy al infierno, Nena. Creo que me he quedado en este lugar lo suficiente y están muy ansiosos de poner sus garras en mi… no planeo decepcionarlos."

"Con tu carácter, Naraku, estarás gobernando este lugar antes del final del día."

"Planeo hacerlo." Él la miró una última vez. "No esperes por mi."

"No me uniría a ti."

"Dices eso ahora…" él dejó el comentario en el aire mientras regresaba al camino adelante y hacia la oscura luz al final. Será mejor que el inframundo esté preparado para él…

Ella no le prestó más atención al segundo que desapareció de su vista. En vez, regresó a esperar… esperando… rezando.

Recordaba todo como si fuera ayer. Recordó su promesa de que nunca la olvidaría - y planeaba aferrarse a ella.

_Si fuera a venir, habría llegado para entonces._

"Tengo fe…" susurró para sí.

Esperaría. No le importaba si tenía que esperar por el resto de la eternidad… no se movería sin su alma gemela.

Sin embargo mucho tomó…

Un movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Kagome…?"

Ella se giró lentamente y sonrió, ya sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. "Viniste…"

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Hurra! Arruina el momento completamente con un voleo de pitos, silbidos y confeti! Quién dice que nunca termino mis fics?! (No vamos a hablar sobre "A donde ningún hombre ha llegado antes"…) Espero que disfrutaran del final (o no). Pero extrañamente… probablemente es el final más triste que he logrado… maldita mi necesidad de finales tristes…

**Nota de Inu**: Sniff... sé que es un poco triste, sé que fue un poco oscuro pero finalmente terminaron juntos estas dos almas gemelas... A todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, me alegra que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, incluso que hayan llorado como yo... jejeje... Espero no haber causado ningún trauma emocional al publicar esta traducción, para compensarlos no se pierdan de la próxima historia de Rozefire... **Figura Paterna**... nos leemos pronto!!


End file.
